NORTE Y SUR
by Dark Apoloni
Summary: Julieth y Natsuki son hermanas completamente diferentes, una es amable, inteligente, responsable, universitaria y con gran futuro por delante, la otra es agresiva, problemática, conflictiva y sin oficio...sin embargo, ambas tienen una cosa en común y es que aman a una misma mujer (remake T.T) Actu. 12-06-2019
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo a todos

no se que ha pasado quería actualizar la historia y mientras lo dejé la carpeta en el check vino alguien y me la borró todo

hay gente que solo quiere ver arder el mundo ._.

ahora estoy buscando los archivos de los capis pero no los he encontrado apenas el prologo y el capi uno pero incompleto

los caps completos solo los tenia en fanfiction pero solo tiene una duración de 90 dias T_T

nooo!

seguiré buscando y lo que encuentre lo iré resubiendo

saludos y disculpen...esta era una de mis historias con mas reviews T_T

* * *

 **NORTE Y SUR**

 **PROLOGO**

* * *

Te odio

Te odio tanto que no podrías ni imaginar

Han pasado 4 años y muchas cosas han cambiado

Todo es tan diferente y al mismo tiempo todo pareciera que el tiempo se hubiera detenido en mi

Supongo que debe ser algún efecto que tienen las personas cuando quieren volver a empezar de cero

Tal vez debería decírtelo no?

Lo mucho que te odio

Quieres saber como pasó?

Ese sentimiento nació aquel fatídico día en que mis sueños fueron arrebatados, al igual que mi amor por ella

No importa cuán amable intentes ser ahora que estoy de vuelta, sé que solo lo haces para intentar pagar tu deuda...pero no funcionará

...yo te seguiré odiando y te lo haré recordar cada día de tu vida para ver que tan miserable puede llegar a ser

Este maldito rencor me quema, me destroza y me hace daño lo sé, pero al mismo tiempo es lo que me motiva a seguir, creo que siempre te odié, solo que me costaba admitirlo; trataba de negarlo cada vez que pensaba en ti, pero ahora lo acepto…y gracias a eso me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas…no solo es odio lo que siento; también te tengo envidia...lo tuve toda mi vida

Y como no querías que lo tuviera si para nuestros padres siempre fuiste la hija la favorita, y como no ibas a ser su favorita si cumplías con todos los requisitos para serlo

Claro; si eras responsable, inteligente y obediente... siempre fuiste la esperanza para que nos sacaras de la miseria en la que vivimos

Siempre fuiste a la que tomaban más importancia

Mientras que a mí me dejaban de lado…aun siendo la menor

Supongo que debía ser porque era completamente opuesta a ti...la maldita oveja negra

La hija a la que nadie quería, la rebelde, la que siempre daba problemas, a la que miraban de lado porque la vergüenza les ganaba

Sería hipócrita culpar solo a mamá o papá por mis rencores, no soy tan imbécil ni tan ciega…tú también aportaste con tus actitudes para que te deteste desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón…

...Desde lo más profundo de mi ser

Ahí te va mis tanto secretos que aun no te lo digo pero nos conocemos tan bien que siento que ya lo sabes….lo sabes y no me lo dices, somos hermanas después de todo, engañarte es complicado debido a que me conoces incluso mejor que yo misma

Somos polos opuestos en todos los sentidos

a ti te quieren….a mí me odian

Tú tienes talento y yo no tengo nada

Nada…

Pero aun siendo tan diferentes tenemos algo que nos une aparte de la sangre

Ese es otro de mis secretos mejor guardados

Ambas amamos a la misma mujer….pero la maldita pequeña gran diferencia es que a ti te corresponde

Eres correspondida por la persona que yo quería…

Y ahora enterarme que se han comprometido es como si me apuñalaras en el corazón

No puedo atribuir que lo que me pasó y lo que te está pasando sean cosas de las circunstancias

Supongo que debe ser cosa del destino no?

Mi vida es una mierda y solo basta con levantar la mirada para que lo recuerde, verte junto a ella en plena oscuridad es algo que no me hace bien

debería alejarme y mirar a otro lado

pero lo cierto es que se ven muy felices

Incluso la oscuridad de la noche no impide ver lo genial que se muestran juntas

Mentiría si te dijera que he visto mejores parejas que pudieran mostrarse tan perfecta como ustedes

Se encuentran tan enamoradas que olvidan que el mundo sigue a su alrededor

Incluso ella ignora los llamados de su padre que le grita desde la puerta de su casa a que regrese,

Ella simplemente lo ignora

"Ella"

Shizuru Fujino

Así se llama la chica que me quitaste y así querías que no te odie?...

Como diablos no querías que lo haga si la enamoraste

Solo basta con ver en esos hermosos ojos rojos...solo basta con ver como te mira

Eres una maldita

Me quitaste todo y ahora lo único que me queda es sufrir en silencio en una esquina intentando no hacer ruido para que no me descubran que las estoy espiando

No puedo evitar contemplar con rencor su felicidad

Felicidad que debería ser mía y solo mía

Las aborrezco verlas sonreír

Odio como se miran…odio como se besan

Que infeliz me haces sentir

Vuelvo a levantar la mirada y fijo mi atención en ti Julieth

Shizuru no tiene la culpa pero tu sí

Como quisiera decirte lo mucho que te odio

Pero creo que ahora solo decirlo no bastaría para que pudiera calmarme

Necesito vengarme

Necesito cobrarmelas

Y no sabes lo mucho que disfrutaré hacerlo

-me quitaste todo lo que tenía.- digo en un leve susurro.-…ahora es mi turno

 **c...**

* * *

y bueno asi ha quedado el prologo

es diferente lo sé T_T

no, espero encontrar los capis sino los estaré reescribiendo

espero que me disculpen ._.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow T_T

bueno como les dije antes no tengo completo así que estoy reescribiendo la historia

espero les guste a los nuevos lectores que están teniendo la oportunidad de estar en su primera vez

espero y les guste

* * *

 **NORTE Y SUR**

 **CAP I.- PRIMER DÍA**

* * *

-1 llavero de oso con 4 llaves, un billete de 10 marcado como falso y tu carnet de estudiante.-dijo mientras extendía todas las cosas sobre la mesa con una sonrisa ladina como si estuviera recordando un mal chiste.-ya no te pareces a la de la fotografía.-carcajeó.-tienes que cambiar la foto eh?.-añadió con gracia a lo que le devolviste con una mirada indiferente, pero lo cierto es que te estabas aguantando las ganas de borrar esa mueca de su estúpido rostro, te lo pensaste un poco ya que si lo hacías probablemente volverían a meterte adentro por un par de meses mas.-veamos que sigue en la lista que tenemos que devolverte mmm una billetera vacía, un celular y una pequeña fotografía de tu hermano.-terminó de enumerar los objetos mientras venía otro sujeto uniformado y sacaba de la caja todo lo mencionado.- esto es todo lo que sustrajimos al momento de la intervención, ahora te lo estamos devolviendo, solo tienes que firmar aquí Kuga y el papeleo concluirá.-finalizó entregándome una pequeña acta

-vale.-no tenías ganas de leer lo que decía así que solo pusiste tu firma sobre la hoja y ya

Lo único que querías hacer era largarte porque no aguantarías un segundo mas

Aunque unos minutos no harían mucha diferencia no?

A todo esto sabes cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido?

Te hiciste muchas veces esa pregunta cuando apenas llegaste

y hasta hace unos días había dejado de importarte

Supongo que ya habías perdido las esperanzas

Sin embargo era momento de que vieras las cosas de otra manera

Desde este día empezarías de nuevo

Desde cero como escuchaste decir a varios guardias en una tenue despedida

Terminado el papeleo otro uniformado te hizo la señal de que te levantaras y lo siguieras por esos oscuros pasillos

Aun recordabas en tu mente este camino al infierno por el cual una vez entraste, parecía ser como una suerte de milagro que ahora estuvieras caminando de por este mismo sendero

Era de no creer

realmente un milagro

-puedes irte Natsuki.-expresó el oficial viendo que todo ya estaba en orden.-tienes 22 años aun una vida por delante...por favor no te metas en problemas de acuerdo?.-sugirió

No respondiste

Por el contrarió le levantaste la mano para enseñarle el dedo del medio para que supiera lo que pensabas

El uniformado solo se te quedo mirando negando con la cabeza

Te dejó pasar el insulto porque este era tu ultimo día

Así que tenías permitido algunas atribuciones que antes no

O tal vez también se había cansado el hecho de tener que soportarte

Así que ambos salían ganando

-hoy empiezas de nuevo Kuga.-repitió el mismo discurso que el idiota del principio, si hubiera sido otra persona probablemente no te habrías aguantado el escupirle pero se trataba de Kazuo, se podría decir que fue uno de los pocos uniformados con el que pudiste llevarte decentemente bien.-por favor espero nunca más volverte a ver por aquí

-yo también lo espero.-susurraste con sarcasmo.-mas que la prisión, el hecho de ver tu horrible cara cada día ha sido el verdadero castigo.-agregaste provocando una pequeña sonrisa de despedida

Al llegar al final del camino donde una puerta de metal les impedía seguir el chico retomó la compostura

-cuídate.-dijo abriendo la puerta.-te deseo lo mejor y ya no te metas en líos

...

Julieth miraba su reloj de tanto en tanto

Ansiosa caminaba de un lado a otro mordiéndose los labios

Lo cierto es que ya había pasado mas de 30 minutos de la hora estimada

30 minutos y aun no se abría esa maldita puerta del frente

-hermana porque demora tanto.-preguntó Hatsuki con la mirada ansiosa, se le veía más inquieto que Julieth.-porque no...a…acaso hizo algo malo de nuevo?.-preguntó con terror

La chica le removió el pelo oscuro del pequeño en un particular gesto tranquilizador

-no te preocupes, solo hay que ser pacientes.-lo cierto es que el mensaje no solo era para reconfortarlo a él

Sino también así misma

no era descabellado el pensar que podías cometer alguna idiotez que hiciera que se prolongara tu estadía

-ya quiero que salga.-gritó desesperado como si esas palabras no hubieran sido suficientes.-quiero ver a mi hermana.-reclamó, poco faltaba para que se echara a llorar

-no te preocupes.-dijo tratando de calmarlo pero no parecía funcionar

Al final el pequeño Hatsuki abrazó a tu hermana para aguantar el llanto que estaba por venir

-la extraño mucho.-susurró apenas.-quiero verla ya

Julieth desvió la mirada dando un pesado suspiro

Ella deseaba verte tanto como Hatsuki y parecía que la ansiedad los iba a devorar antes de que aparecieras

La mayor no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza y volver abrazar a su hermanito para tratar de reconfortarlo, al ser la mayor de los hermanos debía mostrarse tal cual era su rol

Aunque lo cierto era que Hatsuki siempre fue más apegada a ti

-mira, ya se está abriendo.-gritó emocionado el pequeño al escuchar el rechine del metal y sin perder tiempo cruzó la pista desesperado, a todo lo que podía con sus fuerzas y como recompensa fue el primero en ver la figura que reconoció al instante al ver salir de la puerta

Eras tú

-Natsuki!.-gritó tu nombre entre brincos y llantos

-hermanito.-saludaste emocionada, el pequeño se te lanzó a los brazos y comenzó a llorar, no pudiste evitar que te partiera el corazón escuchar su llanto.-no llores, ya estoy aquí…ya estoy contigo.-dijiste mientras le acariciabas el pelo

A lo lejos Julieth veía con una sonrisa la escena

Pocas eran las personas que provocaban que mostraras ese lado sensible que nadie conocía, o mejor dicho solo Hatsuki era el único que podía tener ese efecto en ti

-ya deja de llorar o me regresaré.-expresaste burlona.-

-no hagas bromas como esas!.-gritó el pequeño quien se veía aun con los ojos llorosos

-vale.-terminaste la caricia mientras le removías el pelo, a lo lejos pudiste ver a Julieth la cual se acercaba con una expresión similar a la de Hatsuki.-

-hermana.-saludó efusiva abrazándote con todas sus fuerzas.-qué bueno que ya estés con nosotros.-exclamó

No le cabía la felicidad en el rostro

-si si, deja de abrazarme tan fuerte o terminaras asfixiándome.-te quejaste al ver que no te soltaba

-todo ha terminado, estoy tan feliz que no tienes idea.-

-yo también.-respondiste en un leve susurro.-los extrañé muchísimo.-era inusual que sonrieras con sinceridad pero este reencuentro lo valía, sin embargo el breve cuento de hadas en el que estabas colapsó cuando te diste cuenta que había alguien más con ustedes.-así que ella vino también.-no podías decir que no estabas feliz, aunque lo cierto era que tampoco era una buena noticia

-todos debíamos estar en este momento no?.-exclamó Julieth.-vale déjame ayudarte con tus cosas y regresemos a casa.-

-gracias.-dijiste apenas sin dejar de ver el vehículo donde se encontraba sentado ella

No fuiste capaz de reconocer el modelo de auto, debía ser nuevo

Los 3 caminaron de lado sintiendo los bríos de que ahora todo sería mejor

o que cruel mentira

Mientras Hatsuki reñía con Julieth para ver quien cargaba las cosas tú seguías pensando que decir

No esperabas verla tan pronto ni mucho menos que estuviera presente cuando te liberaran

Esperabas ya verla en casa

Lo cierto era que había pasado mucho tiempo, pero ese no era el tema no?

Lo que sucedió entre ustedes era una cuestión muy diferente y difícil de borrar

Probablemente jamás lo olvidarían

Aun recuerdas las palabras de Julieth cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido...te dijo que como serías capaz de volver a mirarle a la cara

Lo cierto era que no debía ser tan difícil no?

Al menos eso era lo que pensabas

Para la sorpresa de tus hermanos y de ti vieron como Saeko salió del auto seguramente para darte la bienvenida

"Si como si eso fuera a ocurrir" pensaste

Julieth se quedó en silencio cuando te adelantaste unos pasos para quedar frente a mamá

Ambas se miraron sin decirse nada

Tal ves para ella estaba siendo igual de difícil

No podías saber lo que pensara, mucho menos lo que sentía

Quizás si…o quizás solo el lío venía de tu parte

Nunca tuvieron una relación convencional, aunque era muy difícil pensar que Saeko pudiera haber podido tener alguna, nunca fue la madre perfecta que hubieras esperado que sea

Ni con Julieth tuvo una buena relación y eso ya decía mucho de su particular personalidad

Sin embargo el hecho de que no le tuvieras la mejor de las consideraciones en ese rol tan importante en una familia

Lo dejarías de lado si ella podía cambiar su manera de ser madre con Hatsuki

-hola mamá.-saludaste sintiéndote incomoda, mucho mas que antes

mejor dicho mucho mas que nunca

Lo cierto era que Saeko siempre te intimidó y Julieth también fue victima de ello

Y es que así fue su manera de educarlas

A base de miedo

la única forma en que se comunicaba era a gritos o con una bofetada bien puesta

Debías entenderla un poco

Probablemente tu abuela le enseñó que esa era la manera correcta

Mientras esperabas a que te respondiera te diste cuenta que Julieth tenía razón

Realmente se te hacía difícil mirarla a los ojos sin poder evitar sentir vergüenza

Después de lo que había pasado ese día sabías que tu vida cambiaría para siempre

Breves recuerdos pasaron por tu cabeza que te llevaron de nuevo a ese día, a ese momento en que estuviste fuera de si, con una rabia y una furia incontrolables…..recuerdas que mirabas a tu madre como si fuera la persona que mas odiabas en el mundo y en ese instante así lo fue para ti, para variar las cosas Saeko no te ayudaba en nada pues aun sabiendo que le estabas por hacer frente no parecía intimidarse…al contrario

Y eso te molestó mas, bueno a decir verdad ya era tarde para que te echaras atrás y es que ella tuvo la culpa de que perdieras el control, apretaste los puños con tanta fuerza que sentiste que te herías a ti misma y cuando la locura tomó el control total de tu mente lanzaste todas esas frustraciones y miedos a un lado y estampaste tu puño en su rostro con tanta fuerza que la hiciste caer al suelo

Y tal vez hubieras seguido…tal vez si... pero el llanto de tu hermano fue lo que te detuvo y te devolvió la cordura sobre todo cuando entre suplicas y un grito ahogado te dijo

"no lastimes a mamá!"

-me alegro que estés de vuelta.-dijo a secas Saeko devolviéndote a la realidad

Lo único que pudiste hacer fue asentir con la mirada

Definitivamente no lo olvidarías

ni tú ni ella

-si todo ya ha terminado.- respondiste con el mismo tono.-ojala papá estuviera aquí también.-

Julieth las miró con sumo nerviosismo ante el tenso momento

-ehm bueno será mejor que regresemos a casa.-comentó cortando la tensión

...

Mirabas a través de la ventana el paisaje de las calles y plazoletas, 4 años habían pasado y todo parecía igual, las calles eran las mismas, y la ciudad parecía no haber cambiado tanto...

Todo seguía igual y sin embargo se sentía tan diferente que dolía

-nada ha cambiado.-expresó Julieth como leyéndote la mente.-todo sigue igual, nuestro barrio está como siempre al igual que la casa, ya lo veras hermanita.-agregó mientras conducía

Esbozaste una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta que se borró casi en ese mismo instante

-en serio crees que nada ha cambiado?.-tú pregunta salía con un doble sentido que Julieth entendió de inmediato y solo atinó a encogerse de hombros

Hatsuki inocente te miró intentando escoger las palabras correctas parda darte una buena respuesta; Julieth se quedó en silencio y ya no se atrevió a decir nada más en lo que restó del trayecto a casa, agradeció que Saeko bajara momentos antes para irse al trabajo, pues estaba de mas decir que ella no se hubiera quedado callada

Llegaron al barrio y el olor peculiar de la pastelería de la vecina Mitsu provocó un sentimiento de nostalgia que hizo que detuvieras tu caminar, maldito agradable aroma a dulce y harina

Contuviste una pequeña sonrisa recordando cuando niñas, tú y Julieth hurtaban los pasteles de fresas y arándanos que la señora ponía en el mostrador, hasta el día de hoy no sabe quiénes fueron las ladronas que se llevaron la mercancía en el mostrador aquel mes de otoño

Un pequeño crimen que quedó sin resolver

-oye hermana ven y sube, Julieth ya llevó todas tus cosas a tu cuarto.-escuchaste decir al pequeño que asomaba la cabeza desde la ventana de tu casa

Asentiste apenas dándole otro vistazo a la pastelería nuevamente, tenías ganas de volver a probar el de fresas

Pero supusiste que podías esperar unos minutos mas, ya llevarías después a Hatsuki y lo obligarías a que te invitara el mas grande con su mesada

Corriste a la casa y subiste las escaleras gritando que atraparías a la pequeña rata, pero Hatsuki se burlaba de ti y te esquivaba sacando la lengua mientras te retaba a que intentaras hacerlo

-este es tu cuarto y mira nada ha cambiado.-exclamó Julieth al verte llegar al mismo tiempo que el pelinegro se ponía detrás para que no pudieras cogerlo

Parpadeaste un poco al ver que asombrosamente todo seguía igual, al menos esa era la primera impresión

Con suma curiosidad entraste para ver qué tan cierto era que el tiempo no había pasado en tu cuarto como si lo había hecho contigo

Mmm las mismas sabanas, la misma cama, los mismos adornos de mariposas en las cortinas y en especial todo estaba ubicado exactamente como lo dejaste ese día

Los posters de Iron Maiden en la esquina, el letrero que decía "no molestar o te jodes" seguía allí, ni Saeko se había atrevido a quitarlo después de todo, incluso la pequeña mesa donde recogías los pies seguía en el mismo lugar

Casi….casi igual

Lo cierto era que algo descuadraba un poco

Habían demasiados libros en los estantes del fondo, apilados uno encima del otro

Esto no era tuyo

Es decir, nunca tuviste libros...al menos no tantos

Te quedaste mirando un rato inspeccionando que otra cosa estaba diferente, echaste la vista en el armario y viste un logotipo estampado que no recordabas para nada

Sonreíste casi con gracia cuando lo reconociste

-Hatsuki podrías por favor preparar un poco de té para tu hermana que acaba de regresar?.-suplicaste con un fingido tono suave.-tengo mucha sed…

El pequeño asintió y como si fuera una orden de vida y muerte bajó a toda prisa dejándolas solas

Justo lo que querías

Levantaste uno de los libros con demasiada cautela

Parecían costosos

Te llevaste una grata sorpresa al ver que los libros estaban en ingles

Intentaste leer el título pero parecía una tarea casi imposible

-ec...economic calculation two.-soltaste con torpeza.-vaya está en ingles.-agregaste muy impresionada mientras veías a Julieth la cual te devolvía la mirada apoyada en la puerta.-es cierto que ya eres universitaria pero no necesito verlo a cada rato.-señalaste de mala manera

-si disculpa, en mi habitación a veces me faltaba espacio y venía aquí a estudiar.-dijo un poco torpe

-y este es el logo de la universidad Nacional de Tokyo no?.-señalaste curiosa el sticker pegado en el armario.-vaya sí que eres la mejor hermanita.-lo cierto es que no podías estar más orgullosa por tu hermana, la condenada ingresó a las más prestigiosa universidad de Japón y en el primer intento.-estas cumpliendo tus sueños…me alegro por ti.-

Tus palabras eran sinceras

-ahm….n...no te preocupes por eso; ahora mismo los llevaré de vuelta a mi cuarto.-

-jajaja oye no es problema.-susurraste.-solo bromeaba hermanita.-la abrazaste por detrás y eso provocó una total sorpresa por esa muestra de afecto.-sabes?...te extrañé mucho hermana, en la cárcel solo respiraba gracias a ti.-

-…..-Julieth bajó la cabeza y solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa viendo de nuevo como volvías a inspeccionar minuciosamente si había alguna otra cosa que había cambiado

Abriste los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer otro objeto que no estaba antes pero que al mismo tiempo se te hizo familiar

Como si se tratara de un error Julieth también se percató de que era lo que llamó tu atención, apretó los dientes y quiso golpearse la cabeza por no haberlo ocultado

ya era tarde

Definitivamente era algo que no quería que vieras

Llegaste a tocar el marco de la fotografia como si se tratara de algo fragil

-y esto?.-preguntaste atónita tomando entre tus manos la imagen.-Shizuru…..-susurraste su nombre al verla

La foto que sostenías mostraba a Julieth y Shizuru abrazadas una a lado de la otra y detrás de ellas estabas tú poniendo una cara estúpida para malograr el recuerdo

-la iba a llamar para que viniera a saludar.-dijo como excusandose

-no es necesario.-respondiste a secas mirando incrédula la imagen.-no puedo creer que tengas esta foto, como es que la sacaste.-eso era la extraño y bizarro del asunto

Y es que si existía algún punto cero...algún momento crucial, un momento que provocara un antes y un después de lo que sería tu vida

Ese momento estaba plasmada en la foto que tenías en tus manos

Increíble pero así pasó

-que puedo decir….tengo mis contactos, recuerdas como fue que nos tomamos la foto…fue épico no?.-

La nostalgia volvió a hacerse presente, era como si este nuevo primer día de tu vida estuviera haciéndote ver que no podrías olvidar el pasado

-sí; como no recordarlo…son de esos días que jamás olvidas.-claro que no podrías

Si con esa foto empezó todo

Mejor dicho, con el fotógrafo, al cual terminaste golpeándolo en el suelo porque se burló de ti y de tu carácter infantil por hacer esa cara, lo tiraste al suelo y producto de esa caída destrozaste su cámara

Como consecuencia tenías que pagar por la dichosa cámara

Y si hubieras hecho lo correcto...si hubieras usado el dinero que te dio Saeko para pagar lo que rompiste probablemente otra sería tu vida

Que cosas no?

Que cosas raras tiene la vida

Es extraño como las cosas pueden cambiar cuando uno menos se lo espera

Algo que parecería ser intrascendente al final podía ser el punto que define un antes y un despues

Mala suerte quizás?

O las circunstancias?

Como podrías saberlo

Lo único de lo que estas segura era que si no rompías la maldita cámara nada hubiera sucedido

Absolutamente nada

Si no rompías nada, Saeko no te hubiera dado ningún dinero

Oh claro también podías haberte salvado de tu destino si usabas el dinero que te dio para pagarle al chico de la cámara

Pero no

Claro que no y es que necesitabas ese dinero para otra cosa

Querías impresionar a alguien especial

Querías regalarle algo y tal vez con esa pequeña ayuda tal ves y solo tal ves se enamoraría de ti

Así pensaste que pasaría

Pero no sucedió así y al final ese regalo que compraste nunca se lo pudiste entregar de todas maneras

-cierto fue un gran día, nos graduamos de la secundaria.-dijo la pelirroja ignorando que solo estabas pensando en la cámara y no en lo que fue ese día

-chicas el té ya está listo bajen!.-el chillido de Hatsuki te hizo volver en sí

-bajemos.-

...

Lo bueno de estar libre era que ahora podías hacer tus cosas sin sentirse vigilada, había que añadir que también se incrementaban tus lujos y privilegios como el hecho de que podías ducharte con agua caliente, cambiarte de ropa y tener tu propio estilo y no estar con ese maldito uniforme que tanto odiabas

Debías admitir que ser libre tenía sus ventajas, sin embargo necesitabas algo para que pudieras estar un poco mas tranquila….dinero

Dinero para comprarte ropa nueva y algunos caprichos que vieras por ahí

Si no estuvieras tan desesperada podrías probar usando la ropa de tu hermana, pero lo cierto era que te quedaría pequeña así que no era una buena opción

-cuando termines tu recorrido por la casa podemos salir de compras.-sugirió Julieth

-no te preocupes por eso.-fue tu escueta respuesta mientras bebías el té que tanto trabajo le había costado hacer a tu hermano, sabía un poco amargo pero no tenías corazón para decírselo, te lo tomarías sin chistar y listo.-primero tengo que reconocer la casa y después el barrio, ya sabes cómo este es mi primer día necesito saber dónde estoy metida.-

Julieth acepto a regañadientes pero te hizo prometer que mañana saldrían de compras

-cuando estaba allí no interesaba si la ropa era de marca o no, o cuan costosa era…lo único que importaba era saber defenderse así estuvieras desnuda.-soltaste de repente para terminar la conversación

Julieth y Hatsuki solo se miraron entre sí y encogieron los hombros

Terminado el té y la merienda saliste no sin antes hacer una pequeña broma sobre a quién tenías que pedir permiso para que no te regañaran después

Caminabas por las calles mirando todo alrededor como cuando uno está en un lugar desconocido

Te sentías un poco extraña

No podías describirlo, pero era como si estuvieras fuera de tiempo

La sensación de estar en casa era la misma y sin embargo al mismo tiempo se sentía diferente

Los años habían pasado

El tiempo perdido por expiar tus culpas jamás volverían

Ese era el precio y solo quedaba aceptar las cosas como eran y seguir

-a donde crees que vas.-te detuviste tus pasos en seco al escuchar la voz de Saeko detrás de ti.-te pregunté a donde crees que vas.-repitió con esa entonación hostil y fría tan familiar de ella

Diste un pesado suspiro y te acercaste con la mirada indiferente

Saeko había regresado del trabajo y para tu mala suerte justo tenían que encontrarse en el camino hacía el paradero

Su mal humor seguía siendo el de siempre

-saldré un rato mamá.-respondiste con el mismo semblante.-hay algún problema con eso?

-cuida tu tono.-advirtió

Te tomaste el rostro un tanto impaciente e incomoda

-ok, disculpe su majestad.-soltaste con sarcasmo.-saldré un rato a caminar; hay algún problema con eso?.-

Te dio una leve mirada de arriba y abajo sin cambiar su expresión

Bufaste de mala manera

Te preguntaste quien se creía que era

Después de todo ya eras mayor y no necesitabas pedir permiso a nadie

-no te metas en problemas.-gritó como única advertencia antes de que se fuera de tu camino

Saeko siempre había sido así contigo, desde pequeña

Por eso le tenías tanto miedo

El carácter fuerte de tu madre fue de cuidado y todo error lo pagaste con maltrato físico

No es como si hubieras deseado tener una madre un poco mas amorosa

Pero las cosas fueron así

Saeko siempre las maltrató a ti y a tu hermana

Y ustedes se acostumbraron a esos tratos

Sin embargo la historia tenía que ser diferente con Hatsuki

Y al igual que ese día; si tenías que responder por tu hermano, lo harías sin dudar y esperabas que por el bien de todo el mundo no volvieras a ver una escena similar

Seguiste el recorrido por el barrio, respiraste el suave aroma de los jardines de la señora Elly, las flores amarillas y rojas parecían estar en el mismo lugar que la última vez que las habías visto, echaste un vistazo a la tienda pero no había nadie para tu mala suerte

Querías pedirle un préstamo a la señora; aunque gruñona siempre te lo daba, ella era de las pocas personas que aguantaba tu carácter agresivo; nunca entendiste porqué pero lo cierto era que te apreciaba

Esperaste unos minutos en la esquina esperando a que apareciera, ya rendida e impaciente decidiste ir hacia a los puestos de ropa para ver a tu mejor amiga

Esperabas que siguiera en el mismo lugar o si no como se suponía que la encontrarías con lo pequeña que era

Sería imposible

Aline era tu amiga desde la infancia….amiga y confidente

Solo ella sabía tu más íntimo secreto, o mejor dicho se dio cuenta y no tuviste más opción que confesarselo

La considerabas una hermana mas

Aunque no fuera de sangre así lo sentías

Así sería siempre

Levantaste la vista cuando la viste, allí encima de uno de los estantes haciendo el ademan de probarse unos brasiers, la muy idiota caminaba sobre su propia mercadería e incitaba a base de bromas que la gente comprase sus encajes

-ey Aline!.-Gritaste emocionada, tu compañera lucía diferente, siempre fue algo bajita pero lo compensaba con su gran corazón, cabello negro liso ahora rizado te desencajó un poco, sobretodo porque antes lo tenía largo y no corto

Pero ese estilo le quedaba muy bien

Demasiado bien

La chica al verte saltó de la emoción

-no puede ser….eres tú Nat?….oh por dios no lo creo.-corrió a abrazarte.-no puede ser no, puede ser…como es que saliste, pensé que sería la semana próxima, debiste llamarme y te hubiera ido a recoger.-exclamó dándote besos por toda la cara

Se encontraba muy emocionada y no medía las consecuencias

-ya basta por favor o empezaran a pensar mal de nosotras.-respondiste incomoda viendo como algunas personas que pasaban miraban el exceso de afecto.-además todos estaban cuando salí, Hatsuki, mi hermana, incluso Saeko para ayudarme

-no puede ser Nat realmente estas aquí; estas aquí.-volvió a gimotear

-yo también estoy feliz de verte pero podrías calmarte por favor.-

-ok ok me calmo, pero vayamos a hablar a otro lado te parece?.-dijo apenas mientras se quitaba el brasier y lo lanzaba a su estante pidiéndole a su ayudante que se encargara por unos minutos

Caminaron durante varios minutos por las calles de la ciudad, Aline te mostraba como habían cambiado las cosas y las últimas noticias del momento en la farándula local

Aline era tan diferente a ti

A veces te preguntaste como es que se convirtieron en amigas, es decir, ella era bien extrovertida y no paraba de hablar, muy cordial y hospitalaria

A los chicos del barrio les costaba creer que fuera tu amiga, es decir eras de ti, que eras una pleitista y con problemas de actitud, con esa personalidad de esas que todo el mundo odia

-este día no podría ser mejor, que estés de nuevo aquí no tiene precio.-dijo deteniéndose en uno de los lugares que compartían juntas, la roca plana en la plazoleta del barrio, lugar donde muchas veces habían estafado a los incautos compañeros de aula compitiendo por quien se atrevía a saltar más alto.

Siempre les ganabas el almuerzo a los demás, y es que si había algo de lo que podías presumir, definitivamente eran tus cualidad físicas

-lo que tú digas peque.-susurraste con la vista pérdida y llena de nostalgia

-ey ey ey no pongas esa cara, ya sabes que este día tenemos que celebrar tu regreso, tenemos que ir si o si de cacería eh?.-exclamó con tono divertido.-y no aceptaré un no como respuesta.-advirtió con su típica voz de mando

-vale está bien, si me lo dices de esa manera es imposible que pueda negarme.-contestaste con una sonrisa

Ya que estabas de vuelta mínimo debías aprovechar cada segundo de libertad no?

Y qué mejor que con una salida nocturna donde pudieras conocer mujeres acompañado del alcohol y música

La combinación perfecta

Hace 4 años que no salías de parranda

Así que a lo mejor y te perderías hasta perder los sentidos de todas formas, ya no tenías futuro así que no había de que preocuparse

Vivirías el momento sin preocupaciones

-esa es mi chica.-expresó sonriente la bajita.-y por cierto ya te viste con ella?.-lanzó la pregunta cual dardo envenenado

-ella?...a quien te refieres.-intentaste disimular que no tenías idea de quien hablaba

-Shizuru.-y tenías que escuchar su nombre

-no, no la he visto y no es como si tuviera ganas.-dijiste a secas, casi con un tono similar al de Saeko.-Julieth me dijo que está trabajando como modelo ahora verdad?.-además que habías leído su nombre en algunas revistas casuales que se filtraban en las celdas

Shizuru Fujino ascendía como estrella en el firmamento en las pasarelas en el complejo mundo del modelaje

Recordaste una reseña que decía algo como eso

-ojala le esté yendo bien.-agregaste con la vista perdida ante la mirada de Aline la cual estaba sentada encima de la roca cual niña.-

-sí, parece que está por buen camino, creo que dentro de unos meses o un año a más tardar tendrá el suficiente dinero como para mudarse del barrio.-

-me imagino que si.-eso era creíble.- este barrio es muy pobre para una modelo no?.-comentaste con burla.-pronto seremos de la clase baja para la niñita.-reíste por lo bajo.-menuda princesa

-bueno no es como si se mudara lejos, después de todo ella quiere estar cerca de Julieth.-respondió curiosa mirándote con atención

Un comentario hecho a propósito para ver cuál sería tu reacción

Aline no había mencionado a Shizuru por simple casualidad, la intención que tenía era saber cómo te sentías por ella

Quería ver si seguías enamorada

Quería ver si seguías sintiendo lo mismo de hace 4 años

-cierto, son novias desde hace mucho tiempo así que supongo que si se muda, Julieth se ira con ella.-eso sería ideal.-

-pero estarías bien con eso?.-preguntó intentando descifrar tus emociones

Miraste con gracia a tu compañera al darte cuenta de su tonto plan

No iba a funcionar contigo

-lo que yo siga pensando no es importante.-expresaste.-ella es la novia de mi hermana y nada mas.-

-veo.-asintió levantando la vista

Las casualidades a veces podían ser muy crueles

Aline entrecerró los ojos mientras contemplaba con horror como una silueta conocida se acercaba a ustedes

Y no había manera de escapar puesto que ya las había reconocido

-Natsuki…ella está aquí.-Aline avisó de repente

Miraste a tu amiga pensando que quería seguir con sus bromas

Pero no

Al parecer este primer día estaba destinado a ponerte a prueba

A ver si tu convicción era más fuerte que tus sentimientos

Lo cierto era que Shizuru Fujino siempre estuvo presente en tu pasado y para tu mala suerte sigue estando viva en tu presente

Sigue contigo

Esos sentimientos no se han detenido

Siguen en tu corazón

Y no puedes olvidarla

No quieres olvidar

y es irónico porque nunca te dio señales de que pudieron ser algo mas

A que te aferraste ese día?

Nunca fuiste capaz de responder a esa pregunta

ni hace 4 años...ni ahora

Lo cierto era que te aferraste a una esperanza que nunca existió

Y tal vez ese fue el error más grande

Sobre todo porque competías con Julieth

Como podrías ganarle a tu hermana, si ella era todo lo que deseabas ser

Ahora solo tenías que seguir y dejar de pensar en Shizuru

Ahora ella era sueño imposible

Tan imposible como el sentimiento que no fuiste capaz de borrar...que no eres capaz de borrar

Era una lastima...una lastima sobre todo porque nunca tuviste una oportunidad

-Natsuki eres tú?.-escuchaste su voz con ese peculiar acento detrás de de ti

Suspiraste con pesadez

Este primer día iba a ser uno muy largo…

 **c...**

* * *

noo nooo! T_T

y bueno aquí esta el 1er capitulo reescrito

por favor **Christt** si tienes los capitulos por favor mandame un pm T_T

agradeceré mucho si los tuvieras

Aunque debo admitir que he sentido que no lo hecho tan mal la reescritura

espero que les haya gustado

como dicen volver a leer es volver a vivir o algo asi jaa T_T


	3. Chapter 3

T_T dios mio

bueno seguimos con la reescribiendo la historia

sigo sin encontrar los completos

creo que solo los tenía en el fanfiction y ya caducaron ._.

en fin seguiré intentando actualizar

* * *

 **NORTE Y SUR**

 **CAP. II.- RECUERDOS**

* * *

Shizuru se moría de ganas por encontrarse con Julieth

El día había sido agotador y las sesiones de fotografía habían sido muy estresantes, necesitaba darse un pequeño tiempo de descanso y que mejor que hacerlo en pareja

Sacó su celular y marcó el número de su prometida

-hola amor, como ha estado tu día.-preguntó deseando escuchar su voz

-cariño?, pensé que hoy día estarías ocupada por la sesión en la revista.-respondió con la misma melosa entonación

-ara, bueno tenía pensado ir a verte a la universidad pero Nao me dijo que no fuiste a clases.-

-cierto, se me olvidó decirte; hoy salió Natsuki, fuimos toda la familia a recogerla.-

-en serio?!.-cierto que hoy era el día.-creí que faltaban unas semanas mas.-expresó alegre, sin duda era una buena noticia.-debes estar muy contenta no?.-

-a que no te imaginas, Hatsuki también está muy feliz….todos los estamos, por fin todo terminó.-añadió con un pesado suspiro

-vaya, debiste avisarme que saldría hoy día, así te acompañaba.-

-y dejar tu sesión de fotos?.-de ninguna manera Julieth permitiría que dejara una sesión de trabajo, mucho menos por ti.-de ninguna manera mujer

-y como está Natsuki.-preguntó, lo cierto era que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vio

Específicamente desde aquella fatídica noche

Cuanto tiempo ya había pasado

¿unos 4 años no?

Demasiado tiempo

Shizuru no pudo evitar recordar esos momentos de pesadilla, fue extraño y es que minutos antes se encontró con Aline en medio de la calle, se suponía que iba a ser un día como cualquiera, iba de camino a casa después de finalizar las clases de modelaje en el instituto, su papá le había llamado diciéndole que se apresurara pues el clima tenía pinta de que se iba a poner peor, tuviste una pequeña discusión pues la verdad es que las clases se habían extendido casi 3 horas mas de lo usual

Ya era muy tarde así que fue inusual que se encontrara con tu mejor amiga a esas horas de la noche ….

 ** _-ara que haces por aquí.-era casi media noche, el barrio era un lugar tranquilo; todo el mundo se conocía y nunca había pasado algún altercado o accidente que pudiera quitarles esa confianza de poder estar caminando tranquilas a esas hora de la noche, sin embargo ver a Aline sí que era inusual, a menos que fueran fines de semana la chiquilla siempre se cuidaba para abrir a tempranas horas su puesto de ropa_**

 ** _-me preocupa Natsuki, acabo de dejarla con Julieth en el bar de Akihara, no se veían muy bien.-dijo_**

 ** _-eh?...con Julieth?.-Shizuru no le creyó, se le hizo imposible que estuviera diciendo la verdad, ya que se suponía que Julieth tenía que estar descansando.-es en serio?.-preguntó pensando que tal vez bromeaba pero no.-...no puede ser, Julieth mañana tiene el examen de admisión a la universidad…como es que está en el bar de Akihara con Natsuki?_**

 ** _La pelinegra se quedó en silencio_**

 ** _Tampoco tenía idea de lo que pasaba pero definitivamente algo no andaba bien_**

 ** _-así que las dejaste en Akihara?.-no tenía mucho sentido.-que están haciendo ahí_**

 ** _-b..bueno nose, yo solo estaba cuidando de que Natsuki no tomara demasiado, pero vino su hermana y…-se quedó callada.-y…decidí dejarlas solas creo que tienen un problema familiar.-su voz era titubeante.- no quise meterme y por eso las deje solas.-expresó apenas_**

 ** _Shizuru se tomó el rostro_**

 **Parecía que Aline ocultaba detalles**

 ** _Pero no preguntó nada ya que podía notar el rostro de preocupación en la mas pequeña_**

 **Comenzaron a caminar en silencio haciéndose compañía _, no es que Shizuru y Aline no fueran amigas, todo el mundo era amiga de Aline la era chica genial y si había que señalar un defecto….definitivamente sería que eras su mejor amiga_**

 ** _Caminaron en silencio, Shizuru comenzó a preocuparse por Julieth y es que no entendía que hacía contigo en Akihara, sobre todo porque mañana tenía el examen de ingreso a la universidad_**

 **Mañana era el día mas importante de su novia**

 **no entendía qué diablos hacia contigo**

 **Momentos después la casualidad respondería a esa pregunta**

 ** _Ambas detuvieron su andar extrañadas al ver en la esquina como varios patrulleros de la policía pasaban a toda velocidad_**

 **El sonido de las sirenas rompió la calma y quietud que hasta ese momento el barrio no había tenido nunca, ningún tipo de accidente o altercado que fuera motivo para que la policía tuviera que venir**

 ** _Alarmadas aceleraron el paso porque parecía que había sucedido un asalto o algo aun peor por la cantidad de unidades entraban por la calle_**

 ** _Llegaron a la esquina y vieron un cuarto patrullero más que cruzaba cerca de ellas y doblaba a la esquina_**

 ** _Exactamente a la casa de los Kuga_**

 ** _Shizuru vio con desconcierto y empezó a correr siguiendo al vehículo, no tardó en presenciar el espectáculo que se llevaría a cabo en la casa de su novia_**

 ** _Los vecinos alarmados por el sonido asomaron sus cabezas para ver que ocurría, algunos mas curiosos salieron de sus casas para ver el motivo de tanto, otros por su parte pensaban que había pasado una tragedia y salían con la intención de ayudar_**

 ** _Shizuru vio a los patrulleros estacionados en la puerta y como los oficiales hablaban con Saeko_**

 ** _-que está pasando.-exclamó Aline la cual empezó a correr desesperada haciéndose pasó entre la gente que empezaba amontonarse_**

 ** _La castaña le siguió el paso_**

 ** _Y entonces ambas se quedaron de piedra totalmente sorprendidas ante la escena_**

 **Te vieron salir con la cabeza gacha y ponerte al frente de los 2 hombres uniformados hablaban con Saeko, vieron como te esposaron y llevaron a la patrulla como sin fueras una criminal**

 ** _-Nat, Nat!.-gritó Aline corriendo desesperada hacia ti, ella intentó alcanzarte.-ey que hacen…suelten a mi amiga que le están haciendo.-exclamó desesperada mientras empezaba a forcejear con uno de los policías que trataba de calmarla_**

 **No pudieron evitar que se saliera con las suyas**

 **Pero era tarde**

 **Ya estabas en el patrullero**

 ** _Ambas intercambiaron una breve mirada_**

 ** _En ese momento no te diste cuenta pero tenías el semblante completamente perdido_**

 ** _-Nat?.-Aline susurró tu nombre pero solo le devolviste una mirada fría y dura.-la policía hablaba por la radio diciendo que ya tenían capturada a la responsable, sobre todo que ya había confesado su crimen_**

 ** _Tu amiga desesperada empezó a empujar con los efectivos exigiendo explicaciones_**

 ** _Preguntándose_ _porque diablos te tenían esposada, pero nadie le daba respuestas_**

 ** _Todos los vecinos empezaron a murmurar entre sí, intentaban averiguar qué era lo que había ocurrido para que la policía viniera a estas horas de la noche y se llevara a la hija menor de los Kuga_**

 ** _Shizuru vio partir a la patrulla que te llevaba y estaba tan desconcertada como la gente alrededor_**

 ** _Giró la vista y vio a Saeko en una esquina con la vista perdida y parecía murmurar cosas que nadie podía escuchar_**

 ** _-que pasó.-Shizuru se acercó desesperada al ver a Julieth en la puerta con el rostro desencajado por la horrorosa escena, la pelirroja estaba en shock y no era capaz de hablar, ni si quiera probablemente se había dado cuenta que Shizuru estaba ahí; Julieth no salía de la impresión, felizmente a su lado estaba Annet, su tía la sostenía del brazo intentando reconfortarla.-que ha pasado amor.-Shizuru susurró totalmente preocupada_**

 **Se acercó para darle un fuerte abrazo que _Julieth no respondió_**

 ** _-un accidente.-exclamó tu tía.-solo fue un accidente.-volvió a repetir…_**

 ** _Aline por su parte miró a la nada como no creyendo lo que estaba sucediendo_**

 ** _Desolada exigió en silencio a Julieth y a Saeko que le dieran una explicación, buscando que le dijeran los motivos por el cual la policía te habían llevado_**

 ** _Pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada_**

 ** _Desolada se tomó el rostro y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente en medio de la pista_**

 **-cariño estas ahí?.-la voz de Julieth la sacó de esos recuerdos**

-lo siento solo estaba pensando en cosas… entonces…estás en tu casa ahora?... justo estoy de camino, que tal si nos encontramos y podemos salir las 3 un rato, ya sabes junto con Nat para recordar los viejos tiempos.-la sugerencia era ideal

-no amor, hace 10 minutos que acabo de salir.-respondió Julieth.-me llamó mi jefe y me quiere ver en el club de golf y ya estoy llegando, además que mi hermana salió, creo que se fue a dar una caminata de reconocimiento por el barrio.-

-veo.-dijo decepcionada

-pero oye puedes venir al club, que dices.-la proposición no estaba mal, tenía tantas ganas de verla que no se lo pensaría dos veces

-ok iré enseguida.-

Terminaron de despedirse

Shizuru optó primero por ir a casa a cambiarse o ya vería que mas hacer

Apresuró el paso pero al llegar a la plaza reconoció a lo lejos la figura de Aline, la cual estaba sentada en la famosa roca principal y entonces te vio, pudo reconocerte aunque estuvieras de espaldas

Aunque tardó un rato en cerciorarse que fueras tú

Pero como olvidarte, era difícil sobretodo por tu color de cabello y también por esa típica postura rebelde

Como no creyendo caminó hacia ustedes

-Natsuki eres tú?.-escuchaste tu voz

Diste la vuelta como si estuvieras en estado automatico

-Shizuru, que bueno verte.-saludaste con cortesía

-Julieth no me había dicho que hoy salías.-dijo ante la mirada curiosa de Aline que veía la escena con una leve sonrisa.-

-ah sí, pero ni que fuera un evento importante para que la futura modelo también tuviera que venir.-oh y ahí estaba tu típico humor agrio cuando hablabas con Shizuru

Era bueno saber que algunas cosas tal vez nunca cambiarían

Shizuru ladeó la cabeza dándose cuenta que probablemente seguías siendo igual de molestosa que siempre

-has cambiado mucho.-acotó y claro que eras diferente a que hace 4 años, eras mucho más alta, así como también tenías una silueta mucho mejor trabajada y cuidada aunque no es como si lo hubieras deseado tener pero era algo necesario para que pudieras lidiar con la gente en ese maldito lugar

-ahm bueno nose, yo creo que me veo igual.-dijiste mientras te mirabas las manos y los pies siguiendo ese tonto juego.-en fin, tú sigues siendo la misma, no has cambiado nada, sigues igual de flacucha y fea.-comentaste entre risas

-jaja, bueno chicas a mí me están llamando para que vuelva al puesto.-expresó Aline levantándose de su lugar.-las dejo solas, ya sabes Nat en la tarde empezaremos la previa en mi casa, tenemos que celebrar tu salida

-oye oye a donde crees que vas.-te quejaste, la muy idiota estaba usando excusa para dejarte a solas con ella.-que estas tramando niña

Aline te sacó la lengua mientras hacía ademan de despedirse

-dios no puede ser, me las vas a pagar hormiga.-acusaste molesta

-ara?, yo estaba yendo a ver a tu hermana.-

-ehm si creo que está en casa.-respondiste un tanto cortante, no te atrevías a mirarla fijamente a los ojos

Y es que una cosa era estar en compañía contigo, pero otra muy diferente era si estaban solas

Conocías a Shizuru muy bien

Nunca estuviste muy segura, pero creo que tú y la pequeña hormiga fueron las primeras amigas que Shizuru tuvo cuando se mudó al barrio

Extraño no?

La conociste mucho antes que Julieth lo hiciera

Lo cierto es que fueron amigas, no tan cercanas como hubieras deseado pero eso fue porque eras una completa idiota en cuanto a mostrar tus sentimientos, tenías mucho miedo de lo que pudiera pasar

Tenías miedo a que te rechazara

Fue por eso que te alejaste un poco esperando que por un milagro o cosa del destino ella fuera quien se te confesara a ti

Podías ser mas tonta?

Claro que podías

Y es que siempre fuiste muy ciega para darte cuenta de las cosas

Esperaste paciente que ocurriera algo que nunca pasaría y cuando pensaste que era suficiente ya era tarde

El miedo pudo mas

Eras una chica tan dura y fría que no iba contigo el hecho de ser una cobarde

Entonces un día tomaste el valor suficiente para confesar aquellos sentimientos

Estabas completamente segura de que ella te iba a corresponder

Pero lo cierto era que no tenías idea de nada

-creo que está en casa.-repetiste sacudiendo la cabeza para alejas aquellos tontos pensamientos que volvían para torturarte

-acabo de hablar con ella y me dijo que fue al club.-

"Al club?" esta era información nueva para ti

Y es que no sabías a que club se había unido tu hermana

-como sea, no te quito más tiempo, anda a ver a mi hermanita, tienen mi consentimiento.-agregaste con una sonrisa socarrona

-ara…-te vio con enojo, nunca le gustó que la molestaras de esa manera, a veces te excedías demasiado.-oye porque no vamos a verla.-lanzó la sugerencia

-eh?.-tardaste en entender el mensaje.-quieres que te acompañe a donde trabaja Julieth?...no es muy buena idea.-definitivamente no lo era pero ella asintió sin medir las consecuencias de lo que podría ocurrir

-vamos, necesitas saber donde trabaja tu hermana no?.-inquirió

Lo cierto era que no podías negarte si ella te lo pedía con esa sonrisa

-bueno estoy muy ocupada pero supongo que puedo cancelar mi agenda y aceptar tu invitación.-respondiste encogiéndote de hombros

...

El trayecto fue mas tranquilo de lo que esperabas, sobre todo porque decidiste no gastarle bromas a Shizuru mientras ella hacía su monologo sobre tu hermana y todos sus grandes logros en la universidad

Empezó a contarte que Julieth había tomado el trabajo de asistente del club Lyon, lugar que era un centro recreativo de las familias más ostentosas de toda la ciudad.

Al principio como que dudaste un poco ya que pensaste que tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, sin embargo caíste en razón cuando el taxi comenzó a adentrarse por los barrios que entraban la categoría A-1, casas de lujo, fachadas que solo se veían en las películas y jardines mas grandes que tu propia casa

Pusiste una mueca de fastidio

Y es que no tenías buenas referencias de ese tipo de personas, normalmente los ricos que no sufrieron necesidades en la vida tenían un ego y una actitud que te resultaba demasiado repulsiva

Este nunca sería tu ambiente

Aunque no es como si alguna vez fueras a llegar a tener ese estatus así que no tenía sentido que pensaras en esas cosas

Cuando llegaron al club de los leones a poco contuviste las ganas de pedirle al señor del taxi que dieran media vuelta

El club debía ser impresionante pues la sola fachada ya mostraba lo elitista que era

Para que pudieras entrar el acceso para los vehículos estaba restringido a menos que mostraras tu carnet de socio al guardia para que abriera el bloqueo electrónico

-malditos ricachones.-susurraste mientras escuchabas conversar al guardia con el conductor del taxi esperando que le diera la orden para ingresar

Shizuru fue la que trataba de hablar de buena manera pero no daba resultados

-oye amigo, nosotras somos invitadas de Julieth Kuga por favor déjenos pasar.-expresaste alterada, lo que te molestaba era que el estúpido sujeto los miraba de manera altiva y altanera

Quien diablos se creía que era

-tendré que hacer una llamada por favor esperen.-respondió guardando la compostura aun con tu forma de hablar

-esta gente siempre es asi?.-te quejaste saliendo del vehiculo

Mientras comenzabas a discutir con el sujeto Shizuru te veía con mala cara

Nunca le agradó esa actitud inmadura que tenías y que al parecer poco o nada había cambiado durante este tiempo

Seguías siendo la misma chica torpe

Aquella que era agresiva con la gente

A Shizuru nunca le gustó tu inmadurez

A veces tendía a ser muy agresiva con la gente

Los minutos pasaron y el taxi seguía esperando en la entrada

Para dilatar las cosas, el tipo parecía demorar una eternidad en confirmar que eran invitadas

La situación se puso peor cuando otro vehículo se puso detrás y tocaba las bocinas para que se hicieran a un lado

-oye cretino nosotros también somos invitadas.-expresaste desafiante.-haga la maldita llamada de una vez y déjenos entrar

El tipo sonrió mirándote de mala manera, pero no dijo nada y solo atinó a decir que aun no lo confirmaba por lo tanto no podían entrar

-no entiendo así tratan a la gente como nosotras?.-susurraste intentando calmarte pero tu paciencia llegó a su limite cuando nuevamente la bocina del lujoso auto de atrás volvió a sonar

-hey a quien apuran!.-exclamaste sobresaltada dirigiéndote a los señores de la camioneta.-espere su turno maldición acaso no tienen modales

Shizuru al ver que esto se podía poner un poco problemático bajó y le pidió al taxista que se fuera a un costado para dejar el paso a los demás

Ignorando tus comentarios soeces los que seguramente eran socios habituales siguieron su camino no sin antes verte con desprecio y arrogancia por la ventanilla del auto

-pero quienes se creen que son.-pronunciaste airada

Shizuru molesta se te acercó con intenciones de detenerte

-pensé que habías cambiado pero sigues siendo la misma inmadura de siempre.-dijo al ver el show que estabas armando por nada

-ay por favor ya cállate Shizuru.-respondiste cortante ignorándola y volviendo acercarte al puesto del chico.-oiga que pasa con la llamada, se va a pasar todo el día o qué?.-

El guardia salió incomodó y resignado porque efectivamente había confirmado que si eran invitadas

-dígame señor ya podemos entrar o seguimos teniendo problemas.-agregaste desafiante

-está bien pueden pasar, pero antes necesitaré sus identificaciones por favor.-dijo.-para verificar que los nombres sean los mismos

Suspiró divertida

-lo siento señor, yo no tengo una, de donde vengo solo se necesitaba la ropa y nada mas.-ese comentario hizo que el chico mirara un tanto confundida a Shizuru como preguntándole de que rayos hablabas

-ara, yo si tengo aquí esta señor.-al contrario de ti, Shizuru era cortés y calmada con su tono y su manera de dirigirse al guardia.-yo puedo ir sola, ella no necesita entrar.-agregó a secas

Dejarte en la entrada era lo mejor que podía hacer

Definitivamente seguías siendo la misma chica de antes

...

-me alegro que hayas venido en el momento adecuado.-dijo la castaña.-si no, tu hermana nos hubiera metido en problemas.-añadió mientras entrelazaba las manos con Juieth

-ya me temía que pudiera pasar algo asi.-dijo entre risas la pelirroja

-ay por favor podrían callarse?.-exclamaste mirándolas desde atrás, sintiendo esa extraña sensación de vacío en tu estomago al ver lo juntas que estaban, tenías que olvidarte de todo esta idiotez que sentías* .-no es mi culpa que ese idiota se crea dueño del lugar

-estabas a punto de pelear con él.-acusó Shizuru.-el sujeto solo estaba haciendo su trabajo y tú no sabes cómo comportarte, estamos en un lugar exclusivo, este club no es cualquier cosa, incluso ser invitada de un socio es un honor

-patético.-respondiste rodando los ojos

-suficiente.-respondió harta poniéndose en frente tuyo.-no sabes cómo comportarte idiota.-

-si me imagino…es difícil después de 4 años.-dijiste indiferente mirándola de costado como si la ignoraras y eso la molestó aún mas

-no quiero tener problemas por tu culpa.-

Julieth vio que la situación podía agravarse entre ustedes dos asi que decidió intervenir

-por favor no se peleen.-

Shizuru te miró con desagrado pensando que definitivamente había sido una mala idea invitarte a venir aquí

-ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haber venido.-comento entre dientes volviendo hacia Julieth

-asi?... y tú crees que quería venir?...tú hiciste que yo viniera hasta aquí!.-Atacaste con el mismo tono agresivo de siempre, tan característico de ti

-ya suficiente chicas.-la pelirroja tomó del brazo a su novia para separarlas

Siempre habías pensado que ver de nuevo alguna muestra de afecto entre tu hermana y Shizuru no volvería afectarte

Estabas muy equivocada

Te irritaba verlas juntas, mas que irritarte te causaba tristeza aunque no lo admitieras

Lo mejor era retirarse ya que en cualquier momento vendría una imagen de pesadilla

Igual como la que viviste aquella vez

Definitivamente no soportarías ver otro beso

-saben que?, yo ya me voy.-te excusaste caminando de vuelta a la salida.-

Julieth miró a Shizuru la cual estaba muy contenta por la decisión que tomaste

-oye espera Nat.-no quería que te fueras solo por una simple discusión; era estúpido.-hermana!.-te detuvo del brazo.-no te enojes por favor, ven y acompáñanos a conocer el lugar

-no creo que sea una buena idea…..-definitivamente no era buena idea.-ya saben cómo puedo llegar a ser, los tipos ricos y las princesas engreídas me alteran como no tienes idea, puede que pierda los papeles en este extraño ambiente.-dijiste mientras mirabas a Shizuru la cual seguía muy molesta.-

-por favor Nat.-suplicó

-ya te dije, además que esté lugar así elegante y todo no me gusta para nada.-

-es solo por eso?.-preguntó de repente con una expresión un tanto preocupada.-es solo porque te acabas de pelear con Shizuru o es por mí que no quieres estar.-"eh?".-es por mi culpa verdad?...en realidad no quieres estar conmigo

Ladeaste la cabeza un tanto confundida por sus palabras

Entendías que era lo que Juieth trataba de decirte, pero el hecho que te lo dijera de frente era lo que no esperabas que pasara

Al parecer no solo tú fuiste la única que salió perjudicada de lo que ocurrió esa noche

Una parte de ustedes dos seguía atrapada en el pasado

-no, no tiene nada que ver contigo hermanita.-susurraste sintiéndote una completa idiota por hacerle pensar cosas que no eran.-solo no me gusta estar aquí, ya sabes…después de estar metido en una celda la luz del sol me daña la vista y el aire puro me marea un poco.-Julieth no respondió ante tus vagas excusas.-nos vemos en la casa

La mayor solo asintió y te vio salir

Soltó un pesado suspiro cuando presenció como ibas al despacho del guardia en la entrada y le tirabas tu carnet que te acreditaba como invitado de un socio

Mas problemática no podías ser

-no ha cambiado nada.-expresó con horror Shizuru.-sigue igual de idiota.-finalizó mientras daba media vuelta y jalaba a Julieth no sin antes robarle un cálido beso en los labios que afortunadamente no llegaste a ver

...

Pasaron las horas y seguías esperando con impaciencia a Aline, el día había sido una mierda, menudo primer día estabas teniendo, lo cierto es que te enteraste de muchas cosas que pasaron durante estos 4 años de ausencia y eso era demasiada información que asimilar, no sabías que tu hermana trabajaba y estudiaba al mismo tiempo, aunque solo debía faltarle un semestre para que terminara la universidad pero era una grata sorpresa

Eso la hacía subir unos peldaños mas arriba de lo que estabas tú

De lo que estarías tú

Julieth tenía toda la pinta de que ya ganaba buen dinero y hasta se juntaba con la clase alta como en el club y al igual que Shizuru parecían estar cómodas en ese ambiente

Bueno así debían ser las cosas no?

Julieth y Shizuru estaban destinadas a ser de la clase alta en un futuro muy próximo, además de que se veían como una pareja perfecta de portada

Claro que sí, ellas dos tenían grandes aspiraciones, en cambio tú no tenías nada, lo habías perdido todo y las puertas estaban cerradas en casi todos los aspectos, es decir ya no podías estudiar en la universidad o en algún instituto por tus antecedentes penales.

Tampoco podrías trabajar en lugares decentes, al menos no uno parecido al que ellas aspiran

Aunque no es como si te importara el dinero

Eso no era importante

Ya nada lo era

Solo debías vivir el momento y dejar a un lado los problemas y responsabilidades

No tenías futuro

Tal vez si la situación de tu familia fuera una mierda te lo pensarías un poco pero para eso estaba Julieth

Ella era el futuro de la familia

Ella sacaría adelante a Hatsuki y Saeko y les daría una mejor vida

-me esperaste mucho?.-Aline apareció con una bolsa llena de bebidas y bocadillos ante tu sorpresa

-solo un poco.-dijiste apenas

-perdón la demora…es hora de que empecemos la previa!.-gritó emocionada invitándote a que pasaras a su departamento.-

Ni bien llegaste abriste un par de cerveza

Querías empezar ya esperando que el alcohol pudiera hacerte olvidar los problemas

Entre bebida y bebida empezaron a conversar con la pequeñas

A ponerse al día entre todo lo que había pasado

Aline te contó de sus desventuras amorosas y lo que la muy bandida había hecho durante este tiempo, debías admitir que tu amiga si sabía vivir su soltería al máximo

No esperabas menos

Era un buen tema que te hacía sacar una sonrisa y gastarle alguna que otra broma pero a medida que iban tomando más y mas empezaron a retroceder en la conversación

Y entonces llegó el punto en que tocaron el tema de lo sucedido aquel día

No sabes cómo pasó

Al parecer no solo tú y Julieth eran las únicas que tenían secuelas de lo ocurrido ese maldito día

Aline también estaba metida en la historia

Tu amiga tampoco podía superarlo, y el solo recordar el pasado le provocaba un fuerte dolor en el pecho, le dolía, tal vez tanto como a ti

Solo bastaba ver como sus ojos se ponían rojos, era como si quisiera llorar

-fui una idiota.-expresó de repente la rizada mientras se tomaba de golpe la mezcla de vino y vodka que sostenía entre sus manos.- no sabes lo enojada que estoy conmigo misma Nat…todo fue mi culpa.-susurró apenas.-no debí dejarte sola esa noche….no debí dejarte sola, quizás si yo hubiera estado contigo….quizás no te hubieras subido a ese auto…. y quizás no hubiera ocurrido ningún accidente….perdóname!.-gritó con los puños apretados pensando en lo que quizás pudo haber sido diferente

Lo cierto es que, aunque le dijeras que ella no tenía la culpa de nada nunca le podrías sacar de la cabeza que fue su culpa

Haberte dejado sola ese día es su karma

Es lo que la hace llorar ahora mismo desconsoladamente esperando escuchar que le dijeras que está perdonada

Te quedaste en silencio escuchando los sollozos de tu amiga

No querías hablar

Tampoco sabías que decir para reconfortarla

El pasado las seguía persiguiendo

Y como si se tratara de una mala broma el alcohol parecía tener un efecto contrario a lo que esperabas

Querías tomar para olvidar y sin embargo te estaba haciendo recordar cómo empezó todo

 _ **Aquel día despertaste con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo**_

 _ **Sentiste que podía ser un día que jamás olvidarías**_

 ** _Irónicamente_** _ **ese sentimiento era una premonición de lo que pasaría**_

 _ **Llena de energía empezaste la mañana pensando que hoy era el momento indicado para hacerlo**_

 _ **Hoy le declararías tu amor a Shizuru Fujino**_

 _ **a la chica de la cual estabas enamorada perdidamente y pensaste que serías correspondida**_

 _ **Asi que nada podía salir mal no?**_

 _ **Habías repasado y visto en la tele muchas formas de declaraciones de amor, pero no tenías originalidad, ni eras creativa para hacer algo excéntrico o fuera de lo común así que lo que decidiste fue hacer algo simple**_

 _ **Comprarías un ramo de flores y un pequeño regalo**_

 _ **Te imaginaste como sería ese momento mágico, le entregarías las flores y el regalo, le dirías que fuera tu novia y ella con la mas hermosa sonrisa te diría que si y se besarían despues**_

 _ **Tenías la impresión de que pasaría, bueno no tan exacto como en tu imaginación, pero sería algo similar**_

 _ **Esperanzada y animada por el momento fuiste a la tienda a escoger uno de los vestidos que alguna vez te dijo le gustaría tener, un vestido negro hermoso con encajes violetas.**_

 _ **La vendedora vio tu sonrisa radiante y no pudo evitar preguntar**_

 _ **-es para tu novia?.-con esa cara de enamorada que llevabas cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta que si**_

 _ **Te encogiste de hombros**_

 _ **-no…aun no.-dijiste avergonzada.-ah..b..bueno cuando se lo regale lo será.-añadiste decidida**_

 _ **El amor sí que hacía cambiar tu forma de ser**_

 _ **El plan salió perfecto**_

 _ **Para el medio dio ya tenías el vestido envuelto como regalo y las flores a la mano**_

 _ **Era el momento**_

 _ **La llamaste, aun recuerdas como te temblaban las manos y la voz cuando lo hiciste**_

 _ **-hola Shizuru.-saludaste.-que estás haciendo.-**_

 _ **-ah hola Natsuki…pues nada; estoy en el jardín de mi casa.-respondió extrañada por la repentina llamada.-ya sabes mañana tengo examen de modelaje, puedes creerlo….examen teórico!.-escuchaste como se quejaba cual indignada**_

 _ **-mmm pensé que para ser modelo solo valía ser bonita, no tenía idea de que también se necesitara cerebro, estas en problemas entonces.-bromeaste**_

 _ **-ara que graciosa.-expresó levemente molesta.-me he estado preparando para este examen desde hace semanas así que tengo que hacerlo bien**_

 _ **-oye pero no sabes lo que dicen que un día antes de un examen importante lo mejor es descansar?.-eso decían los expertos, claro que lo usaste como excusa para darte una oportunidad**_

 _ **-eso solo lo dicen por los estudiantes brillantes como tu hermana.-**_

 _ **-vale será mejor que dejes de estudiar unos momentos.-te detuviste un pequeño instante al sentir una duda pero el amor podía mas.- sabes; estoy de pasada por tu casa, que tal si nos encontramos y salimos un rato que te parece.-**_

 _ **-bueno?.-eso no fue un si**_

 _ **Pero fuiste tan tonta y ciega que lo escuchaste como uno**_

 _ **-ok entonces no vemos dentro de un rato.-susurraste emocionada**_

 _ **Todo iba bien hasta ese momento**_

 _ **Repasaste mentalmente como iba a ser**_

 _ **irías a su casa**_

 _ **la encontrarías estudiando y entonces le mostrarías los regalos y le pedirías ser tu novia**_

 _ **Bueno eso era el nuevo resumen**_

 _ **sin embargo, a veces las cosas que uno planifica nunca suceden**_

 _ **a veces ocurre lo inesperado**_

 _ **Aquello que ni siquiera pudiste ver venir**_

 _ **Aquello que ni siquiera se te pasó por la cabeza de que fuera posible**_

 _ **Y eso lo viviste en carne propia**_

 _ **justo antes de llegar a la casa de Shizuru contemplaste una imagen que te destrozaría para siempre**_

 _ **viste como la chica de la cual estabas enamorada se daba tiernos besos con alguien mas**_

 _ **con la persona menos esperada**_

 _ **Julieth**_

 _ **La impresión fue tal que el regalo y las flores que tenías entre las manos se cayeron al suelo**_

 _ **La imagen era tan irreal**_

 _ **Era tan sacada de cuadro que pensaste que estabas en una pesadilla**_

 _ **Una horrible pesadilla**_

 _ **No pudiste moverte**_

 _ **Querías hacerlo, querías correr y alejarte de todo pero la impresión no te dejó**_

 _ **Y entonces Julieth notó tu presencia a lo lejos, estabas parada en una esquina con una expresión atonita**_

 _ **-Nat?.-te llamó un tanto extrañada.-ey Nat, no te quedes ahí pasa mujer.-**_

 _ **Bien podías haberte ido pero fuiste hacia ellas**_

 _ **Te movías solo por inercia hacia la pareja**_

 _ **Miles de cosas pasaron por tu cabeza en ese instante**_

 _ **Entraste al jardín con el rostro pálido sintiendo una sensación de vacío odiosa en el estomago**_

 _ **Miraste a Shizuru la cual estaba sentada con un lapicero en la mano y los libros apilados a un costado**_

 _ **-que haces aquí Nat.-preguntó de repente Julieth ante la mirada curiosa de la castaña**_

 _ **Aun no salías de la impresión**_

 _ **Las miraste totalmente desconcertadas y no sabías que decir ni que hacer**_

 _ **-a..ah..ah bueno yo…yo solo vine a…solo vine a desearle buena suerte en su examen a Shizuru.-**_

 _ **La ojirubi sonrió de sobremanera**_

 _ **-Julieth también vino por lo mismo.-comentó socarrona mirando cómplice a la pelirroja.-pero estas pálida y muy sorprendida….estas bien?.-preguntó de repente**_

 _ **Tu mente estaba totalmente bloqueada como para responder coherentemente**_

 _ **-e…es que ustedes…y…yo los vi que ustedes estaban.-Julieth entonces comprendió por qué la sorpresa**_

 _ **-ah no le dijiste a tu hermana?.-Shizuru comento entrecerrando las cejas**_

 _ **la aludida sonrió divertida**_

 _ **-se me olvidó decirte…pero pensé que ya lo sabias hermanita.-**_

 _ **En ese momento te sentiste el ser mas miserable del mundo**_

 _ **Te encogiste de hombros sintiendo el golpe mas mortal y certero que podían darte**_

 _ **-no lo sabía.-dijiste apenas viendo a la pareja sentada una a lado de la otra**_

 _ **-no nos escondemos de nadie, todo el mundo lo sabe.-exclamó la castaña dándole un tierno beso en la boca a tu hermana**_

 _ **Esa sola imagen provocó un dolor tan insoportable que apenas pudiste reprimir una mueca de disgusto**_

 _ **te sentías completamente desolada**_

 _ **-bueno…solo vine para eso.-susurró mirando dolida a Shizuru la cual no tenía idea que sucedía, nadie tenía idea de lo que te pasaba.-buena suerte, que te vaya bien mañana.-sin esperar una respuesta te retiraste conteniendo la rabia y frustración del momento**_

 _ **-ey espera no tienes por qué irte tan pronto.-exclamó Shizuru pero ya no la escuchaste**_

 _ **Enojada contigo misma y con la vida viste el regalo en el suelo que tenías para ella**_

 _ **Descargando toda tu furia y frustración agarraste el vestido lo botaste al contenedor en la calle y pateaste el ramo de flores**_

 _ **Habías sido muy ingenua**_

 _ **Como es que pudiste pensar que si quiera tenías una oportunidad con Shizuru**_

 _ **Nunca fuiste feliz en la vida**_

 _ **Porque pensaste hoy día sería diferente?...no…**_

 _ **Siempre ibas a ser miserable y debías aceptarlo**_

 _ **En ese momento te diste cuenta de ello**_

 _ **Pasaste toda la tarde perdida y sin rumbo por las calles, creyendo…imaginando que todo era una pesadilla**_

 _ **Pero la realidad era cruel**_

 _ **La imagen de Shizuru y Julieth besándose solo provocaba que tu dolor aumentara**_

 _ **Para cuando te diste cuenta de donde estabas ya era de noche**_

 _ **Entonces decidiste ahogar las penas**_

 _ **Pero ni dinero tenías para comprarte una cerveza**_

 _ **Todo lo habías gastado en el vestido**_

 _ **Regresaste a casa**_

 _ **Ahora tu plan era consumirte en el dolor**_

 _ **Irías a tu cuarto, te cambiaras, llamarías a Aline y ambas tomarían hasta morir**_

 _ **Ese era el nuevo plan**_

 _ **Sin embargo las circunstancias tampoco te dejarían hacerlo**_

 _ **Y es que al entrar la figura de Saeko en la puerta de tu casa te hizo temblar ligeramente**_

 _ **Conocías la expresión de tu madre cuando estaba enojada de verdad**_

 _ **-donde se supone que has estado metida todo el dia?.-preguntó con su típica voz fría y dura**_

 _ **Tú no querías hablar con nadie y enojada y fuera de si la ignoraste, subiste las escaleras y corriste a tu habitación, en el camino Hatsuki te dijo que no hicieras enojar a Mamá, el pequeño de 5 años te advirtió que estaba muy molesta**_

 _ **Pero le respondiste diciéndole que no se preocupara… que no pasaría nada**_

 _ **Cuando te encerraste en tu habitación lo primero que hiciste fue golpear la pared intentando sacar toda la rabia que sentías**_

 _ **Pero entonces Saeko entró ofuscada**_

 _ **Y sin darte tiempo a nada te agarró fuertemente del brazo y te sacudió con fuerza entre gritos e insultos**_

 _ **-donde diablos has estado idiota.-gritó.-donde está el dinero.-preguntó**_

 _ **Se refería al dinero que ella te había dado para que pudieras pagar la cámara que rompiste**_

 _ **No lo tenías**_

 _ **Lo gastaste en el vestido que nunca se lo diste**_

 _ **Ante tu silencio Saeko te agarró de los cabellos y empezó a jalartelos**_

 _ **-idiota en que los gastaste, seguramente en las apuestas.-**_

 _ **-p...por favor mamá, n… no…no es cómo crees.-quisiste excusarse pero sentías mucho miedo**_

 _ **-dios; cuando serás responsable!.-gritó tirándote una bofetada.-**_

 _ **-por favor mamá, por favor basta.-te faltaba el aire por el ataque de panico**_

 _ **Hatsuki al oír el escándalo fue a defenderte**_

 _ **-mamá no pegues a mi hermana.-gritó el pequeño**_

 _ **Saeko ignoró las suplicas del pequeño y siguió abofeteandote**_

 _ **Hubo un momento en que pudiste soltarte del agarre de tu madre y aprovechaste para bajar a toda prisa**_

 _ **Querías escapar de casa**_

 _ **Pero antes de que pudieras llegar a la salida ella te volvió a jalar del brazo**_

 _ **-por favor mamá déjame ir…por favor.-dijiste entre suplicas**_

 _ **-estúpida cuando aprenderás a ser responsable…dime que hiciste con ese dinero.-te volvió a sacudir dándote otra bofetada que te hizo retroceder hasta la otra habitación.-**_

 _ **-por favor ya para.-rogaste pero no tenía ningún efecto, incluso parecía avivar la rabia en Saeko que volvía a tomar tu cabello y darte una sacudida.-maldita dime que hiciste con el dinero**_

 _ **-por favor mamá te lo devolveré…ahora solo quiero salir**_

 _ **-estás loca…de aquí no sales hasta que me digas que hiciste con ese dinero.-**_

 _ **-por favor mamá no esta noche…no esta noche.-replicaste sintiendo los golpes que habían dejado de ser solo bofetadas**_

 _ **Hatsuki harto de ver la escena se colgó de la pierna de Saeko en un intento en vano por detenerla**_

 _ **Al ver que no hacía efecto le mordió**_

 _ **-niño imbécil no te metas!.-gritó dándole un golpe en la cara que lo tiró al suelo.-**_

 _ **Abriste los ojos sorprendida**_

 _ **En ese instante recordaste como fue tu propia niñez que ahora se reflejaba en la imagen de tu hermanito en el suelo**_

 _ **Apretaste los puños llena de rabia al escuchar como Hatsuki comenzaba a llorar**_

 _ **-no toques a mi hermano!.-gritaste fuera de si dandole un golpe en el rostro a tu madre la cual calló de bruces aturdida**_

 _ **Cuando te diste cuanta de lo que habías hecho te tomaste el rostro desencajada**_

 _ **Hatsuki al ver a su mamá tirada fue a socorrerla**_

 _ **-no lastimes a mamá!.-gritó el pequeño que volvía a llorar interponiéndose entre ustedes**_

 _ **Desesperada saliste de la casa y te fuiste con Duran a perderte por ahí**_

 _ **El único refugio que conocías en donde podías conseguir bebida gratis era Akihara, siendo amiga del dueño te escondiste en ese lugar y empezaste a tomar en un vano intento de olvidarlo todo, llamaste a Aline para no sentirte sola….para no sentirse sola y miserable**_

 _ **Aline llegó al rato al bar y te hizo compañía y se diño cuenta que algo no andaba bien contigo**_

 _ **Tu semblante reflejaba todo el dolor que habías sufrido este dia**_

 _ **-oye oye esto no me está gustando.-exclamó al verte tomar de golpe la 4ta ronda en menos de dos minutos.-suficiente, ven te llevo a casa.-aseveró poniéndose de pie intentando sacarte de allí**_

 _ **-suéltame!.-gritaste al sentir el agarre de tu amiga.-o te quedas o te vas, tú decides.-susurraste con frialdad**_

 _ **Aline dio un pesado suspiro**_

 _ **Sabía que no podía dejarte sola así que volvió a sentarse**_

 _ **Pasaron unos cinco minutos hasta vino tu hermana**_

 _ **Entró como una fiera al bar y Aline fue la primera en darse cuenta**_

 _ **-mira ahí está Julieth.-informó**_

 _ **Giraste la cabeza y viste a Julieth que venía con una expresión de pocos amigos**_

 _ **Con un semblante molesto y ofuscada tomó una silla y se sentó a lado para encararte**_

 _ **-que hiciste!.-te gritó, seguramente ya había estado en casa y fue testigo del desastre que ocasionaste.-le pegaste a mamá…estás loca?...como le pegaste a mamá.-Aline se tomó el rostro sorprendida**_

 _ **-cierra la boca.-respondiste fría.-le pegó a Hatsuki…le dio un golpe delante de mis ojos…..le dije muchas veces que no lo hiciera.-fue tu respuesta mientras volvías a tomar otra copa**_

 _ **Aline se levantó de golpe esto definitivamente no le gustaba nada**_

 _ **Y sabía que era un problema familiar así que meterse no era una buena idea**_

 _ **-y...yo, yo me voy.-dijo saliendo del lugar dejando sola a las hermanas**_

 _ **-eres una imbécil dime porque eres así Nat…dime.-**_

 _ **Sonreíste con cinismo y volviste a mirar a tu hermana**_

 _ **No tenías ganas de verla**_

 _ **No tenías ganas de ver a nadie**_

 _ **-porque diablos eres así…porque dime!.-gritó Julieth.-porque no puedes mantenerte bajo control…siempre tengo que arreglar tus problemas y tú nunca te controlas!, dime que es lo que te sucede, estoy harta que tener que lidiar con tus cosas.-expresó hastiada.-yo también tengo mis propios problemas sabes?...mañana tengo un importante examen y debería estar estudiando pero mírame ahora estoy junto a una borracha en un bar de mala muerte a media noche**_

 _ **Ya no querías oír reclamos**_

 _ **Te levantaste**_

 _ **En ese momento todo dio vueltas**_

 _ **Te sentías muy mareada, tanto que incluso caminar te estaba costando**_

 _ **-me voy.-dijiste a secas, sabías que si seguía mirando a su hermana serías capaz de golpearla**_

 _ **Tenías tantas ganas de matarla**_

 _ **Saliste entre tropezones e intentaste subirte en Duran**_

 _ **-Idiota que haces.-gritó Julieth empujándote lejos de la moto, rápidamente te quitó sus llaves.-estas imbécil?, acaso quieres matarte?,…estas tomada…ven vamos a casa.-exclamó mientras te empujaba al carro de mamá.-**_

 _ **El transcurso no pudo ser más tenso**_

 _ **Aún te daba vueltas la cabeza**_

 _ **Julieth conducía entre gritos e insultos realmente cabreada**_

 _ **-Dios Natsuki quieres volverme loca no?...justo esta noche tenías que meterte en problemas?...mañana tengo el examen a la universidad…toda mi vida depende de 3 horas mañana y mira donde estoy.-gritó rabiosa.-no tienes derecho a hacer que te busque a esta hora…no tienes derecho a amargarme la vida; te estoy hablando!...no tienes derecho a arruinar mi futuro…no tienes derecho!**_

 _ **-cállate ya te oí.-expresaste apenas sintiendo los efectos del alcohol**_

 _ **-animal cómo pudiste pegarle a mamá.-**_

 _ **-le pegó a Hatsuki!.-respondiste en defensa**_

 _ **-y que…no es la primera vez.-y por eso debía hacerlo siempre?**_

 _ **-quería que fuera la última.-**_

 _ **-por dios que pasara ahora…como vas a mirarla a la cara.-**_

 _ **\- y quien te dijo que lo haría!.-gritaste molesta**_

 _ **-y como se van arreglar ahora.-**_

 _ **-Julieth no quiero escucharte…ya cállate!.-**_

 _ **-Y te sigues quejando, eres mi peor pesadilla!.-vociferó.-…me tienes harta, no soporto tener que cuidarte siempre**_

 _ **-que te calles!**_

 _ **-que?..me vas a pegar también?...vale pégame…que esperas, maldición…hazlo!**_

 _ **-Julieth!**_

 _ **-qué esperas idiota!**_

 _ **-Julieth!.-**_

 _ **Entonces ocurrió el desastre**_

 _ **En la discusión del momento fue que Julieth mientras conducía no vio al chico cruzar la pista y cuando pudo darse cuenta ya era tarde**_

 _ **El impacto las sacudió a los dos**_

 _ **Sucedió tan rápido que apenas duró menos de un segundo**_

 _ **Habían atropellado a alguien**_

 _ **No sabes bien como ocurrió exactamente pero el vehículo estaba detenido y tanto tu como Julieth estaban ahí varadas quietas deseando que fuera una mala broma**_

 _ **El parabrisas estaba completamente roto y evidenciaba lo ocurrido**_

 _ **Ella salió asustada**_

 _ **Sabía lo que había ocurrido y quería ver si tal vez había sido solo un perro**_

 _ **Por otro lado el shock del impacto había hecho que el efecto del alcohol se fuera de golpe**_

 _ **Saliste también a toda prisa del auto**_

 _ **Y entonces vieron la imagen de un chico tendido boca abajo en un charco de sangre**_

 _ **-Dios.-resopló Julieth acercándose con pavor para ver que estuviera bien**_

 _ **Rezaba que estuviera bien**_

 _ **Pero cuando lo revisó se dio cuenta de que no había nada que hacer**_

 _ **-lo maté.-susurró sentenciada.-lo maté.-cayó al suelo entrando totalmente en pánico.-lo maté…lo maté!.-gritó desesperada.-por tu culpa…por tu culpa…lo maté...todo esto es por tu culpa…maldita sea.-corrió hacia ti con todas sus fuerzas te empujo y ambas cayeron al piso.-oh dios lo maté lo maté.- volvió a repetir mientras empezaba a llorar desesperada**_

 _ **Ahora era Julieth quien estaba bloqueada sin saber que hacer**_

 _ **Sin embargo, tu si sabías que**_

 ** _Leíste_** _ **la situación con rapidez**_

 _ **-levántate.-susurraste tomándola de los hombros y la arrastrabas para acomodarla en el asiento del copiloto**_

 _ **Tu hermana estaba en tal estado de shock que no se podía mover**_

 _ **Rápidamente sacaste tu celular y llamaste a emergencias mientras conducías de vuelta a casa**_

 _ **Pero el daño estaba hecho y sabía que no iban a escapar de este crimen**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Saeko miraba por la ventana con un semblante perdido la situación**_

 _ **No sabía que decir mucho menos que hacer**_

 _ **Las patrullas ya estaban aquí**_

 _ **-ya llegaron.-expresó tu madre cerrando los ojos con pesadez**_

 _ **Estabas sentada en el suelo a lado de la puerta con la vista perdida**_

 _ **Por su parte Julieth se encontraba acurrucada en el mueble muerta de miedo**_

 _ **-Mamá te juro que no lo ví…salió de la nada…te juro que no lo vi.-dijo entre sollozos.-yo estaba viendo a Natsuki entonces se metió…no lo vi.-dijo resignada.-no lo vi.-volvió a repetir en lamento**_

 _ **El llanto de Annet comenzó a escucharse en la habitación al contemplar que la situación no tenía salida**_

 _ **Tú tía te miró con ojos lloros, llenos de rencor por lo que creía habías hecho a Julieth**_

 _ **-arruinaste su vida…arruinaste su vida para siempre, todo acabó, su vida ya no será la misma.-se levantó desesperada.-ella tiene un examen mañana que va a pasar…la universidad ahora es un sueño….todo es un sueño ahora….tu eres la responsable de todo esto!.-te acusó.-si no te hubieras peleado con tu madre y no te hubieras emborrachado ella no hubiera ido a buscarte…tú eres la responsable.-volvió a señalarte**_

 _ **El sonido del timbre ya no daba tiempo a más**_

 _ **Saeko miró con dureza y resignación a Julieth**_

 _ **-Levántate Julieth y vamos.-ordenó a la chica que se quedó paralizada mientras veía a su madre bajar**_

 _ **-por favor querida niégalo…niégalo todo, tu eres una buena chica, diles que tú no hiciste nada, por favor tienes que estudiar, tienes toda una vida por delante.-suplicó la hermana de papá**_

 _ **Pero no había salvación**_

 _ **Ya no había forma**_

 _ **La pelirroja se levantó con las piernas temblorosas y caminó a paso lento con las lágrimas en sus ojos**_

 _ **Annet volvió a mirarte recriminándote en silencio**_

 _ **-¿ves lo que hiciste?.-te dijo en un hilillo de voz**_

 _ **No lo soportaste**_

 _ **Acaso fue tu culpa?**_

 _ **Acaso tenías la culpa?**_

 _ **Entonces así tenía que ser?**_

 _ **Tu mirada se endureció mientras sentías como las lágrimas de tus ojos caían en silencio, decidida te pusiste de pie y antes de que Julieth bajara las escaleras le diste un empujón apartándola de tu camino**_

 _ **En la entrada principal los policías interrogaban a Saeko la cual sabía que ya no había forma de ocultar nada**_

 _ **-estoy al tanto del accidente oficial…fue mi hija.-expresó.-mi hija lo hizo**_

 _ **-aquí estoy oficial.-Saeko te miró al escuchar tu voz.-yo lo hice…yo lo atropellé.-confesaste**_

 _ **Los oficiales no esperaron ninguna orden y te esposaron de inmediato**_

 _ **Escuchaste a lo lejos los gritos de Aline que corría desesperada intentando llegar a ti**_

 _ **Pero ya todo estaba consumado**_

 ** _Así_** _ **pasó…**_

-la vida es muy rara amiga…algo pasa de repente y cambia todo en un segundo sin darte cuenta…te encuentras en un lugar que no imaginaste que pudieras estar?...una pequeña cosa puede cambiar tu vida.-dijiste volviendo de esos recuerdos.-quizás esa cosa pequeña sea grande para alguien más, tal vez un pequeño gesto de sacrificio sea el peor error de tu vida, pero eso no lo puedes saber…como podrías.-claro que lo sabias

-así es la vida hermana.-expresó Aline intentando no llorar.-b...bueno oye parecemos un par de viejas hablando de estas cosas…es vez de animarnos nos estamos deprimiendo

-sí hoy estamos susceptibles…creo que será mejor posponer la cacería.-comentaste con gracia.-ya habrá tiempo para cazar

-esa es mi amiga, estas de vuelta…salud por ello.-

Al final de todo se pospuso la cacería nocturna para mañana, después de todo Aline y tu no se sentían anímicamente bien como para salir el día de hoy

De camino a casa empezaste a recordar nuevamente

Las imágenes volvían a torturarte

Y fue peor cuando ante sus ojos otra vez esa imagen de pesadilla volvía a suceder

Pero no era una alucinación

En verdad estaba pasando

Ahí frente a ti estaban Julieth y Shizuru

Juntas

Conversando melosamente

Te quedaste un rato en silencio, por un momento quisiste irte de ahí y tomar otro camino a casa, pero parecía que tenías ganas de seguir lastimandote

Contemplaste con dolor y lamento la escena, debías agradecer que era de noche y pasabas desapercibida en un rincón

Apretaste los puños llenos de rabia al ver la felicidad de tu hermana

La ira que contenías quiso explotar cuando viste como besaba a Shizuru pero te contuviste

La escena te destrozaba y te hacia entender lo miserable que eras

Entonces la odiaste

La odiaste en ese momento y como no hacerlo si ella la había quitado todo

"Todo"

-me quitaste todo lo que tenía.-susurró.-ahora es mi turno hermanita.-

 **C...**

* * *

T_T

muchas gracias y disculpen estaré poniendo el material de vuelta ._.

muchas gracias


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo

y bueno aquí seguimos resubiendo T_T

muchas gracias por los comentarios y espero les este gustando ._.

* * *

 **NORTE Y SUR**

 **CAPITULO III.-ODIOS**

* * *

Un nuevo día daba inicio y no se te ocurrió una mejor idea que salir antes de que comenzara el desayuno, lo cierto es que no querías ver la cara de Saeko ni de Julieth

No era sano empezar el día teniendo que lidiar con ellas dos en la mesa

Así que decidiste salir a caminar pensando que hacer ahora

Es decir, estabas empezando de cero y necesitabas avanzar y seguir un camino

Había algo que en prisión no necesitabas que era demasiado importante

"el dinero"

Bendito dinero

La razón de todos los males en el mundo

Nunca tuviste grandes aspiraciones, no era como si hubieras deseado ser millonaria...solo te bastaba con vivir cómoda y punto

No pedías nada mas

Sin embargo tu hermana tenía otros planes, otras ambiciones, no podías culparla por pensar diferente a ti, además no era malo tener grandes aspiraciones

Recuerdas que cuando eran niñas muchas veces tuvieron que pasar hambre y penurias, a veces tener un plato de comida en la mesa era todo un milagro que no muchas veces sucedía

Su vida fue dura, de ambas

Solo agua y pan para la cena

Y tal vez por esas amargas experiencias era que Julieth tenía tanta ambición, seguramente quería que esas situaciones nunca se volvieran a repetir y por eso el dinero se había convertido en una sus mayores prioridades

Pero siendo sincera

Era prioridad para todo el mundo

Revisaste tus bolsillos y no tenías ni un centavo, ni siquiera tenías para el bus, dudabas mucho que Saeko te diera algo de dinero, aunque tampoco se lo pedirías, eras demasiado orgullosa como para pedir un favor a alguien

Incluso a Aline

Regresaste a casa después de una caminata por todo el barrio, tenías intenciones de desayunar fuera pero por falta de plata no tuviste otra que quedarte en casa

La situación ya comenzaba a complicarse

"maldito dinero"

Julieth te vio sentada en la mesa y tanteó la posibilidad de darte parte de su sueldo, algunos billetes, te ofreció unos cuantos dólares con la excusa de que necesitabas ropa nueva para vestirte

Negaste con la cabeza respondiendo que no era necesario

Tu hermana no tuvo más remedio que reprimir un pesado suspiro, seguías siendo esa misma niña orgullosa de siempre, de todas formas siguió intentándolo y después de insistir 3 veces que tomaras el dinero se rindió

-deja de ser tan testaruda y toma.-expresó ya molesta tendiendo el fajo de billetes que sacó de su bolso.-mira, si no quieres que te lo dé que te parece si te lo doy como préstamo con intereses y todo

-ya cállate, ya te dije que estoy bien.-respondiste intentando ser cortes.-no

-si serás terca.-Julieth odiaba esa actitud, nunca aceptabas nada.-

Hatsuki también había notado tu penosa situación, se dio cuenta cuando te vio rebuscar entre los bolsillos del pantalón

Cuando se fue Julieth te llamó a su habitación

-porque tanta insistencia enano.-te quejaste al ser arrastrada por el pequeño casi a la fuerza

Viste con gracia como rebuscaba entre el baúl de sus cosas justo como si estuviera buscando algún tesoro bien guardado

-y eso?.-preguntaste al ver que el pequeño te extendía un "cerdo negro"

-son mis ahorros.-

-y me estas mostrando eso por….-no creías que pudiera estar pasando lo que pensabas

-toma.-

-ah no, ni lo pienses.-respondiste.-estas idiota, si no tomé prestado de Julieth que te hace pensar que lo aceptaré de ti

-toma al cerdo.-respondió molesto.-lo necesitas, sé que no es mucho pero te ayudara por favor, ahorré las propinas de estos años de mamá solo para ti hermana…

"En serio?"

-eres un tonto.-exclamaste mirando la expresión firme y sincera del pequeño, un gesto que pocas veces recibiste, sonreíste mientras sentías un nudo en la garganta que apenas y te dejaba hablar.-a…ah bueno pero solo lo tomaré prestado, te lo devolveré hermanito

-ok.-dijo entregándole la alcancía

-pero y como se supone que saco el dinero.-preguntó curiosa

-qué clase de pregunta es esa.-respondió confundido.-tienes que romperlo

-claro.-cuando niña nunca tuviste juguetes o algo parecido, Saeko pensaba que esas cosas no eran importantes, así que tanto tu como Julieth nunca tuvieron regalos de cumpleaños, incluso ver una torta para celebrar era muy muy raro.-como que me da pena destruir al marrano.-sin duda lo era

-así funciona, el interés será que me devuelvas uno parecido.-

El trato sonaba razonable

-vale.-dijiste dándole un pequeño abrazo a su hermano, el cual respondió animoso

Terminaste de darte una breve ducha y saliste evadiendo a Saeko que se encontraba en la tienda de atrás, si se veían las caras tendrías que aguantar su sermón y gritos acerca de que tenías que conseguir trabajo de inmediato para mantenerte

Eso justamente lo que pensabas hacer

Irías a buscar trabajo, pero no tenías idea de a dónde ir

O que hacer

Los ahorros de tu hermano eran apenas 200 dólares, debías invertirlos adecuadamente

Si no lo administrabas correctamente se te esfumarían en un par de días

"Trabajo"

Tus opciones eran casi cero, es decir quien querría tener como empleada a una ex convicta

No había manera de buscar un trabajo formal

Tal vez ayudar a Aline sería una idea genial

Ayudar a vender en su puesto de ropa, pero sentías mucha pena el tener que molestarla

Además, necesitabas dinero, mucho dinero y de la manera más rápida posible

No tenías intenciones de seguir viviendo en casa

Ni tampoco querías quedarte en esta ciudad

Tus planes eran viajar a otro país y establecerte ahí

Pero para eso necesitabas tener los papeles en regla y conseguir una visa costaba mucho dinero

Te encontraste con la bajita como siempre en su puesto y ella al verte inmediatamente dejó a su ayudante al cuidado mientras te llevó a una de las tiendas a invitarte un café

Conversaron unos minutos

Le contaste tus planes y que es lo que querías

Ella no pareció convencerse

-así que piensas irte?.-preguntó Aline que te veía con la mirada perdida

-si , este ya no es mi sitio.-ya no tenías nada que hacer.-me iré lo más lejos posible de todo…al infierno por ejemplo

la bajita rodó los ojos

-pero que cosas dices.-

-necesito dinero, estoy segura de que Saeko no me lo dará

-Julieth podría.-expresó de repente

Contuviste las ganas de reír

-no lo aceptaría, este dinero tiene que ser mío, no quiero deber nada a nadie cuando me vaya.-sentenciaste.-dejar todo atrás y buscar nuevos aires creo que es la mejor decisión que puedo tomar

Aline asintió apenas

-si es tu decisión y crees que es lo mejor sabes que te apoyo.-exclamó

Ella podría haberte prestado pero después de lo que dijiste lo descartó por completo

-y en qué piensas trabajar?

Encogiste los hombros y es que no tenías una buena respuesta a esa pregunta

A decir verdad desde ayer estuvo rondando por tu cabeza una posible solución a esos problemas

-cuidaste a Duran verdad?.-preguntaste de repente

Aline abrió los ojos como platos

-ah no…no me digas que.-

-es la única manera.-

-no no no, estás loca?!.-exclamó enojada.-mira Nat; puedes ganar dinero sin necesidad de hacer tonterías, puedes ayudarme en mi trabajo o ir a trabajar con Saeko, no hay necesidad de hacer lo que estás pensando

-Con saeko?.-repetiste irónica.-tu eres la loca, que te hace pensar que quisiera trabajar con ella

-ok si tienes razón, pero que tal si trabajamos juntas…-

Volviste a negar con la cabeza

-necesito a Duran y ya veremos.-

Tu amiga dio un suspiro pesado

...

Te movías a gran velocidad por las calles, sentías la adrenalina en el cuerpo, habías añorado volver a montar a Duran, tu fiel motocicleta, debías agradecer mucho a rizada por haberlo cuidado y darle el mantenimiento necesario todos estos años

La moto estaba en perfectas condiciones, entonces no tendrías problema en hacer unas carreras, esa era la única manera en la que ahora podías ganar dinero

Hiciste algunas pruebas durante el día con la moto

Diste un recorrido por la ciudad y probaste los cambios de velocidad, todo en regla; de paso hiciste un tour por las calles y los lugares que frecuentabas, todo era diferente, aunque no había un cambio sustancial, definitivamente no podías decir que estuviera igual

Cuando se hizo de noche fuiste a la zona de Akihabara, lugar por excelencia de las competencias prohibidas de toda clase, no solo de piques extremos sino también carreras en circuitos

En el mundo de las apuestas de las carreras, el dinero corría a montones

Y se podía ganar fácilmente

Tenías muchos contactos en este mundo

Mucho antes de que entraras a prisión

Las competencias ilegales te llamaron la atención, exactamente hace 6 meses antes de que entraras a prision, habías conocido a un tipo llamado Marcus que estaba metido en este negocio

Y cuando el sujeto vio tus cualidades no dudó en hacerte la propuesta

Encantada aceptaste ser su piloto

Fue en ese entonces que a medida que participaste y te hiciste conocida, te apodaron el lobo azul, una rival dura de vencer y que eras deseada por muchos de los patrocinadores que querían tenerte en sus filas

"Buenos recuerdos"

La fría noche cayó en Akihabara

Lo particular de este lugar era que los vientos soplaban con más fuerza que en cualquier otra parte

No fue difícil volver a encontrar el lugar de las carreras, era el mismo de siempre

Te estacionaste al ver una pequeña multitud de gente, te quitaste el casco y decidiste echar vistazo a la situación, curiosamente el lugar tampoco había cambiado durante los 4 años de ausencia, seguía siendo el mismo circuito cerrado y de terreno caótico, pensaste que por lo menos le darían un acabado para mejorar la velocidad en los tramos rectos

El cúmulo de personas se aglomeraban en los corredores, la mayoría eran aficionados espectadores, algunos pocos estaban junto con los pilotos, los que llevaban uniforme eran técnicos de los equipos que veían que las condiciones del vehículo fueran las mejores

Acá en diferencia de los rallys, no era necesario tener un uniforme, podías simplemente estar con tu ropa y contrariamente a la seguridad estaba prohibido el uso de cascos, era fácil saber porque, lo que atraía el morbo de estas competencias era el peligro a lo que se sometían los participantes

Entre más peligrosa fuera la ruta del circuito la demanda sería mayor, por ende, el dinero que se acumulaba en las apuestas se incrementaba considerablemente.

Diste un pequeño silbido y levantaste la mano al reconocer al sujeto de barba oscura y entrecejo serio que parecía estar consultando con el participante de su equipo

El tipo de cabellera opaca enfocó sus ojos oscuros y levantó la mirada casi con sorpresa al verte

Ignorando al motociclista que patrocinaba se abrió pasó hasta llegar a ti

-Kuga que sorpresa volver a verte.-expresó con tono duro

Respondiste con una sonrisa soberbia mientras echabas un vistazo alrededor

Realmente te agradaba este tipo de ambiente, el entorno, asi como tambien la gente todo te hacía sentir cómoda

El peligro y la adrenalina iban también de la mano con esa sensación de confort

-sí ha pasado un tiempo.-comentaste.-parece que te está yendo bien Marcus.-parecía que la vida si estaba de su lado.-a cuanto van las apuestas de hoy día

-la media por ganar es de 2000.-era una cifra nada despreciable.-eso sin contar los porcentajes de beneficio si apuestan en contra tuya

-vaya, no suena nada mal.-la situación no podía ser más perfecta

Necesitabas dinero y esto sería un juego de niños

Ya que por la pinta de los participantes nadíe se te hacia conocido

Nadie que pudiera preocuparte

-bien y como está tu gente.-agregó mirando al chico rubio que revisaba su moto, alistándose para entrar al ruedo.-

-la carrera empieza dentro de 10 minutos y creo que hay grandes posibilidades.-declaró

-bien me dejaré de juegos…me gustaría entrar a la carrera.-la propuesta era simple

Marcus rio a carcajadas

-vaya no has cambiado nada, niña agresiva.-susurró aprensivo.-los slots ya están llenos así que dudo que acepten uno más para entrar, además tú sabes que para poder ingresar necesitas un patrocinado que apueste la cuarta parte de la media como garantía.-

-y es por eso que te estaba buscando Marcus.-dijiste cortante.-tú eres quien tiene que ayudar a meterme y si gano dividiremos las ganancias

El sujeto se tomó la barbilla y miró a los lados como pensando en la oferta que le proponías

Sabía de tus condiciones

El lobo azul tenía habilidades que no se conseguía fácilmente incluso en pilotos experimentados

-setenta treinta.-lanzó la oferta

-esto no funciona asi.-citaste un tanto enojada, era casi un robo a mano armada.-sabes que te haré ganar…tú oferta es muy ridícula y lo sabes

-que propones.-

-será simple, aquí no habrá porcentajes ni tampoco será una tarifa establecida, lo que te voy a proponer será para esta carrera, si me meto en otras volveremos a negociar y mi tarifa cambiará vale?.-

-menuda mujer complicada.-empezó a reír ante su propio comentario.-haber dime el precio y me lo pienso

-1500.-soltó.-ni más ni menos

-1500?...es un poco fuerte no crees, es decir tendría que pagar tu inscripción de 500.-

-pero ganarías, tú lo sabes….yo lo ganaría y toda la ganancia seria para ti, el saldo total seria de 2500 eso sin contar el porcentaje que tendrás de las apuestas que serían todo para ti.- la tentadora oferta sonaba ideal

-no has cambiado nada lobo azul.-susurró asintiendo levemente.-está bien tenemos un trato

-perfecto.-

-aun conservas a Duran?.-preguntó

-claro que si, en perfectas condiciones y estará de vuelta.-

-ok entonces dentro de 10 minutos empezará así que será mejor que te prepares.-

No podías estar más feliz esta era una oportunidad de oro para ganar dinero, definitivamente no ibas a desaprovecharla

Contenta y con una sonrisa en el rostro volviste con duran

Sin embargo esa breve alegría se esfumo tan rápido que se podría decir que ni llegaste a sentirla

Abriste los ojos con sorpresa cuando la figura de tu hermana se puso delante de ti

"Julieth"

* * *

Suspiraste con pesadez recordando lo sucedido en el desayuno con Natsuki

No aceptó dinero ni para su pasaje

Estabas alegre de que estuviera de vuelta, sin embargo, era difícil verle a la cara, era difícil estar con ella en un mismo lugar

Era difícil seguir pensando que todo estaba igual

Sobre todo, porque sentías que ella ya no te miraba con los mismos ojos

Era como si ya no fueran tan intimas como antes

Como si el lazo que tenían se hubiera roto

Todo por ese maldito día

A veces los recuerdos podían ser mucho mas aterradores que las peores pesadillas

Volver a recordar ese momento cuando ella se entregó a la policía por ti era demasiado doloroso

Se sacrificó por ti

Siendo tu hermana menor fue la que sacrificó su libertad y su vida a cambio de la tuya

El remordimiento aun te hace revivir ese instante cuando veías como la policía la escoltaba a la patrulla

ese maldito instante...cuando viste como se la llevaban un atisbo de valor y rebeldía se asomaron en ti, no podías permitir que se la llevaran

Estuviste a punto de decirles que ella no había sido la culpable, estuviste a punto de pronunciar su nombre, pero antes de hacer lo correcto fue Annet la que te sostuvo del brazo y te hizo callar

Y eso fue suficiente para que el miedo volviera a cobrar fuerza y te mantuvieras callada

Aun sigues callada

Despues de estos 4 años sigues con ese temor

El pasado te atormenta

El hecho de no hacer lo correcto te ha perseguido como si fuera un demonio y tú sigues escapando

Sigues asustada como ese día

No pudiste salvar a tu hermana

¿Pero de todas formas fue su culpa no?

Eso has querido creer durante todos estos años

Pero sabes que no es verdad

-ara amor estas bien?.-la voz de Shizuru te trae de vuelta a la realidad.-últimamente pareces perdida.-

No contestaste de inmediato

lo cierto es que seguías pensando en las culpas

-si amor, no te preocupes.-fingiste una pequeña sonrisa

-estas últimas semanas te he visto muy distraída.-susurró curiosa.-….acaso tiene que ver con Natsuki?

Abriste los ojos de sobremanera

Shizuru siempre ha sido muy intuitiva cuando se trata de leer a las personas y saber que les sucede

Bueno es tu novia así que es más difícil que pudieras ocultarlo algo

-ella ha regresado….pero parece como si no estuviera en casa, es decir apenas y está en el hogar, la mayoría del tiempo está afuera sabe Dios donde y me preocupa.- eso era verdad

Las posibilidades de que le pudiera ocurrir algo peor eran muchas

Sobre todo conociéndola

-Ara, eres una buena hermana por preocuparte por ella, pero a Natsuki no le interesa nadie más que ella.-

Contuviste las ganas de reír ante ese comentario

Aunque antes del accidente las 3 fueron buenas amigas, lo cierto es que Shizuru no llegó a conocer verdaderamente a tu hermana

-no puedes estar más equivocada.-refutaste mientras que tu mente volvía a divagar en esos recuerdos.-Sé que Natsuki es alguien difícil de tratar, es una chica fría y agresiva pero tiene un gran corazón.-

-Ara?...estamos hablando de la misma persona?.-preguntó con burla

-lo digo en serio, no solo porque es mi hermana es que estoy hablando así de ella, realmente es una buena persona.-

-que yo recuerde cuando parábamos juntas las 3 solo me andaba molestando.-

-claro pero así es con todo el mundo, con Aline o Nao, siempre trata así a las personas-

-no la defiendas.-respondió.- solo sigue siendo una chiquilla inmadura e inconsciente.-

Hablar con tu novia sobre Natsuki siempre fue complicado

Aun no entiendes muy bien porque a Shizuru nunca le cayó bien a tu hermana

Aunque no es como si la odiara

Pero nunca llegaron a ser tan cercanas

-no la defiendo, sé que nunca te cayó bien pero es que no llegaste a conocerla mejor.-expresaste con nostalgia.-ella es buena; en el fondo lo es.-

-muy en el fondo será.-contrarestó

Te quedaste en silencio

Miraste a Shizuru, no entendiste muy bien porque Nat creyó que tenía alguna oportunidad con ella

Aquel día del accidente cuando fue a visitar a Shizuru notaste la decepción y la sorpresa en sus ojos

Sobre todo, cuando ustedes se besaron

Nunca dejaste de pensar si era porque Natsuki sentía algo por Shizuru o solo fueron imaginaciones tuyas

-ara?, de nuevo estas perdida.-exclamó incomoda

Sacudiste la cabeza y la miraste con cierto nerviosismo

-lo siento, es solo que te ves tan linda que me quedo embobada mirándote.-comentaste solo para matar las sospechas

"sospechas"

Siempre tuviste una ligera sospecha de que tu hermana quería como algo más a Shizuru

En algún momento incluso no te gustó que se acercaran

Pero ahora todo era diferente

Ya pasó mucho tiempo de aquellos días

y todo ha cambiado

-Julieth ya me tengo que ir.-dijo mirando la hora.-mi receso ya se terminó, nos vemos más tarde en tu casa vale?.-

-ok amor, no tenías por qué venir a la universidad de todas maneras.-dijiste encogiéndote de hombros algo apenada

-si pero tenía ganas de verte.-respondió dándote un suave beso en los labios que recibiste gustosa.-jeje bueno ya nos vemos

Asientes levemente mientras la ves alejarse

Ella ha notado que estás un poco diferente

Lo cierto es que que las últimas semanas has estado muy estresada

No has podido dormir bien

Cada que duermes los sueños te torturan

El recuerdo de esa noche te persigue y no lo puedes olvidar no importa lo que pase, no importa lo que hagas..

Por eso que no eres capaz de mirar a la cara a Natsuki

Es por ella que no puedes conciliar el sueño

Pero no fue tu culpa….

No lo fue

…tú ibas a aceptar la responsabilidad de tus actos

Estabas muerta de miedo pero te ibas a entregar

Pero ella tenía que ser la heroína de la historia

Y te empujó antes de que bajaras a confesar

Y así ella pagó el crimen por ti

Ella lo hizo

Y esa deuda que tienes se ha acumulado cada día desde ese momento y no hay forma de que la puedas pagar

"no la hay"

Resignada te levantaste de la mesa y alistaste tus cosas, el día no aún no había terminado y te quedaban dos clases antes de regresar a casa

Antes de que pudieras ponerte en marcha a la facultad el sonido de tu celular te saca una sonrisa, piensas que es Shizuru quien esta llamándote

Te sorprendiste al ver que el número en cuestión no era de tu novia

Era Aline

-qué bueno que contestas Julieth.-la pelicorta sonaba algo desesperada y eso te alarmó

-estas bien?.-

-no no, nada está bien.-exclama.-es Natsuki.-

"Dios"

-le ha pasado algo?.-si Aline te llamaba era porque la cuestión iba en serio

-la muy idiota se ha llevado a Duran y seguro se ira a esas competencias ilegales, tienes que detenerla.-

Te tomaste el rostro incrédula

No te sorprende para nada la situación

Meterse en problemas era propio de su estilo

-esa idiota.-reclamaste a la nada.-vale Aline gracias por la información, y no… no te preocupes yo me encargaré.-

Y si

Te encargaras

Siempre has lidiado no solo con tus propios líos

Sino también con los de tu hermanita menor

Desde siempre

Ofuscada contigo misma intentas llamar a Nat pero no te contesta y porque lo haría, la muy boba por las puras tiene un celular, nunca toma las llamadas

Decidiste saltarte de clases para ir en su búsqueda

Ya conoces de antemano que lugares son los que frecuentaba cuando se metió a ese mundo de las carreras

No era la primera vez que ella competía

Sin embargo, la última vez casi se mató

Si Saeko se enteraba todo sería más problemático así que era mejor guardar silencio

Irías sola a buscarla

Pasaron las horas y has echado un vistazo por los distritos bajos y la zona de Riahe y nada, no había señales de tu hermana, para cuando se hizo de noche decidiste ir a Akihabara rezando porque estuviera ahí

Paraste el taxi que te dejó a varias cuadras del lugar

El frio de la noche no te gustaba para nada

Y es que tenías un mal presentimiento de esto

No era bueno ni agradable que una universitaria estuviera en este tipo de lugares a estas horas, podías notar cómo la gente te miraba raro, se dieron cuenta de inmediato que no eras del lugar

Para ojos más oscuros la ropa que llevabas atraía la atención pues podrían venderse a buen precio

Si te quedabas mucho tiempo saldrías asaltada así que lo mejor era buscarla rápido

"esa idiota"

No pudiste estar más enojada con ella y es que de nuevo te estabas metiendo en problemas solo por tener que buscarla

Cuando parecía todo perdido reconociste a Duran estacionada en una esquina del final de la calle

Esperaste cual felino el momento en que se acercara

La reconociste al instante

-que haces aquí.-preguntó un tanto alterada

-eres idiota no?.-respondiste con sorna.-qué diablos Natsuki…qué diablos estás haciendo en un lugar como este

Ella se te quedó viendo mientras una sonrisa cínica adornó su rostro

-no te metas hermanita.-dijo en señal de advertencia

-no seas estúpida acaso quieres matarte?.-recriminaste, sabías el peligro que estaba corriendo por meterse en esa clase de juegos.-maldita idiota la última vez casi te mueres…no lo hagas

-que no te metas.-respondió con un tono más hostil acercándose a ti

Te lanzó un empujón, pero no retrocediste

Sabias cómo lidiar con ella

Eras la única que sabía como hacerlo

-que es lo que estás buscando Nat…hace apenas unos días que acabas de salir y ya estas metiéndote en problemas de nuevo.-susurraste apretando los puños.-dime eh que intentas probar.-expresas desafiante.-acaso te quieres morir estúpida

-a quien crees que engañas.-expresó con el mismo tono.-te crees mi ángel guardián acaso?...no te engañes hermanita, no lo hagas…

Te estaba recriminando?

Pudiste ver en sus ojos que era así

-Nat…tú sigues pensando en esa noche verdad?.-preguntaste de repente y parecía que la vida de las dos se resumía a esa maldita noche

Tú sabias que así era

O al menos era lo que tu intuición te decía

-cállate.-exclamó enojada.-no tiene nada que ver

-porque sigues pensando en esa noch….-

-cállate!.-volvió a gritar tomándote de la casaca, su reacción agresiva delata que era verdad

Ella era más alta que tú pero no te intimidaba

Lidiaste siempre con ella

Y la conocías mejor que nadie

-deja de lamentarte por las cosas que sucedieron.-intentaste hacerle entrar en razón

Te miró con frialdad

y entonces te diste cuenta

Te diste cuenta de lo que sentía tu hermana por ti

Era tan evidente y claro

-tú me odias verdad Nat?...tú me odias.-pronunciaste débilmente casi con un lamento

Y la rabia se apoderó de ti

Imaginarlo era muy diferente a saber que era verdad

Bueno siempre tuviste sospechas de que ella te odiaba

Solo que no lo aceptabas

Es decir, Natsuki era tu hermana

Tu hermana!

"Como podrían odiarse dos personas siendo hermanas" era lo que preguntaste muchas veces

"Como podrían"

Además no era como si todo hubiera sido tu culpa

Ella también era culpable de lo que sucedió

-pero fue tu culpa.-susurraste agresiva y ahora eres tú quien la empujaba.-arruinaste mi vida sabes?...si tan solo ese día no hubieras golpeado a mamá, yo no te hubiera estado buscando en los bares maldición!...y no hubiera conducido por ti si no hubieras estado borracha y nada hubiera pasado si te hubieras quedado en casa esa noche!

-sí pero así no pasó.-respondió cortante

no pudiste creer su vaga respuesta

era como si no le importara

Tu no fuiste responsable pero aun así has sentido el peso de toda esa culpa

Ella te odia

Por eso te odia

Tal vez desde antes que ocurriera esa noche ya sentía ese rencor por ti

-tú crees que todo este tiempo en que estuviste en prisión ha sido fácil para mi?.-reclamaste fuera de si.-….yo también tengo que cargar con el remordimiento….y todo gracias a ti.-atacaste con rabia y frustración

Claro seguramente ella piensa que todo ha sido color de rosas

Seguro piensa que ella era la única que ha sufrido

Piensa que por lo que ha estado en la cárcel tu vida ha sido la mejor de todas

Que equivocada estaba

Has llorado tantas noches por ella, deseando retroceder el tiempo para volver a ese momento y hacer lo correcto

Hacer lo correcto; confesar y decirles a los oficiales que fuiste tú la culpable

Decirles que la dejaran libre

No ha sido nada fácil lo que has tenido que pasar

Sobre todo porque la culpa, la verdadera culpa de haber asesinado a alguien es solo tuya...no es de ella

Tú mataste al chico aquel día

Tú destrozaste a una familia

Un daño que jamas podrías reparar

Y aun así ella se atreve a pensar que ha sido fácil tu vida?

Seguramente no lo sabe

O tal vez si

Pero sigue ignorándote como ahora

Solo te mira como si fueras un estorbo

Y eso te molesta

No lo soportas

Así serían las cosas ahora?

Han cambiado

Ambas han cambiado

Ya no son las mismas personas

Ya no son las hermanas que andaban siempre juntas

-no ha sido fácil llevar esta carga que tengo y tú sigues haciendo tus estupideces.-exclamaste intentando hacerle entrar en razón

La viste apretar los dientes, parecía que quería estampar tu cara en la pared

Bien podría haberlo hecho

Pero se contuvo y haciéndote a un lado se montó de nuevo en Duran no sin antes mirarte con desprecio

-maldita sea yo soy la que llevara esta carga por siempre.-le vuelves a reclamar mientras ella empezaba a alejarse, sin embargo le seguiste el paso desesperada.-siempre estaré avergonzada de ti.-gritaste.-pero sabes que?…yo también te odio Natsuki!...te odió!.-exclamaste con rencor mientras la veías partir

Sabías que te había escuchado, pero ya no importaba

Así es

Esa era tu verdad

La deuda y el remordimiento de todos estos años has tenido que vivirlo en carne propia

y ella tuvo la culpa

La culpa fue de ella

Al menos así lo quieres seguir creyendo

 **C….**

* * *

Eso fue todo muchas gracias

Espero que les haya gustado

Nos vemos =D


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno antes de empezar quiero agradecer sus comentarios de apoyo

muchas gracias por todo T_T

y bueno a seguir con los caps =D

* * *

 **NORTE Y SUR**

 **CAPITULO IV.-COMPETENCIA**

* * *

-gané.-el pequeño cantaba con alegría

Esto definitivamente no te lo esperabas

Volviste los ojos incrédula a lo que ocurría

Esta era la primera vez que perdías

Como podía haber pasado

-no es posible.-suspiraste con diversión viendo como el pequeño saltaba emocionado

-caíste y ya sabes si te quedas sin fondos significa que gane el juego.-dijo reclamando su victoria

-es difícil que me ganen.-comentaste entre risas.-el monopolio es mi fuerte, no puede ser posible que haya perdido.-fingiste cierta sorpresa

-pero lo hice.-respondió con orgullo

Asentiste dándole un tenue abrazo al hermanito de tu novia

El pequeño Hatsuki era muy diferente a sus hermanas, alguien muy tímido con la gente que no conocía, pero debías imaginar que teniendo una madre como Saeko era normal que el niño haya salido

Sin embargo estos días se había mostrado un poco más abierto contigo

-mañana tendré mi revancha vale?.-lanzaste la propuesta esperando que te diera el si

-está bien.-con un tono desafiante y decidido el pequeño

Volviste a sonreír

Hatsuki era un gran chico pero a tu percepción tenía un defecto muy grande

Era más apegada a Natsuki

Y no entendías él porque

Es decir Julieth era mucho más amorosa y amable, siempre le preguntaba cómo le iba en la escuela y que era lo que necesita, así que era raro que fuera más apegada a la hermana menor

Aunque no lo admitiría abiertamente, su preferida erala peliazul

Miraste de reojo la puerta entreabierta a Julieth que seguía con la vista perdida mirando hacia la calle

Ahí estaba nuevamente con ese semblante perdido y apagado

Últimamente no ha sido la misma, ha estado muy distraída

Incluso aunque haya tratado de disimularlo se le notaba

Y tenías una leve sospecha de quien era la responsable

-sabes que le pasa a Julieth?.-preguntaste curiosa al notar que Hatsuki estaba viendo en la misma dirección

Se encogió de hombros sin muchas ganas de responder

-no lo sé.-susurró bajito.-creo que ayer discutió con Natsuki, ambas llegaron de noche y mama les gritó a las dos por llegar tan tarde, era muy de noche

-en serio?.-esto era nuevo

Ayer cuando llamaste a Julieth en la tarde te dijo que estaría ocupada todo el día en clases

Menuda mentira

-y sabes qué pasó?.-a lo mejor y Hatsuki podría darte pistas de que era lo que últimamente parecía tener tan preocupada a tu novia

El chico se te acercó le hizo una seña y te susurró al oído

-solo sé que fue algo ilegal.-abriste los ojos un tanto intrigada al escuchar la palabra

-¿en serio?.-asintió mientras te hacia prometer que no le dirías nada a nadie

Asentiste levemente y volviste a mirar a Julieth que seguía tan perdida como siempre

Te despediste del pequeño que subió arriba al escuchar que Natsuki lo estaba llamando

Con el pase libre te levantaste hacia la habitación del frente

Ella al darse cuenta de tu presencia hizo el ademan de que estudiaba

Malísimo intento

-iba a salir a verte pero Hatsuki te interceptó antes y dejé que jugaran tranquilo en el monopolio.-se excusó con una leve sonrisa

-ara ara, pero debiste salir a desestresarte un rato.-respondiste con un suave beso en la mejilla

-si, pero ya se acerca la época de exámenes y tengo que estar preparada.-miente

Esto comenzaba a incomodarte

Julieth seguía perdida en sus pensamientos parece no querer contarte nada de lo que sucedió ayer

-Amor ayer me dijiste que estuviste todo el día en clases no?.-ella ladeó la mirada y asintió curiosa.-Aline me dijo otra cosa.-susurraste apenas a ver si caía en la mentira que estabas lanzando

La viste dudar mientras te miraba fijamente

-d…de que estas hablando.-

-ayer Tú y Natsuki volvieron de noche en que andaban.-soltaste de frente

El rostro de tu novia delató su mentira

-vamos Julieth estas preocupada últimamente y se quién es la responsable de todo.-expresaste molesta.-dime que pasó

Ella suspiró mientras cerraba el libro que fingía leer

-ya lo sabes no?.-no, no sabías nada y querías explicaciones.-esa idiota de Natsuki no tiene cuando meterse en problemas.-exclamó con lamento

Se quedaron un momento en silencio

No era novedad que el nombre de Natsuki se relacionara con esa palabra, ella era los problemas hecha persona

Desde que se conocieron siempre fue así

Recuerdas que en secundaria era una buscapleitos y peleaba con todo el mundo solo porque creían que la miraban mal

Una completa loca

Pensaste que cambiaria con el tiempo, pero no

Ya lo has comprobado cuando la invitaste a que te acompañara a visitar a Julieth al campo de golf

Seguía siendo la misma tipa agresiva de siempre

-que hizo esta vez tu hermana.-preguntaste

Dudaba en decirte los motivos

Lo cierto es que no querías que te inmiscuyeras en sus problemas

-ayer me enteré de que quería competir en una carrera ilegal.-dijo al fin

No te sorprendía lo que escuchabas

-que dices?.-preguntaste

-no sé qué le sucede a esa idiota, obviamente que no la iba a dejar.-exclamó con el semblante preocupado.-y no la dejé, fui a Akihabara a detenerla, discutimos toda la noche.-negaste con la cabeza no podías creer que fuera tan grave.-fue difícil pero la detuve, la amenacé con llamar a la policía si se iba a meter

-es increíble…Julieth ayer te pasaste todo el día buscándola.-

Asintió con pena y verguenza

-no sabía dónde se había metido y en donde podía estar, la busqué en toda la ciudad durante horas.-

-y porque lo haces.-reclamaste totalmente hastiada.-no entiendo Julieth eres demasiada buena con Natsuki, si ella quiere perderse no la detengas, si quiere matarse es su problema.-

-pero es mi hermana menor.-respondió con recelo.-no puedo solo dejarla que se mate, si tengo que cuidarla lo haré, es mi obligación.-agregó como si fuera responsable

No entendiste, o mejor dicho no lo querías entender

Tan fuerte era el lazo de hermanas que tenían?

Tú eres hija única así que no podías hacerte una idea de como sería tener una hermana

-mira yo sé que Natsuki es tu hermana y también es mi amiga.-o mejor dicho fue una amiga ya que definitivamente no podías ser amiga de alguien como ella.-pero últimamente no estás bien, estas preocupada, pensando…seguramente en ella

-no puedo evitarlo, cada que no está en casa es una preocupación, y casi nunca está la muy idiota, estoy muy preocupada, es muy orgullosa para aceptar ayuda y como está corta de dinero y desempleada tengo miedo de que haga alguna estupidez….

Te quedaste en silencio

Esas solo eran excusa

Sin embargo, viste el rostro acongojado de Julieth

Te partió el corazón

Sabías que estaba sufriendo

-estas descuidando tus estudios y tu salud.-agregaste.-no lo vale

Ella solo atinó a encogerse de hombros mientras daba un largo suspiro

Julieth apenas y pudo dormir por el hecho de haber tenido que traer a Natsuki de vuelta a casa

Natsuki se estaba convirtiendo en un problema muy grande que si esto seguía asi no lo podría soportar

Es decir estudiar, trabajar ya era un lio aparte de que si a eso agregábamos tener que cuidar a Natsuki pues definitivamente no lo valía

Tanto sería el amor de Julieth por su hermana?

-estoy muerta de cansancio; el día ha sido duro y si estoy algo tranquila es que por lo menos la idiota está en su habitación.-susurró

-vale amor, anda descansa…eres una buena hermana y mereces dormir.-respondiste dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla mientras ella asintió débilmente

-si tienes razón, dormiré temprano porque mañana va ser difícil.-pronunció asertiva

Por eso fue por lo que te enamoraste de Julieth

Es que era una persona no solo inteligente y atractiva

Sino también muy cariñosa

El sacrificio que estaba haciendo por Natsuki era de encomiar

Totalmente desinteresado….para ti ella era la mejor

Le dejaste durmiendo y saliste de la habitación

No puedes evitar sentirte un acceso de furia

Dudaste en si subir o no

Pero al final el impulso te ganó

Y es que no podías permitir que Natsuki se siguiera aprovechando de su hermana de esa manera

Conocías la casa de los Kuga a la perfección y sabías donde era su cuarto

Estaba a lado del de Hatsuki que ya tenía la luz apagada

En otras circunstancias siendo un poco tarde no te hubieras atrevido siquiera a entrar, mucho menos si Saeko estuviera en el hogar

Pero la matriarca de los Kuga había salido de la ciudad a visitar a unos parientes en la mañana

Y eso dejaba a Julieth a cargo de sus hermanos

Un problema difícil de lidiar

Notaste que la luz del cuarto esta prendida

Y sin reparo alguno decidiste entrar

No hiciste ruido

Al menos creías que no

La encontraste acostada en su cama escuchando música

Ella al darse cuenta de que estabas en la puerta de su habitación levantó la vista con una expresión como si estuviera viendo a un bicho raro

Se quitó los audífonos levemente sorprendida

-ehm…Shizuru?.-preguntó incrédula.-

-vaya me reconociste.-respondiste con ironía.-eres buena

Ella pareció reír de tu broma y se levantó

-oye si te has perdido o algo te recuerdo que la habitación de Julieth es en el segundo piso.-pronunció con su clásico tono frio.-además que falta de modales son esos de entrar sin antes tocar la puerta…y creí que eras una princesa.-

-ara?, no pensé que tú supieras de modales.-atacaste con la misma entonación

Ahora si parecía estar incomoda

Pudiste notar la expresión molesta en el rostro

Se te quedó mirando unos momentos

-princesa que tal si yo hubiera estado cambiándome y tu interrumpías intempestivamente como lo hiciste ahora….eso hubiera sido un problema no crees?.-

Vaya; te quedaste un tanto sorprendida

No tenías idea de que pudiera conversarse con ella por más de un minuto

-no para nada.-dices despreocupada.-ni que fueras la gran cosa

No esperaba una respuesta así

La viste asentir divertida mientras se te acercó desafiante hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos

Notas que ha cambiado su aspecto al de hace 4 años

Era un poco más alta que su hermana, cuando antes eran casi eran del mismo tamaño

su pelo era más oscuro y largo, lo único que seguía igual era esa mirada dura e indiferente que llevaba

Sin embargo, su cuerpo es lo que más ha cambiado

Eso lo notaste el primer día que se volvieron a encontrar

Su figura estaba más delineada y perfecta

Aunque no podías ver por la ropa intuías que debía tener los músculos bien definidos

-menuda princesa.-susurró con cinismo.-entonces si no es un problema que te parece si recreamos la escena de cómo pudo ser

"que?"

No entiendes que estaba diciendo

Ella sonrió al notar tus dudas

-es fácil princesa hagamos la idea de que yo me estoy cambiando.-dijo con total tranquilidad.-si no soy la gran cosa y no es nada del otro mundo entonces todo normal no?.-

-qué diablos estas diciendo.-respondiste desconcertada

Lo cierto es que estaba comenzando a intimidarte

-ese lenguaje no es de modelo.-añadió mientras te empujaba levemente y no sabías que hacer

Ella empezó a quitarse la casaca ante tu vista sin ningún estupor

-ey que haces.-exclamaste alarmada.-detente estas idiota no?.-

ella te ignoró

Se estaba divirtiendo a costa tuya

Burlándose de tu expresión atónita y temerosa

Se quitó la casaca y lo dejó a un lado mientras se acercaba a paso lento hacia ti

-dijiste que no es incómodo no?.-preguntó

no sabías que pudiera llegar a este punto

Pero definitivamente no se atrevería a seguir

Al menos eso creías

Ingrata fue tu sorpresa cuando con suma lentitud empezó a levantar su polera para dejar descubierto su parte media

Lo estaba haciendo en cámara lenta

Pudiste comprobar que tu intuición era certera

Su abdomen plano estaba marcado suavemente por los ejercicios y los entrenamientos

-ya es suficiente.-exclamaste molesta

Sin embargo, ella no te escuchó

Siguió subiendo su polera dejando al descubierto más piel de lo que debería

El inicio de los senos se iba dejar al descubierto

La muy idiota no llevaba sujetador

Contuviste la respiración sin saber a dónde mirar

Intentaste apartar la mirada no creyendo lo que estaba ocurriendo

Tu cuñada estaba pensando en desnudarse frente a ti

La viste detenerse antes de que sus senos sean descubiertos

La polera seguía obstruyendo tu visión y te quedaste expectante al ver que ya no hacía ningún movimiento

Agradeciste que ella no podía verte ya que tenía tapaba toda la cabeza con su propia ropa

Pero seguro se estaría imaginado tu expresión

Al final no llegó a quitarse

No llegó a cometer una estupidez

Su sonrisa triunfante era algo que definitivamente empezabas a odiar

-ves que hubiera sido incomodo.-sostuvo dándose por victoriosa ante tu silencio

Te quedaste callada con la mirada a un lado

-eres una desvergonzada lo sabias?.-exclamaste ofuscada mientras ella recogía su casaca para ponérsela nuevamente

-por eso es que debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar.-susurró.-es básico, ya sabes, en serio pude estar cambiándome

-si pero en todo caso me hubiera disculpado y hubiera esperado a que terminaras fuera de tu habitación idiota.-

-oye tú crees que si me veías desnuda te ibas a salir así de fácil.-comentó con burla.-no princesa; si eso sucedía yo te hubiera obligado a mostrar lo mismo que hubieras visto de mi

-ara, obligarme?.-demarcaste desafiante.-lo dices en serio?.-estabas muy molesta, no podáis creer la actitud que llevaba

-claro que lo haría princesa.-susurró.-es lo justo, además sería para que aprendas que se debe tener modales especialmente cuando esta no es tu casa.-

"suficiente"

-mira idiota conmigo te comportas.-dijiste con los puños apretados

La viste rascarse la mejilla minimizando tu insulto

Parecía no importarle

-me dices que me comporte pero eres tú quien entra a mi habitación sin pedir permiso y menos avisar.-aclaró.-realmente no entiendo, me hablas de modales y que me comporte cuando tú no lo haces

-crees que yo estoy aquí en tu habitación porque quiero?.-atacaste.-yo solo vine aquí para decirte que dejes en paz a Julieth

-julieth?.-

-deja de preocuparla idiota.-pronunciaste fuera de si.-porque tienes ese maldito afán de meterte en problemas, Julieth ya ha tenido suficiente solo déjala en paz y deja de pensar solo en ti egoísta

-no sabes lo que hablas, así que será mejor que te calles.-respondió con voz fría, volviendo a su semblante agresivo de siempre

-deja de preocuparla, tú no ves cómo esta ella por ti.-volviste a decir, ya no podías permitirle que siguiera haciendo lo que quisiera cuando al final la única perjudicada era tu novia.-deja de ser egoísta y piensa un poco en ella….si la quieres piensa

-que te calles maldición.-expresó en un hilillo de voz empujándote hasta un rincón, te acorraló con su cuerpo y tú no sabías que hacer.-mira si no estoy levantando la voz es solo porque Hatsuki ya está durmiendo y no quiero despertarlo.-añadió con la mirada fija en ti, la intensidad era tanta que te sentías invadida aun así no te echaste para atrás, necesitabas mostrarle que no le tenías miedo.-ahora si vas a venir hablarme de mi hermanita ahórrate los problemas y vete de aquí…no lo repetiré dos veces.-amenazó.-está claro?

-oblígame si es que puedes.-contestaste con rabieta

Estabas harta

No entendías como es que Julieth la soportaba mucho menos porque Hatsuki era más apegado a ella

Natsuki se tomó el rostro tratando de ser paciente

-agradece que eres la novia de Julieth.-dijo ofuscada.-si fueras otra persona te cerraba la boca antes de que terminaras esa palabra.-agregó.-ahora por favor Señorita Fujino si tuviera la amabilidad de retirarse de mi habitación, estaría muy agradecida si la princesa tiene la gentileza de hacerme caso….-hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de burla

-idiota.-contestaste de mala manera y te fuiste derrotada

Había sido una mala idea intentar hablar con ella

Debías imaginar que con Natsuki entablar un dialogo normal era imposible

Ya no cometerías ese error la próxima vez

Definitivamente evitarla era la mejor opción

Esa idiota estuvo a punto de desnudarse frente a ti sin el menor reparo

Saliste de la casa pensando en quién diablos haría algo así en su sano juicio

Sacudiste aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza mientras esperabas en la esquina sentada en el paradero, aun era algo temprano y que mejor remedio que el aire fresco de la noche para borrar lo que había sucedido en la casa de los Kuga

Te quedaste sentada rememorando el momento

-estuvo a punto de desnudarse.-repetiste un tanto incrédula volviendo a recordar, de haber levantado un poco más su polera hubiera dejado al descubierto.-esa idiota.-volviste a repetir

Estabas molesta

Querías regresar para encararla para decirle que dejara de preocupar a tu novia

Mientras seguías pensando que hacer los minutos pasaron y decidiste que sería mejor regresar a casa sin embargo una silueta conocida se asomó a paso apresurado y te llamó la atención

Estaba por doblar la esquina

Era fácil darse cuenta de que se trataba de Natsuki por el color de pelo y la forma en que iba vestida

La casaca era la misma

Dudaste si debías seguirla o no

Julieth dijo que si Natsuki no se encontraba en casa lo único que quedaba pensar era que se metería en problemas

Suspiraste de mala gana y con una mirada de enojo

No podías permitir que continuara con su maldito egoísmo

Sin pensarlo dos veces la seguiste sin que ella se diera cuenta

Algunas personas que pasan por la otra calle te ven con curiosidad al notar que te escondías de nada en nada cuando Natsuki volteaba a ver si alguien la seguía

Ya cuando estuviste lo suficientemente cerca escuchaste el sonido de su celular

Parecía una llamada que ya estaba esperando

Puedes oir claramente lo que hablaban

-si Marcus…si…mira lo de ayer…vas a disculpar, no pude hacer nada, justo cuando me preparaba para competir hubo un contratiempo, me llamó mi hermana y tuve que retirarme, pero ahora si estoy libre y dispuesta eh que dices.-era fácil deducir que Natsuki estaba hablando de negocios; te quedaste mirando su silueta pensando si era el mismo problema del que Julieth te comentó o era otro.-si Marcus, ya te dije, esta vez bajaré mi tarifa a 1200 eh…que dices, sabes que no hay pierde conmigo, Duran está listo para el ruedo no le hagas esto por favor.-siempre te pareció algo estúpido que llamara a su moto por un nombre como si se tratara de una mascota, demasiado infantil para tu gusto.-vale ok, entonces en el mismo lugar de siempre?...ok entonces de acá una hora estaré allí… nos vemos

De nuevo iba a ir a competir?

No lo podías creer

Lo mejor era avisar a Julieth para que la detuviera

Sin embargo no podías decirle nada a tu novia, ya era suficiente lo que estaba haciendo por Natsuki como para que siguiera tras de ella todo el tiempo

Ya tuvo suficiente con lo de ayer además que está descansando

"eres una idiota Natsuki"

-ara, asi que quieres ir de competencias de nuevo eh?.-terminaste saliendo de tu escondite para confrontarla

Ella se sintió pillada y desprevenida

Sin embargo trató de ocultarlo lo más que pudo

-q...qué diablos haces aquí, no se supone que ya te habías ido a casa princesa.-no respondiste, al contrario sonreíste divertida.-y a todo esto me estabas siguiendo?.-agregó desencajada

Lo cierto es que no le podías dar cabida a que tuviera el control

-estas saliendo de nuevo no?.-preguntaste.-eres idiota, realmente idiota; tú si quieres matarte .-

-cállate y no te metas, no es tu asunto.-pronunció a secas.-vuelve a tu castillo princesa y deja de molestar.-negaste con la cabeza

-piensas que voy a dejar que te mates?.-al fin y al cabo era tu cuñada.-no definitivamente no, ahora será mejor que olvides esa loca idea de competir y regreses a tu casa

-pero quien te crees que eres para ordenarme.-susurró.-oye oye parece que te has equivocado de persona, yo no soy Julieth, si quieres ordenarle anda a mi casa y despiértala que creo que está durmiendo.-

-no seas imbécil….por eso ella esta tan preocupada, no lo hagas.-gritaste enojada.-no lo hagas

-piensas que te haré caso?.-replicó con burla.-mira mejor vete y deja de molestar.-

Que mujer tan complicada

-al menos déjame acompañarte entonces.-sugeriste

Ella miró a los lados y comenzó a reír

-espera…que...que estás diciendo?.-preguntó con ironía.-vaya esto sí que no lo veía venir, sabes que; déjate de juegos y anda regresa a tu casa por favor

-no te estoy suplicando.-exclamaste desafiante y si, este día se ha pasado de idiota pero era momento de que tomaras el control.-es una orden, o haces eso o le diré a Saeko.-

El placer que sentiste al ver como se desdibuja la sonrisa en su rostro no tuvo precio

-q…que estás diciendo.-no lo cree

Pero sabes que eres capaz

-lo haré y tenlo por seguro que lo disfrutaré.-remarcaste.-y bien que dices.-

-e…eso no se vale…es un chantaje.-dijo un tanto desesperada

Y claro que lo era

-y bien tú decides.-susurraste.-o me haces caso o Saeko se entera

La viste apretar los puños

Pero ya estaba resignada

Impotente solo te lanzó una mirada llena de odio

-eres muy mala lo sabias?.-dijo en un vano intento

Te la quedaste mirando en silencio

Al parecer hoy día tendrás que hacer el trabajo de Julieth

Cuidar que Natsuki no se metiera en problemas

 **C...**

* * *

Hasta aquí fue el capi

espero que les haya gustado T_T

nos vemos


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno hola a todos

como siempre seguimos parchando jaaa

espero y les este gustando T_T

salu2

* * *

 **NORTE Y SUR**

 **CAPITULO V.-PELEA**

* * *

-y como estuvo el viaje princesa.-comentó con un dejo de burla mientras te miraba desde la esquina

-tenías que correr tan rápido?.-increpaste alterada tratando de calmar tus nervios, aun seguías temblando por el menudo viaje

Pudiste haber muerto y esa idiota estaba como si nada hubiese pasado

-te dije que no vinieras.-pronunció con arrogancia y una leve sonrisa de satisfacción por cómo tiritabas y no era por el frio, agradeciste que tenías puesto el casco para que ella no pudiera ver tu rostro pálido y lo avergonzada que te sentías.-pero la niña no quería hacerme caso

-lo hiciste a propósito no?.-reclamaste esperando que viniera algún mordaz comentario y así empezara de nuevo una discusión

Nunca antes habías corrido en moto y después de esta experiencia ni loca lo volverías a repetir

-que pasa princesa, ahora de que te estas quejando.-asomó con burla mientras se quitaba su equipo.-la que debería quejarme soy yo, me agarrabas muy fuerte de la cintura, me dejaste sin aire varias veces.-y que diablos quería que hicieras si ella era lo único de lo que podías sostenerte para no caer.-, si provocábamos un accidente iba a ser tu culpa princesa.-señaló acusadora

No respondiste

Seguramente quería provocarte para que seguirte molestando

No caerías en ese juego

Sin embargo, poco o nada podías hacer para tratar de calmar tus nervios

Aun escuchabas como los latidos de tu corazón se aceleraban y seguías temblando del susto

Tan mal estabas que ni siquiera habías podido bajar de la moto

Seguías sentada fingiendo que todo estaba bien y tratabas de disimular lo mejor que podías lanzándole una mirada de odio para que dejara de burlarse

Pero de nada sirvió

Ella ya lo estaba haciendo

-princesa princesa tu misma te lo buscaste.-susurró acercándose a ti llena de gracia, era extraño pero ahora Natsuki se veía más relajada que de costumbre como si el hecho de haber podido morir hubiera calmado esa agresividad que mostraba normalmente.-espera déjame ayudarte con eso.-dijo con una seriedad impropia que apenas y le tomaste en serio, con sumo cuidado te quitó el seguro y deslizó el casco de protección que llevabas puesto.-con cuidado.-dijo tomándote de la mano para ayudarte a que bajaras de la moto como si fueras de cristal.-no vayas hacerte daño o Julieth me matará si te sucede algo

-ara?, tú eres la que vas arriesgarte a morir y tienes el descaro de decirme algo?.-respondiste molesta apartando su mano lo más rápido que podías

Ella sonrió al ver tu actitud

No entendiste que era lo que le causaba tanta gracia, pero imaginabas que debía estar burlándose de ti recordando los gritos de susto que diste cuando estaban en Duran

-bueno lo que me pase a mí no es tan importante.-levantaste la mirada extrañada por el repentino comentario.-no tienen por qué preocuparse, no lo valgo.-

Te quedaste en silencio

Esto no te lo veías venir

Te sorprendió un poco que dijera esas palabras de una forma tan normal

Como si realmente lo dijera en serio

-si algo te sucede tú hermana no lo soportaría.-respondiste

se te quedó mirando unos breves momentos de una forma que no pudiste descifrar

-estará bien.-dice con sequedad.-Julieth está destinada para cosas grandes.-nunca antes habías escuchado hablar a Natsuki sobre su hermana, incluso antes del accidente nunca mencionaba a su hermana, siempre sentiste que ella sentía celos de tu novia.-no vale la pena que se preocupe por mi.-

-ara?, bien dime quién eres y que hiciste con Natsuki.-exclamaste atónita fingiendo ironía

-princesa tu humor a veces es cruel.-respondió entre risas.-solo digo la verdad….no vale la pena preocuparse por una alma perdida como la mía, a veces Julieth puede excederse de ser muy buena gente.-

-ara, lo dices como si fuera un defecto.-no entendías esa tonta forma de pensar.-como sea, solo deja de ser una maldita egoísta y no tendrás problemas conmigo.-amenazaste

Volvió a quedarse en silencio

Esta vez parecía que el comentario la había vuelto a molestas

Pero poco o nada te importa

Lo único que querías hacer ahora era detenerla y debías buscar la manera de persuadirla

-pero miren a quien tenemos nuevamente aquí.-escuchaste la voz de un hombre que se acercó a ustedes sin previo aviso.-lobo azul.-saludó a Natsuki haciéndote a un lado

Miraste de reojo a la peliazul que respondió con su típica actitud arrogante al tipo que tenía pinta de no ser una buena persona

-Marcus vas a disculpar lo de ayer, realmente quería participar pero tuve un contratiempo.-señaló

El sujeto aludió haciendo un ademan con las manos diciéndole que no preocupara, al poco rato comenzaron a charlar a un costado tuyo

Como estabas cerca de la moto te quedaste sentada en ella esperando a que terminara la dichosa conversación

Diste un vistazo alrededor, la gente parecía divertirse a lo grande en estos lugares, viste varios grupos que pasaban por tu lado esperando por la carrera

Sin duda esto era más serio de lo que pensabas

Sobre todo podía ser peligroso

No te gustaba como algunos sujetos te miraban

Conocías la manera en que lo hacían y por cómo se veían no podrías decir que eran exactamente buenas personas

Sobre todo por los tatuajes y marcas que llevaban en los brazos y en otras partes del cuerpo

Un leve escalofrió recorrió tu cuerpo imaginando cosas que no deberías

Lo cierto era que no podías ocultar tu miedo por estar en este lugar, es decir este no era tu ambiente

-y esa belleza que te acompaña.-levantaste la mirada al escuchar la voz de ese sujeto llamado Marcus dirigirse hacia ti, querías responder insultándole pero al final te quedaste en silencio tratando de ignorarlo

Era lo mejor

-ahm ella es una amiga.-respondió a secas.-y está aquí porque me está cuidando.-agregó con burla.-no es así ángel de la guarda?.-inquirió con ese tono bromista que tanto odiabas

-eres una idiota.-pronunciaste enojada ignorando al sujeto que no dejaba de mirarte.-crees que quiero estar aquí?.-ella fingió no escucharte, te ignoraba y eso te hizo enfadar aún más

Estabas a punto de encararla, pero alguien te sujetó de la mano

-vaya vaya miren que tenemos por aquí.-escuchaste la voz de un tipo desconocido atrás de ti.-muñecas como tú son difíciles de encontrar, me gustaría conocerte.-

-s...suéltame idiota.-te zafaste del agarre mirando de mala manera al tipo, te asustaste un poco al notar su aspecto nada agraciado y un tatuaje de araña en el rostro.-

-vaya asi me gustan la chiquillas agresivas.-te sentiste intimidada al ver que quería tocarte nuevamente

Pero antes de que lo hiciera Natsuki se puso delante de ti

-pero quien te crees que eres.-expresó con frialdad tu cuñada mirando con seriedad al extraño sujeto.-quien te crees que eres para tocarla.-volvió a increparle y al no conseguir respuesta se acercó al sujeto que no se intimidó

-humm y mira quien salta por su amiga otra belleza.-susurró con un dejo de burla

-entiendo….ok nunca te había visto antes, debes ser nuevo supongo.-ese tono que empezaste a escuchar en Natsuki se te hizo familiar, sabías que cuando hablaba de esa manera nada bueno iba a pasar.- creo que tienes que aprender unas cosas…

-esa amenaza suena sensual de tus labios, me pregunto s…-

No tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase porque el golpe que había estampado en su rostro lo dejó tirado en el suelo

El sujeto sacudió su cabeza para salir del aturdimiento mientras se tomaba el rostro lleno de dolor

Lanzó un alarido con una mirada llena de rabia y odio

Estabas muy asustada en este punto pensando lo peor, contrariamente a ti Natsuki se veía mucho mas calmada y solo atinó a masajearse el hombro y tronar los nudillos de las manos

Como si le gustara el escenario le incitó al chico a que viniera por ella

El sujeto absortó por la furia fue a embestirla pero poco o nada pudo hacer porque un golpe bajo al estomago lo hizo retroceder, desatado volvió arremeter empezando a lanzar golpes al aire pero Natsuki era muy rápida y aparte de que parecía saber pelear, cuando tuvo la oportunidad lo tomó de la mano por sorpresa y aplicó un movimiento con todo su cuerpo apoyando todo su peso en el brazo que sujetaba y después se pudo oír un extraño crujido

Segundos después un grito ensordecedor de dolor abrumó e hizo que la gente rodeara el lugar de la pelea

Pelea que ya había finalizado

El sujeto empezó a gritar desesperado mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo

-le rompió el brazo.-escuchaste decir a un sujeto de barba que se puso a lado tuyo.-pobre Fred, no conocía a Natsuki.-añadió con un pesado suspiro

No fuiste capaz de decir nada

Solo miraste con horror como el chico gritaba y pedía ayuda esperando que alguien se acercara a levantarlo y darle una mano

lo peor de todo es que aun en el suelo y estando fuera de combate Natsuki no tenía ganas de detenerse

Efectivamente se tiró encima de él y comenzó a golpearlo

-esto es por atreverte a tocarla.-señaló entre golpe y golpe que encajaba al rostro.-no la vuelvas a tocar!

Mas curiosos se acercaron y empezaron a hacer bulla alrededor, algunos alentaban a que lo matara y otros decía que ya era suficiente y se detuviera

Esto era no de creer

Como era posible que hubiera gente que la alentaran a cometer un homicidio

Estaban locos?

-ey ey Azul ya basta.-Marcus fue el único que se animó a apartarla del tipo que ya no era capaz de abrir los ojos.-por favor para…lo vas a matar!...-gritó pero Natsuki seguía fuera de si

-no me detengas!.-Expresó entre empujones.-se atrevió a tocarla, se atrevió a tocarla!.-

-basta maldición, quieres que se suspenda la competencia?!.-esa advertencia fue lo único que pudo detenerla.-suficiente!

-ok entendí ya déjame.-empujó a Marcus que negó ante la mirada

Sin esperar un solo segundo la viste acercarse a ti

-estas bien Shizuru?.-preguntó con cuidado.-e…ese sujeto te molestó verdad?, te hizo daño?.-

-s…si.-dijiste apenas, seguías un poco en shock por la escena.-p…pero no era para tanto, mira como lo dejaste.-señalaste al ver como seguía en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor

Lo miró con indiferencia

-se lo merecía.-dijo a secas.-fue muy imbécil por ser tan impertinente contigo

-vaya azul tan importante es esta chica.-señaló Marcus entre risas que se le borró al instante al ver la expresión de Natsuki

-eres mi amigo pero todo tiene su límite.-susurró poniéndote a resguardo.-y si; ella es importante, tú eres del negocio y ella me acompaña, adviérte a todos los idiotas que no se le acerquen o terminaran como ese imbécil.-

-está bien, no es para que te pongas así.-

-así como.-respondió agresiva acercándose de manera hostil contra su amigo

-ok Natsuki ya basta.-la sostuviste del brazo porque parecía que iba a vovler a perder el control.-es suficiente, no es para tanto.-agregaste en un intento por calmarla

Marcus te miró de reojo y podrías jurar que asintió agradecido por salvarlo

-ok azul, está bien no hagamos más espectáculos que si seguimos con este tipo de incidentes podrían anular la competencia vale?.-

-ni modo.-comentó suspirando de mala gana.-ya suéltame princesa, ya estoy tranquila

-ya cálmate dios.-

-como sea, la carrera empezará dentro de unos 15 minutos así que alista a Duran y a ti también que ya sabes, estos son negocios y debemos ganar dinero, es para lo que venimos.-Finalizó alejándose al ver que otros sujetos de al fondo lo llamaban

-esto fue una mala idea.-susurró con un tono preocupado.-este lugar no es para ti, llamas demasiado la atención.-te dijo pensando que hacer contigo

-ara?...crees que no puedo estar en este tipo de ambientes.-

-viste lo que pasó?...ese sujeto tuvo el descaró de acercarse a ti….este lugar no es como los que frecuentas de la alta sociedad, donde son todos educados o respetuosos, aquí se te pueden venir encima sin preguntar

-ah si y porque no se van encima contra ti también.-contraatacaste

Y es que lo que decía no tenía sentido

Ok, tal vez era cierto que llamabas la atención, pero lo mismo iba para ella no?

-la pequeña gran diferencia es que a mi si me conocen princesa.-respondió molesta.-saben de lo que soy capaz y por eso me respetan y seamos sinceros, te conozco y sé que no dejarías que nadie intentara sobrepasarse contigo pero ellos no se quedarían sin hacer nada….en este territorio la gente si quiere algo no pide permiso...lo toman a la fuerza si es necesario, me entiendes no?

Comprendías la situación

-ósea estas preocupada por mí?.-

La viste abrir los ojos con sorpresa

-claro que si, al ser la novia de Julieth eres parte de mi familia, no puedo dejar que nada te pase, además si te sucede algo no solo mi hermana me matará sino también tu papá, aún queda tiempo mejor te despacho a tu casa y todas estaremos felices

-yo no me voy de aquí.-sentenciaste con firmeza

-en serio?.-se tomó el rostro incrédula ante tu actitud.-tú quieres volverme loca no?

-ara?...estoy aquí para que dejes esa tonta idea de competir.-esa fue siempre tu intención

Jamás hubieras imaginado que pasaría una pelea

-no tiene caso; que estés aquí no va a cambiar el hecho de que participe.-dijo mirándote a los ojos con sinceridad.-no importa lo que hagas no hay forma que me puedas convencer

-no entiendo…hay otras maneras de ganar dinero sin tener que exponerte a tanto riesgo.-

-y sigues sermoneándome?...pareces Saeko versión 2.0, por favor ya detente.-expresó extrañamente intranquila.-quiero hacer dinero lo más rápido que pueda, así podré alistar y tener todo en orden para sacar una visa y salir de casa y de la vida de Julieth y de todo el mundo.-

-Que estás diciendo?.-no creías que lo decía en serio

Pensaste que debía ser una mentira

Definitivamente tenía que ser una mentira

-ya te lo dije no?...no vale la pena que se preocupen por mi.-desvió la mirada, parecía triste o eso era lo que quería hacerte creer.-si sigo aquí solo seré una carga para mi hermana y Saeko, eso lo tengo muy claro

"esta no puede ser Natsuki" fue lo primero que se te pasó por la mente

-es verdad lo que dijiste antes, no era necesario que hayas entrado a mi habitación para decírmelo.-se encogió de hombros un tanto dolida.-sé que Julieth se preocupa por mí, no importa cuántas veces le grite que me deje en paz…ella no lo hace….somos hermanas después de todo, sé que es capaz de sacrificarse por mí la muy imbécil y eso sería un grave error

En eso le debas la razón

Por primera vez concordaban en algo

Estabas de no creer

-eso es verdad, Julieth haría cualquier cosa por ti.-expresaste sin poder salir de la sorpresa

-Julieth es genial, sé que será exitosa y podrá hacer que Hatsuki y Saeko tengan una mejor vida.-comentó con dejo de orgullo.-ese es el único favor que le pediré, tanto mi hermano como mi mamá merecen una mejor vida, Julieth puede dárselas, sé que lo hará...ella me lo debe.-esas últimas palabras parecieron salir con un tono frío y de desprecio que no lograste entender

Lo cierto es que no sabías que decir

Jamás imaginaste que pudiera pensar de esa forma

No era tan egoísta como creías

No esperabas que ella misma se diera cuenta que era un problema para su familia

"no me lo creo"

Sin embargo eso no era motivo para que descuidaras la razón por la que estabas aquí

Arriesgaste tu vida en un viaje en moto y fuiste asediada por lo que podría ser un drogadicto de mala muerte

Pasaste por tanto y por eso tenías que detenerla

La noche había sido larga y aún quedaba la peor parte que sería la competencia pero Natsuki era muy testaruda y dijeras lo que le dijeras no le harías cambiar de opinión

…

* * *

Pasó el tiempo con una lentitud de muerte, el aire frio de la noche acariciaba tu rostro mientras seguías pensando que hacer

pensando que decir para que desistiera de competir

Tenías muchas preguntas en la cabeza sobre todo porque nunca esperaste que Natsuki tuviera claro lo que quería hacer

Sus palabras eran muy contradictorias con su comportamiento

Es decir, ella era alguien fría y agresiva pero ese no era realmente su forma de ser

Parecía una maldita contradicción que no tenía sentido

Como sea, lo que tenías que hacer ahora era detenerla

al menos harías un ultimo intento

Giraste la vista esperando encontrarla en su lugar

Ella estaba sentada a un costado de Duran, parecía que tenía el semblante perdido, pero en realidad se estaba preparando mentalmente para la carrera

Te quedaste un rato observándola

Contemplaste su silueta a detalle, nunca la habías visto en su traje impermeable de competencia oficial

El celeste con negro le quedaba bien y resaltaba su ceñido cuerpo

Te pareció algo estúpido que a los participantes se le permitiera utilizar su traje, mas no los implementos de seguridad como el casco y los guantes o algún otro protector como dictaban las normas de seguridad era fácil saber el porqué

Julieth tenía razón en que esto era muy peligroso

Tenías que detenerla, pero como podrías

Caminaste hacia ella pensando que decir y no tenías muchas opciones ya

-aun puedes detenerte.-pronunciaste con un dejo de preocupación

Escuchar tu voz la hizo salir de su pequeño trance que tan absorto la tenía

Te lanzó una mirada en total silencio esperando que dijeras algo mas

al ver que no sabías que mas decir ella se adelantó

-esta será mi primera competencia después de mucho tiempo.-rompió el hielo levantándose y acercándose hacia ti.-deséame suerte princesa.-fue lo único que te dijo

Suspiraste de mala gana

No tenía caso seguir discutiendo

Solo había que seguirle la corriente y rezar porque no pasara nada

-nunca antes he visto una carrera de este tipo.-expresaste con fingida seriedad.-no me decepciones.-añadiste con una pequeña sonrisa

-no lo haré.-respondió levantando el pulgar

...

* * *

Caminaban por el barrio en medio de la noche

Natsuki te acompañaba a casa

Aunque le insististe que no era necesario, ella no te hizo caso

Al parecer el papel de cuñada protectora lo estaba tomando en serio

Podrías burlarte de ella, pero no tenías muchas ganas

Lo cierto es que no eras capaz de decir algo

Aún tenías en tu mente las imágenes de la carrera

Debías admitir que la emoción que sentiste al verla correr fue increible

-hace tiempo que no me sentía tan viva como ahora.-exclamó feliz.-pero aún estoy fuera de forma…

-pero ganaste eso es lo que cuenta.-y de la manera más emocionante

Ya que en las últimas dos vueltas estando en desventaja hizo una maniobra arriesgada en la curva cerrada para pasar a su rival

Aunque te costara admitirlo

Ese momento fue increíble, tanto así que hasta saltaste de la emoción

Aunque nadie estaba más feliz que Marcus que aplaudió e hizo una reverencia cuando el lobo azul cuando cruzó la línea

-pudiste matarte.-regañaste recordando lo peligroso que fue

-pero no lo hice.-negaste divertida, era muy testaruda.-en fin ya estamos en tu casa, sana y salva ahora si te sucede algo ya no será mi responsabilidad.-expresó con fingido tono indiferente.-si te caes o te tropiezas con el cojín de tu cuarto Julieth ya no podrá decirme nada

Tenía razón

Al final ella fue la que cuidó de ti

Incluso después del incidente y la pelea con el sujeto hubo otros que intentaron acercarse a ti

Pero ella se encargó de alejarlos con la mirada

No sabías que fuera así de protectora

Muchas veces escuchaste oír a Hatsuki que su hermana menor era la que siempre lo protegía no solo en casa sino también cuando iba al jardín

"Natsuki siempre me traía de vuelta a casa y vigilaba que ningún extraño se me acercara"

-vale ahora siendo serias no vuelvas a hacer algo así.-dijiste, aunque emocionante y todo no dejaba de ser riesgoso y no valía la pena.-

-tenías que arruinarlo… tan bien que estábamos.-susurró un tanto molesta.-ok princesa lo pensaré pero no te prometo nada

-en serio déjalo.-

-tengo que alejarme lo más pronto posible.-dijo de mala manera.-no te preocupes; viste que gané la carrera y eso que no estoy entrenando, cuando entre en ritmo será más fácil.-no estabas convencida pero no querías empezar a pelear de nuevo, al menos ya habían tenido suficientes discusiones por el día de hoy.-vale ya me voy, cuídate..

-tan pronto?, ara…pensé que me ibas a acompañar hasta la puerta porque no quieres que me lastimen.-fingiste preocupacion

-sé que el trayecto del jardín hasta tu puerta es peligroso pero confio en ti.-

-que idiota eres.-reclamaste divertida

-e…en fin, es extraño que diga esto pero creo que en realidad si me trajiste suerte.-notaste como desvió la mirada con un semblante un poco triste, era como si todo la alegría por haber ganado la carrera se hubiera acabado repentinamente.-además me cuidaste y podré regresar a casa ilesa por ti, muchas gracias princesa.-

-solo lo hice por Julieth, estaría en problemas si algo te hubiera pasado, sabiendo en lo que estabas metida, no me lo perdonaría.-

-cierto parece que tenemos algo en común.-

En serio?

-no lo creo, a que te refieres.-preguntaste

-ambas no queremos enfadar a Julieth.-pronunció entre risas

No puedes evitar sentirte contagiada por su risa

Era cierto

-en fin esto se está alargando más de la cuenta.-exclamó con seriedad.-b…bueno nos vemos cuídate.-

Te quieres despedir con un beso en la mejilla

Pero ella retrocedió rápidamente sin darte la oportunidad de hacerlo

-c...cuídate princesa.-volvió a repetir retirándose apresurada

No sabes que rayos le sucedía

Acaso te había negado el saludo de despedida?

 **C…**

* * *

mmm bueno y aqui seguimos actualizando

nos vemos =D


	7. Chapter 7

hola

aquí seguimos volviendo con los capítulos T_T

espero que les guste

Salu2

* * *

 **NORTE Y SUR**

 **CAPITULO VI.-REMORDIMIENTO**

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas desde que saliste en libertad

No era como si estuvieras contando los días, pero lo cierto era que si lo hacías

Lo más problemático de estar libre era la adaptación

Acomodarte a tu nueva vida no estaba siendo nada fácil

Incluso si tenías que ser sincera contigo misma dirías que te estaba costando mas de lo que esperabas

Suponías que el proceso iba a durar su tiempo

Así que tenías que ser paciente

Para ello has tenido que hacer unas restricciones

Evitar la mayor cantidad de tiempo a Saeko y Julieth ha sido clave para que pudieras sentirte más tranquila y menos presionada, claro que con Julieth las cosas eran tolerables, pero con Saeko era otra historia

Te reclamaba cuando encontrarías trabajo, no sin antes escuchar sus gritos y esa mala actitud

Claro que le decías que no tenías nada, aunque se molestara debía darte crédito ya que por lo menos eras sincera

Julieth por otro lado te interrogaba sobre tu día y que era lo que harías, te advertía que no te metieras en problemas, bueno eso era mejor a escuchar a tu madre decirl lo holgazana que eras

No podías culparla

Pues la mayoría de los días te veía deambular como un perro callejero por las calles

Menuda madre

Tal vez en otros tiempos hubieran discutido, pero ahora solo te quedabas callada aguantando sus palabras y su enojo

Pero no te faltaba las ganas de responderle

Estuviste cerca de cruzar esa línea muchas veces

Saeko debía agradecer que Hatsuki estuviera en la mayoría de esas ocasiones, el enano era la única razón por la cual mantenías la calma

Nunca entendiste esa actitud de tu madre, sobre todo ese afán que tenía contigo

Siempre tuvo preferencia por Julieth

Bueno, aunque no podías culparla ya que eras la única que le causaba problemas

Julieth siempre fue una niña muy correcta y tranquila; casi nunca hizo algo que la molestara, no le dio motivos, aunque de todas maneras con Saeko nunca se sabía

En fin, ya era tarde para reclamarle ese supuesto favoritismo

Ya no tenía caso

-hermana estas bien?.-la voz de Hatsuki te sacó de tus pensamientos y volviste a la realidad

-si, peque todo bien.-susurraste mirando de reojo a Julieth la cual no despegaba la vista de ti

Suspiraste de mala gana

Era por estas cuestiones que odiabas desayunar en casa

Con Saeko y Julieth en la misma mesa el ambiente era muy tenso

-¿y ya estás buscando trabajo hermanita?.-la pelirroja lanzó la pregunta mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su cafe.-

Saeko te miró inquisitiva, esperando que respondieras a la pregunta, no tenía esperanza de que tu respuesta fuera diferente a la que le decías todos los días

-eso es algo que no te incumbe Julieth.-respondiste tratando de sonar cortes.-no te preocupes por mí solo ocúpate de tus asuntos y no te metas en los míos.-lanzaste con tu típico tono indiferente

-pero qué diablos te pasa, solo te estoy preguntando, no tienes por qué responderme de esa forma tan malcriada.-

-me preguntaste y te estoy respondiendo.-exclamaste intentando mantener la calma

-eres una idiota, yo solo me preocupo por ti y tu no haces nada más que alejarte de todos.-añadió.-casi nunca estas en casa y no tienes trabajo, si te es tan difícil conseguir uno puedo ayudarte, en serio puedo hacerlo

-y yo te dije que no te metieras niña.-esto era más de lo que podías soportar.-yo no te pedí que me ayudaras

-deja de portarte tan inmadura por dios, porque complicas las cosas.-

-mira Julieth mejor te callas que quiero tomar mi desayuno tranquila.-

-ya basta las dos!.-el grito de Saeko te impidió continuar

Reíste negando con la mirada

-bien ya malograron mi día, si eso es lo que querían lo acaban de hacerlo bien.-expresaste poniéndote de pie.-espero que tengan una bonita mañana permiso y buen provecho

-hey a donde crees que vas!.-protestó Saeko pero la ignoraste

Hatsuki solo se encogió de hombros ante la situación y tú intentaste tranquilizarlo removiendo sus cabellos antes de que te fueras

-está bien mamá deja que se vaya.-escuchaste decir a Julieth.-

Saliste de la casa a dar una caminata

Te fijaste en la hora

Era más temprano que de costumbre, normalmente salías un poco más tarde a correr

Sin embargo, dejando de lado la pelea que acababas de tener

Este día tenías que prepararte pues en la noche se acercaba otra carrera en la cual competir

Tendrías que lidiar en el terreno de Akihabara, la última vez no pudiste ya que Julieth te amenazó con llamar a la policía

Tu hermana no tenía cuando dejar de meterse en tus asuntos

Si se enteraba de lo de hoy probablemente volvería a detenerte

Por ello debías ser más cuidadosa

Lección que tenías que aprender con creces después de haber sido pillada por Shizuru

Aunque debías admitir que fue entretenido pasar la noche con ella

Aunque por otro lado, volver a estar cerca te hizo recordar esos sentimientos que creías haberlo superado

Pero no…aun la amabas

Y era triste saberlo

Menuda suerte no?

Han pasado mas de 4 años y aun no eres capaz de olvidarla

Ese primer amor seguía atormentándote

Asi que para tu salud mental evitar a Shizuru también se había convertido en una prioridad

Desde la competencia no volviste a verla

Tenías demasiadas cosas en la cabeza

No dejaste nada al azar

Sabías sus horarios y a qué hora volvía de su trabajo

Evitabas pasar por su casa asi que para ver a Aline siempre te dabas una vuelta entera por el barrio

Cuando escuchabas que Shizuru venía de visita a tu casa, te encerrabas en tu habitación y le ponías seguro a la puerta solo para que la muy idiota no se le ocurriera nuevamente entrar sin permiso

Estabas prisionera en tu habitación hasta que la veías salir

podías ser mas patetica?

Pero que otras opciones tenías

Si seguías teniendo sentimientos por ella lo mejor era alejarla

Aunque ella haya sido tu motivo para no caer cuando estuviste en prisión

Ella era lo único a lo que te aferraste cuando estuviste en ese infierno

Fue el amor que sentías por ella lo que mantuvo tu cordura

En ese tiempo no tenías nada mas

Tal vez fue eso por lo cual se ha quedado tan impregnada en tu corazón

Nunca pudiste olvidarla

Tus sentimientos seguían ahí

Igual que antes

¿Patético no?

Te diste cuenta cuando te saludó aquel día en el parque

Cuando a Aline no se le ocurrió mejor idea que llamarla, ese momento en que volviste a verla fue una maldita tortura

Aunque intentaras negarlo, la verdad era que seguías siendo una tonta enamorada

-Cuñada!.-como si estar pensando en ella fuera ya una estupidez reconociste su voz a lo lejos

Levantaste la mirada pensando que a lo mejor y lo estabas imaginando pero no

Era Shizuru

Desconcertada miraste a los costados maldiciendo tu mala suerte

-que se supone que haces aquí.-preguntaste un poco sorprendida

Se suponía que ella no caminaba por estos lares

-vaya y esos modales, ahora la que carece de ellos eres tú.-exclamó con cierta gracia.-primero se saluda.-remarcó

No pudiste evitar poner una mueca de fastidio

Sobre todo porque estaba muy cerca y eso no era bueno

Nada era bueno porque cabía la posibilidad de que cometieras una estupidez

-ah sí perdón.-susurraste apenas.-buenos días.-saludaste tratando de sonar educada

Ella se percató que algo no andaba bien

Podías notarlo en su mirada

-desde el día de la competencia no nos hemos vuelto a ver.-añadió con cierta curiosidad

A donde se supone que quería llegar con esa pregunta

-ahm si princesa pero no me has respondido, que estás haciendo aquí.-exclamaste con fingida burla.-nunca pasas por este lugar, porque tan de repente estas andando por esta calle

-fui un rato a la peluquería a que me retocaran.-respondió.-y a todo esto como sabes que nunca ando por aquí, acaso paras pendiente de mi?.-

Desviaste la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa

Siempre te dijo que eras muy molestosa, pero ella no se quedaba atrás

-si princesa estoy pendiente de ti.-respondiste con ironía.-se tus horarios, cuando regresas a casa, donde trabajas, a qué hora sales a comer y demás, es por eso que estoy tan sorprendida el verte por aquí.-agregaste con el mismo tono

Lo curioso de tus palabras es que no eran mentiras

Todo valía para evitarla

-ara, que graciosa como siempre.-escuchaste decir cortante.-y que haciendo por la vida, ya conseguiste trabajo?

No pudiste evitar expresar tu incomodidad

Parecía que todo el mundo tenía interés en tu vida laboral

-si algo asi.-dijiste apenas.-bueno princesa ha sido todo un honor hablar contigo pero debo irme.-

-ara tan rápido y te vas.-susurró.-tú me estas evitando no?.-

Te quedaste en silencio

No sabías si lo decía en broma o en serio

La miraste detenidamente

Shizuru siempre fue una persona muy sobresaliente en muchos aspectos

En la actuación, por ejemplo

Siempre pensaste que en vez de ser modelo debería haber sido actriz

Aunque bien podía ser las 2 cosas

-si claro.-pronunciaste divertida.-estoy haciendo todo lo posible por no toparme contigo y mira ahora te acercas y me conversas, todo mi plan se fue abajo.-

-estas más intratable que de costumbre; todo bien?.-

-si, princesa estoy bien, ya anda a molestar a Julieth y déjame en paz.-soltaste enojada

-está en tu casa?.-asentiste con un leve movimiento de cabeza.-Saeko también?

-le tienes miedo a tu suegra?.-no te sorprendía.-ese es el castigo de estar con mi hermana, Saeko es de las suegras que te debe nhacer la vida imposible.-agregaste compasiva.-pero ya deberías estar acostumbrada si ya son 4 años que llevan juntas, siendo sinceras pensé que no aguantarías ni un año con Saeko

-ara, no ha sido fácil pero me las he arreglado.-

"Está muy cerca" dijiste en tus pensamientos

"no es bueno"

Ella comenzaba a hablar sobre Saeko pero no le prestabas nada de atención

Te la pasaste mirando su rostro y el color de sus ojos, tu mente comenzaba a divagar intentando descifrar como se sentiría su piel si pudieras llegar a tocarla

"sería suave?"

Te gustaría tocarla

Te gustaría acariciar su rostro o por lo menos saber cómo se sentiría la sensación de tener su cabello entre tus dedos

Podrías haber ideado una tonta excusa para averiguarlo

Podrías haberle dicho que veías algo y fingías que se lo quitabas de encima

Pero no podías ser tan curiosa

Sería muy raro

-me estas escuchando?.-abriste los ojos volviendo al mundo real

-Claro.-respondiste de inmediato.-como sea al final por culpa de Saeko vas a tener que ir a terapias psicológicas para que te recuperes de tus traumas y vuelvas a ser la misma.-añadiste mientras volvías a recordar lo miserable que fue la vida contigo

Era imposible no hacerlo si escuchabas su voz

Al fin de cuentas ella fue la razón de todo

A veces no podías evitar preguntarte el que hubiera pasado si no lo hacías tarde

habría cambiado en algo tu vida?

Quizas si?

o tal vez todo hubiera terminado siendo peor...

Como sea, lo triste de tu historia fue que nunca llegaste a decirle que la amabas

Julieth se te anticipó

Aunque la verdad poco hubiera cambiado

Es decir, ella te hubiera rechazado de todas maneras

No tenías manera de competir con tu hermana

Como podrías haber tenido siquiera una oportunidad con lo despistada que eras

Hasta Aline y todo el vecindario sabía que tú hermana y Shizuru ya tenían una relación…todo el mundo menos tú

Tenías que verlas besándose para que te dieras cuenta

"mala suerte" pensaste

-bien princesa, en serio se me hace tarde, me gustaría seguir hablando contigo pero debo irme.-tenías que ser cortes, no podías dar cabida a que ella se enfureciera y te siguiera molestando.-nos vemos.-

Era momento de que escaparas

Pero la mala suerte te seguía

O eso fue lo que pensaste cuando pudiste reconocer la silueta que se asomó frente a ti

Ahí estaba, mirándote en medio de la pista

Lo reconociste de inmediato y tus piernas comenzaron a temblar al igual que tus manos

Retrocediste unos pasos solo por puro instinto

Lo cierto era que querías echar a correr, pero ninguna parte de tu cuerpo te respondía

-eres tú maldita.-escuchaste el grito que salió con rabia e impotencia por parte del señor

Sin pensarlo dos veces la figura se abalanzó sobre ti arrinconándote a un costado de la calle, poniendo sus manos sobre tu cuello y lanzándote una serie de insultos

Descargando su ria y frustracion

-señor cálmese.-era lo único que podías decirle

No eras capaz de defenderte ni siquiera te atrevías a mirarle a los ojos

-maldita escoria como es que te dejaron libre!.-bramó mientras te daba una fuerte sacudida.-como es que te atreves a dirigirme la palabra!

-señor por favor deténgase…yo ya he pagado mi crimen.-susurraste apenas sintiendo como la culpa y el recuerdo del accidente volvía a torturar tu cabeza

-crees que eso es suficiente maldita infeliz!.-era cierto, aunque doliera reconocer era verdad lo que decía.-arruinaste la vida de mi familia maldita…mataste a mi hijo, lo mataste!.-

-deténgase!.-te sorprendiste un poco a ver que Shizuru fue la primera en intervenir y ponerse entre tú y el señor Takeda

Justo unos segundos antes de que empezara a darte una paliza

Viste llegar a más personas de la calle que al ver como te agredían y se acercaron a ayudar

-ey deténgase que cree que hace.-dijo un chico que lo empujó a un costado

Sin embargo, el hombre estaba fuera de si y el único objetivo eras tú

Retrocediste nerviosa sintiendo el pánico

Como si estuviera en un estado de locura Takeda quería llegar a ti y entre empujones y forcejeos de la gente se abría paso

-maldita como te atreves siquiera a respirar!.-podías ver el odio en sus ojos.-como puedes si quiera respirar maldita, deberías morir…mataste a mi hijo, lo mataste!

-s…se…señor fue un accidente.-que más podías decir

Era la verdad

Era la triste verdad

-cállate escoria, crees que tu castigo ha sido suficiente?…crees que es suficiente, no nos sirve ni de consuelo 4 años, arruinaste mi vida, mi vida y la de mí esposa.-

Volviste a retroceder sintiendo la culpa de sus palabras

Aguantabas como podías las ganas de llorar

Pero no lo soportaste

Echaste a correr con todas tus fuerzas

Intentabas escapar

Intentabas perderte

Intentabas huir de la culpa

pero sabías que no hicieras lo que hicieras jamás podrías

Estabas marcada para siempre

Eres una criminal

"Una asesina"

...

* * *

-Suficiente!.-gritaste encarando al tipo.-ella ya ha pagado su crimen.-

-esa maldita no merece estar libre…no merece caminar por las calles!.-exclamó.-mira la muy cobarde está escapando, se está escapando la infeliz porque sabe que todo lo que le digo es verdad.-te diste la vuelta y pudiste ver como Natsuki corría desesperada

El señor estaba siendo detenido por la gente de la calle al ver que quería perseguirla

No sabías muy bien que hacer

Volviste a mirar en dirección de Natsuki

Te sentías mal por ella

Sin pensarlo dos veces trataste de seguirla

Intentaste andar a su ritmo, pero era muy rápida

No había manera que la alcanzaras

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que le perdiste de vista

Miraste a todos lados, pero ya no había señales de ella

Nunca antes la habías visto así

Se veía muy frágil

Estaba a punto de llorar

"esto no es bueno" pensaste

Necesitabas encontrarla

En ese estado Natsuki podría hacer una locura con lo impulsiva que era

Pero no tenías idea como hacerlo

Decidiste buscar a Aline

El vínculo que ellas tenían era muy especial

su mejor amiga

Corriste hacía al mercado, te fue fácil reconocer su puesto de ropa

Aline tenía un encanto que atraía a la gente

Era una buena comerciante

Su puesto era el más concurrido

Ella se dio cuenta de tu presencia y levantó la mano saludando animosamente

Se excusó un rato de Kenji que es el tipo que le ayudaba a vender

-No puede ser, que hace la gran Shizuru Fujino por estos lares.-comentó divertida

-no hay tiempo para tus bromas.-dijiste

Ella parpadeó un poco sorprendida

-ha pasado algo malo?.-preguntó tanteando el porque la estabas buscando

-es Natsuki.-

-oh Dios!.-gritó desesperada.-le ha pasado algo?...que le ha sucedido; dime dónde está?!.-

-me encontré hace unos momentos con ella por el barrio.-señalaste apresurada.-estábamos conversando tranquilas y parecía todo normal hasta que vino el señor ese…creo que se llamaba Takeda…-

Aline al escuchar el nombre se encogió de hombros

Entendió de que iba el tema

-….seguramente ya estaba siguiendo a Natsuki desde antes y bueno la quería golpear y empezó a insultarla y tratarla mal, tuvimos que atajarlo de varias personas.-

-ya veo.-la viste bajar la mirada dolida.-pobre Natsuki…. no se merece pasar por esto

-ella empezó a huir, se echó a correr yo traté de seguirla pero no pude seguirle el paso.-era demasiado rápida

-…ella ya cumplió su condena porque la está acosando ese tipo.-exclamó ofuscada.-ahora seguramente debe estar destrozada la pobre

-sí, yo también pensé eso y puede que cometa alguna estupidez en ese estado.-que hiciera una locura era muy probable.-sabes donde pudo ir, o mejor intenta comunicarte con ella

Aline asintió y comenzó a marcar su numero, pero sin ninguna respuesta

-está apagado, la muy idiota lo apagó.-

-que vamos hacer…se lo decimos a Julieth?.-sugeriste un tanto dudosa.-

Aline negó con la cabeza pensando que no era una buena idea

-no, será mejor no decirle nada, ni a ella ni a la tía Saeko.-dijo un tanto pensativa.-dios esa tonta quiere matarme de la preocupacion

-no conoces algún lugar donde le guste estar sola o algo así?.-a lo mejor y tenías una chance

Viste como los ojos claros de la pequeña te enfocaron de una manera extraña

-tú has estado pasando tiempo con Natsuki?.-preguntó con suma curiosidad

No entendiste el motivo de la repentina pregunta

Ni mucho menos te importó

-ah?...de que hablas.-

Se quedó callada unos momentos mientras negó con la mirada

-no, nada…olvidalo.-añadió al final.-hay un sitio donde podría estar, recuerdo que a veces cuando la tía lo regañaba siempre se ocultaba en ese lugar

-en cual.-

-podría estar ahí…quisiera ir, pero no puedo dejar el puesto abandonado.-pronunció con desespero

-no te preocupes yo me encargaré de que no haga una estupidez, por favor dime donde queda ese lugar.-

….

Caminabas con lentitud esquivando los escombros de madera y cemento

Era un lugar abandonado

Tal como había descrito Aline había una pequeña casa abandonada al final de la calle, nunca antes habías estado este lugar, solo lo conocías de vista ya que siempre se mostraba su fachada cuando venías en el bus de regreso

La casa en cuestión no tenías puertas y estaba totalmente descuidada

Seguramente desde hacía varios años nadie lo ocupaba

Tampoco había cuartos

Lo único que quedaba de la construcción era solo un salón con un gran ventanal en la parte posterior

Te quedaste de pie en la entrada cuando viste su silueta

Allí estaba Natsuki; sentada apoyada en la pared sobre la ventana con un semblante perdido, llevaba tambien los ojos hinchados y rojos

Seguramente había estado llorando

Parecía que habías llegado un poco tarde

Diste unos pasos intentando acercarte

El sonido del piso resquebrajarse hizo que se delatara tu presencia

Ella se dio cuenta, sin embargo trató de ignorarte

Suspiraste un tanto contrariada

Ni siquiera sabías porque estabas haciendo todo esto

Es decir, te demoraste casi media hora en llegar a este lugar

media hora!

en estos momentos deberías estar en casa con Julieth y no estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo

Eso era lo que pensabas

Pero por otro lado no podías dejar sola a tu cuñada no?

-Natsuki.-susurraste su nombre mientras acortabas la distancia

Detuviste tus pasos esperando que ella te dijera algo

cualquier cosa

-déjame sola por favor.-pidió apenas fingiendo su voz

Era fácil notar que estaba quebrada

-ese sujeto no tenía derecho a tratarte asi…tú ya has cumplido tu condena. -

La viste esbozar una triste y desolada sonrisa en señal de respuesta

Sus ojos seguían perdidos viendo su propio reflejo a través del ventanal

-pero tiene razón.-susurró en sentencia.-es decir…yo debería estar muerta

-p...pero que estás diciendo?...acaso te estas escuchando!.-

Se notaba que el golpe emocional debía haber sido muy fuerte

Era por eso que se encontraba tan devastada

Parecía derrotada

Esta no era la Natsuki Kuga de la carrera que viste aquel día

La chica de ahora se veía frágil y apunto de romperse

-tú crees que el castigo por arrebatar la vida de una persona son solo 4 años de prisión?.-preguntó de repente, no supiste que decir.- soy una asesina….el Señor Takeda tiene razón en todo lo que dijo, soy una infeliz que no debería estar respirando

-no digas tonterías

-cállate!.-gritó cerrando los ojos aguantando su propio dolor.-no hay forma de que pueda pagar mi castigo…no importa si me hubieran encerrado para siempre, aun así no sería suficiente para pagar por lo que hice.-no lo soportaba

Podías ver que el peso de la culpa era tan grande que aun después de haber salido de prisión la seguía llevando consigo

El remordimiento no la dejaba ser libre

Lo cierto es que no eras capaz de decir algo que pudiera animarla

No tenías palabras que pudieran confortarla

Asi que solo te la quedaste mirando

Haciéndole compañía

Viendo como sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas en ese llanto silencioso

Natsuki siempre aparentaba ser alguien fuerte

Pero ahora se veía a alguien muy frágil y sensible

No te diste cuenta que pudiera ser así

Ella trataba de ser agresiva e indiferente pero solo era una apariencia

Si Natsuki fuera alguien sin corazón, no le estaría afectando tanto

Recién estabas empezando a conocer a tu cuñada como realmente era

La culpa y el remordimiento eran tan fuertes que la quebraban, sabía que el crimen que cometió nunca podría pagarlo

Y eso era porque ella era alguien sensible y empática

Por eso sufría...porque se ponía en el lugar de los padres del chico

Era por eso que sufría y lloraba en silencio

Recordaste las palabras de Julieth aquella vez que habló sobre ella

"no puedes estar más equivocada…sé que Natsuki es alguien difícil de tratar, es una chica fría y agresiva pero en realidad tiene un gran corazón"

Y si, realmente no podías estar más equivocada

Con suma tristeza te sentaste a su lado

Lo único que podías hacer era acompañarla esperando que la culpa y el remordimiento se fueran del lugar

Esperabas que sucediese un milagro

un milagro que le quitará esa culpa que llevaba

lamentablemente los milagros no existen

 **C...**

* * *

bueno hasta aqui el cap

muchas gracias

nos vemos


	8. Chapter 8

Hola de nuevo a todos!

aquí seguimos actualizando! O.o

salu2

* * *

 **NORTE Y SUR**

 **CAPITULO VII.-OLVIDANDO**

* * *

Mirabas con fingido interés el café que tenías sobre la mesa

El silencio no te molestaba pero lo cierto era que en estos momentos poco o nada te importaba

ya hacía unos 5 minutos que estaban esperando a que dijeras algo pero en tu mente solo podías pensar en ella

¿Estaría bien?

Te removiste el cabello un tanto intranquila

Definitivamente había sido una mala idea dejarla sola

Quien sabe que locuras podría estar haciendo en estos momentos en ese estado tan depresivo

Pero que más podías haber hecho

No tenías las palabras adecuadas para reconfortarla

A decir verdad, hicieras lo que hicieras no hubieras logrado detenerla así que simplemente te rendiste y la dejaste ir

-ey Shizuru…Shizuru?.-la voz de Julieth te devolvió a la realidad.-todo bien?.-preguntó de repente

Volviste a quedarte en silencio pues de nuevo pensaste en ella

Lo que te hizo volver en si fue la voz de Saeko que decía que tomaras con confianza lo que estuviera sobre la mesa

Estuviste tan perdida en tus pensamientos que no sabías que era lo que estabas hablando con Julieth y tu suegra

Esperaste a que alguna dijera algo para que retomaras el hilo de la conversación sin embargo, Julieth solo estaba callada observándote como si tuvieras algo en la cara

Bajaste la mirada un tanto avergonzada pensando que tal vez no había sido buena idea haber quedado con tu novia después de haber perdido el rastro de Natsuki

Te sentías culpable

Tanto que las ganas de confesar se hacían enormes

-no pasa nada amor.-fingiste una pequeña sonrisa

Julieth no era idiota

Desde que se encontraron notó que te pasaba algo sin embargo no te dijo nada esperando a que fueras tú quien se lo contara

Suspiraste un tanto más tranquila mientras miraste de reojo como Saeko degustaba el almuerzo con su típica expresión irascible

-Natsuki aún no ha llegado.-comentó tu novia mirando el reloj sobre la pared.- ya es muy tarde y la muy irresponsable aun no llega.-añadió

-típico de Natsuki.-agregó tú suegra con un tono molesto

-iré a buscarla.-respondió Julieth poniéndose de pie

-siéntate!.-el grito de Saeko te sacudió un poco, no es como si nunca antes hubieras visto esos repentinos cambios de humor, Julieth la miró con extrañeza a su madre, no entendía porque el grito pero obedeció sin poner objeción

No podías ocultar tu leve incomodidad

Es decir, que le gritaran a tu novia no era algo que sucediera siempre

Saeko era muy difícil de comprender

-dejemos que Natsuki se distraiga un poco.-exclamó incomoda por sus propias palabra.-le está costando adaptarse después de haber estado tanto tiempo en prisión, será mejor no presionarla tanto

Te sorprendiste por el repentino comentario

Nunca antes la habías escuchado decir algo en favor de Natsuki

Incluso te estaba costando creer que lo que acababas de oír no era producto de tu imaginación

"quien lo diría"

El almuerzo transcurrió en un inquietante silencio

El único que cortaba la tensión era Hatsuki que contaba como le había ido en la escuela

Solo cuando Saeko se retiró era que todo volvía a estar en esa aparente tranquilidad

-Hay Nat que haré contigo.-suspiró Julieth mirando con preocupación de nuevo la hora

No podías evitar sentirte mal

Debatías internamente contigo misma si era una buena idea decirle lo que había pasado entre Natsuki y el señor Takeda

Al final no creíste que fuera una buena idea

Lo último que querías era que se volviera a preocupar

Al final decidiste mantenerlo en secreto

Además temías que Julieth te reprochara por no haberle contado antes

"Natsuki"

Recién te dabas cuenta un poco como era tu cuñada en realidad y todos los demonios que estaba llevando encima

El peso de la culpa y el remordimiento que llevaba era algo muy doloroso

Para ella el tiempo en prisión no había sido suficiente castigo

Todavía no se lo perdonaba

Y era probable que jamás lo hiciera

-pobre.-susurraste apenas sin darte cuenta que pensabas en voz alta

-mmm?.-Julieth te miró con curiosidad.-de quien hablas

-de tu hermana.-respondiste.-sabes creo que Natsuki se sigue comportando así porque aún no se perdona lo del accidente…

Julieth no te respondió

Solo atinó a quedarse callada desviando la mirada con tristeza

-…de alguna manera todos nos sentimos culpables por lo que pasó.-dijo con la voz apagada.-sé que ha sido duro para Nat, pero no solo ella es la que ha estado sufriendo…

-amor sé que fue duro para ti cuando se la llevaron.-recordaste que semanas después de que se llevaron a Natsuki a prisión ella aún seguía llorando….la viste llorar muchas veces en el cuarto de su hermana

-pero ya paso….no debemos mirar atrás, ahora Natsuki ya está afuera y puede seguir con su vida.-añadió como si tratara de convencerse así misma

Nunca antes te habías puesto a pensar como seria estar en los zapatos de Natsuki

Una chica que ha perdido los mejores años de su vida por un tonto accidente

Accidente que podía pasarle a cualquiera a fin de cuentas uno nunca sabía si las circunstancias de la vida podrían tenderte una trampa

Como muchas veces escuchaste decir, nadie tiene la vida comprada

Natsuki era una prueba de que a veces la vida podía ser muy cruel e injusta

Y es que, aunque ella estuviera libre no podías decir si realmente era asi, pues el remordimiento y la culpa aun la tenían prisionera

Era imposible que volviera a ser la misma después de haber vivido una experiencia como la que le pasó

Además el hecho de estar en la cárcel probablemente haya sido una experiencia nada agradable

Ella ha cambiado

Ahora es más agresiva y desconfiada que antes

Aunque como culparla

La convivencia en prisión debió ser difícil no?

"Cada día una lucha con las demás personas por no dejarse intimidar"

-bueno amor y que planes tenemos para la tarde.-preguntó Julieth con intenciones de desviar el tema

Tu sonreíste divertida, sabías que era mejor ya no hablar de ella

-no se dime tú, hay dos opciones; podemos ir al cine o algún lugar más privado.-exclamaste con una voz sugerente

-si creo que estaría bien el cine.-susurró.-y después ya veremos.-te guiñó el ojo cual cómplice

El día tenía que mejorar

No podías estar pendiente de tu cuñada y que su situación te preocupara tanto

"suficiente no?"

Al final decidiste que lo mejor era ignorar lo sucedido

Asi que pasaste la tarde con Julieth

Intentaste distraerte en el cine y pareció funcionar

Lograste olvidarte, pero eso era porque estabas a lado de Julieth

Julieth Kuga, el gran amor de tu vida

No podías sentirte más feliz

Pero poco a poco la preocupación volvió a colarse por tu mente

Cuando regresaban de camino a casa volviste a pensar en ella

Detuviste tus pasos

Un vago presentimiento hizo que te quedaras observando el cielo

-sucede algo?.-Julieth preguntó curiosa mientras sostenía tu mano

Negaste con la cabeza mientras entrelazabas tu mano y siguieron caminando

-ha sido genial el día de hoy.-escuchaste decir a Julieth con una sonrisa

Te apoyaste en su regazo como respuesta

-si, deberíamos tener más días así.-susurraste.-es bueno para despejar la mente del trabajo y las preocupaciones

-es cierto, el próximo sábado podemos repetir la rutina.-te sonaba genial la idea.-y bueno sé que es algo temprano pero déjame acompañarte a casa.-

-no te preocupes.-pronunciaste aprensiva, a decir verdad te parecía un poco exagerada la preocupación de Julieth sabiendo que vivian en el mismo barrio.-además tienes que apresurarte, no querrás que Saeko se enfade porque hoy tenías que ayudarla con las cuentas

-cierto llevo media hora atrasada.-sonrió divertida.-todo lo que ocasionas.-exclamó con fingido enfado mientras se acercó a darte un beso en los labios que recibiste gustosa.-llámame cuando llegues a casa

Asentiste embelesada sintiendo esa agradable sensación de sus labios en todo el cuerpo

-el día se arregló.-dijiste feliz por la velada volviendo a caminar sin embargo de nuevo volvías a pensar en ella

La imagen de Natsuki aparecía en tu cabeza y se hizo más nítida cuando metros más adelante viste a Aline corriendo desesperada

Aline corriendo definitivamente no era una buena señal

No era necesario que preguntaras que estaba pasando

-Aline!.-gritaste para llamar su atención.-estoy aquí Aline!

La aludida al escuchar tu voz se detuvo en seco y empezó a buscarte con la mirada

Levantaste la mano para que se diera cuenta de tu ubicacion

-oh hola Shizuru.-exclamó totalmente intranquila

-porque tan alterada.-preguntaste inquisitivamente

Sabías que era lo que ocurría

-Natsuki.-

"claro"

-sabes dónde está?.-preguntaste haciendo que se repitiera la misma escena de más temprano

-creo que si….-pronunció ansiosa.-bueno tengo que irme, nos vemos luego

-espera.-la sostuviste del brazo.-dime donde se ha metido ahora.-

Ella se quedó en silencio un tanto extrañada por tu actitud

-ahm…nosotras no podemos lidiar con Natsuki, solo Julieth puede por eso es que tengo que ir a hablar con ella y decirle que la detenga.-agregó.-la estuve llamando toda la tarde pero tenía el celular apagado así que mejor voy a su casa y...

-A Julieth se le acabo la batería cuando salimos al cine, su celular estaba muerto, pero debiste llamarme a mi.-dijiste aprensiva

-con razón.-se tomó el rostro.- le estuve enviando mensajes con la dirección donde probablemente se encuentra pero nada...-exclamó ansiosa.-ni modo, iré hablar con ella, nos vemos otro dia

-hey no.-la volviste a sostener.-Julieth está teniendo días difíciles no se los hagas más complicados

Aline parpadeó confundida

-ehm que?.-no entendía de lo que hablabas.-quisiera no molestarla pero es la única que puede detener a Natsuki

-no es necesario, solo dime donde está, yo hablaré con ella.-

-como que no hiciste mucha cosa en la mañana.-expresó un tanto molesta.-se nota que no pudiste hacer nada.-

-de qué diablos hablas….-

-la encontraste no?.-preguntó y no supiste que decir.-solo la empeoraste

-intenté reconfortarla diciendo que no tenía la culpa de nada…ella ya ha pagado su crimen.-

-pero no funcionó…eso la puso peor.-dijo zafando de tu agarre con brusquedad.-Natsuki es complicada de lidiar, solo Julieth puede confrontarla

-yo también puedo.-exclamaste desafiante poniéndote en su camino

Preferías ser tu quien lidiara con Natsuki a que lo hiciera su hermana

No querías que se siguiera preocupando

Ya era suficiente

-yo me encargare.-pronunciaste decidida

La viste reír con cinismo al escuchar tus palabras

-no puedes ser tan idiota.-dijo con enfado

Te quedaste sorprendida, nunca la habías escuchado insultar

-qué te pasa.-

-es que no entiendes que tú eres el problema?.-sin decir más se alejó no sin antes lanzarte una mirada de desprecio

"que fue eso" te dijiste mentalmente sin saber que carajos había pasado para que reaccionara así

-Aline espera!.-corriste hacia ella buscando explicaciones.-que quisiste decir con eso…a que te refieres

-suéltame!:-exclamó empujándote.-no debí decirte nada, solo provocaste que se pusiera peor!

-pero qué diablos hice, yo solo trataba de impedir que cometiera una locura.-

-y por tu culpa está a punto de hacerlo.-

-entonces no perdamos tiempo y llévame con ella.-

-estas idiota no podrás, mejor avisemos a Julieth.-

-no te dejare que se lo digas.-

-ya déjate de juego Shizuru.-

-ok pero si se entera Julieth, también lo hará Saeko.-amenazaste

Ella detuvo sus pasos con una expresión de incredulidad

-serias capaz?.-no podía ser posible

Claro que no serias capaz, pero ella no lo sabía

-claro que lo haría.-volviste a decir decidida

-idiota.-te empujó con fuerza mientras ella era la que parecía perder el control.-como puedes ser así…lo estás haciendo a propósito no?.-

-ya te lo dije…no se puede enterar Julieth, ya tuvo suficiente….su mundo no puede girar en torno a Natsuki.-

-pero es normal...son hermanas…no puedo creer que estés intentando separarlas.-

-yo no estoy haciendo nada de eso…lo único que quiero es dejar que Julieth deje de preocuparse por su hermana…no se merece cargar con los problemas de Natsuki.-

-n…no puedo creerlo….no sé qué vio ella en ti.-exclamó entre susurros

Al final de cuentas te hizo a un lado ocultando su frustración

-si algo le sucede no te lo perdonaré.-añadió suspirando de mala gana

-no te preocupes, vamos por ella y veras que lo haré.-respondiste apresurada

Pasó una hora mientras tomaron 3 buses y caminaron unos 15 minutos hasta llegar al lugar no sin antes volver a tomar un taxi

La zona de Akihabara era un lugar que nunca antes la habías visto

-tengan cuidado Señoritas.-advirtió el taxista al dejarlas en el ultimo paradero

El lugar no parecía ser muy amigable

las zonas peligrosas que frecuentaba tu cuñada no eran de broma, aunque lo cierto era que no estabas tan sorprendida como la primera vez

Caminaron hasta los claros y subieron la pendiente de la colina, al llegar al llano pudieron notar las miradas furtivas de algunos sujetos que también venían a ver la carrera

-llegamos.-Señaló Aline, metros más arriba se encontraba una pequeña estación aglomerada de gente donde las motos y autos parecían estar en pleno desfile

Te tardaste un poco en ubicar a Duran y cuando lo hiciste también estaba ella, con su habitual uniforme de una pieza, esta vez el color era diferente

"negro con franjas rojas"

Podías verla claramente sentada en el suelo mirando su motocicleta

Te diste cuenta de que seguía con esa misma expresión que tenía en la mañana

Seguía atrapada en la culpa

"esto pinta mal"

Ella no estaba concentrada en la carrera

Y eso podía ser fatal

Tanto Aline como tú fueron hacia ella

Pero Natsuki se encontraba tan ensimismada en su mundo que no se dio cuenta de ninguna de las dos

-Natsuki.-pronunciaste su nombre con calma

Sus ojos verdes enfocaron su atención en ti

Y por alguna extraña razón te sentiste intimidada

-que hacen aquí.-preguntó con ese tono indiferente

Esa no era una buena señal

En circunstancias normales ella habría reaccionado con agresividad, diciéndoles de todo por estar en un lugar peligroso

Pero ahora era diferente

-venimos a llevarte de vuelta a casa.-respondiste neutra, tratando de ocultar tus emociones

-así es.-remarcó Aline

-no es necesario, estoy bien.-contestó volviendo a desviar la mirada.-no es necesario que se preocupen por una escoria como yo

-suficiente.-estabas harta de esa actitud derrotista que mostraba.-deja de actuar como una idiota y regresa a casa

No te dijo nada

Solo se te quedó mirando con una expresión dura en su mirada

-estoy bien.-volvió a decir.-no me pasará nada….

-estás loca sabes?.-Aline se acercó y la tomó de los hombros.-este circuito es muy peligroso por favor no te expongas así, acaso quieres matarte.-

-moriré Aline.-susurró apenas.-pero no será hoy día

-estás idiota…está bien si quieres matarte no te detendré.-bramó molesta retirándose no sin antes pasar por tu lado y susurrarte al oído.-no la dejes competir

Asentiste en silencio

Aline te estaba dejando a solas con ella a propósito

Estaba confiando en que la hicieras recapacitar

Aunque no entendías muy bien cómo es que podía confiar en ti despues de todo lo que te había dicho

Sin embargo eso ya no era importante

Ahora lo que importaba era que le hicieras entrar en razón

Si el circuito era más peligroso que el anterior entonces se mataría

Sobre todo en el estado mental que se encontraba

No lo podías permitir

-entra en razón Nat…se que eres buena en esto pero ahora no estás en condiciones de participar.-

-no me conoces Shizuru….ahora estoy más lista que nunca.-señaló viendo a Duran

Se puso de pie con intenciones de ignorarte, pero te atravesaste en su camino

-que haces, apártate.-

Negaste con la mirada

-no lo hagas…ahora no estás en condiciones, tu cabeza está en otro lugar.-

-princesa esto es para lo único que sirvo.-susurró.-es la única manera en que puedo dejar de pensar lo miserable que es mi vida.-

-no puedes estar hablando en serio.-dijiste apoyando una mano sobre su hombro

Ella negó con una mueca de tristeza

-Cuando corro en Duran puedo olvidarme de mis problemas, por favor no trates de detenerme.-no sabías que más hacer

Esperabas a una Natsuki agresiva y con una actitud mas belicosa pero esto no...

Tenías un plan para lidiar con ella

Sin embargo, este escenario era diferente

Que ella te hablara de esa manera tan honesta y sincera lo cambió todo

-Natsuki no es necesario de que te expongas de esta manera.-agregaste en un último intento por hacerla entrar en razón

Ella desvió la mirada sin saber que decirte para que te alejaras

-princesa me puedes dar permiso?.-preguntó volviendo a retomar esa actitud de siempre.-la carrera ya está por empezar y tengo que ir a posición

-no lo haré.-sentenciaste con firmeza.-no puedes ir a competir en el estado en que te encuentras

Impaciente apretó los puños llena de rabia

Tenía tantas ganas de empujarte diciéndote que te apartaras

Pero se contenía solo porque eras la novia de su hermana

Probablemente si fueras otra persona ahora mismo estarías recibiendo una paliza

-estoy siendo paciente contigo, pero tengo mis limites.-amenazó.-no te preocupes princesa, sé que si algo me pasa no me perdonarías por causar más traumas a tu noviecita.-dijo en un tono bromista

No…definitivamente no podías detenerla

Y como hacerlo si correr era lo que le ayudaba a olvidar

Lo entendías

Comprendías su situación

Y no podías oponerte a eso

-promete que estarás bien.-fue lo único que dijiste.-promete que estarás bien.-volviste a repetir y te acercaste para tomar su rostro entre tus manos.-vamos hazlo….quiero escucharlo de tu boca….si no Julieth me matara, si algo te sucede…y te culparé de por vida

Sus ojos verdes chocaron con los tuyos

Parecía estar muy sorprendida por tu actitud

Sobre todo por el repentino contacto y lo cerca que estabas

Ella sostuvo una de tus manos y la sensación del contacto se sintió bien

-te lo prometo.-susurró apartándote con delicadeza

Te quedaste viendo cómo se acomodaba en la moto

La viste cerrar los ojos y murmurar palabras que no llegaste a escuchar

No entendías porque pèro por alguna razón no podías dejar de verla

Y de nuevo esa palabra venía a tu mente

"es hermosa"

Ya alistada para el ruedo Natsuki fue la que se detuvo frente de ti

Parecía tener un mejor semblante que antes y eso era una buena señal

-deséame suerte niña fea.-pronunció con su habitual tono de voz

-destruyelos.-respondiste animosa

Sonreíste de medio lado cuando ella te dio un leve guiño y se fue hacia la zona de competicion

-qué crees que acabas de hacer.-la voz de Aline te sacó de ese extraño trance.-qué demonios fue eso, puedes explicármelo?

-a que te refieres.-

-sabía que no debía traerte…mira lo que estas provocando, se va a matar por tu culpa.-

-por mi culpa?.-"qué diablos".-es lo que quería hacer…no podía detenerla.-exclamaste sincera

-se va a morir por tu culpa.-repitió molesta

Los altavoces retumban el lugar dando la señal de que la carrera estaba por comenzar

Querías verla partir pero Aline estaba demasiado enojada contigo y sospechabas que no te dejaría

-no digas estupideces.-exclamaste con el mismo tono.-no entiendo porque me culpas

-que no te das cuenta todo lo que está haciendo?!...todo lo que hace es por ti, se va a morir por lo que siente por ti.-

"qué?"

No fuiste capaz de responder

Te quedaste en silencio ante su mirada de reproche

No entendías nada

Estabas tan sorprendida por esas palabras que no te diste cuenta que había alguien más entre ustedes

-Shizuru.-la voz de Julieth rompió el silencio

Tanto tú como Aline giraron el rostro para ver como la hermana de Natsuki que las miraba con una profunda seriedad

Y antes de que pudieras decir algo

un sonido de disparo sacudió el lugar

La carrera había comenzado

 **C...**

* * *

y a que no me dejas ... a que te enamoro una vez mas antes de que llegues a la puerta =D

bueno eso fue todo

muchas gracias por sus comentarios sobre todo a los que están volviendo a leer

y también como no a los que están leyendo por primera vez =D

salu2


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno hola de nuevo =D

Antes de empezar quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios

Muchas gracias por leer

y bueno seguimos actualizando T_T

* * *

 **NORTE Y SUR**

 **AIKA**

* * *

Que estaba haciendo ella aquí

Que diablos hacía en este lugar

-Shizuru.-pronunciaste su nombre

Tanto Aline como ella giraron el rostro sorprendidas por tu presencia

-que está pasando.-preguntaste esperando que alguna de ellas respondiera

No sabías como sentirte

Podías entender que Aline estuviera en este lugar, claro ella seguramente estaría tratando de detener a Natsuki

Pero y Shizuru?

Que era lo que hacía aquí

Comenzaste a sentir un sentimiento de ansiedad

Estuviste a punto de preguntarle pero el sonido de inicio de carrera hizo que te detuvieras

-Julieth que bueno que estas aquí.-exclamó Aline esperanzada de que pudieras detener a Natsuki, pero lo cierto era que la carrera ya había comenzado

Si hubieras llegado unos minutos antes habrías detenido a tu hermana

-llegué tarde.-estabas preocupada por lo que podría pasarle a tu hermana.-pero ustedes estaban mucho antes que yo y no me dijeron nada.-reclamaste mientras mirabas de reojo a Shizuru esperando que fuera ella quien te respondiera

-lo sentimos mucho, Shizuru y yo pensamos que podíamos detener a Natsuki sin tu ayuda, fuimos muy descuidadas.-respondió Aline

Lo cierto era que no le creías nada

Aquí había algo muy extraño

No cuadraba que Shizuru estuviera aquí, y mucho menos que no te hubiera dicho nada

-intente llamarte en la tarde, casi todo el día.-agregó Aline intentando calmarte.-pero no contestabas, y hace unas horas estaba dispuesta a salir sola a buscarla y me encontré con Shizuru en el camino.-añadió

Te quedaste mirando a tu novia esperando que dijera si era cierto

Pero no decía nada

Era como si estuviera guardando silencio porque sabía que había cometido un error

"acaso estas escondiéndome algo Shizuru?" preguntaste en tus pensamientos

Lo cierto era que si pudiste haber detenido a tu hermana

No era verdad cuando dijiste que habías llegado tarde

En realidad, estabas aquí desde hace varios minutos; incluso viste como Natsuki hablaba con Shizuru antes de que ella se fuera a la pista a competir

Viste a lo lejos como conversaban, la imagen fue tan inquietante que hizo que te detuvieras, querías ver hasta donde llegaba la confianza que tenía tu novia con Natsuki

Y no te agradó para nada

En realidad, nunca te gustó que Natsuki fuera tan cercana a Shizuru

Recuerdas que antes de que se fuera a prisión, ellas eran amigas

-vale solo nos queda rezar que no se haga daño.-susurraste con una expresión seria mientras te hacías un lio en la cabeza

Volviste a enfocar tu atención en Shizuru la cual ignoraba que era lo que estabas pensando

Te preguntabas muchas cosas; sobre todo que diablos hacía conversando con Natsuki

Incluso te pareció que Shizuru era la que le alentaba a que fuera a competir

Era como si le estuviera dando ánimos

-Aline, debiste ir a mi casa a buscarme.-reclamaste volviendo a mantener la cabeza en lo que realmente era importante

-fui a buscarte en la tarde al ver que no contestabas y tampoco te encontré.-expresó la bajita

Te tomaste el rostro desesperada

Desde los altavoces decían que ya habían tres caídos en la pista, para buena suerte no mencionaron el nombre de tu hermana, al menos no aún

Solo quedaba esperar a que todo salieran bien y Natsuki no se hiciera daño

Eso era lo importante

Sin embargo, seguías pensando en la situacion

Algo no cuadraba en la ecuación

Conocías a Aline

Sabías que ella era suficientement capaz de darse cuenta que Natsuki no obedecía a nadie, ella sabía que las únicas personas que podían obligar a Nat a desistir de competir eran Saeko y tú

Entonces no te explicabas que era lo que hacía Shizuru en este lugar

Que diablos tendría que hacer

"Algo no encaja"

Para empeorar tus dudas Aline y Shizuru lucían sospechosas, como si no quisieran decirte la verdad

No tenía caso insistir

Pero lo averiguaras

Tarde o temprano lo harías

...

* * *

De regreso todo estaba muy silencioso

Tu semblante no era el más amigable

Por eso nadie te dirigía la palabra

Ni si quiera Natsuki se atrevía hacerlo

Miraste de reojo a tu hermana que estaba en el asiento del copiloto con esa típica expresión aburrida mirando a través de la ventana, tratando de evitarte

"tonta"

Miraste por el retrovisor como Shizuru y Aline parecían estar conversando un tanto más tranquilas porque ya todo había terminado

Por otro lado Natsuki seguía con su típica actitud de "no me importa nada"

-otra vez con lo mismo Natsuki.-dijiste rompiendo tu silencio.-de nuevo pones a todo el mundo en apuros y parece no importarte

-si, lo que hiciste fue muy tonto Nat.-escuchaste la voz de Aline apoyar tu reclamo

-por favor Aline, ya tengo suficiente con una Julieth para que recrimine mis actos, no necesito de otra.-respondió con sarcasmo

-es que no te mides, piensas que eres inmortal o algo así.-espetó la mas pequeña mientras se asomaba al asiento de tu hermana.-si tanto quieres morir yo te mataré boba; acaso eso quieres?.-preguntó desafiante

-jaja en serio matarme?...menuda hormiga no podrías ni aunque pidieras ayuda a tus bobas amigas.-señaló entre risas

-idiota.-Aline sacó su bufanda y en un amago de movimiento logró enredar el cuello de Natsuki y comenzó una extraña batalla en querer asfixiarla.-idiota te mataré ahora mismo

-deja de hacer eso o te morderé la mano y hablo en serio.-comentó abriendo la boca mostrando sus caninos

"es en serio?"

Negaste con la cabeza, a veces se comportaban de una manera tan infantil que te costaba creer que fuera verdad

-oigan ya maduren.-la voz de Shizuru te hizo levantar la mirada

Y de nuevo esas inquietantes dudas volvieron asomar por tu cabeza

Tu novia jaló a Aline de nuevo a su asiento

-dejen de comportarse como niñas por dios.-expresó con molestia.-como pueden estar de broma con todo lo que está pasando, realmente Nat pudiste matarte, eres una imbécil con ganas.-la seriedad con la que le reclamaba era muy diferente a la de Aline

Por alguna razón no te gustó esa actitud

-si, así es no puedes estar jugando a la ruleta rusa con tu vida.-añadiste fastidiada.-el dinero no lo vale

-pero gané así que dejen de preocuparse niñas.-respondió de mal humor.-ya les dije que no tienen que preocuparse por mí, no es necesario…agradezco ese gesto pero ya les dije a todas ustedes por favor ya no insistan

Y así transcurrió una hora de viaje

El camino de regreso a casa fue muy cansado

Era una suerte de que Saeko no se hubiera enterado de que tomaste el carro para ir por Natsuki; pero no había otra manera

-iré dejar el carro al estacionamiento de mamá.-comentaste a Natsuki, la cual te miró un tanto confundida

-y porque me estás diciendo eso.-

-idiota es para que te bajes, todas ustedes bájense.-ordenaste mirando por el retrovisor a Shizuru.-

-pero yo puedo acompañarte.-exclamó un tanto contrariada tu novia

-no, para nada, anda ve con las demás, si tu papá se entera que de alguna forma estoy involucrada en el hecho de que sigues en la calle sin permiso estaré perdida.-

-ah claro y ahora nos estas dejando el trabajo difícil a nosotras.-protestó Natsuki mirándote divertida.-cuando no hermanita, nos llevas a la boca del lobo para ser devorado y tú te escondes

-idiota con lo que me preocupo por ti no debería estar pasando por estos problemas.-remarcaste enojada.-si quieres no vayas creo que Aline puede manejarlo mejor que tú

-¿qué?!.-gritó sorprendida.-oigan no me metan en el asunto de Shizuru

-ah pero como no…si tú fuiste la que le llevo a Akihabara.-atacaste, si era verdad entonces no se iba a negar.-de ustedes fue la culpa de que Shizuru no estuviera a la hora acordada en su casa

Y claro era fácil suponer que su padre pensaba que seguía en el cine

El problema sería convencerlo de que la película había durado mas de 7 horas

-ok Julieth llevaremos a tu noviecita a casa sana y salva.-viste como Nat hizo una reverencia a Shizuru la cual la miraba con suma molestia.-

-que rayos te pasa.-dijo mientras comenzaban a discutir.-además que les pasa a todas ustedes, no tienen por qué ponerse de esa manera solo por mi papá, yo hablaré con él, no necesito que nadie me acompañe

-Julieth, la princesa quiere ir sin escolta a reportarse.-exclamó divertida.-que fue, la dejamos o no?

-ni hablar, aún quedan unas cuadras para llegar a su casa, acompáñenla.-ordenaste con un tono que no admitía ninguna replica

La castaña resopló, parecía estar enfadada contigo

Nunca le gustó que tomaras decisiones por ella

Pero ahora era diferente

Tenía que aguantarse

-oye yo de veras puedo acompañarte.-susurró acercándose a ti por el lado de la puerta del conductor…déjame hacerlo.-negaste con la cabeza

Estabas muy molesta como para ser buena compañía

Seguías pensando que algo no andaba bien

Pero no sabías que

-amor ya hablaremos de esto mañana, ahora tanto tu vida como la mía corren peligro porque ya sabes, tú sigues en la calle y yo tengo el carro de Saeko sin permiso.-nos veremos mañana amor.-finalizaste aprensiva

-ok ve con cuidado.-esbozó y sin previo aviso te jaló de la camisa para robarte un beso.-nos vemos mañana cariño.-se despidió

Te quedaste un tanto helada por el repentino acto atrevido

Sonreíste más tranquila

Ella hizo lo mismo

Tal vez estabas pensando demasiado las cosas

Tal vez ella solo quería ayudar

Si era así entonces ella no era el problema

Miraste a Natsuki la cual estaba esperando a Shizuru

Entonces pudiste ver en su expresión que se sentía muy incómoda por lo que acababa de ver

O eso querías creer

"Algo está mal" pensaste

lo sabías

Pero no eras capaz de darte cuenta de que

"no puede ser" susurraste en tus pensamientos

A lo mejor y estabas sacando conclusiones estúpidas

-no, imposible.-dijiste mientras echabas andar el carro

Conocías mejor que nadie a tu hermana

Sabías todas sus manías o como solía comportarse dependiendo de la situación

Podrías notar si ella estuviera enamorada de alguien

Solo tendrías que verla a los ojos para saberlo

"algo anda mal" tu instinto te susurró

Siempre fuiste la más inteligente de tu facultad, no era por nada pero siempre los éxitos y logros que has obtenido era porque siempre te anticipabas a los hechos

Por eso eres buena alumna

Por eso eres considerada un prodigio

Eres buena deduciendo y leyendo a las personas

Y siempre te sentiste intranquila por la amistad que tuvieron Shizuru y Natsuki desde antes que ocurriera el accidente

Tu instinto siempre te advirtió de que podía pasar algo si las dejabas sola

Y ahora tu instinto te dice que se estaba repitiendo la historia

Pero no podría ser posible

O si?

Intentaste reprimir esas ideas que querías creer que solo eran producto de una paranoia sin fundamento

"no podría ser posible" volviste a repetirlo en tu cabeza

...

* * *

-bien cuál será la coartada.-escuchaste comentar entre broma y broma a Aline

-será simple, Señor Nanjiro disculpe las molestias pero secuestramos a su hija para promocionar un evento ilegal de piques y carreras, sé que debimos llamar al manager antes pero como somos vecinos y como sabíamos que nos iba a cobrar un montón pues decidimos llevarla a la fuerza, al principio se resistió pero después coopero bastante bien….así que disculpe no volverá a pasar.-señaló Natsuki con una seriedad que te costaba creer que lo estuviera diciendo en broma

-hablan como si mi padre fuera algún ogro o algo así.-dijiste un tanto molesta

-bueno cualquiera se pondría de esa manera si secuestran a su hija.-respondió Natsuki.- como sea tendré que cargar con la responsabilidad

-oye yo fui la que llevo a Shizuru así que no te preocupes.-Intervino Aline esperando lo peor

-en fin ya estamos aquí.-dijo con un leve resoplido, le pareció raro que no hubiera nadie.- pero que raro que no esté esperándonos en la entrada.-añadió curiosa al ver que todo estaba cerrado

Tú también te pusiste un tanto pensativa

Esperabas que cuando llegaras a casa papá te estaría esperando en la puerta con una cara de pocos amigos

Sin embargo, no había nadie

Por un momento creíste que a lo mejor debía estar dormido pero las luces de adentro seguían prendidas

-esto no me está gustando.-señaló Natsuki rascándose la mejilla asustada por la aparente serenidad.-estaba preparado para los gritos de Nanjiro, eso o que intentara abalanzarse sobre mi pero no está ocurriendo nada de eso

-ya bueno ya te dejamos en casa sana y salva que te vaya bien Shizuru.-exclamó Aline jalando del brazo a Natsuki temerosa ante la tensa calma

-ok nos vemos.-dijiste despidiéndote de las chicas

Sin embargo antes de que llegaras a la entrada, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente; el sonido fue tan fuerte que tanto Aline como Natsuki se detuvieron curiosas al ver que era lo que iba a ocurrir

-siempre llegas a estas horas primita?.-una voz un tanto familiar te sacó de sintonía

Parpadeaste un par de veces al ver una figura curvilínea asomarse

"será posible?"

-Aika eres tú?.-preguntaste incrédula

sí era ella

Tardaste un poco en reconocerla

-claro que soy yo Zuru.-expresó alegre

Se acercó rápidamente para darte un fuerte abrazo

-vaya me tenías muy preocupada no sabes cuánto.-

No eras capaz de decir nada

Estabas demasiada sorprendida

No tenías idea de que hacía en la ciudad, mucho menos en tu casa

-ara, que estás haciendo aquí.-preguntaste recuperando el momento, esto sin duda era una grata sorpresa

-es una larga historia, tu papá me dijo que llegarías temprano y así no me quedaría sola en casa pero mira la hora que es, por un momento pensé que te había pasado algo; estaba por salir a buscarte hasta que te vi llegar por la ventana así que…-se quedó en silencio mirando lo que parecía ser un punto a lo lejos

-así que...-intentaste retomar el hilo de la conversación

pero no te respondió

Sonreíste divertida al ver que se había quedado paralizada sin razón aparente hasta que te diste cuenta del motivo

Giraste para ver cuál era la razón por la que se había quedado sin habla y notaste que ella estaba mirando el lugar donde se encontraban Aline y Natsuki, las muy idiotas que se habían quedado a ver la escena

Volviste a fijar la vista en tu prima

Su atención estaba puesta completamente sobre Natsuki

-ellas son tus amigas?.-preguntó un tanto torpe, notaste un leve nerviosismo salido de la nada

-ara, estas bien?.-preguntaste con gracia

Ella asintió apenas sin apartar la vista de su presa

Sin decir una sola palabra fue hacia donde las chicas

-muchas gracias por traer a Shizuru.-expresó saludando con educación muy impropia de ella

Sonreiste de medio lado

Ella no tenía idea con quien estaba intentando conversar

La Kuga no era amistosa con desconocidos

A decir verdad, era todo lo contrario

-no es nada.-escuchaste responder a Natsuki

Estabas sorprendida

Demasiado

Nunca habías visto a tu cuñada ser tan pasiva con extraños

"que rayos?"

-no nos hemos presentado; mucho gusto soy Aika Fujino.-saludó tu primas tendiendo la mano a Aline la cual parecía haber visto una señal de que esto podría ser positivo, con una sonrisa socarrona empezó a darle codazos a su mejor amiga para que volviera en si

-el gusto es nuestro, yo me llamo Aline y ella es Natsuki.-contestó rápidamente la más pequeña

"que pasa"

-si un gusto.-respondió Nat con su típico tono frio, pero lo cierto era que no dejaba de verla, no estaba de mas decir que tu prima era bien bonita y ese era el efecto que causaba en la primera impresión

"es en serio?"

Literalmente Natsuki no estaba actuando como normalmente lo hacía

En otras circunstancias sería agresiva y muy cortante

-si, Aline ya me lo dijo.-respondió entre risas

-bueno en fin queríamos disculparnos por traerla tan tarde, es decir no era nuestra intención que llegáramos a estas horas de la noche.-expresó con una entonación demasiada educada.- por cierto nunca antes te había visto, no pensé que Shizuru tenía una hermana menor, nunca nos lo dijo, cierto Aline?

La más baja rueda los ojos

-idiota no acabas de escuchar a Shizuru decirle prima?.-recriminó avergonzada.-disculpa a Nat a veces se pone idiota cuando está nerviosa

Natsuki levantó el entrecejo un tanto incomoda

-nerviosa?...ey hormiga que acabas de decir.-susurró mirando con enojo a Aline.-repítelo a ver si te atreves

-que no te aguantas una broma?.-atacó la pequeña

-cómo sea.-expresó rendida.-ya nos tenemos que ir, ha sido un placer conocerte prima de Shizuru y perdón de nuevo por la demora, solo no le digas a Nanjiro que si sabe de esto puede que termine en la morgue

-jaja que graciosa, pero no tienen nada que temer, mi tío no está en casa, a decir verdad salió de la ciudad

-que bueno.-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.-en fin ya trajimos a tu prima sana y salva te dejamos el resto a ti Aika.-

-claro no te preocupes y muchas gracias nuevamente.-se despidió

-ya te dije que no fue nada, a todo esto, no había escuchado que Shizuru te había dicho prima…cuando te vi se me hizo difícil creer que fueras familia de esa chica fea…es decir tu eres muy hermosa y ella pues mejor no digo nada….

"que carajos?"

No sabías como sentirte por esas palabras

Esa idiota te acababa de decir fea?

Y a tu prima le dijo lo contrario?

Bueno no podías negar a la verdad

Aika tenía un porte parecido al de Natsuki, ella era más alta que tú y solo eso ya provocaba atención

Aparte de que era muy bella

Tenía la piel clara, cabello oscuro y ojos azules, cuerpo perfecto, el paquete completo si querías resumir en unas palabras

-jaja que divertida.-

-en fin, fue un placer conocerte Aika, espero que nos volvamos a ver, si no conoces la ciudad me encantaría llevarte de paseo en moto algún día de estos o cuando quieras

-dalo por hecho.-

...

* * *

-vaya no tenía idea de que tuvieras amigas tan sexys primita.-

-ara, te he recomendado a varias de mis amigas para que dejes de andar de soltera empedernida pero no tienes remedio

-lo siento Zuru pero tus amigas modelos no me llenan, son muy básicas y aburridas, pero lo que acabo de ver si me ha dejado buena sensación….debiste empezar por ella.-

-ara tú me dijiste que te recomendara mujeres bellas.-remarcaste

-y acaso estas ciega?...Natsuki es un monumento de mujer, oh por dios está mucho mejor que tus colegas modelos Zuru, lo siento pero hay que ser sinceras….menudo lomo y nunca me comentaste nada de ella no puedo creerlo

-ni que fuera la gran cosa.-respondiste un tanto molesta

Lo cierto era que no podías refutarla

Aunque te costara admitirlo

Tu cuñada si era hermosa

Alguna vez habías escuchado decir a Julieth que su hermana era alguien lo suficientemente hot como para conseguir a quien quisiera pero su personalidad no le ayudaba nada

-si es la gran cosa; viste como le quedaba su lycra de corredora puesta, estaba pegado al cuerpo y dejaba ver bien marcado todos sus atributos….es deportista verdad?, dios cuando la vi me quedé en blanco es por eso que me quedé sin habla…es jodidamente hermosa…de solo recordar en su cuerpo hace que me sofoque.-se sentó tomándose el rostro

Poco le faltaba para que hiperventilara

Tu no le dijiste nada

No tenías ganas de seguir hablando de Natsuki

Ya era suficiente no?

Sin embargo Aika parecía muy emocionada

-y bien Zuru es hora de que me cuentes todo de ella…creo que el amor a primera vista es posible, con esa delicia vestida para las carreras ahora lo creo.-

-Ara, en serio…amor a primera vista...que idioteces estás hablando.-

-bueno no sé si sea amor a primera vista pero si o si son ganas de llevarla a la cama a primera vista.-

"que diablos"

-estamos hablando de mi cuñada.-

-ah es tu cuñada?...no me habías dicho que Julieth tuviera una hermana.-

Era cierto nunca se lo habías dicho

-se me olvidó.-te excusaste

-qué raro pero el anterior año cuando visitaste Kyoto con la familia de tu novia ella no vino.-

Bajaste la cabeza

No sabías que decir

No podías simplemente que Natsuki no había venido a ese viaje porque estaba en la cárcel

-ahm..e… es que esas semanas ella se puso enferma y no pudo viajar con nosotros.-fue lo único que pudiste decir

-entiendo, y si es tu cuñada debes conocerla muy bien no?.-

Te encogiste de hombros

Antes del accidente fueron amigas pero nunca llegaron a ser tan cercana como para que pudieras decir que la conocías

Recién ahora era que la estabas empezando a conocerla mejor

En estas últimas semanas te has acercado a Natsuki mucho más de lo que lo habías hecho antes del accidente

-supongo que si.-dijiste un tanto dubitativa

-entonces dime como es…anda vamos….se parece a su hermana?.-preguntó

Negaste rápidamente con la cabeza

Ella no se parecía en nada a Julieth

Eran muy diferentes

polos opuestos

-es muy diferente a Julieth, no hay forma de compararlas.-sentenciaste con un dejo de orgullo

-mmm…ok? Gracias por la información detallada.-susurró con sarcasmo.-en serio Shiz, dame información; tiene algún interés amoroso, acaso la chica peque con la que estaba es su novia, su amiga con derecho o su amante?

-te refieres a Aline?.-preguntaste aguantando las ganas de reir.-para nada, Natsuki está soltera

-en serio no hay nadie?...en serio?...tremendo mujeron y sola, oh por dios esta oportunidad es de una en un millón tengo que aprovechar...ok puede que no tenga a nadie pero necesito más información acaso ella tiene algún interés amoroso?...a lo mejor y alguien le mueve el piso y es por eso que no está con nadie porque está enamorada?

-enamorada?.-

Te quedaste en silencio

Recordaste nuevamente ese momento antes de que iniciara la carrera

Cuando Aline te confrontó por alentarla a competir

Aquellas palabras se volvieron a repetir en tu mente

"todo es por tu culpa…todo lo que hace es por ti, por lo que siente por ti"

Aline no era de bromear con ese tipo de cosas pero no sabías si creerle o no

¿Acaso Natsuki estaba enamorada de ti?

Eso fue lo que te dio a entender, pero es decir se trataba de Natsuki

A lo mejor y a Aline entró un momento de locura y dijo un sinsentido para culparte por lo de la carrera

Debía ser eso porque no tenía nada de sentido pensar de que Natsuki pudiera estar enamorada de ti

"claro que no"

-no...no, no está enamorada de nadie, al menos no que yo sepa.-susurraste intranquila y no supiste porque.-así que tienes el camino libre

-perfecto….bueno creo que será motivo para que me quede aquí un par de meses primita.-exclamó relamiendo sus labios

Seguramente pensando en su presa

 **C...**

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo

bueno con respecto a las otras historias tratare de actualizar esta semana guardiana de mis deseos o.o

que se esta poniendo bueno

Gracias por leer^^


	10. Chapter 10

Hola de nuevo aquí rápidamente reportandome =D

espero que les esté gustando T_T

salu2

* * *

 **NORTE Y SUR**

 **CAPITULO IX.-VERGUENZA**

* * *

Mirabas a través de la ventana esperando que esas manchas grises y oscuras se fueran para siempre

Nunca te gustaron los días nublados

Los detestabas a morir

Te recordaba el día en que mamá falleció….

-buenos días prima.-el saludo de Aika te devolvió a la realidad

-no sabía que eras de despertarte tan temprano.-respondiste con la vista en el cielo

-claro que sí, es que no hay tiempo que perder.-expresó mientras se arreglaba en el espejo.-debo estar lista para cazar

-mmm sigues pensando en Natsuki?…pensé que después de una siesta esa idea idiota se te pasaría.-con lo voluble que era cabía esa posibilidad

-jaja Zuru como crees, cuando pongo el ojo en mi presa ya no hay forma de que se me escape.-señaló removiéndose el pelo.-lo siento por tu cuñada pero caerá

Contuviste las ganas de reír

-Natsuki no es como las tipas a las que te has ligado.-advertiste.-ella no es como aparenta

-ah en serio?.-

Extrañamente ahora si podías hablar con fundamentos, es decir ahora la conocías mucho mejor que antes

Desde que tu cuñada salió de prisión has estado mas cerca de lo que esperabas

-no, no es como aparenta…es muy diferente.-tanto así que incluso te ha sorprendido

-mmm haber prima explica bien.-

-e...es decir ella se hace la dura y fría con todo el mundo, es cortante y repelente con quien quiere acercarse, pero solo es una apariencia, en realidad creo que Natsuki es alguien muy sensible y frágil….dice odiar a las personas que están a su lado o a su familia pero eso es mentira…ella los quiere y los protege, recuerdo varias veces en el colegio cuando Julieth se sentía acosada, Natsuki siempre estaba ahí para cuidarnos, era por eso que Julieth fue envidiada por todos, era la más popular y no había manera de acercarse a hacerle daño, todos conocían la mala fama de Natsuki y preferían no cabrearla.-agregaste

Asi era Natsuki

Protectora con los que amaba

Tanto así que sería capaz de cometer una locura con tal de salvar a los que amaba

-ah si?.-

-No importa en qué problema te encuentres…ella no te dejaría sola porque aunque le cueste admitir o jamás lo acepte se preocupa por los demás antes que en ella misma, e….es…es tan estúpida…

-interesante.-Aika se te quedó mirando con curiosidad

-porque me miras asi.-dijiste de repente al notar como Aika mostraba una extraña expresión en el rostro

-nada, es que eso último lo dijiste con rabia.-señaló curiosa.-mmm bueno si lo pintas de esa manera puede que sea complicado, es decir normalmente sería muy fácil llevar a la cama a una chica superficial y hueca….si me estás diciendo todo eso de tu cuñada significa que tendré que seducirla

-como sea, que tengas buena suerte.-

-ay Zuru no necesito suerte, todas caen…así como tus recomendadas cayeron fácilmente ella lo hará, lo vi en sus ojos….sé cuando alguien se interesa en mí y ayer lo pude notar, no creo que sea sencillo pero ya veras

-ara como digas.-ya era suficiente hablar de ella no?

-mmm Zuru pareces no muy convencida de mis dotes…quieres apostar?.-

-jaja cuando no, mira Aika no apostaré porque es probable que pierdas.-

La viste parpadear sorprendida

-no puedo creer que no me tengas fe.-exclamó con fingido dolor.-tus amigas cayeron al primer encuentro, una que otra duró hasta la tercera cita, pero después me las llevé a la cama

-creo conocerla lo suficiente como para decirte que no va a suceder.-

-que acaso me aguantará hasta la séptima…sería un record.-

-lo que quiero decir es que la decisión no estará en tus manos…ella no se deja dominar por nadie, no importa que tan buena conquistadora seas, al final no dependerá de ti.-

-ya veremos.-

Aika estaba muy convencida

Se tenía mucha confianza

Lo cierto era que ella no se ilusionaba por nada

Si se encontraba con esa confianza quería decir que había visto una oportunidad

El actuar de Natsuki al ver a tu prima no fue normal

Fue diferente a lo de costumbre

Eso debió haberlo percibido Aika

Sin embargo, no sería sencillo

Acercarse a Natsuki era un trabajo complejo, no bastaba que tuvieras una cara bonita o fueras jodidamente hermosa, necesitabas algo más

Algo que afortunadamente Aika tenía

y es por eso que no te atreviste a aceptar la apuesta

Porque perderías

Al final perderías

* * *

Caminaban por el barrio

Llevabas a Aika para que conociera el lugar

Tu prima te mencionó que ya había venido antes a la ciudad, pero no estaba tan familiarizada con la zona pero poco o nada le importaba conocer el barrio, lo que ahora tenía su interés era conocer la casa de los Kuga

Ella no quería perder tiempo así que pidió que la llevaras

Cuando estaban a solo unos pocos metros viste suspirar ilusionada

Era difícil que ocultara su emoción

-y en que trabaja tu cuñada.-preguntó de repente.-o está estudiando en la universidad?.-

Te detuviste unos breves instantes antes de seguir

No sabías que decir

Acaso debías mentir por Natsuki

No era una buena idea hacerlo, ya que de todas formas al final se enteraría

Pero tampoco podías decirle la verdad así tan de frente

Tal vez debías decir que estaba desempleada por el momento

-a..no, ella no está en la universidad, tener una carrera nunca fue con Nat.-susurraste un poco dubitativa.-y en cuanto a decirte en que trabaja pues no sé, no se lo he preguntado

La viste ladear la mirada

-sería un problema si ella es una vaga oficio.-exclamó pensativa

-ara pero si solo quieres para pasar el rato porque piensas en esas cosas.-

-jaja cierto cierto, tienes razón, si ella no tiene oficio será más fácil engatusarla con dinero.-

No pudiste evitar lanzar una sonora risa

Aika aún no tenía idea de quien era su presa

El dinero no le importaba

-será mejor que cambies de estrategia.-dijiste tomando un buen consejo.-si vas por ese camino te aseguro que recibirás un puñete en la cara cuanto menos

-mmm ya entonces que propones.-

-si quieres acercarte a Natsuki te aconsejo que lo hagas con cuidado y con cautela, cualquier error podría llevarte a ser censurada de golpe.-

-tanto asi?.-

Asentiste afirmativa

-perfecto me lo acabas de decir en el momento ideal.-expresó mirando al frente

Natsuki venía por la vereda de enfrente, estaba trotando en su rutina diaria

-siempre hace eso las mañanas…Julieth me lo dijo.-señalaste

-ella se está acercando, pero parece que no nos ha visto todavía.-típico en Natsuki

-si nos vieras probablemente tomaría otra ruta.-dijiste anticipando los movimientos

-entonces no hay tiempo que perder.-exclamó.-Hola Natsuki!.-te tomaste la boca sorprendida, quisiste callarla pero ya era tarde

Tu cuñada detuvo su andar y miró a los lados buscando a la persona que la había nombrado

Ese gesto tan infantil provocó una sonrisa en tu prima

-jaja acaso no mira al frente?.-preguntó entre risas.-Aquí Natsuki!.-la aludida enfocó su atención en ustedes

La viste rascarse la mejilla

Conocías ese gesto

Lo hacía cuando se encontraba incomoda

-no debiste llamarla.-señalaste en voz baja mientras ella cruzaba la pista

-pero como no, además quiero verla de cerca, mmm siempre lleva buzos tan provocativos?.-era cierto que llamaba demasiado la atencion

Pero no era para tanto

-buenos días.-saludó Nat intentando ser cortes.-que hacen aquí tan temprano.-preguntó mirándolas fijamente marcando una clara distancia.-d…disculpen por no acercarme demasiado, estoy un poco sudada.-añadió avergonzada

-para nada eso a mí no me importa.-respondió Aika y tomando la iniciativa se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla.-además hueles bien

La aludida parpadeó un poco

No se lo esperaba

-a..ahm...b…bueno ehm gracias?, pero que hacen por aquí chicas.-volvió a preguntar

Aika sonrió aprovechando la oportunidad

-ahm pues es que Shizuru quería venir a ver a su novia y yo decidí acompañarla.-

-ya veo, bueno Julieth está alistándose para salir a la universidad.-señaló.-en fin no quiero interrumpirlas más, vayan yo aún no he completado mi rutina.-añadió extrañamente sumisa

No entendías porque se comportaba asi

Acaso era porque tu prima estaba presente?

-ok nos vemos después.-Aika se despidió muy animada.-mmm, si definitivamente es deportista.-añadió con la vista puesta en la figura de tu cuñada.-viste lo marcada y delineada que está?...mmm

-deja de babear.-atacaste

-no puedo; cada que la veo me interesa más.-susurró.-necesito tenerla en mi cama

Negaste con la cabeza

-ok, no me cuentes detalles de que quieres hacer.-por tu salud mental no querías imaginartelo

-si, creo que puede que no sea fría e indiferente como ustedes dicen, parece ser solo tímida.-dijo analizando la situación.-y ya sabes de lo que dicen de las tímidas…son más fogosas

-ok ya suficiente, ya entendí….podemos cambiar de tema.-ya estabas suficientemente harta

-vaya porque ese cambio de actitud tan repentina Zuru.-

-es que aburre hablar de lo mismo.-mentira

Esa no era la razón

Estabas enojada

Intranquila y enojada, aunque no tenías idea de porque

Como sea era preferible que cortaras el tema de una buena vez y mantuvieras la distancia

Aika solo te siguió el paso y de tanto en tanto parecía poner una mueca extraña

-que pasa.-

-no nada, es que si no tuvieras novia me harías pensar de que estas celosa o algo asi.-

"¿Celosa?"

-que estupideces estás hablando.-

-ok ok solo decía, no te pongas asi Zuru.-

-pero como quieres que esté, después de que me dices una cosa así.-respondiste ofuscada

-Zuru que te pasa, normalmente aguantas bromas más duras, hoy día estas muy sensible sabes?.-

Desviaste la mirada

Tal vez en otra circunstancia no estarías así

Ella tenía razón

-ey mira allí esta Julieth.-la pelirroja levantó la mano saludándote y se acercó presurosa

-buenos días amor.-dijo lanzándote un beso en los labios.- Aika eres tú?, vaya que sorpresa.-esbozó una sonrisa saludando a tu prima

Tú seguías en silencio

Pensando

Por alguna extraña razón las palabras de Aline volvieron a tu cabeza

"todo lo que hace es por ti"

Ni siquiera entendías porque estabas recordando eso

-amor todo bien?.-la voz de Julieth te sacó de tus pensamientos

-Zuru despertó con el pie izquierdo esta mañana, está amargada. -

-ara, no nada de eso.-quisiste ignorar la situación

Estabas haciéndote lio por cosas sin importancia

-vale se me hace tarde para las clases, quisiera quedarme con ustedes pero me tengo que ir, pero pueden pasar a tomar algo?.-

-ara, y tu mamá?.-preguntaste

-ella salió al puesto muy temprano y ya vendrá en la tarde así que no hay peligro.-ambas rieron

Aika las miró confundida

-mmm se refieren a la señora Saeko no?,-preguntó curiosa

Asintieron al mismo tiempo

-creo que podríamos pasar un rato.-dijiste para complacer a Julieth que mostraba una hermosa sonrisa

-perfecto, pueden tomar cualquier cosa que deseen de la refrigeradora…ahm pero menos el yogurt, eso es de Natsuki, ya saben se puede poner como loca si se lo comen, la muy boba lo tiene etiquetado por día, pueden creerlo?...como si fuera a cambiar algo, si son del mismo sabor no entiendo.-

-jaja en serio?.-Aika no lo podía creer.-bueno no tocaremos el yogurt no te preocupes, pero aun no entiendo porque no me dijiste que tenías una hermana tan hermosa…..ni tu mamá lo comentó como se pudieron olvidar de ella.-

Te quedaste expectante

Notaste como el semblante de Julieth cambió drásticamente

Pero Aika tenía razón

Olvidar mencionar algo tan importante como una hermana era difícil de ocultar

Ninguna excusa simple sería creíble

Recordaste cuando fueron de paseo a Kyoto y se hospedaron en la casa de Aika, estuvieron una semana en ese lugar y entre conversación y conversación, almuerzos y cenas con los tíos y algunos invitados jamás mencionaron a Natsuki….

-b...bueno es que Natsuki no vino con nosotros porque estaba de viaje, y ya sabes nunca se presentó la ocasión para decirlo.-

-ah de viaje?.-preguntó Aika mirándote de reojo.-y a donde se fue.-

-p…bueno ella se fue a Osaka, si, tenía que hacer unos trabajos.-intentaste hacer señales con las manos para que dejara de hablar

Sin embargo Aika era astuta y te estuvo mirando todo el tiempo en que Julieth mentía

-ah ya veo, es muy guapa la conocí ayer cuando trajeron a Shizuru, y muy educada.-comentó

-educada?.-Julieth te miró curiosa.-estamos hablando de la misma persona?

no tenía idea lo que acababa de pasar

Fallaste

Debiste llamar Julieth antes para que contaran una misma historia sobre Natsuki

-si, es simpática tu hermana.-finalizó.-bueno no te quitaremos más tiempo

-ok Aika, bueno amor ya nos veremos en la tarde, te llamaré al rato.-dijo despidiéndose con otro beso en tus labios

Bueno todo el intento por ocultar el pasado de Natsuki se había ido a la basura

-con que estaba enferma no?.-dijo irónica

No respondiste

Abriste la puerta de la residencia Kuga y entraste a la sala pensando como arreglar la mentira

-es fácil darse cuenta que ninguna de las dos dijo la verdad.-añadió con gracia.-vamos hablen, porque mintieron

-ok, lo siento.-te disculpaste, aunque no debía ser para tanto no?

-y bien porque lo hicieron…no po entiendo.-

-no es tan sencillo de explicar sabes.-

Como podrías explicar algo como eso

No te parecía pertinente

No te sentías con derecho de hacerlo

-oh vamos, no me digas que es lo que estoy pensando.-dijo un tanto molesta.-dime porque no lo hacen…es que…pero es fácil de entenderlo ni siquiera sé porque estoy preguntando

-de qué diablos hablas.-no entendía a que iba esa repentina molestia

-todos ustedes la niegan…tanto Julieth como Saeko sienten vergüenza de ella no?...por eso nunca hablaron de ella

-vergüenza?...no hables estupideces.-

-ah en serio?...no defiendas a Julieth, tanto ella como su madre sienten vergüenza de Natsuki por eso nunca la mencionaron.-sentenció como si esa fuera la razón

Pero lo peor estaba por pasar

Y es que en ese momento viste la silueta de Natsuki parada en la puerta

Había escuchado toda la conversación

Aika cuando se dio cuenta se quedó muda sabiendo que había metido la pata

Conocías la expresión de tu cuñada cuando estaba molesta

Su mirada se endurecía y su semblante se opacaba

Sus ojos verdes se oscurecían como si se apagaran

-Vergüenza.-repitió esa palabra con un cierto dejo de odio al mismo tiempo que sonreía con tristeza

Aika no sabía que decir

-Natsuki lo que acabas de escuchar es solo un malentendí…-

-cállate Shizuru.-te interrumpió con un grito

-no Natsuki, espera son suposiciones mías.-comentó Aika intentando tranquilizarla

Natsuki miró de reojo a tu prima como diciéndole que tenía razon

-acabo de escucharlo todo y tu suposición es correcta, a decir verdad no me sorprendería para nada.-

-Natsuki cálmate.-tenías que calmarla, pero tus ruegos no parecían funcionar

-pero es cierto Shizuru, no defiendas a tu novia ni a tu suegra.-señaló con desprecio

-solo fue una suposición mía, a decir verdad no habría motivo para que sintieran vergüenza no?.-aclaró tu prima arrepentida por hablar hablado de mas

-claro que la hay Aika…tu no me conoces así que no sabes de lo que hablas, aunque no es como si me importara de todas formas.-

-por favor cálmate Nat.-ella volvió a callarte

-claro cómo no van a sentir vergüenza de mí, que Julieth tenga una hermana asesina no se vería bien no?… que la hija de Saeko Kuga sea una criminal no estaría bien visto por la gente no?.-exclamó con desprecio ante la mirada perpleja de tu prima.-así es Aika, estás hablando con una asesina delante de tus ojos

No fue capaz de responder

Por otra parte, te encogiste de hombros sintiéndote una idiota

Aunque lo dijera de esa manera tan cruda, lo cierto es que era verdad a los ojos de la sociedad

-e…entonces ese fue el motivo por el cual no estuviste en Kyoto?.-

-estaba en la cárcel.-respondió con una sonrisa rota.-cumpliendo mi condena, hace solo unas pocas semanas que salí, y bueno no sé qué pensar; a veces siento que sería mejor seguir adentro que estar aquí afuera….

-espera Natsuki.-intentaste atajarla al ver sus intenciones de querer irse

Ella no te dijo nada y solo dio media vuelta

Trataste de sostenerla del brazo pero solo recibiste que te empujara con brusquedad

-déjame en paz.-salió sin darte alguna otra chance

-n...no era cierto verdad?.-Preguntó Aika sin poder salir de la sorpresa

Natsuki estaba teniendo demasiados problemas

No solo era el accidente, si no que tenía que soportar que todos la vieran como la mala de un crimen que ya había pagado su condena

Pero el hecho de que cumplieras tu condena no te eximia de los pecados que cometiste

-regresa a casa Aika.-expresaste.-iré a buscarla

-déjame acompañarte.-

-no, no conoces a Natsuki…no puedes lidiar con ella.-contestaste con el mismo tono colerico

-pero es verdad que mató a alguien?...es verdad todo lo que dijo?...-volvió a preguntar

-fue solo un accidente.-fue lo único que respondiste antes de salir a buscarla

Comenzaste a correr a la esquina

Te reprochaste por no haberla seguido de inmediato

Ella no se encontraba bien

Y eso solo significaba problemas

Lo sabías

Viste lo frágil que era en realidad

No podría soportar otro golpe

Cuando por fin la lograste alcanzar ella se detuvo en el acto, completamente congelada

Era como si hubiera visto un fantasma

Alguien era responsable de que Natsuki se estuviera mostrando tan asustada

Por un momento creíste que de nuevo era el señor Takeda que había vuelto a encontrarla

Aceleraste el paso y cuando estuviste lo suficientemente cerca la reconociste

La habías visto antes

Recordaste verla cuando fuiste a acompañar a tu novia a escuchar el veredicto del juez

La señora que ahora estaba frente a Natsuki; aquel día iba agarrada de la mano del Sr. Takeda

Ella era la Madre del chico que murió en el accidente

Era fácil suponer el motivo por el cual se encontraba aquí

Seguramente quería agredir a Nat al igual que hizo su esposo

Natsuki estaba tan asustada que apenas notó tu presencia

-S…Señora porque me está pidiendo eso.-rogó ella con la voz dubitativa

Su expresión era de un pánico total

Incluso podías decir que estaba mucho más asustada que con Takeda

Quería escapar

Ella quería escapar

Sin embargo bastó que la señora aunque más baja y frágil le lanzara una mirada para que se hiciera con el control de la situacion

Natsuki estaba paralizada

-me la debes.-exclamó con total desprecio

No podías soportarlo

Querías intervenir

Decirle que se fuera y dejara de molestar a Natsuki

Sin embargo, antes que lo hicieras tu cuñada te hizo una señal de que no dijeras una sola palabra

No entendías que pasaba y todo se volvió aun mas extraño cuando viste como ella le seguía los pasos a la esposa con la cabeza gacha como si estuviera yendo a la muerte

La señora comenzó a caminar escoltando a Natsuki que aguantaba las ganas de llorar

Y no soportabas verla asi

Querías detener esta estupidez

Ni si quiera entendías que diablos quería de Nat

Lo peor de todo parecía que ella lo aceptaba y solo atinaba a seguirla

Por un momento quisiste ponerte a su lado y sostener sus manos para hacerle compañía pero sería una situación incomoda

Además, temías de que si te le acercaras probablemente pediría que te fueras

Asi que solo la seguiste a la distancia

Caminaron durante varios minutos hasta que llegaron a ese punto

A ese maldito lugar

El puente Ehara

Lugar donde ocurrió el accidente

Tanto la señora como Natsuki se detuvieron cerca a la vereda

Parecía que ellas conocían demasiado bien donde se encontraban

Donde estaba ese lugar exacto

Te acercarte lo suficiente para apreciar la situación

La señora cayó de rodillas mirando el pavimento

-aquí fue…aquí fue.-susurró en lamento.-aquí encontraron el cuerpo de mi hijo

No necesitaste escuchar más para entender a que habían venido

-…por favor no siga.-rogó Natsuki apenas intentando mantener la voz sin que se le quebrara pero no estaba funcionando

La señora ignoró esos ruegos

Ignoraba todo a su alrededor

Solo parecía estar mirando ese pequeño espacio, ese lugar, que tocaba con sus dedos…y era como si pudiera tocar el cuerpo de su pequeño

-no sufrió verdad?.-preguntó esperanzada por una respuesta, que aunque fuera una mentira estaría bien decirla.-verdad?

Natsuki desvió la mirada

No podía responder por el nudo que tenía en la garganta

-y cuáles fueron sus últimas palabras.-hizo otra pregunta que no tendría respuesta.-e…estaba bien verdad?...te dijo algo antes de su último aliento?...vamos dime…vamos dime.-repitió acercándose a Natsuki

-mire Señora por favor se lo que ha pasado todo este tiempo, s…sé que no importa lo que haga usted nunca me lo perdonará...eso lo tengo muy claro pero por favor no se haga esto.-tembló de miedo.-no se haga esto...por favor no me haga esto

-entonces si sufrió verdad?.-señaló con desprecio, acusándola nuevamente.-si sufrió no?

-p…por favor deténgase…no siga por favor.-rogó cual pequeña con la voz entrecortada

-ese día….ese día le dije que viniera a casa temprano, se fue de fiesta y le llamé momentos antes…le dije que se apresurara…p...por eso es que tomó esta ruta, era un atajo para llegar más rápido a casa, si tan solo no le hubiera dicho nada a lo mejor el seguiría con vida no...mi hijo seguiría en casa….

-p...por favor Señora no siga.-suplicó Natsuki con los llorosos

Los recuerdos de esa noche volvían a atormentarla

Seguramente estaba volviendo a imaginar la escena del chico tirado boca abajo, y el charco de sangre que se formaba alrededor

Una imagen de pesadilla

-me quitaste a mi hijo!.-gritó con odio la mujer.-lo hiciste…tú fuiste la culpable.-

-n…deténgase.-respondió apenas mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos

Deseando que el dolor terminara

Deseando que ese sufrimiento fuera perdonado

Pero no sería así

Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie

Estaba condenada a cargar el peso de una vida en su conciencia

-mataste a mi hijo maldita!.-volvió a gritar con desgarro

-S..Señora fue un accidente.-

-callate escoria!...como puedes estar libre, como eres capaz de seguir viviendo…como puedes dormir en las noches.-exclamó empujandola.-eres una maldita basura.-dijo frustrada soltando todo ese odio y rencor que seguramente tenía guardado´

Ya no lo soportaste mas

Harta te interpusiste entre ellas

-basta no siga.-dijiste molesta

-no me detengas…no se meta…ella me quitó a mi hijo…a mi más preciado hijo!.-se abalanzó sobre ti y empezaron a forcejear

No podías detenerla

No por mucho tiempo

Natsuki comenzó a retroceder a pasos torpes mirando con miedo y dolor

No solo se encontraba así por la madre que sufría si no también la escena del crimen que parecía causar estragos en su mente

Comenzó a correr desesperada

Comenzó a escapar nuevamente

Esta vez no perdiste tiempo y la seguiste de inmediato

Sabías que si la perdías de vista…ya no habría vuelta atrás

Necesitabas alcanzarla

Los gritos de la mujer se escuchaban atrás tan fuertes que pensaste que ella también las estaba siguiendo

Sin embargo, no te importaba

Lo único que querías era alcanzarla

Pero no tenías manera de hacerlo

No podías seguir su ritmo

Con un último esfuerzo te acercaste lo suficiente como para atajarla

-Natsuki.-la sostuviste del brazo

Querías hablar pero necesitabas recuperar el aire

-e…e…estas bien?.-preguntaste

No te respondió

Ella seguía con los puños apretados llorando en silencio

Verla así te dolió tanto que sentiste que también ibas a llorar

Desesperada y abatida se sentó a llorar en silencio

Las lágrimas caían a mares por sus mejillas

-cómo me odio.-susurró.-como me odio…

-no sigas diciendo eso.-dijiste en un intento por confortarla

Pero ella te ignoró

-me lo merezco….merezco que me esté pasando esto.-dijo apenas entre gimoteos.-es lo menos que puedo recibir

-por favor no digas eso…ya es suficiente.-pusiste una mano en su hombro esperando que eso la hiciera sentir mejor

Sin embargo, no tenías idea de lo que sucedería a continuación

Lanzaste un quejido de dolor al sentir como te doblaba el brazo

Tanta fuela presión que tenía Natsuki sobre tu muñeca que te hizo arrodillar

-q…que te pasa.-no entendías nada

Levantaste la mirada desencajada

Y entonces lo notaste

Natsuki te estaba mirando con un odio atroz

Desesperada intentaste liberarte de su agarre, pero ella no te dejó

Al contrario hizo mas fuerza provocando que volvieras a gemir de dolor

-e…es tu culpa….tú tienes la culpa.-vociferó con desprecio.-si tan solo ese día Julieth y tú…..-detuvo sus propias palabras recordando ese fatídico día.-si tan solo tú…

el dolor se intensificó tanto que quisiste gritar

-m…me lastimas.-dijiste apenas

Ella pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y te soltó rápidamente

Podías ver que estaba asustada de lo que acababa de hacer

-l...lo siento…lo siento.-volvió a repetir retrocediendo

Quería alejarse

Pero no la dejaste

Antes de que pudiera volver a huir

La tomaste de la cintura en un abrazo por detrás de la cintura

-déjame… déjame Shizuru…no te me acerques.-susurró con lamento.-

No la podías dejar ir

Sabías que estaba en un momento en que podría perderse completamente

No le dijiste nada…solo atinaste a rodear tus brazos en su cintura

Apoyaste tu cabeza en su espalda esperando que eso la calmara y que al mismo tiempo supiera que estabas allí para ella

Sentiste un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo

-p...porque estás haciendo todo esto.-preguntó derrotada

No respondiste

La verdad era que solo querías ayudarla a salir de ese abismo en donde estaba metida

Abismo del cual no podría salir sola

Y aunque tuviera a Julieth sosteniéndole de la mano

Julieth también necesitaba de tu ayuda para poder rescatarla

Juntas podrían hacerlo

-Julieth y yo no te dejaremos caer.-respondiste

Ella ya no dijo nada, pero pudiste escuchar como volvía a quebrarse en llanto

Esta vez ya no era silencioso

Sus sollozos eran amargos y dolorosos y tú también comenzaste a llorar por ella

 **C…**

* * *

bueno eso fue todo

espero y les haya gustado hasta la proxima =D


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos

Aquí un capi mas reescrito de NYS

espero y les guste

* * *

 **NORTE Y SUR**

 **CAPITULO X.-DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD**

* * *

No podías escapar del pasado ni de la culpa

Lo sabías

Siempre lo supiste

El peso que has estado cargando se ha hecho cada vez difícil de soportar

Aunque no es como si no supieras cuales serían las consecuencias, pero lo cierto es que una cosa era conocer el camino y la otra muy diferente recorrerlo

¿que es lo que debías hacer ahora?

¿Tendrías un futuro?

Sería posible seguir adelante?

Pasaron 4 años y ahora que estabas libre las cosas no habían cambiado tanto

Casi nada

Todo lo malo seguía ahí

Tampoco tenías motivos para aferrarte a vivir

La única motivación que tuviste fue ese amor imposible

Algo que jamás sucedería

Si te deja algún consuelo, es que por lo menos ese amor te ayudo a sobrevivir en la cárcel

En esas noches de soledad ese sentimiento era lo único que te mantenía viva

Gracias a ese sentimiento no caíste presa del odio y del rencor

De lo contrario, quizás habrías muerto a las pocas semanas

Recuerdas que tenías una foto de ella que la guardaste en tu bolsillo cuando te llevaron detenida

¿Patético no?

Aun no puedes olvidarla

Como ibas hacerlo si fue tu primer amor

Aquella a la nunca pudiste confesarte

"Shizuru"

Aquel amor que perdiste cuando tú hermana llegó a ganar su corazón antes que tú hicieras el intento

No tuviste chance…no tenías chances

Julieth se lo merecía, es decir ella siempre fue la perfecta, la obediente, inteligente, la que tenía un gran futuro….ella sería feliz a su lado

Muy pronto Shizuru se convertirá en tu familia

Faltaba poco para que se comprometiera con tu hermana

Tarde o temprano lo harían…

Así que era mejor hacerse la idea, por mas doloroso que fuera

¿Deberías sentirte feliz por las 2 no?

Sabes que hacen una gran pareja

Además, conoces a Julieth lo suficientemente bien, tu hermana cuidará bien de Shizuru

-muchas gracias.-dijiste educadamente dejando la taza de té a un lado, Shizuru había tenido la amabilidad de servirte un poco para tratar de que alcohol bajara un poco.-no debiste traerme a tu casa, no era necesario

-y dejarte sola?.-la escuchaste decir con cierta molestia.-para nada.-

-ya te dije que no es necesario que hagas estas cosas por mí, no es como si no pudiera lidiar con ello, yo misma acepte esta carga.-respondiste con un dejo de odio

El golpe ya había pasado, así que te sentías mucho mejor

-pero estamos para apoyarte, Julieth y yo.-

-no necesito que lo hagan, yo me las arreglare sola.-así siempre fue tu manera de pensar, no querías ser una carga para nadie

Suspiraste un tanto intranquila

No era sano que hablaras con ella

Mucho menos que estuvieran solas las dos

Era muy deprimente pero el solo hecho de tenerla cerca dolía mucho

Para empeorar la situación te estaba ayudando la muy idiota

Si tan solo supiera la verdad

-y de nuevo esa actitud.-reclamó poniéndose desafiante frente a ti.-porque tienes que comportarte de manera fría y recelosa, solo queremos ayudarte y tú lo único que quieres es alejarte de todos

-es que eso es lo que busco que no lo entiendes.-o era esa o lo hacía a proposito

-siempre que alguien quiere ayudarte te pones con esa actitud como un escudo, eres insufrible.-volvió a atacar

-no te pedí tu ayuda, no te pedí que me trajeras a tu casa, yo no te pedí nada, tú me obligaste a venir….pero ya es suficiente.-te pusiste de pie fingiendo estar molesta, era la perfecta excusa para que pudieras largarte de aquí

-p…pero que…-

-ya te lo dije, no entiendo porque insistes en querer molestarme…que es lo que pretendes.-

-molestarte?...ara yo no quiero eso…solo te estoy ayudando y tú te comportas así.-como una idiota

En eso debías darle la razón

-mira princesa ya estoy cansada de que te metas en mi vida, desde ahora ignórame y yo haré lo mismo.-

-ara?...pero que estupideces hablas.-

-estoy hablando en serio…aunque bueno no es como si te estuviera pidiendo un favor, desde ahora haré la idea de que no existes.-remarcaste, más que decírselo a ella te lo estabas diciendo a ti misma

A lo mejor y funcionaba y por primera vez en tu vida harías algo bien

-en serio?...para mí que solo te estas excusando para echarte a correr.-susurró casi con diversión

Desviaste la mirada un tanto incomoda por lo cerca que estaba

No te lo esperabas

Pero era Shizuru, a veces podía ser muy terca si se lo proponía

Incluso más que Julieth

Pero eso de ignorarla si iba en serio

Era una decisión por el bien de todo el mundo

Ya era suficiente de seguir viviendo en el pasado

En ese pasado donde Shizuru fue la protagonista de esta triste historia

Necesitabas olvidarla para seguir adelante

Eso lo tenías claro

Pero no sería fácil

Por eso es que has decidido salir de tu hogar cuando tengas la oportunidad

Como va el negocio en la carreras dentro de un par de meses tendrás el dinero suficiente como para tramitar la visa y salir del país, así podrás decir que estarías empezando de cero

Así que solo es cuestión de esperar

Lo malo es que nunca has sido muy paciente

Pero ahora tenías que serlo

Cualquier paso precipitado podría hacer que fallaras desastrosamente

Podrías cometer errores y muchos más si es que Shizuru seguía acercándose a ti

Te costaba entender porque ahora tenía ese maldito afan, la única respuesta que se te ocurría era que seguramente sentía lastima por ti

Quizás solo era eso

"claro que más seria"

-cómo sea ya me voy.-dijiste con tu típico tono cortante.-gracias por todo pero estaré más agradecida si no vuelves a meterte en mis asuntos

Era la única manera

No podías obligar a que te odiara

Pero si podías alejarte

-eres una imbécil.-respondió.-ok si quieres quedarte sola vete

"perfecto" pensaste

Ella ya no te dijo nada

Estaba muy ofendida

Saliste sin despedirte, pero algo te detuvo o mejor dicho alguien

-espera Natsuki no querrás irte, no sin antes despedirte verdad?.-la voz Aika provocó que detuvieras tus pasos

Giraste el rostro y la viste llegar desde la cocina

Seguramente estuvo escuchando toda la conversación que habías tenido con Shizuru

Aika no estaba nada mal

Era muy hermosa

No te sorprendía que fuera prima de Shizuru

Te preguntaste si tendría otras primas igual de buenas

-como sea, que tengan un buen dia.-dijiste a secas alejando esos pensamientos

-espera yo también voy de salida.-ladeó acercándose con una suave sonrisa.-te acompaño

Parpadeaste un tanto confundida

No estabas muy acostumbrada a que te hablaran con tanta confianza, mucho menos si era alguien que apenas conocías

Pero no es como si te importara

Asentiste sin dejar tu expresión de sorpresa

Miraste de reojo a Shizuru que se encontraba también muy sorprendida pero no sabías porqué

Al final saliste en compañía de Aika mientras mirabas de reojo a Shizuru

Te costaba creer que esos sentimientos por ella siguieran ahí…

Después de todo el tiempo que había pasado

Después de todo el infierno que viviste en la cárcel

Después de tantas cosas que pasaste tu amor por Shizuru ha seguido en tu corazón

Y sigue como el primer día cuando llegó al barrio

Fue amor a primera vista

¿Podías ser mas patética?

Como carajos alguien podía enamorarse a primera vista

Y como no caer, es decir se trataba de Shizuru Fujino después de todo, la belleza número 1 del barrio

Si mal no recordabas cuando ella se mudó aquí, todo el mundo quería ligar

Hasta escuchaste decir a Aline que lo quería intentar

-el clima no está muy bueno que digamos.-la voz de Aika te sacó de tus pensamientos

Estabas tan atrapada en tus recuerdos que no te diste cuenta de que tenías compañía

-regresas a casa?.-preguntó con mera curiosidad

-si necesito tomar una ducha y cambiarme de ropa.-respondiste un tanto nerviosa

Ella se quedó en silencio

Y la situación no era incomoda para nada

La miraste de reojo mientras seguían el paso

Ella parecía que quería decirte algo, pero no se atrevía

-y…yo lo siento por lo de antes.-hasta que por fin lo soltó.-ya sabes por lo que dije que tu familia sentía vergüenza por ti.-

-descuida ya se me olvidó.-realmente ya te habías olvidado de ese asunto

-si pero mi conclusión fue apresurada…-dijo sin saber que más decir para disculparse

-a decir verdad dudo mucho que sea cierto lo que dijiste.-respondiste un tanto más calmada.-no creo que Julieth sea capaz de negarme y aunque suene increíble mucho menos Saeko, ella puede ser pesada, odiosa, gruñona pero jamás me negaría….

Nunca te llevaste bien con tu madre

Ambas al tener un carácter difícil siempre tuvieron conflictos

Tampoco ayudaba tu actitud y es que siempre tendías a meterte en problemas y casi nunca le hiciste caso

Era por eso que te pegó muchas más veces que a Julieth

Pero no importaba que tan mal te llevaras con Saeko, no la podías odiar…al igual que Julieth, aun después de todo lo que pasó

Ya no tenía sentido seguir guardando rencores

"eso no es cierto"

Antes de que pudieras salir de la cárcel tenías un plan

Querías vengarte de Julieth

En serio querías hacerlo

Pero todo ese odio se desmoronó cuando la viste esperándote en la salida para llevarte a casa

No importaba que tanto quisieras odiarla con toda tu alma, no podías hacerlo…no podías odiar a tu hermana

Incluso cuando la viste besándose con Shizuru aquella primera noche que saliste de prisión y juraste que era tu turno de tomar revancha…no… no fuiste capaz

Amas a tu familia

Incluso eres lo suficientemente estúpida que volverías aceptar la culpa por tu hermana otra vez si se repitiera la historia

"demasiado estúpida"

Por ese motivo este secreto solo ha quedado en familia, nadie conocía el sacrificio que hiciste, incluso Aline no lo sabía

Y era lo mejor

-parece que no te llevas bien con Julieth no?.-preguntó Aika rompiendo el momento

-sí, es algo complicado; que puedo decir somos diferentes.-era la única respuesta que se te ocurría.-pero bueno con mi hermanito es otra historia

Aika te miró con una leve sonrisa

-Hatsuki verdad?.-asentiste.-si también vino de paseo el año pasado.-agregó.-es muy callado

-es así con personas que no conoce o cuando no se siente cómodo.-en ese aspecto se parecían mucho a ti.-en fin, mira Aika ahora no me encuentro cómoda para ser buena compañía, han pasado muchas cosas y preferiría estar sola.-añadiste deteniendo tus pasos y mirándola fijamente.-espero que lo entiendas

El azul de sus ojos era bien intenso

Bonito color no?

Te diste cuenta de que la chica no era fácil de intimidar

Al contrario

-si lo se, comprendo….pero sabes qué?...pensé que me largarías de una cuando pedí acompañarte, es decir sé que no es un buen momento y como había dicho Shizuru que eras impulsiva me temía que eso pasara.-

"que sincera"

-tu prima tiene toda la razón, pero eres muy bonita como para hacerte eso pero no tientes a la suerte, ¿vale?.-respondiste siguiéndole el juego

-ok está bien, perdón por molestarte.-dijo asertiva

Al final ella es la que se alejó

No pudiste evitar mirarla desde atrás

Era un buen espectáculo

Te gustó que fuera tan sincera

Si no tuvieras tu cabeza hecha un lio tal vez le hubieras invitado a tomar algo

"dios"

Ya tendrías otra oportunidad

El sonido de tu celular te devuelve a la realidad

Pensaste que sería Julieth quien te estuviera llamando para invitarte a almorzar o preparar una salida, pero para tu mala suerte no era ella

Era alguien peor

"Dios"

-si Saeko que ocurre.-contestaste un tanto renuente

-buenos días a la princesa, ya ha conseguido trabajo?.-te tomaste el rostro desencajada.-

-estoy en eso mamá.-esperabas un sermón otra vez

-vaya así que sigues sin hacer nada no?...bueno entonces si ese es el caso ven aquí y ayúdame a armar el inventario de la tienda que ya han llegado los nuevos productos o tengo que rogarte para que lo hagas….-su reclamó salía tan colérico como siempre

Contuviste las ganas de reír

Aun cuando hablaba por celular ella tenía la costumbre de gritar

-ok no te alteres, iré al rato a darte una mano.-

-vale, y llama a tu hermana que el trabajo no va ser fácil.-agregó

-pero ella está en la universidad.-no estabas muy al tanto de sus horarios pero lo mejor era no interrumpir sus clases

-ya le llamé también y dijo que iba en camino, pero recuérdale tú para que no lo olvide, así que apresúrense las quiero ver dentro de media hora.-

-ok Saeko, estamos a sus órdenes.-

"Es una estúpida" dijiste a la nada

No podías creer cómo te había tratado, después de que la ayudaste, hasta te habías tomado la molestia de traerla a tu casa para calmarla

"Natsuki idiota" estabas demasiado molesta

Vale, no era como si esperabas que fuera diferente

Sabías que reaccionaría de esa manera, pero por un instante pensaste que tal vez sería diferente, que ilusa

Como sea; ya no volverías a meterte en sus asuntos

Si tanto quería alejarse de todo el mundo no la detendrías

Aunque lo cierto era que esa no era la razón que más te molestaba

Aunque te costara admitirlo

El principal motivo era que se haya ido con Aika así como si nada

No lo podías creer

Te costaba ver esa actitud tan pasiva que tenía Natsuki con ella

Si fuera otra persona estarías completamente segura de que la hubiera largado

No entendías su comportamiento

Y eso te molestaba

-ya regrese Zuru.-la voz de Aika resonó en la sala

Notaste una expresión feliz en su rostro

Esas no eran buenas señales

-ara, estas muy alegre.-susurraste apenas.-

-pero que te puedo decir, creo que tengo buena suerte.-exclamó levantando la mano en señal de victoria.-

-haber se trata de Natsuki no?.-ella asintió con emoción

-me desea Zuru, ella me desea.-dijo emocionada.-es fácil darse cuenta, si no sintiera curiosidad por mí me hubiera largado como lo hizo contigo hace nada.-

-pareces muy confiada de ti misma.-vociferas

Estas molesta

Incomoda

Pero aparentas que no

-sí, bueno quiero decirte que lo siento por escuchar toda la discusión que tuvieron.-soltó aparentando estar apenada

-esa es la verdadera Natsuki.-siseaste con enojo.-la que discute y quiere alejar a todo el mundo, la que no acepta ayuda de nadie y es malagradecida.-exclamaste enojada

Aika te miró con curiosidad

-si tú lo dices.-

No te agradaba el tono de su voz

-es la verdad, tú no la conoces así que no sabes nada.-por supuesto que no

-creo que no la conoces tan bien primita.-respondió entre risas.-si dices que es distante puede que no te hayas acercado lo suficiente para ver cómo es en realidad

-no, ella es así…una impulsiva e idiota que no se mide cuando habla.-

-ayer me dijiste otras cosas de ella, no lo recuerdas?.-te quedaste en silencio sin saber que responder.-ya veo, solo estas molestas, pero se te pasará

No puedes refutarla

Podrías decir que te equivocaste, pero sabes que no sería verdad

-ara como sea ella nunca se fijara en ti, tiene muchos problemas como para estar pensando en tener pareja o buscar a alguien.-definitivamente no lo haría

Ella tiene demasiado peso que cargar

Muchas culpas y remordimientos

-no te preocupes Zuru.-contesta.-yo haré que se olvide de sus problemas

-no es tan fácil.-dijiste sintiendo una leve molestia.-ya te dije que Natsuki no es como ninguna mujer fácil con las que has estado, ella es diferente.-

-jajaja ay Zuru y así quieres que piense que no te importa.-señaló entre risas.-no pongas esa cara, solo es una broma gruñona

-ara a veces no te mides.-susurraste

No sabías porque, pero cada que Aika tocaba el tema de ligar con Natsuki no estabas cómoda

¿Normalmente no debería pasar eso cierto?

Incluso cuando te dijo como engatusó a tus amigas de la escuela de moda no pasaba esto

Pero entonces porque con tu cuñada no te hacía ninguna gracia

No lo entendías

-puedes darme el número de tu cuñada.-preguntó de repente.-quiero llamarle en la noche, no puedo perder el tiempo, cada segundo cuenta, esa mujer no va estar sola toda la vida…no quiero que nadie me atrase

-idiota.-susurraste suspirando de mala gana

Revisaste en tus contactos

Extrañamente no tenías su número

Nunca le preguntaste por el nuevo

Dudosa llamaste a Julieth para pedir su numero

No querías que Aika pensara cosas que no eran

-Hola amor como te fueron en tus clases.-saludaste a Julieth mientras mirabas a reojo a Aika que sonrió con picardía

-Cariño todo normal como siempre.-

-ya termino tu día en la U verdad?.- no es que fueras celosa pero sabías el horario de tu novia y los lunes solo tenía dos clases en la mañana y después estaba libre.-podríamos encontrarnos un rato sabes, aún falta casi una hora para que vaya el trabajo.-la proposición no estaba mal

-lo siento amor, mamá me llamó y tengo que ir ayudarla en la tienda.-dijo un tanto triste.-pero podrías venir un rato a hacerme compañía si?, no quiero estar de aburrida y muriéndome de hambre, Natsuki también estará ahí, así que podrías traer algo de comer ya que es seguro que Saeko nos tendrá en ayunas.-

No pudiste evitar sonreír ante el ultimo comentario

Lo peor es que no lo decía como excusa

Sino que era verdad

-ok amor, te traeré unos chocolates para que pases el rato.-

-gracias, entonces nos vemos, estaré ansiosa esperándote.-

-vaya, cambias de cara cuando escuchas a Julieth.-dijo Aika ocultando su risa.-si que te tiene domada

-ara, hablas idioteces.-respondiste

-y bien el número de Nat donde quedó.-

-no lo había tenido, llamé a Julieth para pedirle pero se me olvidó.-

-en serio?...no tienes su número?.-

-n…bueno Aline me lo dio el otro día para llamarla pero se me olvido guardarlo.-dijiste.-como sea cuando vaya a hablar con Julieth se lo pediré y todos contentos

-está bien, de paso te he dado motivos para verla.-soltó divertida.-me debes una

-ara, bueno iré de una vez para darle la sorpresa.-

-te acompaño?.-

-no, prefiero estar a solas con Julieth.-

-waa sí que eres mala.-añadió haciendo puchero

Aika no estaba de bromas

Nunca antes habías visto tener tanto entusiasmo por querer estar con alguien

Lo de Natsuki parecía que iba en serio

...

Miras de reojo como mamá le ordenaba a tu hermana que hiciera el inventario de las cajas de manufactura

No pudiste evitar sonreír sintiendo algo de nostalgia

Recuerdas que antes venían hacer el inventario casi diario y el abuelo era quien las llevaba obligadas a que lo hicieran bien

Competías con Natsuki para ver quien ordenaba primero el almacén

Curiosamente ella siempre te ganaba, aunque su apariencia era desordenada y tenía la pinta de no ser alguien paciente en realidad si lo era, aunque bueno ser paciente era una cosa y aguantar las ordenes de Saeko detalle a detalle era otra

-no te apresures, no quiero errores.-escuchaste decir a mamá con un fuerte grito a Natsuki quien levantó la mirada con una expresión de "que rayos te pasa"

Contuviste las ganas de reír

Conocías a tu hermana

Estaba que le hervía la sangre

Nunca le ha gustado obedecer órdenes

-tiene que ser despacio, no seas tan apresurada.-añadió un poco más calmada provocando un pesado suspiro en la menor

-estos ya están contabilizados y ordenados; ya los puedes llevar.-soltó Natsuki con ese mismo tono de siempre.-puedes llevarlos de una vez Saeko.-ordenó.-ok las llevare yo.-se dijo así misma al no escuchar una respuesta

-está bien yo lo haré.-dijo mirando como si quisiera darle una bofetada por insolente

Le quitó las cajas que estaba por llevar y eso la molestó

Siempre existió una tensión fuerte entre tu hermana y mamá

Se podría decir que nunca fueron compatibles

-vale sigan trabajando, no quiero errores me escucharon?.-advirtió.-estamos claros Natsuki?.-

-está bien mamá no tienes que repetirlo, sabemos que hacer y cómo hacerlo.-interviniste para apaciguar las aguas

-vale no quiero que lo arruinen…o las arruinaré a ustedes me escucharon?.-finalizó mientras subía a la tienda

Natsuki soltó una sonrisa

-Saeko no ha cambiado nada…sigue igual de mandona.-señaló mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa para tomar un breve descanso.-que gruñona…nunca se quitará ese carácter

-ah en serio?...pues se nota que eres su hija.-añadiste entre risas mientras seguías revisando la parte que te correspondía

El comentario pareció no gustarle nada

Te miró con cara de pocos amigos, cosa que provocó que te rieras

-te acuerdas que el abuelo nos llevaba después de salir de clases, nos obligaba a ayudarlo.-comentaste recordando aquellos años no tan lejanos

-si como olvidarlo, cuando fallábamos nos golpeaba fuerte.-susurró con la vista entrecerrada y una sonrisa divertida

-a mí nunca me golpeó.-dijiste triunfante

-es que tú lo hacías bien y a mí como que me daba pereza.-soltó con la vista perdida

-si pero por eso es que no me golpeaba….-

-sabes?...en la cárcel solían golpearme….-detuviste tus apuntes y levantando la mirada ante sus palabras, porque rayos tenía que decir eso.-se cansaban de tanto hacerlo.-desviaste la mirada, de nuevo el recuerdo y el peso de la culpa volvían a invadirte.-..así es, pobre de tu hermana Natsuki no?...puede que me hayan golpeado por dos años o algo así sin parar.-exclamó con la intención de burlarse de si misma

Suspiraste de mala gana

Nunca te ha gustado que hablará del tema

Aunque a decir verdad nunca le preguntaste como se sintió estar en ese infierno

Tenías miedo de escuchar su respuesta

Tenías miedo que te dijera que lo que vivió adentro fue una pesadilla

-y porque permitiste una cosa asi.-preguntaste tratando de disimular que no te afectaba

Conocías a tu hermana más que nadie

Y ella era alguien que no se dejaba pisotear

Incluso en los ambientes más hostiles hubiera salido adelante

La miraste fijamente al notar que no respondía a tu pregunta

Viste como su expresión se endureció de repente al igual que su mirada

-… ya no importa.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.-yo lo quise así.-finalizó con el semblante frio

Te levantaste para tomar aire

-hubiese sido diferente si no hubieras huido del lugar del accidente.-dijiste recordando como pasó

Y si claro, si no hubieran escapado del lugar, la sentencia habría sido menor

Ella te miró con desconcierto como si no creyera lo que acababa de escuchar

-así es como te consuelas?.-preguntó con ironía

-no, nada de eso…-negaste con la mirada.-las cosas pasaron tal como pasaron.-pronunciaste intranquila, querías calmarte pero estaba siendo difícil, el remordimiento y la culpa dolían mucho.-…ese día estaba aterrorizada cuándo ocurrió, y no sabía que hacer.-era verdad, estabas muerta de miedo

-vale, es mejor que no hablemos más de esto, es suficiente.-dijo viendo lo mal que te ponías, aunque tratabas de disimularlo ella te conocía y sabía que te estaba afectando hablar del tema.-cumplí tu condena eso fue todo

No lo soportabas

No podías

Apretaste los puños mientras lanzaste las cajas a un costado

Tenías ganas de gritar

El maldito remordimiento no se iba

Nunca se iría

-dios…como puedo liberarte de esto.-exclamaste cerrando los ojos.-

-corrección, la cuestión es cómo podemos liberarnos de esto.-dijo más calmada, aunque lo disimulara a ella también le afectaba

El problema no era solo de ti

Pero la culpa si era solo tuya

No solo por lo que hiciste al chico aquella noche

Si no también por lo que dejaste que hiciera tu hermana por ti

"maldita sea"

-si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás te juro que no permitiría que lo hicieras.-susurraste, pero solo lo hacías para intentar tranquilizar tu conciencia

En realidad dudabas de que fueras tan valiente

-pero la historia fue así y tu hermana fue a la cárcel.-

-de esta manera te vas a vengar de mí no?.-señalaste.-me castigaras de esta manera por el resto de mi vida?.-reclamaste impotente

-no, tu eres quien habla de esa noche todo el tiempo…yo no te hablé del asunto.-dijo con frialdad

No era cierto lo que decía

Pero acaso importaba?

Lo que sucedió esa noche nunca se ha ido de tu mente

Siempre lo recuerdas

Y siempre lo recordaras cada que veas a tu hermana

-yo no té hablé del asunto, tú eres quien lo hace.-volvió a repetir

"basta"

-porque mi conciencia no me deja tranquila.-eso era verdad y dolía.-…yo fui quien lo mató yo fui!.-gritaste fuera de si

Y te arrepentiste casi en el acto

Quedaste en shock al ver la figura de Shizuru detrás de Natsuki

No podía ser posible

Te quedaste en silencio sin saber que decir

Por un instante creíste que a lo mejor no había escuchado nada

"Quizas"

Pero su mirada te decía otra cosa

Natsuki se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien y giró el rostro

Se puso pálida al ver a shizuru casi igual que tú

Se quedaron en silencio

Nadie sabía que decir

Querías hablar pero no te atrevías a decir nada

Ambas miraron a Shizuru sin saber que hacer

El pánico que sentían las dos no les dejaba reaccionar, ni siquiera se movían

-yo…yo…-ella intentó hablar pero solo balbuceaba.-..yo...les traje …l...les traje unos chocolates, yo bajé…S…Sa Saeko..t..es decir tú mamá me dijo que estaban abajo.-no pudo aguantar más y empezó a correr

-espera Shizuru…Shizuru.-gritaste yendo detrás de ella

 **Continuara…**

* * *

=D


	12. Chapter 12

Y de nuevo aquí vamos

* * *

 **NORTE Y SUR**

 **CAPITULO XI.- CONFLICTOS**

* * *

La viste salir de la tienda a toda prisa

Era fácil darse cuenta de que había escuchado todo

"mierda"

Corriste tratando de alcanzarla

No podías dejar que se fuera sin una explicación

Pero que se suponía que le ibas a decir

La sostuviste del brazo

-Shizuru por favor espera.-dijiste mientras ella se zafaba con brusquedad de tu agarre

No quería escucharte

-suéltame!.-gritó fuera de si

"mierda"

-por favor para.-suplicaste.-tenemos que hablar.-no tenías mucho mas que decir.-escúchame por favor

-que tengo que escuchar.-respondió con la voz quebrada.-dime que tengo que escuchar…que mataste a un hombre?.-preguntó casi entre lagrimas

No supiste que responder

De nuevo ese miedo volvía

Te paralizaste al igual que ese día

De nuevo la misma culpa

-f…fue un accidente.-apenas salieron las palabras.-por favor vamos a casa y conversemos calmadamente.-

No era buena idea hablar en medio de la calle de un asunto tan delicado

Algunos chicos curiosos se habían detenido por los gritos de Shizuru, y querían saber que era lo que estaba pasando

También estaban Saeko y Natsuki que miraban la escena desde la entrada de la tienda

Ninguna de ellas quería intervenir

¿Era un problema de parejas después de todo no?

Es decir, al final nunca le llegaste a decir lo que pasó

Bien pudiste decirlo antes

Pero se suponía que nunca debía saberlo

Era la primera vez que te sentías de esta manera

Y no sabías que hacer para controlarlo

Siempre fuiste capaz de encontrar la solución a los problemas, por mas complicados que estos fueran

Y si que lo fueron; haber vivido con Saeko y Natsuki era la prueba de que lo hiciste bien

Pero esto te superaba

De camino a su casa no fuiste capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra

Estabas con la mirada en el suelo pensando como dirías las palabras adecuadas

No podías fallar

Shizuru se encontraba demasiado afectada y cualquier error que cometieras podría poner fin a tu relacion

Solo cuando llegaron a tu habitación fuiste capaz de atreverte a mirarla

No era fácil hablar de esto

Nunca lo fue

Nunca lo sería

Ella se sentó sobre tu cama esperando que comenzaras, pero maldición si que era difícil

Su vista perdida y las ganas de llorar afloraban en sus ojos

Sabías el motivo de su tristeza

Esas lagrimas no eran por ti…ni por el chico que mataste

Eran por Natsuki

"mierda"

-jamás le pedí a Natsuki que asumiera la culpa.-comenzaste a decir con la voz temblorosa.-ella misma quiso asumirla por mí, cuando vino la policía les dijo que había sido ella…porque sabía que en el fondo era su culpa; al final lo hizo por la presión de su conciencia.-Los recuerdos volvían a torturar tu cabeza

Aquel fatídico día cuando ocurrió el accidente

Lo seguías teniendo tan vivida en tu memoria cada detalle que incluso después de haber pasado 4 años, lo recordabas todo

Absolutamente todo

Especialmente ese momento cuando tu hermana era llevada por los oficiales hacía la patrulla

Ese maldito instante es el que más te ha atormentado

En tus pesadillas siempre se repite la misma historia

Ella siempre termina inculpándose por ti

Fuiste una cobarde por no haberla detenido

Aunque en ese momento si quisiste detenerla

Quisiste hacer lo correcto

Quisiste ir donde tu hermana y decirle a los policías que ella era inocente...decirle que tu fuiste la asesina

Lo hubieras hecho

Quizás sí, pero en ese momento tu tía te atajó del brazo

Y todo ese valor se borró en un instante

Así pasó

Tal vez eso era lo que te causaba más angustia

El haber estado tan cerca de hacer lo correcto

Ahora la culpa era mas grande

Dolía mas

-Shizuru yo también pagué mi sentencia…y la seguiré pagando hasta que muera.-nunca se iría ese maldito sentimiento

Eran sinceras tus palabras

La culpa y el remordimiento no solo por haber matado a una persona sino también por haber dejado que tu hermana asumiera la responsabilidad siempre te estaría atormentando

Siempre

-no sé cómo explicarte.-dijiste intranquila.-es una carga tan grande, me siento horrible sabes?.-horrible era decir poco

Contuviste las ganas de llorar

No sabías que más decir

Querías que te dijera cualquier cosa

Estarías bien si te insultaba o recibías una bofetada

Cualquier cosa con tal de que te perdonara

Desesperada te acercaste a ella sosteniendo sus manos entre las tuyas mirándola a los ojos

-mi vida se arruinó de la misma manera que Natsuki.-eso era cierto.-yo conduje esa noche porque no quería que ella lo hiciera…no miré la carretera porque íbamos peleando, de pronto alguien se cruzó frente a nosotras.-te detuviste un momento tratando de soportar el peso de esos recuerdos.-…al día siguiente yo tenía el examen de admisión a la universidad…tú sabes que era importante para mi familia y para mí también ingresar…y todo ese tiempo nunca deje de pensar en ti.-confesaste pero ella siguió sin decirte nada.-tú crees que ha sido fácil para mi Shizuru?...crees que quise que pasara todo esto?...pero infelizmente sucedió.-susurraste.-p…por favor dime algo Shizuru no te quedes callada.-

Cualquier cosa

Necesitabas escucharla

-él era un hombre joven?.-preguntó con la voz entrecortada

La miraste con desesperación

No eran las palabras que querías escuchar

Te alejaste temblando de miedo

-era como de nuestra edad.-confesaste

Eras una asesina después de todo no?

-s...se me hace tarde para el trabajo, me tengo que ir.-finalizó poniéndose de pie apresurada

Quería escapar

Esa era su intención

-espera Shizuru.-dijiste cerrando la puerta tras de si.-ahora te necesito

-ya me tengo que ir.-volvió a decir de nuevo y no lo soportaste

Cerraste la puerta tratando de que no se fuera

-estas cosas que te acabas de enterar cambiaran algo?.-tu voz delataba la angustia del momento.-cambiaran en algo nuestra relación?.-

-p...por supuesto que no, tranquila.-dijo apenas

Pero estaba mintiendo

Solo te lo decía porque se sentía intimidada por tu actitud

-en serio?.-

-c...claro.-mentira

-no me mientas Shizuru!.-Gritaste ofuscada.-mírame a los ojos y dime.-Tomaste su rostro entre tus manos.-porque no me miras a los ojos cariño?.-no lo hacía

-no me dijiste una palabra de esto hasta hoy…a…así que es normal que yo…que yo me sienta extraña.-era una excusa.-s…se me hace tarde, me tengo que ir

Sin que pudieras hacer mas se fue corriendo

Apretaste los puños tratando de contener la frustración

Esto era peor de lo que pensaste que sería

…

No eras capaz de pensar con claridad

Desde hace una hora estabas en la sala contemplando tu situación

Sabías que Shizuru no volvería a ser la misma contigo

Miraste de reojo a tu tía Annet que acababa de llegar de viaje

Tu rostro era tan evidente que se dio cuenta que algo grave pasaba, pero no se atrevía a preguntarte

Tan solo te saludó escuetamente y tú respondiste por educación

Ahora ella te hacía compañía, esperando que le contaras que pasaba

Sin embargo, no era la única que te acompañaba en este momento de desolación

Natsuki también se encontraba sentada con el mismo semblante que tú

Pero de que mierda te servía ahora que se sintiera responsable

De que

-maldición.-gritaste con lamento.-Shizuru ya no me verá como antes

-tan fuerte fue su pelea?.-preguntó tu tía.-si ustedes se aman, estoy segura que se van a arreglar

-se acabó todo Annet!.-descargaste con rabia.-maldita sea nunca conseguiré liberarme de esta maldición.-

El dolor que estabas sintiendo era demasiado

Sabías que te perseguiría el resto de tu vida

Nunca podrás borrar de tu mente el accidente

Y ahora las secuelas de ese día comenzaban a herirte

La maldición por ser una asesina recién estaba empezando

Y como una mierda, todo porque tuviste que manejar esa noche

Todo porque tuviste que ir a recoger a Natsuki

Si no hubieras ido a traerla nada de esto estaría pasando

Si la hubieras dejado a su suerte a lo mejor y todo estaría bien

No habría penas ni remordimientos

No habría culpa

Pero la realidad era otra

La realidad es que perderías a Shizuru

-Dios.-bajaste la cabeza

No era tu culpa

Que esto pasara...no

"no…no soy culpable"

Giraste el rostro para ver a la responsable

Tú hermana menor

Ella era la responsable de tu sufrimiento

Ella

"maldita!"

-esto nunca me dejara hasta el día en que me muera y todo es por tu culpa.-susurraste mirando fijamente, ella te devolvió la mirada dándose cuenta de la situación.-todo por tu culpa.-volviste a repetir con más fuerza, estabas perdiendo el control.-todo por tu culpa!.-gritaste fuera de si arremetiendo contra ella

Annet se dio cuenta de tu hostilidad e intentó interponerse entre las dos

Natsuki también se puso de pie retrocediendo a pasos torpes

Ya no podías contener tu rabia por tu hermana

Ella era la culpable

Ella!

La razón de tu sufrimiento

-arruinaste mi vida!.-gritaste mientras le dabas bofetadas que no te respondía.-arruinaste mi vida, me la arruinaste.-reclamabas entre golpes y forcejeos.-me arruinaste Natsuki…me gustaría que no fueras mi hermana…ojalá no lo fueras, yo te odio Natsuki.-dijiste hastiada al ver que ella detenía tu último golpe, sin decirte nada, solo se dedicaba a mirarte.-si; mírame te odio!.-finalizaste

Annet se interpuso empujando a Natsuki a un costado

-por favor no escuches a tu hermana.-dijo poniéndose de lado de tu estúpida hermana

Pero ella no respondió

Solo se fue a su habitación sin decir una palabra

* * *

…

Te sentías devastada por las palabras de Julieth

Pero tenía razón

Era tu culpa

Lo que estaba pasando era tu culpa

Eso lo tenías claro; pero que escucharla decir un "te odio"

Dolió demasiado

Fue como un puñal en el corazón

Contuviste las lágrimas que querían salir rebeldes de tus ojos

Que mas podías hacer para solucionar las cosas

que mas

Te levantaste echando un vistazo alrededor de tu habitación

Muchos recuerdos

Veías con anhelo algunas fotografías sobre el mostrador y en la pared

Fotos de cuando fueron niñas

Siempre abrazadas y sonrientes

Siempre mostrándose afecto

Bellos recuerdos que ya no volverían

Aquellos días donde eras la personas más importante en su vida ya no regresarían

Todo ha cambiado

Y eso te destrozaba

Antes Julieth y tu fueron muy unidas, las mejores hermanas, cómplices, amigas y confidentes

Y aunque ella te odiara con todo su corazón no pasaba lo mismo contigo

Era tu hermana después de todo

No la podías odiar

Pero ella ya no

Entonces solo quedaba darle el gusto

Ya no podías estar más en esta casa

Ya no había manera

Entre lágrimas empacaste tu mochila buscando la ropa que que tenías en el armario

No sabes a donde irías pero que quedaba

Preparada para no volver diste un ultimo vistazo a tu casa

-no, espera no lo hagas Natsuki.-la voz de tu tía detuvo tus pasos.-por favor no te vayas.-

-Tía ya suéltame.-expresaste cortante.-es mejor para todo el mundo yo ya no tengo nada que hacer en esta casa.-nada

Era verdad

Todos te odiaban

-por favor sé que Julieth está molesta pero no quiso decir.-

-Tia, esto es necesario para mí, Julieth y yo no podemos convivir en un mismo lugar eso me ha quedado claro.-

-p...pero a donde iras.-

-eso no es importante pero no tienen que preocuparse.-respondiste.-estaré bien.-finalizaste dejándola atrás

Caminaste hasta llegar al parque más cercano

No había mucha gente por el clima nublado y frío que hacía

Suspiraste abatida mientras tomabas asiento en una de las bancas

Nunca fuiste alguien de reflexionar mucho pero cuando estabas sentada en este lugar lo hacías

Los problemas entre Julieth y Shizuru recién iban a comenzar

Y debías evitar que empeorara por el bien de tu hermana

Mierda

Nunca esperaste que Shizuru los descubriera

Se suponía que debía quedar entre la familia lo del accidente

Lo bueno es que conocías a Shizuru lo suficiente como para saber que guardaría el secreto

Sabías que no le diría nada a nadie, ni a su familia

Por ese lado estabas tranquila

Sin embargo era otra historia lo que pasaría en su relación con tu hermana, podría ser que esto provocara una ruptura innecesaria

Debías intervenir de inmediato

No querías que Julieth te odiara

Ni tampoco querías verte como una víctima frente a Shizuru

Las cosas sucedieron por tu propia decisión

Decidida marcaste su numero

Necesitabas arreglar las cosas de inmediato

-alo?.-escuchaste su voz al parecer no sabía que eras tú quien la estaba llamando

-Shizuru tenemos que hablar.-Señalaste de frente

-ya lo hablé con Julieth, no necesito hablar contigo.-respondió cortante

Te tomaste el rostro

La situación era delicada

-Shizuru no sabes la verdad, todo fue mi culpa tienes que creerme.-tenía que.-ola?..Shizuru!

-dime.-dijo cansina

Se notaba que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie

Pero era necesario aclarar las cosas de una vez

-escúchame, fue completamente mi culpa, es una tontería que por esto Julieth y tú…-detuviste tus palabras

-dices que es una tontería?.-Preguntó con ironía.-una tontería?...no puedo creerlo

-dios, mira Shizuru yo fui la culpable y cumplí mi sentencia, ella no tiene ninguna responsabilidad; tienes que creerme, estamos de acuerdo?...no culpes a Julieth.-

-entonces si es una tontería como dices porque me lo ocultó.-soltó molesta

Siempre fue difícil hablar con ella

Ahora mismo te la estaba poniendo complicada

-no te lo dijo porque era un asunto delicado que solo sabíamos nosotras pero ahora tú serás parte de la familia.-finalizaste

Al final sería parte

Se comprometió con Julieth así que no ibas a ser la causante de su ruptura

Además, sabías que la quería con todo su corazón

Y Shizuru también la amaba

Necesitabas volver a juntarlas para que todo siguiera en orden

-serás parte de la familia.-volviste a repetir ante su silencio

-mira Natsuki todo lo relacionado con la mujer que estoy comprometida me incumbe está bien?...no podemos ocultarnos las cosas…pero ella lo hizo

-Shizuru yo fui la razón por la que ocurrió ese accidente.-se quedó callada.-no te enojes con Julieth yo tengo la culpa.-dijiste entre suspiros.-por favor fue solo mi culpa

-ya me tengo que ir.-respondió hastiada.-

-Dios que fue mi culpa y de nadie más.-

-tengo que pensarlo.- fue lo único que dijo antes de cortar la llamada

Suspiraste con pesadez

No sabías si la habías convencido pero tampoco podías presionarla tanto

Por un momento se te cruzó la idea de ir a su trabajo para hablar personalmente con ella

Pero te contuviste

Ahora lo que necesitabas era buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche

Conocías uno

A lo mejor y Aline te daba la mano

Era momento de que fueras a visitar a tu amiga

De paso conversarían un rato

* * *

…..

Los días nublados nunca te han gustado

Malograban el negocio

No venía mucha gente cuando los días eran así de horribles

Pero no es como si pudieras quejarte

Todo estaba bien

Estabas tranquila en tu puesto y bien o mal la gente compraba

Ahora mismo estabas llevando la nueva mercancía que trajeron los de Hillen para que pudieran venderse

¿El negoció mejoraba y eso debía ser suficiente no?

Pero siempre había problemas en el trabajo

Y hoy no iba a ser la excepción

Te sorprendió mucho que la mercancía vecina estuviera usurpando tu espacio

"que carajos"

-Oye Shida estas metiéndote en mi espacio.-exclamaste un tanto renuente, a lo mejor y el sujeto no se había dado cuenta.-

-niña no te metas, este sigue siendo mi lugar.-espetó mientras escupía a un costado mostrando una mala cara

-ey no me hagas poner de mal humor.-señalaste dejando las cajas a un lado para encararlo.-te crees el dueño del mercado acaso?, quieres que llame a la policía a ver si tu puesto sigue en pie

-niña estúpida.-dijo dejando a lado su puesto y acercándose a ti.-a ver idiota llama a la policía, llama y vamos a ver si tú eres la que puede seguir teniendo un lugar….

-como te atreves.-dijiste enfurecida

-Ey Aline tienes problemas?.-la voz de Natsuki detrás de ti no sonó con buenas intenciones

No supiste que decir

Conocías a tu amiga

Y era belicosa, sobre todo si te veía en problemas

-no, no pasa nada.-dijiste apenas

Sin embargo Shida lanzó una sonora carcajada ante tu repentino cambio de actitud

-ah ya, vienes defenderla a esta estúpida?.-preguntó a Natsuki señalándote como si fueras cualquier cosa

Tu amiga detuvo sus pasos mirando con atención al sujeto

Conocías esa expresión que tenía en el rostro

-ey Natsuki no pasa nada.-tenías que calmarla

Pero no te escuchó

Incluso estaba tan ida de furia que soltó la mochila que llevaba en su mano para acercarse al tipo con una intención que se notaría desde la otra esquina

-como te atreves a insultarla.-susurró encarando a Shida pateando su puesto, lanzando las carteras por todos lados

Desesperada la empujaste a un lado

Esto podía ponerse feo

y no lo decías por Nat, si no por Shida

-espera Nat no pasa nada.-señalaste tratando de contener a la bestia

Pero ella no te hizo caso

-quítate Aline.-te empujó para que no estorbaras, la mirada asesina que le tenía al sujeto era muy tenebrosa; Shida empezaba a sentirse intimidado y quería retroceder.-y tú ven aquí…ven aquí.-susurró tomandolo del cuello con intención de partirle la cara

La volviste a empujar con todas tus fuerzas para separarla

Shida ya asustado retrocedió a pasos torpes

-ey ey solo era una broma.-dijo intentando calmar a tu amiga

Pero ella ignoró sus palabras

-te romperé los brazos.-bramó fúrica mientras la sostenías del brazo, pero no podías hacer mas.-te las romperé!.-gritó.-me escuchaste!

-solo era una broma.-dijiste intentando calmarla

Pero ella estaba fuera de si

-no te atrevas a mirar a mi amiga, me escuchaste…..menos la toques!-como un demonio.-me escuchaste, ni la mires o te mataré!

-por favor ya para!.-gritaste.-estas idiota?; quieres meterte en problemas otra vez?.-reprendiste.-si armas un escándalo vendrá la policía y te llevara a la cárcel.-a ver si la advertencia la calmaría

Pero no

Natsuki seguía mirando al sujeto que ya había regresado a su puesto cual perro asustado

Por un breve instante viste que tenía intenciones de correr hacía él

Pero anticipando le saltaste encima

-ya basta!.-

-ese estúpido te insulto.-respondió con rabia

-ya cálmate Nat, así son las cosas siempre aquí, si quisieras matar a la gente solo por insultarte entonces no quedaría nadie vivo en este lugar.-eso era verdad.-por favor cálmate.-señalaste llevándole a tu sitió y obligando a que se sentara.-espera ya regreso.-agregaste con cuidado

Natsuki realmente perdió el control

Incluso olvidó su mochila en medio de la pista

Fuiste a recogerlo, antes de que un ladrón lo hiciera

Cuando volviste ella no te dijo nada

Notaste que algo no andaba bien

Se quedaron en silencio un rato

-pasó algo?.-preguntaste de repente

La viste suspirar

-me voy de casa Aline.-comentó cual si fuera una mala noticia.-ya no tengo nada que hacer en ese lugar

Era fácil deducir cual era la razón

Seguramente alguna pelea fuerte con Saeko o Julieth

Que más podría ser

-ya veo, pero donde piensas vivir.-

-no lo sé, quiero alejarme de todo el mundo, no me gusta el ambiente, en serio creo que estaría mejor si siguiera en prisión.-

-no digas estupideces.-dijiste cabreada, como se atrevía a decir tal cosa

-pero es la verdad.-susurró apenas

-oye; ya deja de pensar en esas cosas, mejor ven y ayúdame con el cargamento que está viniendo.-

-quieres que te ayude?.-

-si vamos a darle buen uso a la energía que tienes.-a ver si podría distraerse la muy boba

Quizás podría olvidarse de sus problemas si estaba contigo

Al menos por unas horas

Ya se te ocurriría algo mejor para animarla

* * *

…

Seguías haciendo el inventario

Ya estabas por terminar

Pero no era como si te interesara

El único motivo por el que regresaste a trabajar fue para despejar la mente

Pero no estaba funcionando

Nada funcionaba

Resoplaste molesta contigo misma

Es que no sabías que hacer

Por primera vez en tu vida no sabías que hacer

Como lidiar con los problemas

Y como si estos fueran a seguir escuchaste que bajaba alguien

Por un momento se te cruzó la idea de que pudiera ser Natsuki

Como se suponía que ibas a mirarla a la cara

Aunque no es como si te importara

Para tu mala suerte no era ella

Si no, alguien peor

Saeko

Por la expresión que llevaba en el rostro era fácil notar que ya estaba enterada de la discusión

Seguramente tu tía fue la responsable de soltarlo

-Ve por tu hermana.-exclamó en su peculiar tono frio, pero te hiciste la que no escuchó.-que no me escuchaste?!...ve por tu hermana ahora!.-exclamó levantando la voz

-no sé dónde está.-respondiste cortante, volviendo a ignorarla

-encuéntrala y tráela de vuelta.-gritó de mala manera.-que no me escuchaste?!.- vociferó rabiosa.-te estoy hablando a ti porque no obedeces?

-hay problemas más importantes mamá.-respondiste sin dejarte intimidar

Y si

Shizuru era un problema más importante

Salvar tu relación era más importante que Natsuki

Todo importaba más que ella

-que es más importante que esto.-bramó hastiada por tu actitud.-por un demonio es tu hermana!

-mamá ya basta!.-soltaste con el mismo tono

-suficiente, es tu hermana….puedes encontrar otras mujeres, puedes tener otras 10 mujeres pero no puedes encontrar otra hermana.-

"así de fácil lo pones?"

Contuviste las ganas de reír por sus palabras

Que fácil era pensar de esa manera

-siempre la defendí de ti sin importar lo que hiciera.-dijiste recordando todas las idioteces que le cubriste a Natsuki para que Saeko no le hiciera berrinche.-siempre la defendí de ti sabiendo que era una irresponsable pero ya es suficiente, estoy cansada de limpiar su basura, estoy cansada de ir siempre detrás de ella!.-finalizaste golpeando las cajas dispuesta a irte porque ya no soportabas que te increpara tu actitud

Querías irte pero ella no te dejó

Se interpuso en la salida

-crees que tú la defiendes.-exclamó dándote un empujón.-sinvergüenza¡!, con la ayuda de quien llegaras a alguna parte, con la ayuda de quien.-gritó molesta.- buena para nada, puedes decir que fuiste a la universidad ingrata, gracias a quien es que estas estudiando, gracias a quién?.-apretaste los dientes, como se atrevía a sacarte en cara el sacrificio que hizo Natsuki por ti, era demasiado.-ve a buscar a tu hermana, tráela acá y te disculparas.-finalizó

Estabas harta de que todo siempre fuese por Natsuki

-mamá tú no te metas!.-vociferaste llena de rabia

Saeko te tomó de los hombros dispuesta a todo con tal de que fueras por ella

-ve a buscarla y tráela de vuelta!.-repitió con un tono que no admitía replica

Contuviste las ganas reir

Ahora quería ser la buena

Ahora tu madre quería convertirse en buena persona

Mira como eran las cosas

-esa noche cuando ella asumió la culpa no dijiste nada, acuérdate que estabas enojada con ella.-siseaste dolida.-si no hiciste nada esa noche entonces no hagas nada ahora!.-

-cállate!.-

Te levantó la mano con claras intenciones

-hazlo mamá hazlo!...golpéame y no volveré a casa.-advertiste mientras te zafabas de su agarre

Saliste molesta y con la rabia contenida

Al parecer no solo tu llevabas el peso de haber dejado que Natsuki se inculpara

Sino también Saeko

Saeko también se culpaba por no haber hecho lo correcto

"Siempre es Natsuki"

Todos los problemas giraban en torno a ella

"te odio hermana"

 **Continuara**

* * *

Eso fue todo

nos vemos =D


	13. Chapter 13

Siguiendo con las act.

Aqui vamos

* * *

 **NORTE Y SUR**

 **CAPITULO 12.- DEUDA**

* * *

-Shiz con el perfil más a la derecha.-ordenó Millman

Mierda esto no estaba funcionando

Se notaba que el grupo del trabajo se sentían inquietos al igual que el director

Pero como ibas a concentrarte después de lo que había pasado

No había manera

Fue un estúpido error que vinieras a la sesión

Debiste inventarte cualquier excusa y así te ahorrabas la vergüenza

Millman se dio cuenta de que había forma de trabajar, se acercó diciéndote que tomaras un descanso

Era la primera vez que te lo pedía

-lo siento, no es necesario.-respondiste sintiéndote como una tonta

Es decir el equipo de cámaras y vestuario se había dado la molestia de estar a tu disposición y lo echabas a perder

-creo que lo necesitas, no te preocupes, de todas formas estamos adelantados con los pliegos.-soltó Ahita, el asistente.-sal un rato a tomar un poco de aire te hará bien.-agregó.-muy bien chicos un receso de 30 minutos y volveremos a las tomas.-lanzó la orden de descanso

Asentiste agradecida

Caminar un rato te haría bien

Respirar el aire fresco podría quizás ayudarte a despejar tu mente

O al menos así lo creías pero los pensamientos volvían a golpear tu mente

Todo lo que había sucedido era demasiado y de no creer

Ahora entendías lo que quiso decir Natsuki aquella vez en las carreras

 **"Julieth es genial, sé que será exitosa y podrá hacer que Hatsuki y Saeko tengan una mejor vida, Julieth puede dárselas, sé que lo hará….me lo debe"**

Se refería a esa deuda

Ella se inculpó para salvar a su hermana

Y Julieth también sentía que tenía una deuda, era por ello que no tenía reparos con su hermana

Natsuki se sacrificó para que Julieth tuviera un futuro

¿Pero a qué precio?

El costo fue demasiado alto

Es decir, debió haber vivido un infierno en la prisión…

No podías imaginar todo lo que debió haber pasado

Y aun así…

Y aun así después de estar 4 años encerrada no se ha quebrado

Pero ha tenido secuelas

La Natsuki que ha salido de la cárcel no es la misma que entró

Desde que la conociste siempre tuvo una personalidad agresiva y difícil, incluso antes de que entrara a prisión era complicado lidiar con ella

Ahora era mucho mas complicada que antes; pero tenías que admitir que era alguien increíble

No importaba que su personalidad fuese insufrible e idiota, así y todo; ese sacrificio que hizo solo demostraba el gran corazón que tenía

-idiota.-susurraste de mala gana

Idiota era decir poco

Y es que después de todo lo ocurrido aún seguía protegiendo a Julieth

Incluso se atrevió a llamarte para echarse la culpa nuevamente

"demasiado estúpida"

No podías estar más enojada

Quien pensaba que eras para que volviera a engañarte

Te estaba subestimando

y eso no lo ibas a permitir

Enfadada marcaste su número, pero lo tenía apagado

-idiota.-volviste a repetir

No sabías si Julieth te había contado toda la verdad

Si todo esto había sido un secreto quien aseguraba que te dijo todo

Necesitabas escuchar la versión de Natsuki para comprobar tus sospechas

…

El trabajo físico nunca fue un problema

Ayudar a Aline en su trabajo te ha ayudado a olvidar un poco todo el asunto con Julieth y tu familia

Llevar la mercadería y las cajas llena de ropa al puesto no ha sido tan fácil como pensabas, entonces no pudiste evitar preguntarte como carajos ella lo hacía si era una hormiga

No tenía sentido

-hormiga no te sobre esfuerces o terminaras desmayada en el piso.-dijiste con burla viendo como tambaleaba sus piernas y la pila que llevaba entre los brazos

-cállate, estoy acostumbrada a esto, ya sabes es de todos los días.-respondió molesta

Sonreíste a mas no poder

Siempre era relajante sacarla de quicio

Mejor que cualquier terapia

Sin embargo, tu expresión se te borró cuando volviste a echar un vistazo al puesto de a lado

Específicamente al sujeto que minutos antes había insultado a tu amiga

Si no fuera porque Aline te pidió que no te metieras en problemas

Ahora mismo el tipo estaría en el hospital

-no me gusta cómo te miró ese imbécil.-dijiste furiosa sin dejar de ver al tipejo, tenía suerte de que no supiera que le ponías atención.-en serio lo mataré si se atreve a insultarte de nuevo

-ya cálmate Nat, ya te lo he dicho, es normal que haya discusiones en este negocio.-expresó

Te removiste incomoda dejando las ultimas cajas

-no trates de detenerme, sé que pueden abusar de ti por tu tamaño de bolsillo.-

-deja de burlarte, además no soy tan pequeña.-respondió con el mismo tono de antes

"idiota"

Nadie debía atreverse a tocar a Aline

Matarías a quien lo hiciera

Esperabas por su bien que no volvieras a escuchar que la insultaba

No te importaría regresar a las rejas si era por ella

-bueno eso ha sido todo, creo que te dejaré el resto a ti.-dijiste estirando el cuerpo

Era probable que Aline quisiera que le ayudaras en el puesto

Seguramente estaba pensando en cómo preguntártelo

Pero no se te daba ese tipo de trabajos

Tu personalidad y actitud de mierda te perfilaba a que fueras una pésima vendedora

Lo sabías

Le harías perder clientela

-oye tienes que ayudarme a vender.-por fin lo dijo

Negaste con la cabeza

-hormiga ya te he ayudado lo suficiente, si quieres que trabaje tendrás que pagarme pero detestaría que fueras mi jefa.-señalaste con burla

-pero qué diablos dices.-

-si, además no aceptaría que alguien tan pequeña me diera órdenes, se vería raro….yo solo acepto ordenes de personas mayores a 1.60, no es personal.-

-en serio, a veces te pones tan odiosa.-susurró haciendo puchero

Volviste a sonreír

Estar con Aline te ha relajado un poco

Molestarla era un buen pasatiempo

Pero ha sido suficiente

La estabas distrayendo mucho

-bueno me voy niña.-si, era mejor ir a buscar otras opciones

La viste querer decirte algo pero se arrepintió casi en el acto

-te llamaré más tarde.-fue todo lo que pudo decir

"si como no"

Aun no puedes entender como es que te llevabas tan bien con ella

Demasiado bien

"menuda hormiga"

Saliste a caminar un rato por las calles

Ahora que no tenías un lugar donde vivir, lo primero era buscar uno

Si es posible lo más alejado del barrio

El dinero no sería un problema

Después de todo has ahorrado lo suficiente como para estar tranquila

Pero eso te iba costar más tiempo para que pudieras reunir el dinero para la visa

Solo quedaba aguantar, no tenías otra opción

Resoplaste mientras seguías pensando a ver si encontrabas algo que te ayudara hacer dinero, mientras estabas perdida en tu mundo te diste cuenta que el barrio no ha cambiado mucho

Algunas tiendas seguían igual

Podías reconocer el letrero de siempre de la tienda del Señor Moriya, el mismo letrero verde y sucio que siempre usó, lo tenía incluso desde cuando tú y Julieth eran niñas

Jamás lo cambió y parecía que así se iba a quedar

"vaya"

Recordaste con gracia las veces que entraron a hurtadillas para robar las golosinas que estaban en la vitrina del frente

Fueron muchas las operaciones que salieron exitosas

Pero no existía el crimen perfecto

Podrías jurar que a veces aun podías sentir los latigazos que te dio Saeko cuando el Señor Moriya te entregó como la culpable

Bueno, no puedes decir que no te lo merecías

Si hacías cálculos los robos acumulados tenían un valor de casi 20 dolares...una pequeña fortuna

Demasiado

Fue una dura lección de vida, te azotó tan fuerte para que nunca mas te atrevieras hacer algo así

Y bueno funcionó, al menos no volviste a hacerlo en esa tienda

Menudos recuerdos

Era imposible que no te sintieras nostálgica caminando por el barrio otra vez, ahora como una persona libre

Libre y sin dinero

¿Habría alguna diferencia de seguir en la cárcel?

No estabas segura

Tanto tú como Julieth siempre pasaron penurias por el bendito dinero, no podían culpar a Saeko, aunque su trato fue de mierda con ustedes, así siempre fría y rígida como pocas, sabías que ella hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para que tuvieran un plato de comida al día, aunque claro, en ese tiempo no comprendían ese sacrificio

Y hubo algunos días donde si no tuvieron que comer

Su niñez fue muy dura y triste

Lloraron muchas noches deseando que fuese diferente

Julieth siempre te decía que cuando fueran grandes ella sería millonaria y te compraría los juguetes que le pedías a Santa

Tú también le dijiste lo mismo

Ambas deseaban ser exitosas

Y quien no desearía ser rico o tener una fortuna

Tener tanto dinero que ya no fuese un problema, todo sea para vivir tranquila y no estar viendo de envidiosa como los compañeros de clases llevaban esos vestidos preciosos o esos útiles escolares exclusivos y de marca

Recuerdas que en primaria deseabas tener un estuche de lapiceros de colores con tapa de oso panda que viste en la librería del bazar de Nikita, pero nunca pudiste comprarlos, ni en tu cumpleaños…y cuando ahorraste lo suficiente ya se lo habían llevado…

Recuerdos

Ese día estuviste muy enojada por haber perdido a los pandas

Maldijiste a Saeko

Maldijiste tu suerte

Maldijiste ser pobre

Y deseaste tener otra vida

Eras solo una niña….pasado los años podías entender mejor las cosas

Por mas injusto que fuese esa fue la vida que les tocó

Ahora que hacías memoria era muy difícil recordar un momento feliz cuando niña

¿Qué triste no?

Pero ya pasó; ahora veías las cosas diferentes

Todo ha sido una experiencia para mejor

Estabas decidida a que las penurias y calvarios que vivieron tanto Julieth y tú no se repitieran con Hatsuki

Tu hermano si tendría una mejor niñez

Aunque te ha sido difícil admitirlo, Saeko ya no era tan dura como antes y las has visto tratar a Hatsuki mucho mejor que como lo hizo con ustedes dos

Eso era bueno

Sin embargo, sus arranques de ira y su mal humor siempre seguían ahí, y cuando eso pasaba asustaba a tu hermanito

Es algo que ella tenía que seguir mejorando

Claro que los milagros no existían y que tu madre cambiara a estas alturas de la vida era casi imposible

Así que solo quedaba enseñarle a Hatsuki como no hacerla enfadar y todo estaría bien

Mientras seguías divagando en los recuerdos de tu niñez el sonido de tu celular te devolvió a la realidad

"Shizuru?"

Te sorprendiste al saber quien te llamaba

Habías hablado hace casi una hora con ella

Y tenía pinta de que no quería conversar con nadie

Asi que esto era muy inesperado

Sin embargo, era una oportunidad de oro que no podías desaprovechar

La relación entre Julieth y Shizuru peligraba

Y tenías que arreglarlo a cualquier precio

-Shizuru?.-

-vale escucharé lo que tienes que decirme pero no por teléfono.-Así tan fácil?

Suspiraste aliviada

Incluso podías decir que estabas emocionada

Esto era perfecto

Ya estabas cargando mucho peso sobre tus hombros, muchas culpas, remordimientos, rencores y odios

No serias capaz de resistir si se agrega a tus culpas, que fuiste la responsable de la separación de tu hermana y Shizuru

-ok donde puedo verte.-no había tiempo que perder

Ella te dio la dirección de la empresa de modelaje donde trabajaba

Apresurada tomaste un taxi para ir a verla

Pasaste casi una hora buscando el lugar y pues incluso antes de que salieras de prisión no conocías bien los lugares del otro status social de la ciudad

La agencia de Modelos LADYMOON era una de las compañías que tenían más prestigio en ese rubro

Ahora que estabas parada frente al edificio cual idiota viendo lo grande que era entendías que la fama y el dinero definitivamente iban de la mano

Cual desconocida entraste al despacho completamente perdida como si fueras una niña

La recepción era muy amplia y casi todo el tiempo la gente que iba y venía aparte de vestirse bien se notaba su clase social

"menudo lugar" susurraste en tus pensamientos

Detestabas este tipo de lugares

Sobre todo a la clase de gente altanera que te miraba desde arriba del hombro como si fueras inferior

Lo bueno de ahora es que por lo menos no estabas tan mal vestida y podías pasar un poco desapercibida

Así que era mejor no hacer nada malo para no resaltar ni un poco

"como sea"

-Buenos Días.-saludaste al recepcionista que devolvió el gesto con cortesía.-vengo a buscar a la señorita Shizuru Fujino, si fuera tan amable por favor.-preguntaste fingiendo una voz dulce

"y una mierda"

A veces te costaba comportarte pero ahora era necesario

Lo último que necesitabas era armar un escándalo en este lugar de niños ricos

Aunque probablemente lo harías si es que alguien quisiera pasarse de idiota

-claro es usted Natsuki Kuga verdad?.-asentiste aprensiva.-la Señorita Fujino está en una sesión de fotos en la entrada C del salón de la derecha, puede pasar

-Muchas gracias.-

Caminaste por los pasillos de lujo, de tanto en tanto veías a personas de traje y corbata pasar por tu lado mirándote de una manera un tanto extraña

No podrías decir que fuese despectivo, pero…

…al final ignoraste a todo el mundo mientras entrabas al salón

El lugar estaba oscuro y tenía armado un pequeño escenario de luces y reflectores con cámaras por todos lados

Los asistentes corrían y la gente se amontonaba

Era la sesión de fotos de Shizuru

No sabías si acercarte o esperar a lo lejos

Era mejor esperar

Además, si hacías algo malo, capaz hasta lo malinterpretaba y todo se podría arruinar

"Es hermosa"

Te quedaste sin palabras cuando pudiste verla entre la media oscuridad de aquel lugar donde los reflectores proyectaban

Seguías enamorada

La modelo Fujino posaba cual musa atrayendo las cámaras, llevaba un vestido casual que resaltaba su figura endemoniadamente cautivante

La curva que delineaba su silueta parecía ser dibujada por un artista y sus ojos de ese color rojo inusuales eran más que atrayentes

Eran como puertas que invitaban a perderte en su mundo

Es por razones como esta que te preguntaste como alguien como tú pensó que podría haber tenido chances

Se veía tan divina…tan inalcanzable…tan irreal

-Shizuru.-susurraste su nombre en un suave lamento

No era necesario que la vieras así para que te enamoraras

Desde la primera vez que la conociste pasó

Aquel soleado día en que regresabas junto con Aline de la escuela, vieron el carro de una mudanza a lado de la casa en venta de los Ekida…eran los nuevos vecinos

Aline como buena persona te dijo que era de buenos vecinos ayudar con la mudanza y aunque te resististe a la idea, porque simplemente ayudar a desconocidos era una idea estúpida…al final aceptaste ir a dar una mano y fue ahí cuando la viste por primera vez...en el jardín tomando una lata de soda, ella se encontraba descansando un rato de llevar las cosas de un lado para otro

Y fue solo que la vieras ese efímero segundo para que te quedaras atrapada en sus redes, solo un instante…nada mas

Que ilusa fuiste

Estabas enamorada de alguien a quien no podrías si quiera llegar a tocar

Lo supiste, algo en tu interior te dijo que sería imposible

Era un susurro

Pero fuiste tan estúpida que no le hiciste caso

Y mira como terminaste

-Buenos dias.-una voz desconocida te sacó de tus pensamientos y de tu atención por Shizuru que seguía en plena sesión

Giraste el rostro un tanto sorprendida

Una mujer de pelo negro, vestida de manera muy formal estaba delante tuyo

-S…si?.-no sabías que decir, estabas un poco nerviosa, era claro que ella era una trabajadora y seguramente habías hecho algo malo y te iba a pedir que te fueras o a saber que.-yo solo vine a ver a mi amiga.-señalaste un tanto tímida.-si…si les estoy molestando puedo retirarme y esperar en recepción

"buena jugada"

La mujer negó con la cabeza

-no, perdón por hacerte creer que estabas interrumpiendo.-se disculpó amablemente.-en realidad no he podido dejar de mirarte…pensé que eras la nueva contratación de la agencia.-

"eh?"

Parpadeaste un tanto confundida

-yo?.-te señalaste entre risas.-ah no, nada de eso, yo solo espero a mi amiga

-y no te gustaría trabajar aquí?.-preguntó interesada.-eres muy hermosa y si me permites decirlo tienes un cuerpo bien trabajado, además tienes el porte ideal, serias una buena modelo para nuestras marcas deportivas

Te rascaste la mejilla un poco incomoda

"Que carajos"

-agradezco su oferta pero esto no es lo mío.-declinaste la invitación

Definitivamente no era lo tuyo

Estar entre reflectores y ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo

No, no iba contigo

De ninguna manera

-ok, disculpe la molestia.-tu solo asentiste educadamente

No pasaron mas de dos minutos para que otro uniformado te dijera casi lo mismo

Ahora si incomoda decidiste que era mejor que la esperaras afuera

-Natsuki.-reconociste su voz

Sin embargo, la seriedad de su tono te puso en alerta

El asunto a tratar era delicado

-Hola.-respondiste tratando de pensar que era lo que ibas a decir para que solucionaras las cosas

….

Caminaban sin rumbo uno al lado de la otra

En total silencio

Esperabas que ella fuese la que iniciara la conversación, pero a saber

Tenías que ser paciente y esperar que ella lo preguntara

A estas alturas no podías cometer errores

Volviste a repasar en tu mente lo que tenías que decir

A lo mejor y solo quería escuchar cómo es que pasó lo del accidente

Lo peor que podría suceder es que ella pensara que estabas haciendo esto solo para ayudar a Julieth

Y eso sería muy malo

-porque te culpaste del accidente.-soltó por fin, haciendo que detuvieras los pasos

La situación era compleja

De esta conversación dependería de que Julieth y Shizuru siguieran juntas

Cada palabra que dijeras tenía que ser la correcta

Pero hablar de esto con ella era simplemente...

-porque fue mi culpa.-expresaste indiferente.-ella no tiene nada que ver.-

-aun sigues con eso?.-espetó molesta.-si yo no las hubiera escuchado probablemente nunca me hubiera enterado de la verdad

Y ese fue el plan

Una pena que no resultara

-cual verdad Shizuru...cual verdad, ya te lo dije fue mi culpa, no la de Julieth, ella no tiene nada que ver.-

-no puedo creer lo que escucho, ya entiendo…ella seguramente te pidió que me convencieras no?.-bramó ofuscada

Vaya, tantos minutos pensando y lo arruinabas en un segundo

Pero es que siempre que has estado cerca de Shizuru la paciencia no ha sido una virtud

Menos ahora que te sentías presionada por ser la responsable de una posible ruptura

-pero que estupideces estas diciendo.-reclamaste con la misma entonación.-ella no me pidió nada, yo te llamé para aclararte las cosas, tú no sabes que sucedió ese día así que no tienes derecho a juzgarla

-ah en serio?...me mintieron, ambas lo hicieron

Miraste a los lados

Comenzabas a ponerte ansiosa y desesperada

"contrólate"

-Mira Shizuru, que Julieth condujera ese día fue mi culpa….ella fue a recogerme porque yo estaba muy tomada en el bar de Akihara, ella fue por mí a recogerme…yo fui el motivo por el cual ella condujo ese día.-era simple, no había que decir mas

La castaña te miró con seriedad pero se quedó callada en silencio

Y es que tenías razón

Tú fuiste el motivo por el cual ella tomó el volante aquella noche

Incluso salió a buscarte sabiendo que al día siguiente era su examen de admisión

Julieth lo hizo por ti

Por ti

-pero te inculpaste por ella…..le dijiste a la policía que fuiste tú.-pronunció un poco más calmada, eso era una buena señal.-no lo puedo creer… -

Desviaste la mirada para ocultar tu tristeza

Y es que hablar de este tema te estaba afectando mucho

Sobre todo si era con Shizuru

Aquel maldito día tu vida se arruinó para siempre

Para los ojos de la sociedad te convertiste en una asesina

Para la familia de la victima eras la peor escoria del mundo

Y si, también pensabas lo mismo de ti cada vez que te mirabas en el espejo

Llevas contigo el peso de una vida que arrebataste sin razón

Te odias tanto por eso

Por todo lo que pudo haber sido y no fue

Te odias demasiado….y sin embargo aún resiste ese peso

-Julieth nada tiene que ver, es lo único que te diré.-dijiste conteniendo las lágrimas que querían salir nuevamente

No querías que te viera tan débil

Tan expuesta

Así que solo sonreíste con tristeza

-Ey espera a donde crees que vas.-te reclamó sosteniéndote del brazo antes de que escaparas

No entendías porque te detenía

Porque tenía ese afán

-que es lo que quieres.-susurraste con la voz entrecortada.-ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte.-no había más que hacer

Pero parecía que ella tenía otras intenciones

-estas bien?.-preguntó preocupada

Se dio cuenta de tu fragilidad

Te maldijiste por lo bajo

Detestabas que te vieran con lastima…se sentía peor que cuando lo hacían con desprecio

-que es lo que quieres de mi Shizuru?.-que mas

¿Acaso quería ayudarte?

Ella menos que nadie podía hacerlo

Ademas fue la causante de todo

La responsable número 1 de que ese accidente ocurriera

-quiero que hablemos.-

-ya te dije lo que tenía que decirte….lo que ocurrió ese día fue enteramente mi culpa...ese día no solo maté a una persona sino que yo también morí Shizuru.-te señalaste soltándote de su agarre con brusquedad.

-que estás diciendo.-

-hazte la idea de que estoy muerta, aquel día del accidente yo morí para ti…para todos.-

Si

Ya no tenías una vida a la que aferrarte

A decir verdad nunca tuviste una de todas maneras

Saeko siempre te dijo que no tenías futuro

Y tenía razón

Ese también fue uno de los motivos para que te inculparas

Julieth si tenía un futuro, y de haber estado en prisión todo se hubiera terminado para ella

En cambio era mejor que tú tomaras la responsabilidad, si de todas formas no valías la pena

-porque de repente estás hablando estas idioteces.-exclamó como le importara

Sus ojos rojos se mostraron con rabia y enojo

No es como si te sorprendiera pero ya no te debía interesar lo que pensara

Lo único que querías ahora era que se reconciliara con tu hermana

Tan difícil era pedir eso

"Solo eso maldición"

Ya no tenías porque seguir considerando una posibilidad

Ya pasó

Solo un recuerdo…nada mas

-como sea Shizuru, ya te dije lo que tenía que decirte.-finalizaste volviendo a caminar para perderte en tu mundo

-espera aun no me has dicho nada.-reclamó volviendo a sostenerte del brazo esta vez con más fuerza

Ella se encontraba furiosa

No sabías si era por la situación o porque diablos

-que más quieres saber.-soltaste contrariada

Como desearías mirarla con rencor y odio, porque al fin y al cabo ella era la responsable de todo, pero no...

Eras muy idiota Natsuki

"que patética"

-quiero saber cómo tomaste esa decisión.-preguntó.-como tomaste la decisión de entregarte

¿Como?

Acaso quería saber cuáles fueron tus razones?

-lo hice sin dudarlo.-respondiste fría

-y como acepto eso Julieth…y como...y como…pudieron aceptar tu madre y tu tía que hicieras una cosa así.-preguntó incrédula

Ella no podía creer que tu familia hubiese dejado que te inculparas sin decir nada

Te quedaste en silencio sin dejar de mirarla

Parecía estar indignada

-hablamos de ello antes de que llegara la policía.-confesaste.-fue mi culpa al fin y al cabo….ir a la cárcel era mi destino

Ella negó con la cabeza

No creía en tus palabras

O mejor dicho no lo quería aceptar

Acaso estaría triste por ti?

Eso es lo que querías pensar…pero no

-pero perdiste 4 años de tu vida…-detectaste como su voz empezaba a sonar un poco diferente

Como si estuviera por romperse

-yo no tenía un brillante futuro, en cambio Julieth si lo tenía….ella debía tomar el examen al día siguiente, ella es una genio, sabía que ingresaría a la universidad, de ir a la cárcel habría perdido su vida por completo.-ademas que no hubiera aguantado ni dos semanas en prisión, en cambio tu si podías hacerlo.-además…. capaz tú no estarías con ella.-

Esa era una verdad muy cruel

Y es que pensaste muchas veces que si Julieth hubiera sido la que fuese a prision, las cosas probablemente serian diferentes

4 años es mucho tiempo

Y aunque tú no hubieras podido conquistar a Shizuru porque era inalcanzable para ti, alguien diferente lo hubiera conseguido

-n…no, yo seguiría con Julieth después de todo.-respondió firme.-pero no entiendo como aceptaron que te inculparas

-Julieth no lo aceptó en un principio.-esto era lo mejor.-pero yo le impedí que se condenara…S...Saeko tampoco quiso que yo me entregara, la convencí no se como….-en realidad nada de eso había pasado pero si querías que se reconciliaran era mejor mentir.-…al menos una de nosotras debía tener un futuro brillante en la familia, Julieth tiene que lograrlo, me lo debe….-susurraste.-…debe tener una carrera.-finalizaste mientras te dabas la vuelta y seguías tu camino dejando sola a Shizuru

Esa era la deuda de tu hermana

Al final Julieth tenía que ser la mujer exitosa que le diera una mejor vida a tu hermano y a tu madre

Solo a ellos

Tú no la necesitabas porque ya estabas muerta…moriste ese día que nunca olvidarías

 **c...**

* * *

bueno eso fue todo

nos vemos =D


	14. Chapter 14

Aquí seguimos actualizando

muchas gracias por sus coments asi que sin mas go!

* * *

 **NORTE Y SUR**

 **CAPITULO 13.- PROMESA**

* * *

Silencio…silencio

Las luces de los reflectores iluminaban el lugar donde estabas parada tratando de recuperarte

El turno de practica ya había finalizado así que solo quedaban unos minutos para que comenzara la carrera

Apenas habías terminado y solo podías escuchar el sonido de tu respiración

Cerraste los ojos buscando concentración

Pero estaba siendo algo difícil de hacer

y es que de nuevo la imagen de Shizuru volvía atormentarte

Una maldita tortura

Pensaste ilusamente que podrías superarlo pero...seguía ahí

Desde hace una semana que no volviste hablar con ella

Y no pensabas hacerlo al menos que estuvieras obligada por las circunstancias, prácticamente tenía que ser una cuestión de vida o muerte para que atrevieras a hacerlo

Por eso has estando evitando todo tipo de contacto

Ha sido una suerte que lo estuvieras resistiendo hasta ahora

Que vivieras con Aline ha sido de mucha ayuda

Su casa estaba bien alejada del barrio, lo suficiente como para que no se diera ningún tipo de encuentro fortuito

¿Ahora debías estar un poco más tranquila que las cosas fueran mejorando no?

Y es que los rumores de que Julieth y Shizuru se estaban volviendo acercar eran una realidad

Esas eran buenas señales

Cualquier pequeño paso para que se reconciliaran era grandioso no?

Tenías que estar feliz por ellas no?

"A quien quiero engañar"

Abriste los ojos molesta contigo misma

No podías ser más odiosa

Lo cierto era que una parte de ti quería que no sucediera

Deseabas que Shizuru y Julieth rompieran su compromiso para así tener esa oportunidad que nunca tuviste...que nunca existió

"No puedo ser más detestable"

No deberías sorprenderte que pensaras de esa manera, si cuando saliste de prisión lo primero que quisiste hacer fue vengarte de Julieth

Siempre tuviste el plan ideal de hacerlo

Tenías ese tonto odio hacia tu hermana porque creías que ella te arrebató tu vida y a la mujer que amabas

Al menos esa era tu excusa

Sin embargo, el amor que sentías era mas fuerte al final

-Natsuki la carrera ya está por comenzar.-la voz de Marcus hizo que volvieras a la realidad

-vamos…-dijiste poniéndote el casco, la carrera ya estaba por comenzar

A lo mejor y eso te distraería lo suficiente para dejar de pensar

...

Los últimos días han sido difíciles

Los problemas se han hecho más grandes de lo que imaginaste

Tu familia se ha fragmentado

Era algo que tarde o temprano pasaría ya que siempre pensaste que eran frágiles, era casi un milagro que resistieran tanto tiempo juntas

Sin embargo, ahora era mas importante solucionar tu relación con Shizuru

No podrías decir que estuvieran peleadas después de las ultimas conversaciones que se fueron dando en estos días, sentías que había una posibilidad

Tal vez si

Pero sería complicado

-aun tengo una oportunidad.-susurraste mirando el paisaje del campo frente a ti

Que shizuru se enterara del secreto era algo que nunca te lo viste venir

Seguramente su percepción sobre Natsuki ahora fuese diferente que antes y eso no era bueno

¿Pero no es como si tuviera que importarte no?

Además las cosas han vuelto a mejorar entre ustedes

Sabías que te extrañaba, lo pudiste notar en su mirada, pero no podías apresurar las cosas

Al final de cuentas era bueno que le dieras un poco espacio

Si las cosas iban bien volverían a retomar su relación

"Quizás"

Ya después de que tu compromiso con Shizuru se arreglara, tendrías tiempo para pensar como harías con Natsuki

Desde que ella se fue, la relación con Saeko se ha puesto de una manera insoportable y es que te culpaba de que se fuera de la casa

Ella creía que era tu obligación que la trajeras de vuelta

"como si fuese fácil"

Aunque no lo quisieras admitir estabas preocupada por tu hermana, desde que discutieron no volviste a verla y eso solo ha causado que ese sentimiento fuese más doloroso

Felizmente Nat no había perdido contacto con la familia, la muy idiota llamaba todas las noches para hablar con Hatsuki

Muchas veces tuviste deseos de llamarla, pero al final no te atrevías

Después de que le dijiste que era su culpa como podrías…. sabías que fuiste el motivo por el que se fuera de casa, su pelea desencadenó que no soportara más y tomara sus cosas para irse

Lo bueno es que por lo menos sabías donde estaba

Aline la había acogido cual buena amiga en su departamento, y hasta donde tenías información, parecían no tener problemas, y como iban a tenerlas, la convivencia debía ser de lo mejor y seguro la estarían pasando genial

Natsuki siempre consideró a Aline como una segunda hermana

Incluso te has atrevido a pensar que el vínculo que tiene con ella es mucho más fuerte que la que alguna vez tuvieron ustedes

Un vínculo más fuerte que la sangre

Casi hasta podías sentir celos de ellas

Conocías a Natsuki mejor que nadie

Ella era muy protectora con las personas que amaba

Aunque te costara admitirlo siempre sentiste envidia, es decir, ella siempre era tan valiente y directa para hacer lo que quisiera…no tenía miedo de la situación o del momento y se entregaba dando todo sin dudar…a veces pecando de impulsiva

Así era esa idiota

Ese día del accidente te diste cuenta de que no podrías llegar a ser tan valiente, ese sacrificio que hizo por ti fue un gesto tan grande que nunca serías capaz de igualar (mucho menos pagarlo)

Tu hermana daría la vida por su familia sin dudarlo, por Hatsuki…por ti también lo volvería hacer

Incluso hasta por Saeko

Pero si había alguien más por quien ella se sacrificara

Esa era Aline…y ella haría lo mismo por Nat

Era imposible evitar que odiaras esa amistad tan fuerte, tan sincera

No te gustaba

No es que estuviera mal, pero la pregunta saltaba a la vista

¿Tú podrías hacer lo mismo que Aline?, porque la pequeña si lo haría, incluso has pensado que si ese día, hubiera estado Aline comprometida en el accidente, la pequeña se hubiera inmolado por tu hermana

Entonces tu también podrías hacer lo mismo?

Podrías sacrificarte por tu Nat?

¿Lo harías?

"Claro que si"

"si" te lo has repetido muchas veces

Pero dentro de ti, no sabías si pudieras ser capaz...no eras tan sincera

-Julieth ya terminaste de ordenar?.-levantaste la mirada al escuchar la voz Matsuri frente a ti saludándote con una suave sonrisa

-sí, solo me falta pulir los palos de golf de tu papá y podré salir.-respondiste volviendo al mundo real

Últimamente has notado que te ha mirado diferente

No es que te incomodara

Al contrario

Eran buenas amigas de facultad

Pero ahora es cuando debías mantener distancia

A Shizuru nunca le agradó que Matsuri estuviera cerca

Claro que sus celos eran infundados

Pero aun así no debías tentar a la suerte

De todas maneras, no era casualidad de que la rubia estuviera intentando hacer algo, después de que le contaste que tu relación con Shizuru no estaba pasando por un buen momento parecía que esa noticia había provocado que reanimara su interés en ti

"tal ves no debí contarle" pensaste

O era eso o estabas sacando conclusiones demasiado apresuradas

-después del trabajo, podemos salir a tomar algo que dices.-preguntó sentándose a lado tuyo

No era buena idea

Pero no podías decirle que no

Es decir, al final eran amigas, nada mas

Y el hecho de que la rechazaras podría provocar malentendidos que no tenían sentido y podrían ponerte un problema mas a tu ya complicada vida

Matsuri Sears era una de tus mejores amigas de la facultad, de las más cotizadas de la promoción no solo por ser bonita, sino que también millonaria, lo único malo es que no era tan buena en los estudios, fue por ese motivo que su Padre Kiba Sears te contrató como su tutora para que la ayudaras a mantener el ritmo y pasara las materias

Eso fue hace un par de años, cuando ni bien ingresaste y la conociste

Con el paso del tiempo te has hecho muy amiga del presidente de la empresa SEARS, que ha visto potencial en ti

Por esos motivos te contrató como su Caddy personal en el club de Golf del que era dueño, pero eso era solo una excusa barata, la finalidad era que lo asesoraras en sus negocios

Cada vez que el Sr. Kiba iba al club a jugar siempre hablaban de la empresa y discutían sobre las acciones y lo que debía hacer y que no, lo cierto es que has recibido muchos elogios por los buenos consejos que le has dado, claro que eso ha causado celos en el hermano mayor de la familia Sears pero no le has dado mucha importancia

Has escuchado muchas veces a Matsuri decir que su padre te tiene mucha consideración

No sabías aun si existió un doble sentido en esas palabras pero quizás cuando terminaras la carrera seguramente podrías trabajar en su empresa

Trabajo seguro después de todo

-no creo que sea conveniente.-dijiste intentando idear una buena excusa para poder escaparte de la situación

Como respuesta recibiste un puchero cual mujer molesta

-oh vamos, últimamente has estado muy cortante conmigo.-respondió acercando su mano para tocar tu rostro.-esta semana te he visto muy deprimida por lo de Shizuru, vamos déjame sacarte una sonrisa al menos.-

Suspiraste derrotada

-bueno, ok está bien.-ya que quedaba

-perfecto.-se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.-nos encontraremos en la salida vale?

...

...

Mirabas a través de la ventana

Aunque no estabas viendo nada en particular

Estar lejos de Julieth esta semana ha sido muy duro para ti

Insoportable

Esta experiencia te ha hecho ver cuanto la amas

Nada ha cambiado

Tu misma creíste que después de descubrir el secreto de la familia Kuga podría hacerte dudar del amor que sentías

Pero no

No podías dejar de amarla

El sentimiento era mas fuerte

Pero aun así necesitabas tiempo para asimilarlo…tiempo

-Hija todo bien?.-escuchaste la voz de papá desde la cocina

-Tío está un poco deprimida.-Aika respondió por ti, tu prima estaba sentada en el sillón mirando la tele

-me imagino que debe ser por Julieth no?.-exclamó con enojo

Ladeaste la mirada

A tu papá nunca le gustó que tuvieras una relación con ella

Para ser más precisos, nunca le agradó que te juntaras con ella, mucho menos con Natsuki, siempre te aconsejaba que no te hicieras amigas de las hermanas Kuga ya que eran una mala influencia para ti…

Aunque de ese tiempo a ahora no es que haya cambiado de opinión

Su postura seguía siendo la misma

Fue difícil que aceptara inicialmente tu relación con Julieth

Te hizo saber muchas veces su disgusto e incomodidad

Sin embargo, al final tuvo que aceptarlo

Probablemente nunca cambie de opinión, alguna vez le escuchaste decir que pudo ser peor, ya que hubiera sido 100 veces mas desastroso que estuvieras con la hermana menor a que con Julieth

Fue un extraño comentario

y es que no tenía sentido que lo dijera

Es decir, acaso pensó que podrías tener algo con Natsuki?

Eso era de locos

Tal vez y solo lo dijo como consuelo nada mas

-no te des por victorioso papá, no estamos separadas ni nada, solo nos tomamos un tiempo para pensar.-respondiste sin dejar de ver la nada

Nanjiro suspiró negando con la cabeza

Después de unos minutos charlando con tu prima volvió a su habitación, parecía que el trabajo extra lo tenía agotado

-mi tío estaba esperanzado que tu compromiso pudiera romperse.-dijo Aika mientras se ponía a tu lado.-creo que siempre fue evidente que no le gustaba la relación que tenías con Julieth

-no hables como si fuese pasado, aún tengo una relación con ella…nada ha cambiado.-

-si como sea, pero no me has contado que fue lo que ocurrió para que se tomaran este tiempo entre ustedes.-preguntó curiosa

Era verdad

No le habías comentado nada a Aika

Menos a tu papá

Pero nadie podía saber el secreto

No tenían por qué enterarse

Era un tema muy delicado y que solo competía a las familia Kuga después de todo

-acaso te fue infiel?.-preguntó de repente

Le devolviste la mirada indignada

-que estupideces estás hablando.-estabas molesta, como podía decir algo así

Aika solo se rió divertida

-oye no te pongas así, solo te estoy preguntando, ya que no me quieres decir tengo que sacarte la información a base de preguntas.-

Y como un demonio

-no, no es nada de eso idiota.-dijiste apenas

-ah entonces que…el problema debió ser grande no?.-

-no tiene importancia.-señalaste

La pelinegra te miró curiosa y al final se quedó en silencio para ya no hablar del tema

Parecía que te afectaba mucho

Lo cierto era que ya no tenía importancia el dichoso secreto

Además, Natsuki te lo dijo no?

Te dijo mil veces que era su culpa y que ya había pagado la condena del crimen

Si era así entonces ya no había que darle más vuelta al asunto

Pero no era tan sencillo

Natsuki se sacrificó por su hermana a cambio de un futuro para que Julieth fuese la encargada de sacar adelante a la familia Kuga

No conocías a nadie que pudiera ser capaz de hacer algo así

A nadie

Acaso era idiota?

O estaba loca?

-Oye mira quien está por el barrio.-tu prima exclamó emocionada viendo al objeto de sus delirios

"Natsuki?" te preguntaste al reconocer su silueta caminando por la acera del frente

Desde aquella conversación culpándose no la habías vuelto a ver

Te enteraste por Julieth que se había ido de su casa y que ahora vivía con Aline en su departamento

Nunca volviste a coincidir con ella

Por alguna razón no volvieron a encontrarse por el barrio

¿mala suerte?...quizás no

-oh por dios este es un evento de uno en un millón…desde que se ha mudado con Aline ha sido imposible ubicarla.-

-has intentado ubicarla?.-preguntaste casi en tono de broma

-pues claro, hablé con ella para que me invitara a pasar tiempo con Natsuki pero dijo que no se encontraba muy bien que digamos y era mejor dejarla sola, al parecer también estaba pasando por una crisis…eso fue lo que entendí

-bueno, creo que es probable que Aline haya visto tus intenciones de llevarte a la cama a su amiga.-dijiste entre risas, la pequeña podía ser alguien muy intuitiva.-supongo que te hubiera dejado; pero si no lo hizo es porque te está diciendo la verdad….

-¿en serio?...yo pensé que no me quería decir nada por celos.-

Negaste con la mirada

-no, Aline es solo su amiga, me acuerdo que antes las muy idiotas se colaban a las fiestas de los ricachones para tener encuentros ocasionales de una noche.-si que estaban zafadas de un tornillo

-¿qué?!.-gritó incrédula

-sí, y Aline era la que la incentivaba a ir, se metieron en muchos problemas porque a veces las capturaban sin invitación, pero creo que la mayoría de veces sí tuvieron éxito.-

-vaya y yo pensé que Natsuki era de mente cerrada.-exclamó sorprendida.-mmm esta información es nueva, eso quiere decir que no hay nada entre Aline y Natsuki?

-no.-respondiste a secas

A decir verdad, no te agradó la noticia de que su nuevo hogar fuese el departamento de la bajita

Querías pensar que no podía existir una relación entre ellas

"Es imposible"

-entonces estará pasando por una crisis tal como me dijo?.-se preguntó un tanto dudosa de sus propias palabras

Era probable que fuese verdad

Conocías la situación de Natsuki

La pobre había sido agredida por la familia del chico desde que salió de prisión

Tanto el padre como la madre le estuvieron acosando ni bien salió en libertad a tal punto de que pensaste que iba a cometer una locura por la culpa y el remordimiento

Ahora también estaban los problemas con su familia

Con Saeko nunca se llevó de las mil maravillas y con Julieth ha tenido inconvenientes

Decir que estaba pasando por una crisis era decir poco

Ahora que sabías lo del accidente, entendías la tensa situación que tendría con su hermana

Seguramente fue por esa razón que ya no soportó vivir más allí en su casa

El hecho de que descubrieses la verdad fue el detonante para que discutieran a tal punto que una de ellas tuvo que abandonar

-vale yo soy muy impaciente.-soltó decidida.-saldré a darle caza de una vez…esta oportunidad no puedo dejarla pasar

-no idiota, será mejor que la dejes en paz, además mira con quien está.-Hatsuki la tenía tomado de la mano.-si ella está pasando por aquí es porque seguro irá a dejar a su hermano a casa

-al contrario; es perfecto, con Hatsuki a lado no podrá atreverse a ser áspera conmigo.-susurró.-la situación es perfecta

No….no te gustaba la idea

Sin embargo Aika estaba totalmente decidida

-ok te acompaño.-dijiste de mala gana

-Qué?...pero porque….no me hagas esto Nat, esta oportunidad de oro es para que la tenga a solas, después de que dejemos a Hatsuki estará completamente a mi disposición.-expresó triunfante

-al contrario, si no tiene ganas de hablar igual te largará después, en cambio le va a ser más difícil hacerlo a las dos.-

En serio esa era tu excusa?

-tienes razón, pero luego me dejaras a solas con ella, vale?.-

"ni lo pienses"

-claro, porque no lo haría.-respondiste sonriente

...

...

Estabas asustada caminando de vuelta a casa

No solo por el hecho de que probablemente pudieras encontrarte con Saeko o Julieth esperando en la puerta para que tuvieran una larga conversación, ya te imaginabas los sermones y habladurías que tendrían…todo para tratar de convencerte de que volvieras

No…no ibas a regresar nunca mas

Pero a saber

Otro punto que hacía ponerte en alerta era pudieras encontrarte con Shizuru

-hermana cuando regresaras a casa.-la pregunta de Hatsuki hizo que desviaras tu atención al pequeño

Que supone que le ibas a decir

Ni tú sabias con certeza si podrías regresar

Lo mejor era que no pero como serías capaz de decirle eso a tu hermano

-ya veremos.-soltaste con poco entusiasmo

Tampoco querías crearle falsas esperanzas

-te extraño mucho.-susurró y sentiste una fuerte opresión en el pecho escucharlo con ese tono de voz siempre te destrozaba.-es como si siguieras en prisión….cuando no estás en casa tu ausencia se siente demasiado…

El pequeño se quedó quieto mientras llevaba sus manos al rostro parecían que las lagrimas iban a salir

Suspiraste abatida

Él sería el único motivo por el cual volverías

Sabías lo mucho que te quería y lo que le dolía que no estuvieras cerca

-Hatsuki…-te pusiste a su altura mientras comenzabas acariciar su rostro.-yo no te dejaré de ver, eres mi pequeño hermano…como podría

-si pero te fuiste, y no regresas…hace una semana que no estas con nosotros.-señaló entre gimoteos

-sé cómo te sientes, perdón por no estar contigo.-

-y…yo solo quiero que seamos una familia unida como antes….como cuando tú y Julieth eran las mejores amigas.-

No sabías que decir

Le diste un suave abrazo para calmarlo

Solo eso podías hacer ahora

No podías prometer que volverías

La relación con tu hermana no iba a cambiar

Eso ya lo tenías claro

Tus sentimientos por la misma persona que ambas amaban seguirían atormentándote

Cada vez que vieras a Julieth o a Shizuru sería un recordatorio de todo lo malo que hiciste y ese odio y rencor no te dejarían

Te conocías lo suficientemente bien como para saber que eras capaz de hacer una idiotez

Podrías tratar de hacer que ellas rompieran

La relación entre Julieth y Shizuru seguía estando frágil, era fácil realizar algún movimiento en el tiempo para dar un golpe letal y destrozar el compromiso

"soy de lo peor"

Por eso era importante que evitaras cualquier tipo de contacto con Shizuru

Así también con Julieth

Solo te quedaba esperar pacientemente a que se reconciliaran; solo así podrías pensar en volver a casa

-promete que regresaras.-susurró entre sollozos

-no puedo hacerlo.-te separaste suavemente.-pero lo que si te prometo que nunca te dejaré solo.-eso si lo podías cumplir

y eras una chica de palabra

-lo dices en serio?.-

-si, es una promesa.-volvieron abrazarse

Hatsuki se calmó entre tus brazos

Estabas tan concentrada en ese tierno momento que no te diste cuenta de que bajaste la guardia

No te diste cuenta de las dos siluetas que se acercaban

Para cuando lo hiciste, ya era tarde

No necesitabas levantar la mirada para reconocerlas

Hatsuki si lo hizo y aprovechando el momento se lanzó a los brazos de quien no querías ver

-Shizuru.-gritó fuerte el pequeño mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.-te he extrañado mucho, ya no vienes a visitarnos.-regañó al igual que lo había hecho hace unos segundos contigo

Fuiste muy descuidada

Como pudiste dejar que pasara

La mala suerte volvía joderte

Justo tenías que toparte con las dos

-Natsuki que sorpresa.-Aika fue la primera en saludar

Felizmente Shizuru estaba ocupada con tu hermano

-hola.-expresaste escueta con una media sonrisa.-

Estabas muy incómoda y algo nerviosa, las manos comenzaban a sudarte, sobre todo por la presencia de tu cuñada

Si fuera solo Aika podrías lidiar mejor con la situación

Y tal vez un poco si solo era Shizuru

Pero que fuesen las dos al mismo tiempo era demasiado

-hace mucho tiempo que no nos hemos visto.-exclamó un tanto indignada.-

Aline te comentó que Aika te había estado buscando

Así que era de suponer que no fuese casualidad este encuentro

No es que te molestara, sino todo lo contrario

Pocas veces alguien había mostrado tanto interés en ti

Te sentías halagada

-ah sí perdón, digamos que me estoy tomando unas vacaciones de la residencia Kuga y por mientras estoy con la hormiga.-respondiste escueta

-Hola Natsuki.-la voz de Shizuru caló en tu interior

De solo escucharla diciendo tu nombre, aquellos sentimientos reprimidos comenzaban a torturarte

No pudiste responder, al menos no con palabras

Así que solo hiciste una señal con la cabeza, evitando cualquier contacto visual con ella

No podías mirarla

No tenias cara ni la poca vergüenza

y es que como diablos estabas pensando en querer arruinar su relación

¿eras una enferma?

-si, pero aquí se te ha extrañado mucho.-dijo Aika con una mueca fingiendo tristeza

-e…en serio?.- preguntaste siguiéndole el juego

A decir verdad lo has estado pensando

Nunca le diste la oportunidad a nadie de tener algo serio

Lo mas que tuviste fueron solo encuentros casuales, sin compromisos a mas

Sin embargo Aika podría ser la primera

Aunque era muy apresurado decir algo así

Menos afirmarlo

O tal vez solo eran tonterías tuyas

Quizás ella no estaba interesada en ti

-claro, el barrio es muy aburrido sin ti.-en eso debías estar de acuerdo

Todos los del vecindario eran muy aburridos y no tenían nada que contar

-bueno yo estaba yendo a casa con Hatsuki…así que si gustan pueden acompañarnos.-dijiste tratando de ser educada

Deseabas escuchar un no gracias, estamos apuradas

cualquier excusa

pero no

-en realidad teníamos intenciones de ir a una heladería a invitarles algo de tomar, verdad Shiz?.-la aludida la miró con extrañeza pero al final asintió

Algo te decía que este no era el plan inicial que tuvieron

-wao en serio?!.-exclamó Hatsuki.-yo quiero yo quiero, una copa grande de chocolate.-

"Esto definitivamente fue planeado" pensaste sin dejar de mirar a la pelinegra

Te tomaste el cuello sin saber que hacer y es que no podías decirle que no a Hatsuki que ya estaba súper emocionado

Estabas contra las cuerdas

Aunque si era helado gratis

Pues era mejor que nada

...

Nunca has sido una buena conversadora

No es tu fuerte, si no fuera por Hatsuki que no para hablar de lo bien que le va en la escuela; la mesa sería estaría en total silencio

Miraste con gracia como tu hermano quería impresionar a Shizuru con sus historias, la castaña tenía fija la atención y lo miraba con una tierna sin embargo te diste cuenta de algo

Por el reflejo del espejo que estaba al costado de la castaña un detalle salió a relucir

y es que de tanto en tanto ella te miraba era como si estuviera buscando una señal

O quizás solo eran tontas suposiciones tuyas

De todas maneras has seguido con lo tuyo

Tenías que ignorarla completamente y listo, no habría ningún problema

Así que por eso estuviste mas atento con Hatsuki y aunque se te hiciera difícil también con la pelinegra

Pero al final eso no pareció haber sido muy inteligente que digamos

Conocías a tu cuñada, tal vez ella nunca te conoció a ti pero si

Conocías mucho de sus gestos que lo sabías de memoria

Y por la forma que ella cruzaba los brazos era una señal de que estaba cabreada

Seguramente se había dado cuenta que la estabas ignorando intencionalmente

"mierda"

Aunque no es como si trataras de ocultarlo ya que Aika también parecía haberse percatado de tu actitud

Pero no dijo nada

El tiempo pasó cuando trajeron los postres y para tratar de disimular comenzaste a entablar una conversación con Aika, te contó un poco de lo que hacía; ella era una artista, pintaba cuadros y también era una diseñadora de modas, apasionada por el dibujo….según sus palabras no le sería difícil encontrar trabajo en la ciudad, su curriculum le daba una buena garantía

-tengo mis dudas de que tan buena seas.-exclamaste un tanto burlona.-apostemos a ver si tienes esa seguridad.-bien podría ser solo una fanfarrona, aunque la seguridad con la que hablaba pintaba a que no había sido muy buena idea apostar

Ella parpadeó intrigada por el exceso de confianza que mostrabas

-una apuesta?.-Hatsuki miró intrigado la situación.-mi hermana siempre pierde en las apuestas.-comentó

-ey enano no digas mentiras.-reclamaste enojada, el pequeño te sacó la lengua entre risas.-así que tratas de burlarte de mí no…ven aquí, ven aquí.-lo jalaste a tu lado para frotarle la cabeza.-ya verás tu hermana ganará está apuesta contra la supuestamente experta artista Aika Fujino…ya sabes lo que dicen una Kuga nunca pierde un desafío

-si, pero esa frase solo se aplica a Julieth porque tú eres un desastre, hasta yo te gano.-

-enano del demonio, no sigas hablando tonterías…si lo haces me comeré tu helado.-amenazaste

Escuchaste la risa de Aika que te miraba negando con la cabeza

Por su parte Shizuru se encontraba muy callada y eso era malo

mas de lo que podías imaginar

-y que quieren apostar.-preguntó de repente rompiendo el silencio para disimular su mal humor

-una cita.-expresó la ojiazul.-si gano, tendremos una cita.-

Parpadeaste sorprendida

Aika no se iba con juegos previos

Pero no es algo que te intimidara

-vale me parece bien.-respondiste con un semblante serio.-

-bien y de que va a tratar la apuesta.-

-es simple…..dibújame.-susurraste con un divertido tono.-tanto Hatsuki y yo calificaremos tu dibujo, si tiene la aprobación de los dos, habrás ganado, pero sé que será malísimo.-afirmaste

-ey eso no se vale, siempre dirás que no.-se quejó.-debe haber un jurado diferente aparte de ti.-

-pero que dices; yo soy imparcial.-la verdad es que no importaba que tan bien lo hiciera, le dirías que no con tal de no perder

-no, no puedes ser tú….-sentenció negativa.-que sea Shizuru.-

-que dices?.-preguntó la castaña un tanto perdida en la discusión.-no me metan en sus extraños y tontos juegos.-

-es perfecto, me parece justo.-añadió el más pequeño.-

-vamos Shizuru, lo único que harás será calificar mi dibujo mensa.-Aika trataba de convencerla

Ella no dijo nada pero parecía resignada

…

Aika es la que pagó la cuenta en recepción

Tanto tú como Hatsuki le agradecieron por el gesto y la invitación

-Ara muchas gracias por pagar primita.-susurró Shizuru fingiendo una voz cordial

Cuando ella disimulaba su tono a veces se le notaba en la inflexión

-fue un placer; bueno se va hacer algo tarde para el almuerzo así que será mejor apresurarnos en regresar a casa.-dijo Aika mirando la hora, parecía que tenía otros planes pero era mejor no preguntar

Miraste de reojo a Shizuru esperando que simplemente se despidiera y listo

Todos felices

Pero no, ella solo te miraba esperando que dijeras algo

o a saber que era lo que quería

Temerosa mantuviste la distancia

-bien nos vamos?.-sugeriste a Hatsuki, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza

Al parecer que esas dos vinieran no había sido tan malo después de todo

La sonrisa que mostraba Hatsuki en estos momentos era la mejor

-Ara…Aika, podrían tú y Hatsuki adelantarse?.-Sugirió Shizuru

Giraste el rostro para mirarla por primera vez

que carajos había dicho?

Quizás escuchaste mal

-pasa algo?.-preguntó la ojiazul al darse cuenta de la situación.-

-es solo que que Natsuki y yo tenemos que hablar.-soltó con una entonación mas seria de lo usual.

Que era lo que tramaba ahora

Quisiste decir que no, pero estaba Hatsuki presente

No podías negarte a la vista del pequeño

"Mierda"

-bueno yo me iré con Aika, le daré consejos de como dibujar, yo también soy bueno.-expresó ingenuo de la situación

La ojiazul también se dio cuenta que el problema parecía ser mucho mas serío de lo que pensaba así que no puso "peros"

Solo asintió en silencio y se fue tomando la mano de tu hermanito

Esto era de no creer

Que pretendía

Era mejor no saberlo

Sin tiempo que perder simplemente comenzaste a caminar

irte sin decir nada era la mejor alternativa

-espera Natsuki, crees que no me he dado cuenta que me has estado evitando todo el tiempo?.-escuchaste su voz que te seguía desde atrás.-qué diablos te hice para que te comportaras de esa manera conmigo

"no hiciste nada"

"son solo cosas mías"

-no entiendo lo que dices.-dijiste indiferente.-son solo ideas tuyas…

-idiota; incluso Aika se dio cuenta.-bramó molesta.-

Contuviste las ganas de decirle que no te interesara lo que pensara de ti

Pero siguió jodiendote

Fastidiada te detuviste y giraste para encararla

-que es lo que quieres Shizuru.-preguntaste con tono cansado

Molesta ella te jaló del brazo obligando a que la distancia entre ustedes se acortara

"eso no es bueno"

-quiero saber si tienes un problema conmigo.-

Menuda pregunta

Claro que tenías muchos problemas con ella

Si lo quisieras resumir en pocas palabras le dirías que es la razón de toda tu infelicidad

Como te morías por decírselo

Pero no podías

No te atrevías si quiera a pensar en la posibilidad

"te odio"

-no, no tengo problemas contigo…perdón si te hice pensar eso.-era mejor tratar con ella de una forma mas amable

-perdón?.-repitió indignada.-al diablo tu perdón, si lo dices de esa manera tan hipócrita no lo vale.-vociferó fuera de si

Estaba llena de rabia

te tomaste el rostro desencajada

Ahora que diablos habías hecho para que se pusiera así

-estas molesta?.-preguntaste con burla.-acaso estas sorprendida que te trate así?...eh?...de que te sorprendes.-señalaste con seriedad.-vamos; no te acuerdas lo que me dijiste aquel día cuando me obligaste a ir al club a visitar a Julieth?

Te miró con desconcierto

Parecía que no lo recordaba

-q…que hablas.-

-sigo siendo la misma inmadura de siempre, no he cambiado Shizuru, métete eso a la cabeza.-tal cual sus mismas palabras

-q...que tiene que ver con que me estés evitando.-soltó desafiante.-solo estas buscando alguna excusa pero la verdad es que no me quieres decir porque estas actuando así conmigo.-

No aceptaba que la ignoraras

y no tenía sentido

acaso eras importante?

Como si tu silencio fuese peor que un insulto apretó los puños, parecía que en cualquier momento ibas a recibir un golpe en la cara

-¿fuimos amigas alguna vez Shizuru?.-preguntaste de repente tratando de contener su enojo sin sentido

Ella retrocedió un poco

No se lo esperaba

-no entiendo porque sigues diciendo cosas sin sentido…porque estas preguntándome eso tan de repente.-

No podía contestarte

"que carajos le sucede" no tenías idea, pero lo ibas aprovechar

Cruzaste la mirada desafiante exigiendo una respuesta

La pregunta no era muy difícil

para nada difícil

para ella simplemente era un "no"

Aunque para ti la respuesta sería muy diferente

La verdad es que si fueron amigas alguna vez

Pero no tan cercanas como hubieras deseado

Es decir, solo te la pasabas molestándola todo el rato en clases y en casi todo momento en que te la encontrabas

Era tu manera de decir que le gustabas

Aunque fue por esas cosas que ella nunca te pasó, y la única razón por la que se juntaba contigo era porque andabas con Julieth

Nunca te consideró una amiga

Para Shizuru siempre fuiste solo la hermana de la chica de quien estaba enamorada

No más que eso

-tu pregunta es muy estúpida, claro que si...-soltó enojada.-pero eso que tiene que ver

"nada" en realidad nada tenía que ver

Solo estabas tratando de buscar una excusa para tratarla mal

No lo merecía

El problema no era ella

Siempre eras tú

Lo único que querías hacer ahora era ignorarla porque podrías ser capaz de cometer una estupidez

-solo estoy molesta contigo porque aún no te arreglas con mi hermana.-mentira.-cuando vuelvan a retomar su relación, dejaré de tratarte así, hasta entonces eres una desconocida para mi

No lo creía

-Ara…me estas chantajeando?.-siseó incrédula.-vas a tratarme así mientras no me reconcilie con Julieth, es en serio?...no estas siendo justa Natsuki.-

-qué quieres que te diga.-de todas formas no importabas.-no me hables de ser justa Shizuru, la vida no es justa

No fue para nada justa contigo

Al final habrías aceptado todo lo que te pasó

Habrías aceptado ir a la cárcel

Inculparte por tu hermana

Pasar en prisión 4 años

Hubieras aceptado todo eso y más si tan solo la vida te hubiera dado la oportunidad de declararte a Shizuru antes que tu hermana lo hiciera

Incluso habrías aceptado su rechazo, pero estarías tranquila….

….Estarías tranquila si tan solo hubieras tenido esa oportunidad

-deja de actuar como estúpida.-reclamó ofuscada.-que Julieth y yo estemos distanciadas no significa que tengas que dejar de hablarme, o estar ignorándome

-así son las cosas, si por lo menos me tienes consideración mi chantaje te motivará para que puedan arreglarse más rápido.-respondiste con una sonrisa rota

Esa era tu excusa para ocultar tus verdaderas intenciones

No podías ser más patética

No aceptabas lo miedosa que eras por lo que ella te provocaba

Y conversar tan cerca como lo estaban haciendo ahora era peligroso

Lo peor de todo es que ni podías retroceder ni escapar

Ella comenzaría a perseguirte cual niña testaruda

"no me dejaras en paz verdad?" preguntaste en perdida en tus pensamientos y no te diste cuenta que ella se había acortando mucho mas la distancia entre ustedes

Sentiste un leve escalofrió cuando sus dedos acariciaron tu mejilla

Asustada trataste de detenerla sosteniendo su mano pero era tarde

Ya no tenías fuerzas para romper el contacto

Aguantaste la respiración contemplando su mirada

-estuve equivocada contigo….estuve equivocada contigo todo este tiempo.-susurró mirándote fijamente a los ojos, como lamentando su suerte.-siempre pensé que era Julieth la que cuidaba de ti….pero en realidad eras tú quien cuidaba de ella….-su voz salió entrecortada.-…hiciste algo que nadie podría haber hecho, hiciste un gran sacrificio por tu hermana, sacrificaste tu juventud, sacrificaste tu futuro Natsuki…quien más podría hacer algo así por otro….quien más podría haber llevado esa carga; eres una mujer demasiado valiente, una persona noble, eres demasiado increíble.-soltó conteniendo su propia respiración como si estuviera confesándose

"noble?"

"Yo?"

Contuviste las ganas de llorar

"noble?" volviste a repetir

Si es que si ella supiera tus verdaderas intenciones no pensaría de esa forma

Derrotada por tus estúpidos sentimientos sostuviste su mano entrelazando tus dedos por detrás de los suyos

La escuchaste suspirar al sentir ese tenue contacto

Era como si estuvieran agarradas de la mano

Como si fuesen una pareja

Pero la realidad era cruel y sabías que era lo que debías hacer

-Shizuru solo te voy a pedir una cosa.-necesitabas escuchar de su propia voz para que estuvieses tranquila.-prométeme que harás feliz a mi hermana….

Ella se te quedó mirando con la misma expresión triste

Y no pudo contener sus sentimientos

Pudiste ver como una tenue lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla

-lo prometo.-dijo en un tenue susurro

 **C...**

* * *

bueno, nos vemos =D


	15. Chapter 15

Chan chan

Aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capi

Antes de empezar quiero agradecer como siempre sus comentarios

y vamos para llegar =D

* * *

 **NORTE Y SUR**

 **CAPITULO 14: ENGAÑO**

* * *

Caminabas perdida por las calles de la ciudad, pensando….o mejor dicho tratando de no hacerlo

Sabías que tarde o temprano pasaría

Querías que volvieran a estar juntas no?

Ese fue tu deseo

Entonces no entendías porque diablos estabas triste

Parecía que tus sentimientos no podían permitir que estuvieras feliz por Julieth y Shizuru

La pareja ya se había reconciliado, ya estaban juntas nuevamente

¿Acaso podías ser tan mala persona?

Apretaste los puños con enfado

Te enfadaba aun no ser capaz de alejarte de ese primer amor

Te has repetido miles de veces que tenías que superarlo, pero una cosa era decirlo y otra que lo hicieras

Como si la situación se burlara de ti sentías que te habías acercado a Shizuru mucho mas que cuando estuvieron en la escuela

¿Tenía sentido eso?

Pues era una maldita ironía que sucediera ahora...cuando ya no tenía sentido que pasara

Pero no es como si eso importara verdad?

Lo único que tenías que hacer en este momento era mantener la distancia y listo

Suspiraste de mala gana, esto de salir a caminar en vez de despejar tu mente estaba haciendo que te enredaras peor

Sabías que Shizuru y Julieth al final se reconciliarían…es decir se amaban

Era tal para cual

Solo necesitabas ver a Shizuru como miraba a tu hermana

Se notaba el amor en esos hermosos ojos rojos

Rayos, como deseabas que ella te hubiera mirado de esa manera alguna vez

Solo una

Solo un instante, no era mucho pedir

Pero bueno, era mejor que te reservaras esos deseos solo para tus fantasías

Aquellas fantasías donde si tuvieron un final feliz

¿Que cruel podía ser la vida a veces no?

…

-bien tienes alto puntajes en el examen de manejo.-señaló el administrador.- tanto en la prueba escrita como en la práctica.-agregó, no pudiste evitar sonreír y es que desde hacía unas semanas habías esperado este momento…por fin te darían una nueva licencia de conducir, lo necesitabas ahora mismo ya que podrías conseguir dinero extra haciendo taxi o algún trabajo de movilidad; era perfecto

-y bien?.-preguntaste esperanzada

Sin embargo la mueca del administrador después de revisar en la base de datos no daba buena pinta

-Señorita según el sistema usted; Natsuki Kuga tiene un antecedente judicial por accidente automovilístico…me gustaría darle su licencia pero necesito algunos papeles del juzgado para que pueda entregarle y todo quede en regla.-

-en serio?!.-no podías creerlo.-oiga pero yo he pasado todas las pruebas y he hecho de nuevo todo el papeleo…exijo que me de mi licencia

-Señorita discúlpeme pero no puedo hacer nada, solo hago mi trabajo.-dijo el tipo un tanto intimidado

Te tomaste el rostro de mala gana, la maldita mala suerte volvía a ser tu grandiosa compañera, sin muchas esperanzas y derrotada solo atinaste a pedir los requisitos que faltaban para que te pudieran habilitar la dichosa licencia

Menudo lío

No es que estuvieras tan sorprendida de todas formas

Al tener antecedentes penales era difícil volvieras a tener una vida normal

Se te cerraban todas las puertas de tener un futuro prometedor

Ya no podías estudiar ninguna carrera profesional

Tampoco una técnica

Mucho menos competir a nivel profesional en las carreras de GP y eso era lo mas doloroso, es decir siempre soñaste en llegar a competir a ese nivel y no como lo hacías ahora; de manera ilegal y sin ningún reconocimiento ni nada

¿Pero era lo que había no?

Ya no tenías otras opciones

En cuanto a si te hubieras animado a estudiar algo pues…no tenías idea

Ninguna carrera te llamó la atención

Pero igual no hubieras ingresado, es decir fuiste una desastrosa estudiante en la escuela

Por otro lado, Julieth ya sabía desde niña que era lo que quería estudiar

 **"estudiaré Economía, seré la mejor ya verás hermanita"**

Siempre tuvo claro que eso de los números le iban bien

Al menos ella si podrá cumplir sus sueños

Mientras tanto tú serás una espectadora que estará viendo en primera fila como ella lo hace

Sonreíste un tanto mas animada, y es que cuando eso sucediera podrías decir que todo habrá valido la pena

No faltaba mucho; quizás podrías ver ese momento antes de que obtuvieras la visa

Pero mientras tanto tenías que adaptarte a esta nueva etapa de tu vida

Hasta ahora lo has hecho bien, no ha sido fácil pero te imaginabas un escenario mucho peor a estas alturas; así que exceptuando el tema de que no tenías ni un solo centavo en tu bolsillo, podías decir que la situación era aceptable

Tu móvil comenzó a sonar haciendo que regresaras a la realidad

Era Shizuru

La idiota al parecer no se iba a rendir

Desde hace un par de días te ha estado llamando a todas horas, pero no le has respondido ninguna

Aunque ahora estuvieran las cosas claras entre ustedes, sabías el motivo de su llamada

Como el noviazgo entre ella y Julieth había vuelto al cauce normal, seguramente estaba queriendo que te reconciliaras con tu hermana

A lo mejor ya estaba ideando algún plan para que ustedes se amistaran

Buenas intenciones, pero habían muchas cosas que desconocía…así que era mejor que no tratara de intervenir

Julieth te culpaba de que su relación con Shizuru estuvo a nada de irse a la mierda

Por eso te odiaba

Sin embargo había otro motivo

Su propia culpa también era la responsable de ese odio que sentía

La relación con Julieth era mucha más compleja de lo que tú misma creías, ya el hecho de que estuvieses enamorada de su novia lo hacía muy difícil de sobrellevar

Shizuru no lo sabía

No tenía idea de tus sentimientos

Así que si la muy idiota estaba intentando meterse en medio de las dos para arreglar su relación era mejor que se hiciera a un lado

Por el bien de todos

Lo bueno de toda esta mierda era que Julieth ya no debía estar tan enojada contigo, como ya había retomado su relación seguramente estaría más calmada

Aunque eso no significara que dejara de odiarte

-mierda que jodido.-dijiste en un susurro

Tal vez la única forma de que esto terminara, era dejar simplemente que pasara el tiempo

Pero la extrañabas

Extrañabas a tu hermana

Y te dolía no poder estar con ella

Han estado juntas desde niñas y ambas se tuvieron la una para la otra en las buenas y las malas

Crecieron juntas ante las adversidades de la vida, compañeras y mejores amigas desde que tuviste uso de razón

No hay manera de que pudieras odiarla….no después de todo lo que vivieron, aunque en este punto no sabías si ella seguiría sintiendo lo mismo que tú…no podías estar segura

Quizás realmente te odiaba….y era tarde

"…como sea"

No es como si cambiara lo que sentías

Incluso si volviera a ocurrir el mismo accidente que te llevó a la cárcel otra vez no dudarías en sacrificarte nuevamente por Julieth

Lo volverías hacer sin dudarlo

Volverías a recibir la condena por ella

Así de idiota eras

Resoplaste de mala gana al escuchar de nuevo el sonido de tu celular

"Shizuru"

-que acaso no te cansas.-dijiste negando con la cabeza

Ya era el quinto intento de la mañana

A veces se podía pasar de testaruda

Esperaste a que terminara de sonar, así después ella no estaría molesta pensando que la cortaste

Si dejabas que sonara podías excusarte y decir que lo tenías en modo silencioso

Un plan simple pero efectivo

Pero al parecer Shizuru no se rendiría contigo

No te sorprendió el mensaje que vino minutos después de todas sus llamadas

 **"ven a mi casa estamos con Aika y Hatsuki… ya sabes es por lo de la apuesta"**

Parpadeaste un rato haciendo memoria porque no tenías idea a lo que se refería

Entonces recordaste lo sucedido la semana pasada, habías aceptado una apuesta con Aika, todo porque no le dabas crédito a que solo estaba fanfarroneando que sabía dibujar

-cierto.-apostaron a que ella podía dibujarte y que te gustaría su obra

Menudo problema

Aunque Aika dibujara un garabato; Hatsuki lo aprobaría solo para molestarte y Shizuru se prestaría al juego, eso quería decir que todo estaba consumado, al parecer habías perdido

Suspiraste de mala gana volviendo a leer el mensaje

Bueno, no querías tener una cita con Aika, no es que no estuvieras interesada en la prima de Shizuru, al contrario, la mujer tenía un encanto en particular que te agradaba mucho; sin embargo no tenías tiempo para ese tipo de relaciones

En cualquier caso, tu misma tendrías que juzgar el dibujo

Si era cualquier cosa y lo aprobaban solo para que salieras con Aika entonces tendrías que apelar a instancias mayores

Le dirías a Aline que juzgara

Claro ella estaría de tu lado y asunto resuelto

….

….

Volviste a mirar el boceto

Estabas impresionada

Muy impresionada

Sabías que Aika era talentosa pero esto era simplemente maravilloso

Y lo había hecho solo con lápiz y parecía una fotografía en gris de tu cuñada

-Es increíble.-gimió Hatsuki mirando con una devoción que daba miedo.-es maravilloso Aika, es perfecta casi una fotografía a cuerpo entero.-

El pequeño tenía razón

Superficialmente ya era de por sí impecable, sin embargo lo que te dejaba totalmente sorprendida era el trasfondo porque había dibujado a Natsuki en una situación que retrataba su vida, los sentimientos y la lucha que sentía

-me cuesta creer que la hayas imaginado así…es idéntica.-expresaste cautivada.-cualquier otra persona que lo viera diría que la chica que dibujaste posó todo el rato para ti.-susurraste incrédula

perfecto

No había forma de decirle que no

En el boceto se veía a una Natsuki de frente pero con la mirada de costado, con una expresión de tristeza y nostalgia que se podía sentir mirándola a los ojos, el cabello lo tenía revoloteado de costado por el viento imaginario que golpeaba su rostro…..las manos las tenía acomodada en su chaqueta, pero aun triste y abatida seguía caminando hacia adelante...sin rendirse

El delineado de la figura y el acabado de los detalles eran hermosos pero el significado lo era aún más

Aika en este corto tiempo que había conocido a Natsuki se había dado cuenta de cómo era su cuñada y lo había plasmado en el dibujo de una manera prodigiosa, y es que aun cuando Natsuki demostrara ese semblante triste y nostálgico en su rostro seguía firme, aun con el clima frio y el viento que representaban las adversidades y la hacía agazaparse en sí misma, aun así seguía adelante….afrontando sus miedos y sus dudas, intentando dejar el pasado atrás

Te costaba creer que un simple dibujo retratara a una persona de una manera tan intima

Tanto así que era como si te estuviera diciendo toda una verdad

Vaya que si

"increíble"

-te iba a decir que no.-señalaste negando con la mirada a Aika.-pero no puedo.-no había manera

Y si

Natsuki acababa de perder

Y por consecuencia tendría una cita

-en serio primita?.-la pelinegra esbozó una sonrisa emocionada.-pero ustedes creen que ella vaya a cumplir el trato, es decir parecía de broma

-mi hermana lo hará.-Hatsuki intervino.-ella dio su palabra así que no te preocupes

-le he llamado toda la mañana pero no me ha contestado.-dijiste, lo cierto es que solo querías escuchar su voz y te dijera como estaba; hacía un par de días que no hablaban.- le he dejado un mensaje sobre el asunto, si lo ha leído es probable que este viniendo para aquí toda asustada y dispuesta a romper el acuerdo.-dijiste entre risas

Aika te miró un tanto preocupada

-en serio?...pero porque.-

-bueno es Natsuki, seguramente está pensando que Hatsuki y yo aprobaremos tu trabajo solo para molestarla.-en ese aspecto tu cuñada era muy predecible

-en serio?...pero como sabes que esta de camino si no ha contestado tus llamadas capaz y ahora no esté disponible.-

Negaste con la mirada

Natsuki ha seguido con ese tonto y extraño plan de evitarte

No es como si quisieras hablar con ella todo el tiempo, pero desde hace un par de días que las has estado llamando para ayudarle con Julieth

Quizás era probable que aún no tuviera ganas de hablar con Julieth

La discusión que tuvieron fue muy fuerte

Julieth solo te dijo que fue cuestión y decisión de ella que se fuera

Sin embargo no le creías

Te costaba hacerlo

Después de que te enteraste del secreto de la familia Kuga, sabías que la relación entre las dos era compleja….tanto así que te debías andar con cuidado y es que meterte más de lo recomendable podría provocar un daño mayor

-llámalo intuición.-susurraste apenas.-solo esperemos unos 20 minutos y te apuesto que aparece.-estabas convencida

No era intuición ni nada de lo que decías

Lo cierto es que Natsuki si estaba interesada en Aika

Aunque tratara de negarlo se le podía notar en su mirada

Pasaron unos 15 minutos cuando el sonido del timbre hizo que vieras a Aika con una expresión de "te lo dije"

Y si

Natsuki se hacía presente con un semblante un tanto serio y dudoso

Aunque claro su cortesía fingida no se hizo esperar al ver a tu prima, en cambio contigo se mostraba aun distante

"que odiosa puedes ser"

-y bien es verdad que perdí la apuesta?.-preguntó temblorosa, una actitud impropio de ella y debías admitir que eso hacía que la situación fuese divertida.-

-claro que si, Aika tiene la aprobación de los dos.-exclamó Hatsuki emocionado

La peliazul miró a su hermano un tanto enojada para después enfocar sus ojos verdes en ti, esperando que le dijeras tu decisión

Tú solo te encogiste de hombros dándole la razón al menor

Por su parte Aika ocultaba su felicidad

Era la ganadora

-no, no; ustedes me están tomando el pelo.-señaló acusadoramente con el dedo.-quiero ver el dibujo yo misma

-pero tu opinión no cuenta, Hatsuki y yo ya aprobamos así que ya perdiste, lo siento pero tendrás que cumplir las condiciones del contrato.-dijiste

-tengo que verlo.-respondió ignorando tu comentario

Ella se sentía parte de una broma

De una confabulación

Pocas veces la habías visto así

Era divertido

Suspiraste alegre mientras le señalabas la hoja en la mesa para que pudiera comprobarlo

Ella cual niña tomó la hoja y se fue a un rincón ante la mirada curiosa de los presentes

"que rayos?"

Hubo un momento de silencio

Te quedaste mirando su expresión ensimismada sobre la hoja de papel, con la boca entreabierta y una atención inusual

Natsuki era predecible, sabías que odiaba ir a citas o compromisos y seguramente haría una rabieta, excusaría que el dibujo era malo o diría que no cumplía con sus expectativas

Una rabieta sin fundamento, porque al final terminaría aceptando la cita

Si había dado su palabra entonces no había vuelta atras

-vaya…-expresó atónita mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, levantó la mirada para enfocar su atención en la pelinegra la cual también se encontraba expectante.-….e…es increíble.-pronunció con un dejo de admiración

"que?"

No podías creer lo que escuchabas

-no sabía que te gustaría.-respondió Aika un tanto nerviosa

-n…no sé qué decir, es maravilloso.-expresó tomándose el rostro realmente encantada.-realmente soy yo, pe…pero es como si fuese otra persona, es maravilloso.-susurró con una expresión que pareció ser de cariño a la pelinegra.- no es justo.-dijo derrotada con una sonrisa, se veía feliz.-dios no, acabo de perder.-se dijo así misma contrariada volviendo a mirar el retrato

En otras circunstancias estarías riéndote de ella

Sin embargo

No esperabas que aceptara la derrota tan fácilmente

No…lo que más te costaba creer es que le diera un cumplido al trabajo de tu prima de una manera tan sincera

Tan real

Normalmente era de fingir en situaciones

Siempre ha sido así

Ha fingido su personalidad tratando de ser agresiva y cortante

Lo cierto era que La verdadera Natsuki era la que ahora miraba a Aika con una expresión sincera y real

No la entendías

Porque de repente tenía esa actitud

Apretaste los puños molesta…enfadada y no sabías porque

Quizás era porque te equivocaste con ella

No, no es que te equivocaras…ella te engañó todo este tiempo

Desde el primer momento en que se conocieron te ha engañado

Y ha engañado a todo el mundo

En realidad, la verdadera Natsuki Kuga era alguien muy tranquila y calmada, ella solo fingía ser agresiva y cortante porque esa era su manera de alejar a las personas a su alrededor, es una máscara para que no fuese lastimada

Así engañó a todos desde el principio

Solo con dos personas es que se ha mostrado tal cual es

Con su hermano y Aline

Solo ellos dos han tenido el privilegio de verla como es; y ahora esa Natsuki sin mascaras estaba mostrándose frente a Aika

-y…yo no se que decir, está hermoso.-exclamó apenas intentando contener la emoción.-wow no se…no sé si es mucha molestia pero me gustaría quedarme con ella.-

-claro que sí, tómala es tuya.-dijo Aika con una sonrisa igual de alegre sin dejar de ver a tu cuñada y eso comenzaba a molestarte

Y no entendías nada

-tengo que aceptar que perdí…no me queda de otra.-dijo volviendo a su expresión habitual de siempre

Te quedaste en silencio escuchando como es que ellas dos comenzaban a hablar del dibujo, preguntando como lo hizo y que tipo de estilo es el que utilizaba para que saliera cual fotografía, una charla que pareció animarse a medida que Aika le describía detalle a detalle como realizó cada parte y el paisaje

y te molestaba

Tal vez era porque te acababas de dar cuenta que fuiste torpemente engañada por tu cuñada

Nunca fue como pensaste que era

"mentira"

"excusas"

A decir verdad, siempre sospechaste que no era en realidad como aparentaba

Siempre tuviste esa ligera sospecha

Incluso antes del accidente, pero lo confirmaste al enterarte de que ella fue la que se sacrificó por su hermana

Todo este tiempo creíste tontamente que era Julieth quien cuidaba de Natsuki

Fuiste engañada todo el tiempo…porque en realidad era al revés

Ahora entendías porque Hatsuki era más apegada a ella

La quería más que a Julieth

Nunca tuviste un hermano o hermana y pensabas que era un poco egoísta que el menor pudiera querer a una de sus hermanas más que a la otra…pero se notaba

Seguramente eso se debía a que Natsuki si mostraba su verdadera personalidad con él

Era muy cariñosa con su hermanito, es una persona distinta cuando esta con él…o con Aline

No pudiste evitar sentirte culpable y estúpida por no haber visto su verdadero rostro

¿Pero lo sabías no?

Es decir, siempre intuiste que ella era así

En la escuela Nat protegía a Julieth de los celos de los demás estudiantes por lo inteligente y popular que era, hubo muchas veces en la que tu novia pudo haber sufrido esa envidia pero al final nadie se atrevía a meterse con ella porque sabían que su hermana era Natsuki y si la tocaban entonces estaban jodidos, porque la fama de chica mala estaba bien ganada

La peliazul defendió a su hermana siendo la menor…

Y tú lo viste

Lo viste; pero nunca le diste importancia

-me engañaste.-no fuiste capaz de evitar que soltaras esas dos palabras llenas de rabia y rencor

Cuando te diste cuenta de que ese pensamiento lo habías dicho en voz alta, levantaste la mirada nerviosa

Tanto Aika y Natsuki te miraban con extrañeza, incluso Hatsuki también lo hacía

"mierda"

-eh?.-sus ojos verdes se posaron confundidos.-te engañé?.-se preguntó con torpeza señalándose a si mismo.-...pero si no he hecho nada.-respondió apenas intentando comprender a que te referías

-no te lo decía a ti.-dijiste fingiendo indiferencia.-se lo decía a Aika porque me dijo que perdería la apuesta.-excusaste tratando de salir del malentendido

-es que pensé que no lo aprobarías.-respondió divertida

Te removiste incomoda por sus palabras

No sabías si lo decía en serio o en broma

-ara, porque pensaste eso.-preguntaste intranquila

-ya sabes, tú no querías que tuviera una cita con tu cuñada.-Natsuki parpadeó curiosa mirándote de reojo como no creyendo lo que escuchaba

Empezaste a reír indiferente de la situación

Sin embargo notaste que Aika te lo estaba diciendo en serio

Y eso hizo que esos nervios que disimulabas bien comenzaran a notarse

"que ideas idiotas estás pensando" quisiste preguntarle

Pero no podías

Porque sabías en el fondo que era verdad

Para tu buena suerte Natsuki pensó que estaban bromeando así que ignoraba la situación

Ignoraba la extraña sensación de molestia que sentías al verla hablar con tu prima

Y no podías creer que rayos te pasaba

Molesta te saliste de la sala con la excusa que debías atender una llamada

Quizás estabas pensando demasiado las cosas y eso estaba confundiéndote un poco

Claro

Solo estabas confundida porque te ha engañado

Porque nunca te dejó que vieras como era en realidad

Y ahora que lo estaba haciendo con Aika comenzaba molestarte

Pero solo era eso

Solo estabas enojada porque te engañó

Solo era por eso, ¿verdad?

 **continuara…..**

* * *

wiii

eso fue todo

nos vemos ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Bueno hola de nuevo a todos y todas

antes que nada como siempre agradecer sus comentarios

y seguimos

* * *

 **NORTE Y SUR**

 **CAPITULO 15.-DESCUBIERTA**

* * *

Esto era muy inesperado

No imaginaste que conversar con Aika pudiera ser tan entretenido

La mujer era una caja de sorpresas

Diseñadora de modas, tenía como pasatiempo favorito la fotografía, divertida y espontanea

"Vaya" definitivamente no te lo esperabas

Volviste a sacar el papel de tu bolsillo para que lo vieras nuevamente; el dibujo estaba increíble

Era mucho mejor que una foto

Tenías que agradecer que te lo regalara o mejor dicho que lo hiciera para ti

Que fueses la que corriera con todo en la cita era lo menos que podías hacer

Pero ahora a saber cuales serían sus gustos

Y que lugar sería el indicado para invitarla

No podías quedar como una idiota después de todo

-esto va ser difícil.-suspiraste mirando con una tonta sonrisa el dibujo

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentías que pudieras interesarle a alguien

¿Esas eran buenas noticias no?

A lo mejor si

Quizás ahora tu suerte había cambiado

Y pensar que hacía unos días estabas tratando de evitarla y mira como ha cambiado la situación

Ahora estabas pensando en lo que tendrías que hacer para no arruinarlo

Era increíble como solo un detalle podía tener tanto poder

Solo un gesto

-Necesito ayuda.-Definitivamente la necesitarías

No es que fueses una inexperta en como agradar o ligar con una chica, aunque siendo sinceras casi nunca hiciste nada; ya que era tu aspecto físico que hacía todo el trabajo por ti, pero esto era diferente

Hablábamos de una Fujino

Si se parecía en algo a su prima, entonces no importaba lo bonita que te vieras ese día...no...no sería suficiente

Con Shizuru nunca lo fue y con Aika tampoco lo sería

Lo mejor era que Aline te diera una mano

La pequeña si sabía como ligar a nivel profesional, hasta ahora no sabías cuál era su secreto, La ultima vez que se colaron a las fiestas del puerto Irei no sabías como rayos había podido atrapar a la rubia mas cotizada del lugar, como olvidar esa noche; la rubia alta de vestido blanco Kari creo que era su nombre, era tan jodidamente pedante que incluso rechazó a los tipos ricachones anfitriones de la fiesta...pero cayó rendida al encanto de la pelicorta

Aline tenía talento

O era eso o tenía alguna especie de polvo mágico que usaba para hipnotizarlas

"aun tengo mis dudas"

Por eso siempre le terminabas bromeando cual envidiosa cuando la veías salirse con la suya, siempre le preguntabas donde diablos escondía el maldito polvo mágico, seguramente lo tenía guardado a lado de su olla de oro

Poco faltó para que te aventara del 2do piso de su casa por pasarte de idiota

Fueron buenos tiempos y era tiempo de que volvieran

Hasta ahora no habían organizado una cacería desde que saliste de prisión; así que ya era momento de que programaran sus agendas

Quizás este fin de semana podrían hacer algo

Pero ahora la prioridad sería la cita con Aika Fujino

Levantaste la mirada buscando a Shizuru, tal vez ella podría decirte que cosas le gustaba a Aika, era su prima después de todo

Pero no la viste por ningún lado

Quizás también había salido con los chicos

Lo cierto era que desde que comenzaste a conversar con Aika le habías perdido el rastro

Aburrida de esperar decidiste dar una pequeña vuelta por la casa a ver si era como la recordabas, muy pocas veces Shizuru te había invitado a su hogar

Solo pasó en la escuela, cuando tuvieron que hacer trabajos grupales, lo hizo por obligación mas que nada

No podías culparla

Fuiste una carga ya que ella y Julieth eran las únicas que hacían el trabajo ya que tú solo te dedicabas a molestarlas; si estabas de humor solo te ponías a mirar la tele o a jugar en la consola de Shiz

Pero tu pasatiempo favorito era sacar de quicio a la castaña, cualquier ocasión era perfecta, ver lo molesta que se ponía solo porque arruinabas lo que toda una tarde de trabajo les había costado no tenía precio

Eras muy idiota en ese entonces

Tal vez demasiado…pero era tu forma de decirle lo mucho que le gustabas

Ahora que lo analizabas bien; la jodiste tanto que era casi un milagro que no te odiara de verdad

Aunque quizás si lo hacía, solo que lo disimulaba

Es decir, después de todo; tenía que aparentar que se llevaba bien con la hermana de su novia no?

-vaya no lo había visto de esa manera.-susurraste entre risas mientras seguías caminando viendo las pinturas raras que tenía la pared, esto era nuevo, al menos no recordabas haberlas visto antes.-que gustos tan extraños.-no las entendías para nada

Y eso solo hacía darte cuenta de que no eras para nada compatible con Shizuru; como para si quiera pensar que ella te tuviese como una opción

Era una locura

Siempre fuiste muy inmadura y ahora no es que hubieses cambiado mucho ….incluso tal vez ahora fueses peor

Volviste a sonreír recordando algunos momentos divertidos que pasaron en esta casa, como cuando entraste por la ventana como si fueras una ladrona, lo cierto es que si te habías robado algo y estabas escapando de los hermanos Inozuka, los cuales te estaban persiguiendo con sus palos con clavos para romperte las manos

Menudo día de mierda, robaste a su cachorro labrador para salvarlo del mismo destino que sufrió su madre, la cual murió porque los anormales no le dieron de comer y la dejaron amarrada a su suerte, era imposible que cuando viste al cachorro en el patio de esos idiotas, en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes "Mirai" no se te rompiera el corazón

No es que todos los vecinos fueran buenas personas en este lugar

Tuvieron suerte de que la mayoría fuese así pero siempre habían porquerías que excedían cualquier limite

Cuando robaste al cachorro; el hermano mayor te pilló al saltar la cerca y entonces comenzó la persecución, no podías llevarlo a tu casa, Saeko no te hubiera dado opciones, así que mientras corrías en la esquina viste las rejas abiertas de la casa de los Fujinos y aprovechaste para entrar por una de las ventanas

Shizuru fue la que te pilló en el acto, poco o nada le importó tu estúpida historia ya que te botó casi a los 5 minutos de estar tartamudeando cual tonta, lo bueno fue que te dijo que llevaría al perrito al albergue no sin antes decir que te largaras antes de que cambiara de opinión

Bueno que tuviera esa actitud contigo era algo que te lo merecías

La molestaste en la escuela mas que a ningún otro chico del salón, por esa actitud de idiota que tuviste fue que se alejó de ti para pasar mas tiempo con Julieth, y solo tuvo que pasar unas semanas para que ellas dos se acercaran y tu despistada jamás te diste cuenta

Nunca lo viste venir

Es decir, si no las veías besándose aquel día, no te habrías enterado de que ya eran pareja

Todas las personas del barrio ya lo sabían

Menos tú

Demasiado despistada para darte cuenta de las cosas

"que ilusa fui" susurraste en tus pensamientos

Caminaste en dirección al patio

Querías ver cuanto mas había crecido el manzano, la ultima vez, apenas te superaba por unos cuantos centímetros y no daba ningún fruto, quizás ahora ya lo hacía

Te detuviste cuando viste en la entrada a Shizuru con la vista perdida y un semblante llamativo

Que sería lo que estaría pensando

Tal vez tenía problemas en el trabajo

Te acercaste sin hacer ruido

Ella se encontraba atrapada en su mundo

Aprovechando la ocasión te quedaste a contemplarla en silencio

No era la primera vez que lo hacías

Siempre fue uno de tus pasatiempos favoritos

Lo hacías mucho en la escuela, mirabas a Shizuru todo el tiempo, lo hacías sin que ella se diera cuenta… fue en lo único que realmente fuiste buena

Nunca se dio cuenta

Debías darte los méritos

Pero hacerlo ahora ya no era bueno

Es decir, ya no había manera

Ella era de alguien mas

Desviaste la mirada sintiendo la culpa por estar haciendo algo que ya no deberías

No solo por Julieth, sino también por tu salud mental

-mmm vaya parece que me estoy perdiendo de algo grande.-señalaste mientras la hacías reaccionar para que volviera de nuevo a la realidad

Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar tu voz

Poco falto para que te rieras por esa repentina reacción

-ya te aburriste de Aika y ahora quieres molestarme?.-preguntó con ese típico tono cuando se molestaba

Parpadeaste un par de veces ocultando una sonrisa

-si algo así.-respondiste siguiéndole el juego.-estoy aburrida, ellos se fueron a la tienda y me dejaron sola.-añadiste con fingido lamento

La castaña no pareció prestarte atención

De nuevo volvía a fijar su atención a algún punto de la nada; ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos

Pocas veces la habías visto de esa manera y te preguntaste que sería lo que estaría pensando

Quizás era algo grave

Las ganas por querer preguntarle empezaban a joder pero era mejor no tentar a la suerte

Sería algo relacionado a Julieth?

Esperabas que no

Se suponía que ya todo estaba bien

-por cierto, se me olvidó decirte lo feliz que estoy feliz por su reconciliación.-soltaste de improviso.-ahora como lo había prometido, tendré que volver a hablarte.-añadiste divertida

Tu comentario no le agradó

Se notaba que estaba molesta, aunque no podías decir si era por lo que acababas de decir o por tu presencia en si

Quizás eran las dos cosas

-me engañaste.-susurró levemente mientras sentías la intensidad de su mirada.-eres muy buena mintiendo Natsuki.-remarcó con una extraña seriedad

"eh?"

No sabías de que hablaba

Hiciste memoria intentando encontrar el momento al cual hacía referencia

Cuando se suponía que le habías mentido

No recordabas nada en particular

-p…pero de que hablas….acaso me perdí de algo?.-preguntaste curiosa esperando una aclaración

No tenía sentido, ademas siempre fuiste mala mintiendo

Demasiado…un desastre

Saeko siempre te pilló todas tus mentiras y podrías decir que fueron situaciones de vida o muerte ya que las palizas que recibiste fueron memorables

Tu madre era muy buena descubriendo a una mentirosa con pocos talentos como tú…. pero a Julieth nunca le pudo encontrar nada…bueno, tu hermana era una especialista en todo lo que hiciera así que no valía que te compararas con ella

-olvídalo.-respondió volviendo a su expresión de siempre.-ara… estas tan aburrida que incluso te me acercaste para hablar?.-preguntó fingiendo sorpresa.-debe ser una situación desesperada no?.-

Arqueaste una ceja mostrándote confundida

Vaya cambio de humor tan repentino que tenía

Pero te alegraba que ya no estuviera triste

Eso era positivo

-parece que regresaste a ser tú.-comentaste con tono burlón.-ya me estaba preocupando de que estuvieras enferma

-no pierdes la costumbre de molestarme no?.-

"lamentablemente no"

-solo digo que estabas muy rara hace un rato….parece que estar alejada de Julieth no le hizo bien a tu cabeza.- añadiste.-ya sabes….ustedes dos hacen una bonita pareja por favor no vuelvan a tener una crisis, la próxima vez que lo hagan, las secuestrare y las pondré a los dos en una habitación hasta que se reconcilien.-

No era bueno que tuvieran este tipo de crisis

No solo por ellas

Sino, por ti

Y es que si volviera a suceder no sabías si podrías aguantar nuevamente la tentación de ir por Shizuru

Ha sido muy agotador para tu voluntad

Una prueba muy difícil de superar

Pudiste haber cometido una idiotez

Estuviste cerca...muy cerca de quebrarte e intentar separarlas de verdad

Si volviera a suceder de nuevo

Entonces tú….

…tú podrías aprovechar la oportunidad….

Aunque no era como si tuvieras alguna chance de todas formas no?

Es decir, Shizuru no se fijó en ti en la escuela….

Si no te prestó atención en esa época, mucho menos lo haría ahora

Y aunque sonara estúpido, te sientes aliviada por saber que ya no eras no si quiera una opción

Aun si ella ya no estuviera con Julieth

Esas eran buenas noticias cierto?

-Ara, no tienes que preocuparte de eso….ya estamos reconciliadas.-respondió escueta

Te encogiste de hombros un tanto preocupada y es que se suponía que por lo menos esperabas que lo dijera con mucha mas felicidad

-sí…Hatsuki me lo contó.-señalaste con una tímida sonrisa.-solo espero que no vuelva a pasar, no quiero hacer de cupido para estar reconciliándolas a cada rato

-eh?... pero si tú no hiciste nada.-expresó negando con la mirada

Ambas sonrieron

Shizuru no lo admitiría que si tuviste algo que ver

Al menos esperabas que fuese así

El sacrificio fue muy alto

Defendiste a tu hermana ante la mujer que amabas para perderla para siempre

-bueno como sea.-te rascaste la mejilla un tanto incomoda, no era bueno estar tanto tiempo a solas con ella.-creo que Aika y Hatsuki ya no regresaran.-a donde rayos se habrían ido.-en fin creo que es buen momento para escapar.-se suponía que le ibas a pedir ayuda con Aika pero...

Pero mejor lo harías por chat o con una llamada

Te despediste con un escueto "nos vemos Shiz" pero no recibiste respuesta

Se quedó solo mirándote como si fueras una cosa extraña

Y no entendías que le pasaba

Definitivamente algo ocurría

-¿recién pensaste en escapar?.-la escuchaste en un tono neutro.-vaya; en otras circunstancias habrías desaparecido a la primera oportunidad.-añadió mirándote con burla

-ah si bueno yo también pensé lo mismo sabes.-respondiste dándote cuenta de tu actitud.-pero bueno fue un lapsus; mejor me voy antes de que sea tarde

-yo creo que en realidad quieres quedarte.-que?.-vamos, admítelo...Aika está afectándote más de lo que te gustaría no?.-

"Pero qué?"

-a que te refieres.-preguntaste mirando a los lados

Estabas lo suficientemente nerviosa como para disimular

Y como lo ibas hacer, si eras una mala actriz

Mala para mentir

Mala para todo

-es fácil darse cuenta….-soltó volviendo a clavar esos ojos rojos en ti, pocas veces te habías sentido presionada de esta manera por alguien y no tenías idea de porque Shizuru estaba actuando de esta manera contigo….

Su seriedad no era algo con lo que hubieses lidiado antes

Aunque tampoco parecía ser eso

Era algo más

-como sea.-respondiste ocultando la pequeña verdad que ella parecía haber descubierto.-en fin ya me tengo que ir

-pero porque?…si quieres seguir viendo a Aika solo quédate esperando.-pronunció de mala manera.-vamos; no seas impaciente

Te quedaste en silencio

Tardaste unos segundos en comprender y analizar los detalles

Que rayos le ocurría

Aika mencionó que ella no quería que saliera contigo

No era difícil hacerse una idea de que era lo que le molestaba

-oye te molestaría si salgo con tu prima?.-preguntaste de improviso

No se lo esperaba

Su expresión delataba que fue algo que se lo vio venir

-ara que?...de donde sacas esas ideas estúpidas.-bramó molesta

-no por nada….no te enfades, solo quería molestarte.-añadiste sin poder evitar sonreír al ver esa mueca tan familiar en los labios cuando se cabreaba de verdad, como en los viejos tiempos.-en fin, ya nos vemos…

-le tienes miedo a Aika?.-que?.-tanto te movió el piso que ahora no sabes que hacer y estas huyendo cual ratón

"ratón?"

Eso no era verdad

Aunque pensándolo bien

Antes de que pudieras responder el sonido de su celular te interrumpió

Seguramente debía ser Julieth

-Alein a que tengo el agrado de llamarme en mi día libre.-ella te hizo un ademan de que hicieras silencio

Contuviste las ganas de gritar para ver cuál sería su reacción

Definitivamente un golpe, pero en donde, en la cara o en la entrepierna

"mejor no"

Te quedaste en silencio mientras la mirabas ir de un lado para otro

Aprovechaste que ella estaba concentrada en la llamada

Aprovechaste ese breve momento para apreciar su belleza aunque la culpa te dijera que no lo hicieras pero no tenías tanta fuerza de voluntad después de todo

-en serio Alein…no, no puede ser, es grandioso…c...claro estaré allí enseguida.- la emoción de su voz te sacó de tu trance

-sucedió algo?.-preguntaste curiosa volviendo a la realidad

-se me ha presentado la oportunidad de ser actriz, no debo dejarlo pasar.-

"actriz?"

Si mal no recordabas mas que ser modelo, ese era su verdadero sueño

-en serio?.-esas eran muy buenas noticias.-genial

-me acaba de llamar Alein.-ok no tenías ni puta idea de quien era pero debía ser alguien importante.-es uno de los contactos de Shiba y dice que me acaban de invitar a su casting, dios le dije que estaría inmediatamente pero no sé si debo ir a arreglarme primero o que Dios mio!-

-si es tan urgente deberías ir tal como estas.-era lo mejor

No es que fueses una experta, pero era posible que la oportunidad no se volviera a repetir

-tú crees?.-

"Estás jodidamente hermosa" quisiste decirle

-si, no te preocupes, supongo que en esos castings califican la actuación verdad?.-exclamaste con ironía.-si es muy urgente no pierdas tiempo.-volviste a decir

-sí que lo es; los productores podrían irse en cualquier momento.-

-y porque rayos sigues aquí, no desaproveches.- soltaste mientras la empujabas a la salida.-sé que lo harás mal y no pasaras pero haz el intento de todas maneras.-una broma no venía mal cierto?

-no te cansas verdad?.-exclamó con fingido enojo

Aprovechando la situación las dos salieron apresuradas

Necesitabas si o si ir donde Aline a pedirle consejos para poder ser una cita decente para Aika

-no puede ser.-susurraste cuando viste en la esquina a Hatsuki y a la razón de tus posibles nuevas angustias viniendo para acá.-es en serio?.-exclamaste enojada

Shizuru hizo parar un taxi mientras se burlaba de tu mala suerte

-jaja eso te pasa por burlarte querida…llámalo Karma.-dijo con una sonrisa ladina

-no te burles seguro ya me vieron…ya no tengo forma de escapar y todo es tu culpa.-señalaste acusadoramente

-no me culpes de tu lentitud Nat…pero bueno si quieres escapar puedes acompañarme y ya después inventaras una buena excusa.-

La solución de Shizuru no tenía sentido, pero estabas lo suficientemente desesperada para tomarla

-ok a ver que te inventas mujer.-sonreíste agradecida mientras te jalada de la mano para entrar; desesperada te acomodaste en asiento del vehículo y le ordenabas al conductor que se apurara ya que las venían persiguiendo la policía

-en serio?...la policía?.-preguntó el taxista que se rascaba la nuca

-idiota compórtate.-Dijo Shizuru conteniendo las ganas de soltar una carcajada.-no le haga caso.-añadió entre risas

…...

...

Los últimos días han pasado regularmente tranquilos

Aunque la relación con Saeko no ha cambiado mucho

Ella sigue esperando que traigas de regreso a tu hermana

Te sigue culpando y en realidad si eras culpable de que se fuera

Natsuki no soportó que la responsabilizaras de tus desgracias

Fuiste una idiota

Ahora que estabas más tranquila podías admitirlo

Así que necesitabas reconciliarte con tu hermana para que todo volviera a ser como antes

La extrañabas…

La extrañabas mucho

Es tu hermana después de todo…siempre odiaste estar peleada con ella

No es como si nunca hubiesen tenido conflictos, pero siempre se volvían a amistar

Pero ahora el problema que tenían era muy diferente a cualquier otra ocasión

Y es que aunque no quisieras admitirlo ni a ti misma; intuías que algo no estaba bien…tal vez algo nunca estuvo bien

Era una sensación que te ha marcado incluso antes de que ocurriera el accidente

Y ahora de nuevo lo sentías con más fuerza

Al principio pensabas que solo eran paranoias y estupideces sin sentido

"pero…"

Sacudiste la cabeza para alejar esos tontos pensamientos

Ahora que estabas yendo de camino para sorprender a tu novia no debías de pensar de esa manera

No había forma de que Shizuru y Natsuki…de que ellas...no…de ninguna manera

"que estupideces estoy pensando" susurraste sin embargo la circunstancias te hicieron abrir los ojos

Pudiste reconocer fácilmente las dos siluetas que salían de la casa de tu novia

"que rayos"

No lo podías creer

No entendías que estaba pasando

Que hacían ellas dos juntas

Extrañada te ocultaste en una de las esquinas para evitar que te notaran

Las preguntas comenzaron a agolparse en tu cabeza

No entendías porque Natsuki estaba con Shiz

Y Ambas parecían estar muy animadas, sonreían como si fuesen amigas

"no…no pasa nada"

No debías sacar conclusiones apresuradas

Pero los celos comenzaban a jugarte una mala pasada

Esto no era normal

Siempre fuiste muy perceptiva

Y la verdad es que nunca te gustó verlas juntas

Siempre pensaste que Natsuki podía ser mas que una amiga para Shizuru

Siempre lo creíste, incluso antes de que fuese tu novia…

Ese día cuando te declaraste, tuviste miedo a que te rechazara, a que te dijera que no…a que te dijera que ella amaba a alguien mas…. a que te dijera que estaba enamorada Natsuki

Pero porque pensaste eso?...si habías visto contables veces como Shizuru odiaba a tu hermana, la muy tonta siempre estaba molestándola y nunca la dejaba en paz….siempre te dijo que ella era solo una inmadura e irresponsable

Pero aun contra todo eso…esa idea de que ella podría estar enamorada de Natsuki y no de ti nunca se fue

Pero por qué?... si Shizuru tenía las peores consideraciones hacia tu hermana?...

La respuesta era simple….

"intuición"

Hubieron muy pocos momentos en que si las viste congeniar de buena manera en la escuela

1 de cada 100 veces

Pero en esas pocas veces, notaste que tu hermana era un peligro

Y como no lo sería

Si era alta, bonita, de ojos verdes, y un cuerpo bien cuidado, incluso no te sorprendería si la vieras en una revista de moda como Shizuru, si tan solo su actitud no fuese como es…quizás otra hubiera sido la historia

"no puede estar pasando"

Te tomaste el rostro tratando de calmarte mientras mirabas la escena con enojo

Tus miedos nunca fueron infundados

Quizás tenías razón

La chicas parecían compartir un agradable momento, ambas se daban una sonrisa a la otra…se miraban como si fuesen cómplices de algo….como si estuvieran jugando

Y esos pensamientos se acrecentaron cuando contemplaste como tu novia jalaba a tu hermana para que entrara al taxi

Desesperada sacaste tu móvil para llamarla

Querías saber a dónde estaba yendo y porque lo hacía a solas con Natsuki

Para tu mala suerte su número estaba apagado

Por qué apagaría su celular?

No podía ser coincidencia

Para nada

"a dónde vas" te preguntaste en silencio

Conversaste más temprano con Shizuru y ella te había dicho que iba a estar todo el día en casa, era por eso que estabas viniendo a visitarla

"me mintió?" te volviste a tomar el rostro sintiendo una extraña sensación en el estomago

Los celos comenzaban a nublar tu cabeza

Sin embargo, no tenías tiempo que perder

Paraste un taxi para que lo siguieras

Esto no se iba a quedar así

Él señor te miró con curiosidad al escuchar tu orden, no todos los días le pedían que siguiera a otro vehículo

Tu cabeza estaba hecha un lío

Repasaste el tiempo que rompiste con Shizuru

"Cuantos días fueron?"

No fue menos de un mes, además no había sido una ruptura tal cual…solo fue una crisis

¿Ambas siguieron siendo novias no?

Sin embargo la sensación…la maldita sensación de que algo no cuadraba molestaba mucho

tu intuición te decía otra cosa

Te susurraba algo que no querías creer…que nunca quisiste creer

Jamás lo aceptarías

"Y si en ese tiempo ellas dos se estuvieron acercando?"

Si en ese momento de crisis, Shizuru fue capaz de acercarse a tu hermana….la sola idea te hizo temblar de rabia

"no, no, no" te repetiste una y otra vez mientras no perdías de vista el vehículo al cual seguían

Estabas lo suficientemente cerca para verlas claramente por la ventana de atrás

Ellas parecían conversar amenamente

Resoplaste mientras enfocabas tu atención a los detalles

¿Acaso te habían engañado todo este tiempo?

…Shizuru sería capaz de engañarte?

La posibilidad de que se dirigiesen a un hotel a escondidas asaltó tu mente cual mujer celosa

"no…Shiz no haría eso"

¿Y que tal Natsuki?..

¿Ella podría ser capaz de hacerle algo así a su hermana mayor?

-no…no lo harían.-susurraste apenas…pero solo decías para convencerte de que no era nada de lo que estuvieses pensando

Querías creer que no, pero…

…pero entonces entraste en razón

Conocías a Shizuru

Ella no era capaz

Definitivamente no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa

Entonces ya sabías de quien era la culpa

Natsuki era la responsable

"Pero por que?" la respuesta saltaba a la vista

Estuvo todo el tiempo en tus narices...fue tan evidente

¿Y recién te dabas cuenta?

Ese día del accidente lo viste

Viste que ella…que tu hermana…

Así es...

Por qué ese día se fue a tomar al bar como si no hubiera un mañana

que era lo que le había decepcionado tanto

Al principio pensaste que fue por lo que había sucedido antes con Saeko...pero...ahora todo cuadraba

"no puede ser"

...

...

Estabas en la recepción mirando divertida a una Shizuru nerviosa que se movía de un lado a otro repitiendo sus líneas

-ya tranquila mujer, lo harás bien.-dijiste obligando a que se detuviera

Apoyaste tu mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla

Ella no te respondió de inmediato y solo asintió con la cabeza

Pasaron los minutos en silencio

Shiz parecía sentirse más segura a tu lado mientras esperaban que le dieran el permiso para entrar

-ojala no me olvide la letra.-soltó con ansiedad y temor

Volviste a reír divertida mientras le decías que se calmara

Debías admitir que no la estabas pasando nada mal

Antes de que le gastaras una broma la recepcionista le indicó que ya era su turno de entrar

-buena suerte.-fue lo único que pudiste decirle

Ella solo asintió, dándote las gracias en un susurro casi imperceptible pero que pudiste escuchar

No querías perder ningún detalle del casting y es que, aunque no pudieras oír nada…si podías verla a través de la ventana

Te causó mucha extrañeza que estuviese más nerviosa que de costumbre

Eso quería decir que esta audición era muy importante

Ella te devolvió la mirada intentando buscar apoyo

-lo harás bien.-dijiste esperando que tus palabras atravesaran el vidrio

Ella sonrió escuetamente mientras volvía a poner atención a la cámara en frente

Eras una tonta

Seguías enamorada y estabas aprovechando este momento para contemplarla una vez mas

Sabías que no era lo correcto

Pero no podías evitarlo

Tu corazón no dejaba tus tontos sentimientos

Aun no

Incluso después de que aceptaras la cruda realidad…de saber que tus chances eran mas bajas que cero…aun después de esos tus sentimientos seguían aferrándose con fuerza desgarrándote de dolor

-Disculpe usted no puede estar en esta parte de la recepción.-la voz del guardia te sacó de tus pensamientos

Pensaste que sus palabras estaban dirigidas hacia ti

Pero la advertencia era para otra persona que había llegado hace unos instantes

Abriste los ojos de sobremanera al ver a Julieth con un semblante frio y duro observándote fijamente

Ella estuvo aquí desde hacía unos minutos sin que te dieras cuenta

Y lo vio todo

Vio cada detalle, cada gesto que le dedicaste a Shizuru

Estabas tan sorprendida que no fuiste capaz de moverte

La pelirroja miró de reojo a través de la ventana para observar a su novia y luego volver a enfocar sus ojos en ti

Ella ya se había dado cuenta de tu secreto

Se dio cuenta por como la mirabas…. por cómo te perdías en los ojos de su amor

Bastó esa sutil señal para que ella encajara todas las piezas en el lugar correcto

Sus sospechas siempre le dieron la razón

Esas sospechas que tuvo desde la escuela y que se le hicieron más fuertes aquel día del accidente

Especialmente en ese maldito día

Ahora todo tenía sentido para ella

Todos sus temores…todas sus dudas…incluso esas que ni ella misma se admitiría

Fuiste muy descuidada

Te acababa de descubrir

-todo fue culpa de Shizuru verdad?.-ahora ya sabía porque sucedieron las cosas, porqué sucedió el accidente.-todo lo que pasó esa noche fue su culpa -susurró con odio.-

No entendías de que estaba hablando

-de que me hablas.-preguntaste extrañada, esto era muy raro; ni si quiera sabías porque estaba aquí

Sus ojos mostraron un rencor que nunca antes habías visto y el silencio solo hizo que comenzaras a pensar que quizás ella…

que quizás…

-estás enamorada de mi novia.-dijo con odio y esas palabras hicieron eco en tu cabeza y en tu corazón….

 **C...**

* * *

uff eso fue todo =D

nos vemos


	17. Chapter 17

Bue como siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios

Veo que tienen muchas preguntas cuando lleguemos al cap. les responderé lo que se pueda para no hacer spoilers tampoco =D

sin mas aquí vamos

* * *

 **NORTE Y SUR**

 **CAP 16.-SACRIFICIO**

* * *

-estas enamorada de mi novia.-dijiste mirándola fijamente

No querías perder ningún detalle para que te dieras cuenta que tenías razón

Que siempre la tuviste

Ya no lo podía negar

Ahora todo tenía sentido…

-d…de que estas hablando.-soltó furiosa como no creyendo lo que le decías

Pero solo era una estúpida actuación

No iba a engañarte

Se notaba que estaba a la defensiva

Apretaste los puños tratando de contener tu enojo, como es que habías sido tan estúpida todo este tiempo

Volviste a mirar a Shizuru que aun estaba pasando el casting

¿Acaso ella también lo sabía?

¿Sabía de los sentimientos de Natsuki?

Fuiste muy ingenua

-estas enamorada de Shizuru….-volviste a decir.- y ella es el motivo de todo lo que ocurrió esa noche verdad?.-afirmaste con recelo

La expresión de tu hermana cambió

Sus ojos volvieron a tornarse fríos

Conocías lo que quería quería hacer

Darte una paliza

-que estupideces estás pensando…como puedes decirme algo así.-susurró empujándote pero si pensaba que ibas a retroceder

Estaba equivocada

No le tenías miedo

Volviste a decirle lo mismo para ver su reacción

Querías ver esa señal que te dijera que estabas en lo correcto

-esa día te volviste loca porque nos viste a mí y a Shizuru besándonos.-era fácil que encajaras las piezas.-y es por eso te emborrachaste esa noche

-Julieth….no se que estupideces estás hablando.-mentira

Claro que lo sabía

-no lo niegues Natsuki.-reclamaste furiosa.-tu estas enamorada de mi novia….y no soportaste vernos juntos; fue por eso es que te desquitaste con mamá….por eso la golpeaste…

-callate!.-gritó fuera de si tomándote por los hombros.-

Comenzaron a forcejear, pero ella era mas fuerte

-si sigues hablando estupideces te juro que te daré una paliza.-amenazó volviendo a empujarte.-

-vamos ya no lo ocultes mas.-como podía ser tan descarada

Ella se tomó el rostro negando con la cabeza, parecía desesperada

O quizás estaba tratando de controlarse pero conocías lo impulsiva que era

-cruzaste la línea Julieth….-susurró de mala manera

-me quieres quitar a Shizuru, no me lo puedes negar.-soltaste entre risas tratando de provocarla

-tú quieres que te cierre la boca de una patada no?!.-bramó sosteniéndote de tu polera.-esta vez te excediste.-

Ambas se miraron

Pero ya no había manera de que lo ocultara

Estaba tan claro

Fuiste una ciega por no darte cuenta antes

-ahora lo entiendo todo…-apartaste su mano de manera brusca

-que está pasando.-la voz de Shizuru detrás de ustedes solo provocó que Natsuki se alterara aún peor.-chicas que ocurre

-esta vez cruzaste el limite Julieth.-volvió a repetir entre gritos

Shizuru no sabía que pasaba, aunque los gritos de tu hermana le daban una señal

Se quedó mirándolas, esperando que cualquiera de ustedes dos comenzara a dar explicaciones de porque estaban dando un espectáculo en este lugar

Natsuki fue la que no pudo soportar mas y comenzó a escapar

-ey que pasa chicas porque no me contestan.-dijo apenas

-suficientes tonterías, me largo de aquí.-respondió Natsuki mientras seguía mirándote con ganas asesinas

-ey Nat espera a dónde vas.-Shizuru comenzó a seguirla pero la otra aceleró el paso…escapando de la situación.-que le dijiste?.-te reclamó esperando que hablaras

No lo podías creer

Como era posible que te reclamara

Acaso el problema no era solo de Natsuki?

"Acaso no solo es Natsuki la que está enamorada?" te preguntaste

La actitud de Shizuru…esa mirada de reproche; hizo que tus dudas volvieran

-que le dijiste.-volvió a repetir, exigiendo una explicación…pero te quedaste en silencio sin saber muy bien que responder-espérame aquí.-añadió molesta al darse cuenta de que parecías no querer hablar

Comenzó de nuevo a seguir a tu hermana

Parecía querer detenerla en la salida

Incluso podías jurar que le estaba rogando para que no se fuera

Estaba tratando de detenerla

La siguió hasta la esquina rogando que no se fuera…

-por favor Nat, no te vayas dime que te dijo.-Shizuru intentaba detenerla pero fue apartada con brusquedad

-ya déjame Shizuru.-vociferó fuera de si mientras hacía parar un taxi para huir de ella…huir de ti

Se acababa de escapar

-dime que fue lo que le dijiste.-la expresión de Shizuru no te agradaba nada, menos la forma en la que te miraba.-y que se supone que haces aquí de todas formas

"¿Que se supone?"

Lo cierto era que no tenías una respuesta a esa pregunta

En primer lugar no deberías saber que estaban yendo a un casting

Te quedaste unos segundos en silencio

Tu mente volvía a hacerse un lio

Debías ser cuidadosa

-yo….yo las seguí.-respondiste apenas desviando la mirada sintiéndote una idiota

-¿nos seguiste?.-no entendía a que te referías

O quizás si

Suspiraste de mala gana

Deberías estar más preocupada en dar una buena explicación, pero era difícil que estuvieras tranquila después de lo que acababa de suceder

Volviste a mirar a Shizuru que seguía esperando una mejor explicacion

Pero no te importaba seguir callada

Y es que no podías evitar preguntarte si todo lo que has estado pensando sobre Natsuki era verdad

Si tus suposiciones eran certeras entonces a lo mejor y...mierda

Aunque había algo que aun no cuadraba del todo

Hay algo que aun te hacía dudar

Irónicamente era justamente la persona que estaba frente a ti la que provocaba todas esa dudas

-yo venía a tu casa para pasar el día pero las vi salir.-comenzaste a armar la historia, fingiendo estar tranquila pero no sabías cómo continuar; y lo malo era que tampoco tenías forma de ocultar. los celos- y las seguí…-finalizaste sintiéndote una tonta

-ara qué? … espera; sigo sin entender.-

-las vi a ustedes dos….-respondiste sin saber que más decir

Le bastó a tu novia escuchar esas palabras para darse cuenta de todo

-nos viste a las dos?.-se quedó en silencio unos momentos, como queriendo entender que tenía de malo.-...y que pensaste?.-preguntó de mala manera

No fuiste capaz de responder

No le podías simplemente decir que pensaste que te estaba engañando con su hermana o si?

Sonaba estúpido

-yo me equivoqué….lo siento.-

No tenías otra opción que pedir disculpas

-Dios no puedo creerlo.-negó con la mirada mientras daba un pesado suspiro, ya se daba cuenta de que era lo que estabas pensando.-Natsuki es tu hermana!.-gritó enojada, ahora entendía los motivos por el cual se había ido indignada

-me equivoque….-volviste a repetir.-lo siento.-

Pero no lo decías en serio

Era solo una treta para calmarla

Lo que en realidad estabas haciendo era lo mismo que con NAtsuki

Querías ver una señal, una pista que te dijera que tus suposiciones son verdaderas

Esto ha sido muy extraño

Porque se tenían tal confianza

-no puedo creerlo Julieth, cómo pudiste decirle algo asi.-exclamó indignada.-es tu hermana, deberías tenerle más consideración

Ladeaste la mirada totalmente extrañada

¿Raro no?

Y es que hacía unas cuantas semanas era ella la que te decía que no te preocuparas por ella, que si quería arruinarse la vida tú no te metieras y la dejaras a un lado y mira cómo cambiaron las cosas

¿Ahora la defendía?

"en serio?"

-ya te dije que lo sentía.-

-pero…cómo pudiste pensar algo asi.-susurró.-ahora entiendo porque se fue, mira Julieth ….Natsuki es alguien muy sensible sabes?...ella solo se hace la fuerte y fría para alejar a las personas

-vaya parece que la conoces mejor que yo.-respondiste de manera irónica, ocultando tus celos

Ella negó con la cabeza incrédula por tu comentario

-ponte en su lugar Julieth, hace apenas unos meses que acaba de salir de la cárcel, se está adaptando de nuevo a la vida, y es difícil para ella…en cambio tú todo lo que planeaste desde la escuela se está haciendo realidad, paso a paso estas cumpliendo tus sueños, ya vas a terminar tu carrera y tienes un buen trabajo pero mira a Natsuki, a ella nada le ha salido bien, no puede encontrar trabajo y se siente miserable por como la miran los demás, ella está comenzando de cero…y está desesperada por eso es que se mete a las carreras ilegales….

No podías contradecirla

Tenía razón

Pero te molestaba que la defendiera tanto

Esa actitud solo te hacía dudar aún más…

"acaso tú también estas…?" no te atreviste a terminar la frase

Ni siquiera en tus pensamientos

-no puedo entender cómo es que fuiste capaz de pensar algo así.-agregó ofendida.-Natsuki sacrificó su vida, sacrifico su libertad…y todo lo hizo por ti, tú podrías hacer lo mismo no?.-preguntó como estuviera dudando

Abriste los ojos de sobremanera

La culpa de lo que hizo Natsuki siempre la has llevado contigo

Todos los días…desde el accidente

Era un peso que no podías quitarte de encima

La deuda era muy grande

Lo sabías

Y no importaba lo que hicieras…jamás sería suficiente para pagarlo

De nada servía esos intentos por ser una mejor hermana

Solo te engañabas pensando que esa era tu manera de pagarlo

No

Si querías hacerlo bien...entonces la manera correcta era haciendo un sacrificio igual de grande

Siempre te has preguntado si podías ser capaz de hacer lo mismo que hizo por ti

No es como si decir que si fuese suficiente no?

No interesaba cuantas veces repitieras que si lo harías

No valía nada si solo quedaba en palabras, tan solo como un estúpido consuelo

Pero ahora tenías la oportunidad de hacer ese sacrificio

Ahora era el momento de que pagaras esa deuda

O al menos que hicieras el intento

A ver si esa convicción sobre ti misma era verdad

Tenías que hacerlo por tu hermana

Le darías la oportunidad….esa que nunca tuvo

…era la única manera

-sabes Shizuru creo que es momento de alejarnos un tiempo.-susurraste de manera improvista

Ella se detuvo en seco y giró el rostro como si no creyera lo que acababas de decir

Pero estaba claro

Era lo mejor para todos

Te miró desconcertada esperando que dijeras algo pero fue suficiente que viera la expresión en tu rostro para que se diera cuenta que ibas en serio

-q….que hablas.-preguntó con la voz temblorosa, no creía lo que pasaba, acaso querías terminar la relación?.- me quieres castigar asi?.-no podía ser verdad

Negaste con la cabeza

-es lo mejor.-mentira

Maldita mentira

Pero era momento de que demostraras que podías sacrificar lo más valioso que tenías

Aunque el dolor fuese tan fuerte que comenzara a desgarrarte por dentro

Pero se lo debías no?

-q...que como, porque estás diciendo todo esto, que te pasa.-dijo con miedo y angustia

Sabía lo que iba a suceder

-necesitamos unos días para pensar…-evitaste que tu voz no saliera quebrada, esto estaba siendo mas difícil para ti.-es lo mejor

-estas terminando conmigo?.-no tenía sentido, al menos ella no lo entendería.-pero hace apenas que nos reconciliamos…porque estás haciendo esto….-no fue capaz de terminar su frase

La situación era caótica y desconcertante

Hace apenas poco tiempo habían retomado su relación y así de improvisto lo terminabas?

-no estoy terminando contigo….eso lo decidirás tú.-exclamaste con un dejo de dolor.-yo te amo Shizuru y sé que necesitas pensar, aunque tú no lo veas así; yo lo tengo más claro….si al cabo de unas semanas no regresas a mi lado entenderé que lo nuestro ha terminado

Tal vez después te arrepentirías, pero ya estaba hecho

Ya no podías volver atrás

...

...

No sabías en que parte de la ciudad te encontrabas

Lo peor era que no tenías ni un solo centavo en el bolsillo para regresar a casa

Gastaste todo lo que tenías en el taxi

No mediste el tiempo ni el costo, lo único que querías era escapar de la situación

No soportaste el hecho de que Julieth te hubiese descubierto

Aunque aún tenía dudas

Es decir, si hubiera estado totalmente segura entonces si estarías metida en un problema muy grande

Aun dudaba y eso era bueno

Al menos te daba la chance para pensar en quitarle esa estúpida idea de la cabeza

Aunque por otra parte era cierto

"mierda"

Apretaste los puños sintiéndote culpable

Te preguntaste donde fue que te descuidaste; aunque se trataba de Julieth….no era alguien a quien pudieras engañar fácilmente

Aun así, esto no debió haber pasado

Por poco y te descubre

Pero esta muy cerca….demasiado

No es alguien a quien puedas engañar para siempre

Quizás tarde o temprano lo sabrá de todas maneras

"no"

Tenías que ser más cuidadosa desde ahora

Ya no hay manera de que volvieras acercarte a Shizuru….ya no más

Sería necesario para no levantar sospechas

Esto se había complicado más de lo que debería

"soy una idiota"

Te tomaste el rostro desencajada, no es como si hacerlo fuese tan fácil como decir que lo harías

Tu voluntad ya te ha traicionado unas cuantas veces

No podías estar más desesperada

Pero sabías cuál era la solución

Alejarte de tu amor platónico

Alejarte de Shizuru

Pero eso volvía a ponerte contra la pared y es que si lo hacías de una manera brusca podría hacer que ella comenzara a sospechar también

Y eso sería peor

No podías dejar que Shizuru supiera que la amas

Preferirías mil veces que Julieth sea la que te descubriera primero aunque eso fuese el puñal que diese fin a la relación de hermanas

Estabas contra la espada y la pared

Por un lado, Julieth y por el otro Shizuru

Esto era un infierno

La vida estaba siendo muy dura contigo

Bueno no es como si no estuvieras acostumbrada

Pero no podrías soportar mucho tiempo esta situación

Ya tenías ahorrado algo de dinero, pero necesitabas mas

La prioridad era irte a otro país

Ese era el mejor plan posible

Empezar de cero como si nunca hubiera ocurrido todo sería lo mejor

Aunque lo cierto es que nunca te gustaron los planes a largo plazo

Pero no tenías de otra

Suspiraste mientras intentabas reconocer donde rayos estabas

Ni idea

Ahora la prioridad era conseguir el dinero suficiente para regresar donde Aline

Caminaste por los alrededores buscando algún negocio que tuviese colgado en su vitrina el anuncio de una vacante

Lamentablemente todos los lugares parecían no necesitar de tus servicios

"maldita suerte"

Justo cuando ya estabas por rendirte hasta que lo viste a lo lejos

 **"se necesita lava platos"**

Era perfecto

Apresurada entraste al restaurante

Mierda la pinta del lugar no parecía ser que los precios de las cartas fuesen baratos

Todos los empleados llevaban uniforme y estaban a la tele atendiendo a la clientela

Miraste tus fachas, bueno no es como si el lavaplatos tendría que estar también uniformado cierto?

Además no estabas tan mal

Buscaste con cautela esperando que se hiciera presente el administrador o encargado

Quizás tendrías que preguntar a uno de ellos

-Ey amigo vi que necesitan un empleado, con quien puedo hablar.-el chico te miró extrañado como si no creyera que lo decías en serio, tardó unos segundos en señalarte al señor de barba que se encontraba sentado en la entrada lateral.-

Asentiste agradecida

-ehm muy buenos días.-saludaste al señor que te miró con la misma curiosidad que el chico.-vi el anuncio que necesitan un lava platos y pues quería saber si sigue disponible

El señor sonrió de una manera muy extraña; esbozó una sonrisa burlona esperando que te fueras pero no ibas a moverte hasta que te diera una respuesta

Miró a los lados al ver que seguías parada esperando

-esta es alguna especie de broma?.-preguntó con seriedad.-si no va a pedir una orden retírese por favor

-pero qué?...esta no es ninguna broma señor, en serio se lo estoy pidiendo.-exclamaste tratando de sonar molesta

El tipo te dio una mirada de pies a cabeza y volvió a reír

"que rayos"

-oiga niña esto no es un juego, retírese por favor y no me haga perder el tiempo.-sentenció señalando la puerta de salida

No entendías qué diablos pasaba y porque parecía no tomarte en serio

Bien podría decirte que ya estaba el puesto ocupado y ya...pero acaso se estaba burlando?

Levantaste la mirada al sentir como algunos chicos y chicas te miraban con esa misma curiosidad de todos

"Que les pasa"

No tenías idea de porque lo hacían

¿Acaso tenías algo en la cara?

Miraste tu reflejo en la ventana, pero ninguna señal

Lo que no sabías era que no te tomaban en serio porque es difícil creer que alguien con pinta de modelo viniera a pedir el puesto de lava platos

Y las miradas curiosas de los comensales era porque llamabas mucho la atención

Chica alta, de cuerpo atlético, bonito rostro y ojos verdes

No se ve muy a menudo

No…no entendías nada

El sujeto te volvió a señalar la puerta

Ofuscada estabas a punto de perder el control

-mire señor el punto es el siguiente.-era mejor que fueses sincera.-me he perdido, estoy en el otro extremo de la ciudad y no tengo dinero para un pasaje de vuelta

El sujeto ladeó la mirada con molestia

Definitivamente le estabas haciendo perder el tiempo con sus cuentas

-ok cuanto necesitas.-que?

-oiga no me malinterprete.-respondiste agresiva.-no le estoy pidiendo una limosna, yo quiero ganarme trabajando lo que necesito

El señor te miró un tanto enojado por el tono belicoso de tu voz

Menuda manera que tenías para pedir trabajo

-este trabajo no es nada fácil niña.-

Sonreíste de medio lado

-si no cumplo las expectativas puede botarme a patadas, pero le aseguro que no se arrepentirá.-

Seguía dudando pero al final cedió

Teniendo su aprobación te llevaron a la parte de la cocina donde llegaban los trastes

Te quitaste tu chaqueta para ponerte el delantal y esa cosa extraña en la cabeza que te recogía el pelo y comenzabas a hacer lo tuyo

Pasaron las horas y el trabajo era duro y sin descanso, ahora entendías porque la advertencia, pero estabas acostumbrada a este ritmo

Parpadeaste un par de veces al ver que de la nada el depósito vuelve a llenarse con otra ronda como si hubiese aparecido de la nada

-es en serio?.-preguntaste con gracia.-este lugar siempre es así de concurrido o es mi mala suerte que justo hoy venga tanta gente

-vaya Natsuki, lo estás haciendo bien.-señaló Matsuo, uno de los cocineros del lugar.-acaso ya has trabajado en esto antes?.-preguntó como no creyendo que eso fuera posible

-si, que puedo decir.-exclamaste satisfecha.-soy una experta

Y claro que lo eras

Tu mente comenzó a divagar en los recuerdos al primer día que estuviste en prisión

 _Estabas muerta de miedo_

 _Aunque definirlo en una sola palabra era decir poco, sin embargo, tenías que mostrar cara de que no pasaba nada, darles una señal de debilidad en tu primer día hubiera sido convertirte en el juguete del lugar…._

 _Entraste al salón común de descanso conteniendo la ansiedad y el pánico al pabellón mientras sentías las miradas curiosas de todo el mundo, no solo de los policías sino también de las reclusas_

 _Tenías mucho miedo, pero lo ocultaste bien, no podías permitir que las demás te vieran débil y frágil…. aquí al débil lo maltrataban y le hacían las peores cosas_

 _Si te rendías o te veían rota estabas acabada_

 _Para intentar pasar desapercibida te quedaste en un rincón para no hablar con nadie deseando que no notaran tu presencia las demás_

 _Pero una mierda eso fue la peor_ _decisión_

 _-vaya que tenemos aquí.-la voz de una de las mujeres del lugar te daba la bienvenida, más tarde te enteraste que su nombre era johanne.-que hace una cara bonita como tú en el pabellón de las asesinas, acaso mataste a tu manager porque no te conseguía buenos contratos?.-las risas de todas las chicas resonaron en tu cabeza_

 _No contestaste la provocación_

 _Simplemente seguías perdida en tu mundo esperando que se largara_

 _-ey mocosa porque no me prestas atención cuando te hablo.-escuchaste la misma voz, levantaste la mirada al darte cuenta que estaba frente a ti.-de cerca estas mucho más apetecible que de lejos_

 _-no molestes.-fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de tu boca_

 _La mujer no tenía el aspecto de ser alguien muy amigable_

 _Por eso mismo jamás te mostraste intimidada_

 _-mmm parece que alguien no entiende aun en qué lugar se encuentra.-su sonrisa torcida pareció deformarse mientras hacia una señal con la mano_

 _Al poco tiempo 3 mujeres más se acercaron para rodearte en la esquina_

 _-haber mocosa tienes algún problema con nosotras?.-negaste con la mirada sin decirles una sola palabra_

 _La que parecía la líder del grupete se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de ti_

 _-presta atención cuando te hablen basura.-finalizó dándote un golpe que recibiste de lleno en el rostro y te tumbó para atrás_

 _Quisiste reaccionar pero dos de ellas ya te sostenían de los brazos_

 _Inmovilizada y sin poder hacer nada empezaste a forcejear en vano_

 _Las manos de la mujer de cabello negro al ver que estabas indefensa comenzaron a colarse por debajo de tu polera_

 _-sabes, las nuevas tienen que pagar por su derecho de estadía…sabes a que me refiero no?.-susurró tan cerca que podías sentir como se te helaba la sangre pero aun así te mantuviste indiferente_

 _Aunque los efectos del golpe que recibiste comenzaban a hacerse presente_

 _El sabor metálico de sangre en tu boca era una sensación muy odiosa_

 _-así me gusta que estés callada, si nos das un trato especial en las noches a nosotras 4 podremos integrarte en nuestro grupo y todo ira mejor ya lo veras.-sentenció con placer relamiendo los labios con intenciones de besarte_

 _Pero antes de que hiciera_

 _Le escupiste tu sangre en su cara_

 _Aprovechando la sorpresa te zafaste del agarre de una de ellas y golpeaste a Johanne con un codazo que la hizo retroceder, casi al instante sentiste como la chica de la derecha te empujaba hacia atrás pero antes de que perdieras el equilibrio, te abalanzaste contra ella, embistiendo y dándole una patada en la rodilla que la hizo caer_

 _Las otras dos a las que no pudiste sorprenderlas te rodearon y así es como comenzó la pelea de golpes, patadas y puñetes, recibiste una dura paliza pero las otras dos recibieron el doble, sin embargo estabas en problemas ya que te superaban en número y sabias que te matarían cuando se recuperaran, felizmente los guardias vinieron a separarlas_

 _Las chicas te echaron la culpa de que fuiste tú la que inicio la gresca con el grupo de Johanne y como castigo y mal comportamiento en tu primer día te asignaron en los recesos a mantener limpia la cocina del pabellón, así como lavar los servicios y los trastes_

 _Castigo que duró toda tu sentencia por el pésimo comportamiento que tuviste en prisión_

 _No fue la única pelea que tuviste, pero esa fue la única forma de poder haber sobrevivido en ese infierno_

El horario terminó más rápido de lo que esperabas

-debo admitir que creía que era una mala broma, pero hiciste un excelente trabajo.-expresó el señor Yoshida mientras te daba un sobre.-toma tu pago

-muchas gracias señor.-asentiste agradecida

Te quitaste el uniforme y delantal para volver a colocarte tu chaqueta, ya era muy tarde

-oye si quieres seguir trabajando puedes venir mañana y tendrás un salario fijo.-sugirió

Definitivamente esto no era lo tuyo

-lo pensaré.-respondiste.-bueno ya me tengo que ir, muchas gracias por todo

Saliste del lugar

ya era de noche

Estuviste casi todo el día trabajando y aunque eso podría haber sido malo porque quizás podrías haber preparado a Dhuran para una carrera, pero tenías dinero extra así que no podías quejarte

Ahora regresarías a casa a descansar

Sin embargo estabas curiosa por conocer este distrito de la ciudad

Habían muchos negocios y bares

A lo mejor y si alguno llamaba tu atención podrías llevar a Aline la próxima vez

Entre mas caminabas por la avenida principal te dabas cuenta que los negocios comenzaban a aumentar su estatus

"Gente de mucho dinero" Pensaste con gracia

Al final decidiste que era mejor regresar

Buscaste un paradero, pero en esta zona era poco probable que encontraras transporte público

Entonces para apresurar las cosas regresaste a uno de los bares de turno a esperar un taxi

Así sería más rápido

Te colocaste en la entrada y esperaste pacientemente a que viniera uno

Pasaron los minutos sin nada

Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea después de todo

y es que la mayoría de carros que llegaban eran propios

Molesta resoplaste cuando viste el décimo carro estacionarse en tu cara, era un maldito auto de lujo que estuvo a nada de atropellarte

La puerta se abrió para dar paso a un sujeto con lentes que te lanzó una mirada y te hizo la señal de que vinieras rápidamente

"que rayos está pasando"

Totalmente desencajada fuiste hacía el sujeto el cual sin ningún motivo te dio sus llaves

Miraste a los lados preguntándote que sucedía

-solo demoraremos una hora.-dijo mientras abría la puerta a su acompañante mientras que por tu parte seguías sin entender nada

La mujer que salió del auto te miró con extrañeza

-ella es el parquero?.-preguntó con curiosidad a su pareja

-claro que si cariño, en estos sitios exclusivos los parqueros son modelos muy bonitas, que no lo sabias?.-comentó mientras le abrazaba al ver el enojo en la mujer y ambos se perdían en el local

"ok…eso estuvo raro"

pero al diablo

Aprovechando el momento entraste al auto aun no creyendo la buena suerte parecía por fin sonreírte

Si por fuera se veía increíble

Por dentro no tenías palabras para describir lo lujoso que era

Este día había sido de perros pero esto lo compensaba con creces

Contuviste las ganas de gritar mientras sostenías el volante encuerado marrón de lujo

-oh no puede ser.-susurraste emocionada.-muy bien cariño te tengo toda una hora para mi así que vamos a divertirnos.-esto iba a ser genial

Desde que saliste de prisión no habías vuelto a manejar...así que ya era tiempo de conocer un poco más la ciudad

 **C...**

 **...**

eso fue todo =D

nos vemos o.o


	18. Chapter 18

**Uff, bueno**

 **debo decir que ha sido mas difícil de lo que esperé T_T**

 **pero ya estamos de nuevo al punto de no retorno**

 **aquí** **va la conti**

* * *

 **NORTE Y SUR**

 **CAPITULO 17.- SOSPECHAS**

* * *

El día había sido más duro de lo habitual, la cantidad de gente fue mayor de la que te esperabas, pero debías estar feliz ya que las ganancias fueron de las mejores en mucho tiempo

Si tuvieras días como estos; te sería fácil tener el dinero suficiente para comprarte un auto

Pero bueno…poco a poco ¿cierto?

Suspiraste aliviada lanzándote al sofá a descansar

Como siempre eras la primera en llegar a casa

Natsuki todavía no venía, ni daba señales de vida, a saber que rayos estaría haciendo

Casi siempre era lo mismo

Muy pocas veces la habías visto llegar antes que tú

"Natsuki"

Antes de que viniera a vivir contigo pensaste que ella no había cambiado nada

Creíste que la cárcel no había podido doblegar su espíritu

Sin embargo estabas equivocada

Lo que vivió dentro la ha marcado y aunque no lo demuestre del todo has notado que arrastra consigo pesadillas que difícilmente podrá olvidar

Varias noches la has visto dormir

Y por la forma en que lo hace es fácil imaginar que ese lugar donde estuvo 4 años debió ser lo más parecido al infierno

Ella ha cambiado

Aunque finja que no…aunque intente actuar como siempre, no es la misma que conociste, lo que ha sufrido la ha convertido en alguien diferente

Y no puedes evitar sentirte mal por eso

Sientes la culpa….

Ese día no debiste dejarla sola

Si te hubieras quedado en el bar nunca hubiera ocurrido lo del accidente

"si tan solo…." detuviste tus propios pensamientos el escuchar el timbre

Miraste la hora y son apenas un poco más de la 6:00 de la tarde, algo temprano para que fuese ella

Te sorprendiste al abrir la puerta

Julieth te saludó con una sonrisa escueta

Parpadeaste un tanto confundida por la inesperada visita

Tuvieron que pasar un par de segundos para que recuperaras la compostura

La saludaste fingiendo buena cara y casi le obligaste a entrar

Ella asintió agradecida

Siempre fueron buenas amigas después de todo

-toma asiento.-dijiste amable mientras traías un poco de café y un par de tazas, era fácil adivinar porque estaba aqui.-ah sí, ehm…Natsuki todavía no ha venido así que….-

-no he venido a buscar a Natsuki.-te interrumpió con un extraño tono neutro.-he venido a hablar contigo Aline

Sentiste sus ojos mirarte fijamente

Te rascaste la mejilla al escuchar sus palabras

Esto si que era muy extraño

"Que?"

-ah en serio conmigo?.-te señalaste mirando a los lados.-claro, de que quieres hablar.-

No había que ser alguien perceptivo para darse cuenta de que Julieth no parecía haber tenido un buen día

No; para nada

Su cara mostraba que se encontraba preocupada y ansiosa

La viste frotarse las manos mientras se sentaba con algo de torpeza

Te quedaste en silencio esperando a que fuese quien iniciara la conversación

Seguramente debía ser muy importante el tema y era mejor darle tiempo

Pero nada

No decía nada

"esto es malo"

-es sobre Natsuki ¿verdad?.-preguntaste

Ella te miró fijamente

Julieth no era solo la hermana mayor de Nat, también la considerabas una muy amiga, claro que no tenías tanta confianza si tenías que compararla

No podías culparte

Y es que, aunque Julieth aparentara a simple vista ser una chica simpática, amable y que caía bien a la primera impresión, la verdad es que era alguien un tanto seria…. un tanto difícil de explicar con palabras

Muy diferente a Natsuki

Eran polos opuestos ya que la otra siempre se mostraba agresiva, impulsiva y te daba la impresión de ser alguien muy cortante y difícil de tratar….vaya que se equivocaban

Esa siempre ha sido la mala percepción que tuvieron las personas con Nat, y es que se equivocaban totalmente

Tan solo tenían que hablar para que se dieran cuenta que era alguien muy frontal y sincera, de esas chicas que no tenían miedo de decirte las cosas a la cara, de esas que no te mentirían nunca...de esas que sabían el verdadero significado de ser una amiga

y tal vez eso podía ser un defecto

Quizás ser demasiado sincera no era tan bueno

Por otra parte estaba Julieth….. no es que no pudieras decir lo mismo de ella pero siempre has pensado que en ese aspecto era más cuidadosa…no es que desconfiaras pero…

-si es sobre ella.-dijo con el semblante inexpresivo.-es curioso no lo crees?... aunque yo sea su hermana ambas sabemos que tú eres la más cercana entre nosotras

-cómo crees.-exclamaste apenas pero ella te respondió con una expresión como diciendo que no trataras de negarlo.-ok, tienes razón.-para que tapar el sol con un dedo

Era extraño que te lo dijera así nada mas

La relación que tenían era un vínculo muy fuerte

Iba más allá de la sangre….así que el hecho de que estuviera admitiendo que eras mas cercana a ella te hacía ver que el lazo que tenías con Natsuki era igual de intimo

No es como si no lo supieras

…Natsuki siempre te ha considerado como una hermana aunque no tuviesen una relación sanguínea….

Julieth lo sabía

Cuando estaban en la escuela hubieron muchos momentos que las delataron

Te encogiste de hombros

Esto era malo

Al menos tenías el presentimiento de que así parecía

-Alguna vez ella te dijo si le gustaba Shizuru?.-abriste los ojos de sobremanera al escuchar la pregunta.-tu eres su mejor amiga, dime la verdad Aline, alguna vez te lo comentó o viste alguna señal?.-volvió a insistir

-pero que me estas preguntando.-respondiste incrédula.-acaso es una broma?.- fingiste estar indignada

Era una forma para ocultar tu nerviosismo

Es decir si te lo estaba preguntando era porque definitivamente sospechaba algo

-puede que ella aun no te haya dicho nada porque es posible que sea reciente.-dijo entre susurros, tratando de encontrar una explicación; tratando de buscar una respuesta a sus propias preguntas

Contuviste la respiración

"que debo hacer"

No podías dejar que ella te viese nerviosa

Mucho menos debías tartamudear

Cualquier señal podría provocar que Julieth pensara cosas que no eran

-Julieth, hablamos de Natsuki…tu hermana, tú la conoces mejor que nadie no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo.-la verdad es que si te sentías molesta

¿Acaso no confiaba en ella?

Como podía pensar que…

-no lo sé, sé que hay algo entre las dos…y tienes que ayudarme a descubrirlo.-soltó apretando los puños

Te removiste incomoda sobre tu asiento

Esto no pintaba bien

Esto podría complicar la situación de la familia Kuga y de las hermanas

Ellas dos aun no se habían amistado

Y si se enteraba de la verdad pues entonces todo se iría a la mierda

-siendo sinceras es posible que al principio haya sentido algo.-dijiste apenas tratando de ordenar las ideas, ella te miró expectante como si hubiese estado esperando ansiosa que lo confesaras.-claro y quien no…es decir ella era nueva en el barrio y todos estábamos interesadas en Shizuru, pero después de que se convirtió en tu novia dejó de interesarla, ahora solo lo ve como a una hermana mas

-entonces es verdad que Natsuki siente algo por Shizuru?.-lanzó la pregunta volviendo a insistir en el tema

Solo necesitaba que le dieras una señal para que encajara las piezas

-no sé, solo estoy suponiendo, pero no puedo creer que pienses que Natsuki quiere algo con Shizuru.-por último aunque fuese verdad y lo es….como podía imaginar que Nat sería capaz de hacer algo así.- es una pena que pienses así de tu hermana, lo siento por ti.-añadiste negando con la cabeza

Ella desvió la mirada un tanto perdida

Tal vez se estaba sintiendo un poco mal por pensar de esa manera

Parecía estar luchando consigo misma tratando de no creer que sus propias suposiciones

-sabes creo que estas estresada, y no es café lo que necesitas.-señalaste mientras cogías la taza que ya la habías servido.-iré a hacer un poco de té, no tardo.-apenas fuiste comprensiva

Estabas lo suficientemente molesta como para dejar de serlo

La viste asentir con la mirada

Suspiraste aliviada al llegar a la cocina

Estabas segura de que no le habías dado ninguna señal para que estuviera haciéndose preguntas idiotas

Y es que solo eso eran

Era cierto que Natsuki aun seguía enamorada de Shizuru pero de eso a pensar que ellas dos estuvieran teniendo algo era imposible

Nat no haría algo así; para nada

Incluso sería lo suficientemente estúpida como para nunca mas acercarse a la castaña

Aun si ya no estuviera con Julieth

Muy tonta

Era duro admitirlo pero ella nunca te lo dijo que aun después de haber pasado 4 años…. seguía pensando en ese amor de secundaria

Lo sabías….

….Sabías que aquellos sentimientos nunca se desvanecieron

Seguían ahí….

Era un amor que no podía olvidar

Y eso al final solo la hará sufrir

Incluso si ya no estuviese con Julieth...no se acercará

¿Tenía sentido eso?

Pues no

Si; es decir si fueses ella aprovecharías la mas mínima oportunidad

Después de todo si la amabas…porque deberías dudar

"tonta"

…Ella no volvería a tener esperanzas con Shizuru estuviese comprometida o no con su hermana

No importaba que tan fuerte fuese su amor

Ella no lo haría

Así loca e idiota era Nat

Demasiado noble como para entrometerse en una relación

Por eso Julieth no debía preocuparse

...

...

Te frotaste las manos mientras esperabas a que cambie el semáforo

Ahora era cuando envidiabas a los ricos que tenían la capacidad de adquirir autos de lujo como el que estabas conduciendo

Todo era increíble, el sonido de la música, el manejo, el motor…el aspecto, oh dios, grandioso

Las personas miraban el vehículo asombrados y con envidia

Y como no hacerlo

Era una spider c50 gris

Tú también sentías envidia por el sujeto

Pero bueno cada quien nacía con suerte ¿no?

Siempre pensaste que era asi

y eso ha provocado muchas discusiones con Aline y es que la muy tonta te ha dicho que uno hace su propio destino, pero eso era una vil mentira….todo el mundo ya tenía un camino trazado y lo único que tenía que hacer era recorrerlo y ya

Tan simple como eso

Que mejor que tu vida para ponerlo como ejemplo

No tenías un rumbo, ni una meta...nada

Quizás tu camino trazado fuese uno sin rumbo y sin dirección hacía ningún lugar y no es que te molestara si fuera así, tu destino era muy diferente al de tu hermana…ella si tenía un futuro y todo le estaba saliendo según lo que ha planificado….ha entrado a la universidad y es de las mejores alumnas a nivel nacional y ya le faltaba casi nada para finalizar y ser una profesional

Estabas completamente segura que ella llegaría a ser tan exitosa como el dueño de este carro….es quien sacará adelante a la familia Kuga y le dará una mejor vida no solo a Hatsuki sino también a Saeko

Si había una manera de pagar su deuda era haciendo lo que tenía que hacer

"solo eso"

El sonido de una bocina te sacó de tus pensamientos

Levantaste la mirada para darte cuenta que la luz roja ya había cambiado hace varios segundos?

"rayos"

Miraste por el retrovisor la larga cola que acababas de generar y sonreíste de medio lado ante los gritos que comenzaban a escucharse

-lo siento, lo siento.-susurraste mientras volvías a tomar el volante para perderte en el camino

Aún quedaba media hora y tienes que disfrutar del paseo que nunca podrás volver a tener con tanto lujo

…

...

Intentabas calmarte

Pero como ibas hacerlo si Julieth y tú habían roto

Aun no lo podías creer

¿Tantos años juntas y simplemente se terminaba así como si nada?

Pasaste toda la tarde encerrada en tu habitación

Aika desde hacía un par de horas estuvo a tu lado tratando de reconfortarte pero no dio resultado

Como podías

En lo único que podías pensar ahora era en el por qué

-por favor primita deja de torturarte, no han terminado…solo se están tomando tiempo.-volvió a decir con una expresión preocupada, tampoco entendía lo que pasaba, es decir apenas hace unos días que se habían vuelto a reconciliar y de nuevo volvían a separarse?.-vamos cambia esa cara

-no entiendo.-dijiste apenas con la voz quebrada

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir

No había una explicación

No había motivos

No tenía puto sentido

Porque tan de repente ella había decidido terminar?

-cambia de cara primita.-volvió mientras se sentaba a tu lado.-ven vayamos a dar una caminata, necesitas respirar aire fresco y de paso molestaremos a la gente.-propuso

-no estoy de humor.-susurraste apenas

-como que no, te hará bien, que tal si vamos donde Aline.-preguntó de manera improvista

-eh?...Aline?….-preguntaste aunque la respuesta era más que obvia

Solo lo decía por ir a ver a Natsuki

Aunque no es como si ahora importara

No estabas de ánimos para ver a nadie, mucho menos que los demás te vieran en este estado tan depresivo

Aunque por otra parte no era bueno que siguieras encerrada en tu habitación

-vamos Shiz, además si estoy siendo acompañada por ti, es posible que Aline nos invite a pasar a su apartamento.-dijo viendo las posibilidades

Suspiraste de mala gana

-acaso ya lo has intentado?.-preguntaste con curiosidad, la verdad era que Aika quería desviar el tema de Julieth para que te sintieras mejor

Eso era bueno

Al menos lo estaba intentando

-bueno solo un par de veces, pero siempre me dice que Natsuki no se encuentra, pero sé que está mintiendo.-dijo haciendo memoria.-creo que su amiga es muy sobreprotectora o es celosa que se yo; tengo muchas teorías sabes

-de Aline?.-exclamaste un tanto sarcástica.-y que clases de teorías.-

Esto no era una novedad

Pero al parecer Aika aún no conocía a la mejor amiga

O mejor dicho aun no conocía la relación que tenían esas dos

-es fácil, Aline quiere algo con Natsuki, pero ella solo la quiere como amiga, ya sabes es lo clásico.-había algo de sentido en sus palabras.-seguro es eso

Ladeaste la mirada ocultando una leve sorpresa

-ok….y no has pensado que pueda ser al revés?.-lo planteaste casi a tono de broma

-a que te refieres.-soltó incrédula dando un salto en la cama.-acaso dices que es Natsuki la que está enamorada de Aline?.-Desvíaste la vista intentando hacerle creer que si.-no, no puede ser, no habría forma de que sea al revés

O si?

La cara de Aika fue todo un poema mientras trataba de procesar la información

-jaja, que no te lo había dicho ya….esas dos son solo mejores amigas.-dijiste reafirmando lo dicho

-si pues déjame dudar, aunque tú las conozcas mejor; su actitud me hace dudar sabes.-

Negaste con las manos

-no dudes de esas dos…nunca habrá nada, Natsuki la considera una hermana y es lo mismo para Aline

-porque estas tan segura de ello.-exclamó curiosa.-acaso las conoces tan bien?

No…no había manera

Por ningún lado

No habían señales de que fuese diferente a lo que pensabas

-Son amigas desde la infancia, muchas veces le escuche decir a Julieth que Aline era como una hermana más para Natsuki…ya sabes que la consideraba parte de su familia….

-si pero eso no quiere decir que sea Aline la que sienta algo por ella.-

Te quedaste un tanto pensativa

No creías que eso fuese posible

Aunque uno nunca podía estar absolutamente seguro de las cosas era imposible de que fuese verdad

-bueno si en todo caso supuestamente sea Aline la que estuviese enamorada entonces sería un problema para tus planes.-

Si Aika tenía razón

Pues entonces estaba mas que jodida

todos

-c…te refieres a que ella se interpondría entre Natsuki y yo?.-preguntó alarmada.-lo sabía, pero se cómo lidiar con terceros, nadie me detendrá.-dijo muy convencida de sus palabras

-jajaja no me refiero a que ella haga algo así….pero si tus locas suposiciones son verdaderas; no tendrías esperanzas….nadie tendría esperanza.-dijiste sintiéndote un tanto inquieta por decir nadie

-Ahm?, que quieres decir….

-el vínculo entre Aline y Natsuki es demasiado fuerte…..no importa que Natsuki se enamorara perdidamente de alguien, no importa que ella se enamorara locamente de ti o de otra persona….creo que Aline no haría nada.-quizás solo así tendría una chance, siempre y cuando la pequeña no fuese de esas celosas.- así que lo mejor sería ignorarla porque si tratas de competir, perderías…Natsuki siempre elegiría a Aline así fueses el amor de su vida

-no tiene sentido lo que estás diciendo.-soltó la pelinegra mirándote con extrañeza.-estas diciendo que Natsuki elegiría a una amiga en vez del amor de su vida?.-no tenía sentido

Por ningún lado

Aparentemente no

Pero hablaban de Natsuki ¿cierto?

-ya te dije que ella no es solo una amiga, es como su hermana.-susurraste.-así seas el amor de su vida ella elegiría a su familia, y si tratas de competir con Aline terminaras perdiendo.-sería una derrota muy fácil.- pero como te dije; tus suposiciones son muy alocadas…no creo que Aline sienta algo…y tampoco Natsuki, es decir son cómplices ya te lo había dicho; ellas muchas veces se colaban a las fiestas de lujo para pasar la noche con algunas de las víctimas que caían en sus redes.-como olvidar aquellos tiempos antes del accidente.-por eso y muchas cosas más se metían en problemas que sacaban de quicio a Saeko

-en serio?.-

-sí, y bueno no pensaras que Natsuki es una santa verdad?.-preguntaste divertida.-no es por decir malas cosas, pero antes del accidente tenía una fama de mujeriega…ella y Aline llevaban cada fin de semana diferentes chicas a pasar la noche en el departamento donde están ahora.-si

Tal vez se pasaron en algunas ocasiones

-nah…no me lo creo.-comentó incrédula, la viste abrir los ojos de par en par cuando le dijiste que no bromeabas.-en serio?...pero y porque ahora parece tranquila, es decir bueno no esperaba que Natsuki fuera una mojigata pero lo que me dices no lo veía venir.-

-recién se está adaptando nuevamente a la vida fuera de prisión.-susurraste con un dejo de tristeza.-todo lo que le ha pasado está siendo difícil de superar, no es fácil retomar el curso después de estar 4 años, además de que ha cambiado….

No…no era cierto

…solo estás tratando de mentirte

Ella seguía siendo la misma

Lo que ha cambiado es que ahora la conoces mejor que antes

Ahora conoces ese lado del que siempre escuchaste a Julieth hablar con tanto orgullo

-miento, ella sigue siendo la misma.-te corregiste sin saber muy bien porque lo estabas diciendo; por otra parte Aika solo te miró un tanto curiosa como esperando que dijeras algo mas.-aunque ahora es un poco más fría y agresiva que antes, a menos me da esa impresión

-agresiva y fría?...pero conmigo es muy tranquila y buena onda.-dijo

Eso era cierto, no podías negar que con Aika se comportaba diferente, a lo mejor cabía la esperanza de que tu prima si tuviese una oportunidad

Sin embargo, estaba tomando muy mala su estrategia

Si quería competir con Aline saldría perdiendo

Era necesario de que entrara en razón

-no conoces ese lado de Natsuki entonces.-siseaste con una leve sonrisa.-

-bien qué bueno que ya sonríes primita.-asentiste levemente

Si, por alguna razón ya estaba de mejor humor

A lo mejor solo necesitabas hablar de otros temas y quizás también vendría bien salir a caminar

-sí creo que también no me vendría mal respirar aire fresco.-

-así me gusta, ese es el espíritu.-

….

...

Si no fuera porque la televisión esta prendida el silencio sería tan incómodo que estarías pensando seriamente en tirarte de la ventana

"dios"

Lo peor de todo era que no sabías que decir para romper el hielo

Y Tampoco era buena idea sacar algún tema de conversación en este momento

Julieth parecía seguir luchando con sus demonios

Si tantas ganas tenía de hacer eso, no le costaba nada levantarse y despedirse de ti

No tenías problemas con ello

Esto era malo

Que se encontrara tan perdida solo hacía ver que el asunto era muy serio

Quizás había descubierto algo para que comenzara a suponer

Pero que….

Suspiraste mientras te acomodabas en el sillón fingiendo prestar atención a la TV, de rato en rato mirabas de reojo a la pelirroja, lo único que estabas pidiendo era que Natsuki no se atreviese a aparecer ahora, al menos hasta que se Julieth se fuera, y es que todo se complicaría si es que las dos se encontraban…

Te planteaste llamarla para avisarle de que su hermana estaba en el apartamento

Pero su celular está apagado

Maldita mala suerte

-vale disculpa que te haya quitado tiempo.-dijo Julieth consciente de que estabas comenzando a incomodarte.-es hora de que me vaya

-tan pronto, quédate un rato más, seguro ya vendrá.-señalaste todo educada, además era bueno fingir que no te habías dado cuenta de nada... cada detalle importaba.-

-no, no te preocupes ya hablaré con ella en la mañana.-se excusó

Suspiraste aliviada pero cuando creíste que todo había acabado sonó el timbre de la puerta

"en serio?"

La pelirroja te miró expectante

Esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando

-debe ser tu hermana.-dijiste tratando de ocultar lo nerviosa que te pusiste

Apresurada fuiste a abrir

Esto no iba a terminar bien

Tu cuerpo se congeló y todo pareció dar vueltas alrededor

No era Natsuki

"no puede ser"

Era alguien que pondría todo mucho peor

-vaya sorpresa chicas.-Shizuru y Aika se mostraban sonrientes

Pero esa sonrisa se les borró casi al instante

No pudiste ser capaz de decir algo pues detrás de ti estaba Julieth quien miraba a su ex-novia y su prima

Por la expresión de sorpresa de Shizuru entendiste que no esperaba verla en este lugar

"porque diablos están aquí" quisiste preguntar pero no te atrevías a cortar el momento

Solo desviaste el rostro para observar como Julieth confrontaba a Shizuru en silencio

Aika que se encontraba detrás tampoco dijo nada y es que la expresión de furia de la pelirroja era tan elocuente que parecía que fuese a perder el control

-Natsuki no está.-dijo la mayor con un desprecio que nunca antes habías escuchado

La aludida solo se encogió de hombros

-y…yo no vine a verla a ella.-respondió a la defensiva

Y si Julieth estaba confundida con una posible relación entre Natsuki y Shizuru

Después de esto sería peor

El hecho de que estuvieran en la entrada solo le daba a entender una cosa

-como sea ya me tengo que ir.-susurró.-buenas noches.-dijo abriéndose paso por las chicas, no sin antes mirar fijamente a Shizuru la cual intentó evitarla

"ok….esto acaba de ser peor"

-ah bueno.-expresaste incomoda mirando a la verdadera culpable.-seguro fuiste tú quien la convenció a venir aquí no?.-preguntaste de manera irónica

Aika solo se tomó el rostro asumiendo su error

-lo siento no sabía que Julieth estaría aquí.-se excusó muy apenada.-p…pero porque se puso así no entiendo.-

Ladeaste la mirada para saber qué era lo que ella sabía…Shizuru negó con la cabeza dándote a entender que no sabía la razón por la que Julieth acababa de tomarse un tiempo contigo

No tenía idea de que eran por celos infundados hacia su propia hermana

Esto se iba a complicar mucho más si Julieth también se enteraba

A este paso cualquier cosa podría pasar

Y lo peor de todo era que dentro de caos sería Natsuki la que estaría en medio de todo

….

...

Esperaron impacientes la llegada de la estrella de la noche pero no se apareció

Miraste la hora; ya era muy tarde y la peliazul parecía que no iba a venir

¿Eso sería algo bueno?

"donde rayos te has metido"

Tanto Aika como Shizuru se encontraban en la sala degustando el café que les habías preparado, aunque sus semblantes no eran las mejores

Sobre todo, la castaña no se veía muy bien

Sus ojos hinchados era una señal de que había toda la tarde, por su parte la prima se encontraba en silencio aun avergonzada por la situación que provocó momentos antes, dando a entender que tus suposiciones fueron las correctas

"idiota"

El timbre sonó anunciando la llegada tan esperada

-donde estuviste metida todo el dia.-exclamaste en tono de regaño

-jaja, que acaso quieres hacer de Saeko 2.0?.-atacó con burla mientras te saludaba removiéndote el pelo

Como odiabas que hiciera eso

-por lo menos prende tu celular idiota.-era lo menos que esperaba que hiciera

Acaso quería que te preocuparas a propósito?

la sola idea hizo que te enfadaras mas

-jaja hormiga.-se burló.- cuando tú no lo haces no te digo nada y bien que te llamo varias veces.-eso era verdad, pero…mm.- sabes?; a mi también me preocupas cuando te pierdes; siempre pienso que con lo pequeña que eres alguien puede pisarte con su zapatilla sin que se dé cuenta provocando daño severos e irreparables.-añadió entre risas mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y caminaba hacia la sala

no sabía la sorpresa que le esperaba

Se quedó congelada al ver a las inesperadas visitas

-Hola Natsuki.-saludó Aika

Ella sorprendida no dijo nada y solo asintió respondiendo en un susurro inaudible cual niña que acaba de darse el susto de su vida

Estaba asustada

Pero no era por la presencia de la pelinegra

"esto no es bueno"

Te rascaste la mejilla viendo la escena con curiosidad

Tanto Natsuki como Shizuru evitaron cruzar miradas

La única que no entendía que pasaba era Aika ya que ignoraba lo sucedido

Ignoraba los motivos de la ruptura…menos tenía idea de porque la pelirroja le increpó por venir aquí ….

La noche comenzó a pasar con suma lentitud

Volviste a enfocar tu atención en ellas dos

Seguían evitando mirarse

Shizuru se sentía muy incomoda

Te planteaste si es que en realidad quería estar aquí para acompañar a tu prima…o en realidad lo había hecho para ver a Natsuki

Pero no tenía sentido que viniera si se iba a poner así…

Asi…tan idiota

No tenia sentido

Tampoco entendías porque ellas dos estaban…estaban así de evasivas la una con la otra…de Natsuki podías entender que se comportara así porque ella era la del problema, pero porque Shizuru parecía también actuar de la misma manera

Abriste los ojos de sobremanera dándote cuenta de la verdadera razón por la cual estuvo Julieth aquí….no fue porque sospechara de su hermana, de esa parte ya lo debía tener claro…

Estuvo aquí para que le dieras indicios sobre Shizuru….no sobre Nat

Pero ¿por qué?

¿Acaso estaría realmente segura que había algo entre ellas dos?

Sería posible?

Lo cierto era que si estaba sospechando tal vez no eran solo por simples celos

Si había un talento que reconocías en la pelirroja más que cualquier otra, es que sabía leer a las personas como nadie…un talento muy aterrador si fueses su sospechosa de un crimen

Eso quería decir que también debió a ver algo en la castaña para que comenzara a dudar

Enfocaste tu atención en Shizuru quien se encontraba molesta e incómoda viendo como Natsuki la ignoraba y se la pasaba conversando amenamente con Aika

Nunca antes la habías visto así a Shiz

Era muy extraño la forma en que miraba a tu mejor amiga

¿Seria posible?

"qué raro"

-Hormiga estas muy callada.-la voz de Nat te sacó de tus pensamientos.-pero que te ocurre, acaso estas preocupada porque invitaste a alguien y quieres echarnos de aquí pero no sabes cómo?.-típico

-pero qué?.-reaccionaste ante su estúpido comentario.-oye no me hagas mala fama.-respondiste mientras escuchabas la risa de las demás

El ambiente parecía suavizarse

Y eso te tranquilizaba

Después de un momento de tanta tensión, sonreír era lo que todo el mundo necesitaba

Aunque no podías evitar sentirte preocupada

Sobre todo porque era Natsuki la que estaba en medio de todo este conflicto

Deseabas que Julieth no tuviera razón….sabías que no…pero al mismo tiempo no podías evitar pensar que su intuición era por algo….

Ella presentía que existe algo y nadie podrá quitarle eso de la cabeza…

"Natsuki"

 **C...**

* * *

ufff bueno eso fue todo ahora si, vamos a por mas =D

nos vemos

hasta la próxima


	19. Chapter 19

Bueno ahora si a empezar! =D

espero y les guste la conti

bueno algo que acotar es que la canción es

L'Arc~en~Ciel - Hitomi no Juunin

la escuche todo el rato mientras lo escribía T_T

OMG!

* * *

 **NORTE Y SUR**

 **CAPITULO 18.-ARREPENTIMIENTO**

* * *

Porque solo la miraba a ella

Por qué solo a Aika

La respuesta saltaba a la vista; estaba tan claro como el agua

De nuevo te ignoraba

Que es lo que habías hecho ahora…

Porqué te estaba torturando de esa manera

Sería posible que se hubiera enterado lo de Julieth?…

Pero se suponía que aun no se hablaba con ella...no había manera de que lo supiera, al menos no aun

Entonces que diablos le habías hecho

No….no había manera de saberlo

Suspiraste de mala gana

Al final; venir no había sido tan buena idea

Para nada

De todas maneras que se suponía que estabas haciendo en esta tonta reunión

Es decir, si estabas siendo ignorada por ella entonces no tenía caso seguir aquí

Comenzabas a sentirte demasiado incomoda

Sobre todo porque estaba pasando algo que no te agradaba mucho que sucediera

Nat y Aika estaban conversando tan atrapadas en su mundo que era como si tú y Aline no estuvieran sentadas a su lado

pero que rayos

-parece que estamos sobrando.-dijiste en un susurro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la pequeña te escuchara

Al contrario de ti; la rizada no parecía estar para nada incomoda; su sonrisa socarrona era una muestra de que parecía estar disfrutando la escena

-nunca antes había visto a Nat escuchar tan atenta un monologo de mas de dos minutos sobre diseño y arte.-respondió bajito.-esto es muy muy inusual y muy extraño.-aparte de estar disfrutando se podría decir que también se encontraba sorprendida por el efecto que tenía Aika sobre su mejor amiga

¿Quizás tu prima si tenía chances después de todo no?

Para que negarlo

Si que las tenía

Desde el primer momento en que viste como quedó impresionada por su belleza sabías que podría pasar

Y ahora estaba sucediendo

-hey que creen que hacen.-exclamó la pequeña al ver como Aika acariciaba ese cabello azul oscuro.-muy cerca.-acusó con una mueca burlona a lo que la prima solo pudo responder con una tímida sonrisa mientras apartaba los dedos de ese flequillo que se le había escapado a taparle el rostro

-tranquila solo le acomodaba el flequillo.-atinó a decir ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones

Lo cierto es que no se mostraba molesta

La que si parecía con mal rollo era Natsuki que la veía como si hubiera jodido un buen momento

-hey hormiga que te pasa.-soltó fingiendo estar cabreada para ponerse en ese papel de niña agresiva pero ya no funcionaba.-solo me estaba ayudando

Ahora la conocías bien

Así que esa estúpida actuación y disfraz no iba a volver a engañarte

-acomodando?.-soltó de manera irónica.-ja buena esa, las estoy viendo y no voy a permitir ese tipo de actos obscenos en mi casa.-dijo tratando de sacar de quicio a la peliazul

-obscenos?.-repitió la palabra mientras miraba de reojo a Aika quien se tapaba la boca con las manos para que no vieran que se estaba partiendo de risa.-oye hormiga quieres que te aplaste verdad?.-amenazó sintiéndose avergonzada.-

-la ibas a besar, se veía claramente tus intenciones.-bramó desafiante quien se encontraba satisfecha por estar sacando de rollo a su amiga.-

-c…c…como puedes decir que y...yo.-se tomó el rostro intentando controlar su vergüenza, y no entendías porque rayos se ponía así

Acaso en verdad había querido hacerlo?

-típico de Na…su…ki.-dijiste mientras mirabas atenta esperando una reacción de ella

Pero nada

No te miraba

Y lo estaba haciendo a propósito

De nuevo

-d…disculpa a la hormiga Aika.-señaló tocándose las manos con el hombro tratando de controlar el nerviosismo y la vergüenza.-no sabe lo que dice…yo…no quería…no pensaras que yo...-no fue capaz de terminar la frase por los nervios

Nunca la habías visto de esa manera

Se veía tan tierna e indefensa como si fuese una niña que no sabía dónde esconder la cara

No pudiste evitar sonreír

Sus ojos verdes se mostraban realmente asustados

-esta bien…está bien, te creo.-señaló la aludida para que se calmara, es decir no era para tanto.-aunque no me hubiera molestado si lo hubieses hecho.-soltó medio en broma

Pero era una mentira

La insinuación estaba clara

Aline abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras, seguramente no se esperaba que fuera tan directa

Aika tenía la suficiente experiencia para manejar la situación mucho mejor que Natsuki

Era una trampa

Un señuelo puesto de una manera muy astuta para que ella le siguiera el juego

Y si seguía, era probable que se lanzara a por todas

Pero se trataba de Natsuki

Y seguramente no tenía calculado lo ingenua que podía ser

Extremadamente ingenua

Muy despistada para ver señales más que evidentes

Tanto como para pensar que solo se trataba de una broma

"no puedes ser tan idiota" susurraste en tus pensamientos

Tal vez y estaba fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta del flirteo descarado

Y a lo mejor si lo tenía claro

Como podrías saber

Si te ha engañado todo este tiempo

Como podías asegurar que no lo estaba haciendo ahora

"Natsuki"

Y pensar que antes tenías un concepto tan diferente de ella

Tan aislado de la realidad

Era como si hubieras estado viendo todo lo opuesto

Todo lo malo

Todo lo que no era

-jaja ya tranquila Nat, no es para que pongas esa cara.-señaló Aline quien seguía partiéndose de risa

-vale parece que estas de buen humor hormiga.-soltó levantándose de golpe yendo hacía la mesa y tomar una de las revistas de moda que tenía la pequeña.-te voy aplastar.-amenazó enrollando el papel

-como te atreves.-respondió con la misma agresividad

Que la estuviera comparando con una mosca quizás había sido demasiado

-acércate y mueres.-soltó con una sonrisa burlona.-no lo harás….le tienes miedo a esto.-dijo golpeando el arma entre sus manos.- es natural, le tienes el mismo temor que a la matamoscas que está en la cocina

-ahora si te jodiste.-al parecer la pelea era inevitable

Aika fue la que echó a reír

Se notaba que estaba pasándola bien

Mucho mejor de lo que seguramente había imaginado

Seguramente ya se había quitado la idea de que Aline podría evitar que se acercara a su presa

Al contrario

La pequeña parecía estar dándole paso libre para que tratara de conquistarla

No eras tan idiota como para que no lo notaras

Era fácil darse cuenta si le seguía el juego

Y no mostraba incomodarse para nada

Mientras veías aburridamente como Natsuki trataba de atrapar a su amiga; Aika se acercó a tu lugar, se le notaba la felicidad en el rostro

-jaja hay que admitir que esto es divertido, ¿no crees?.-preguntó mientras miraba la escena

-si, supongo.-respondiste de una manera que delataba tu estado

Estabas molesta

Demasiado

Y lo peor de todo es que no sabías por qué

Quizás debía ser por lo que había pasado hace unos minutos con Julieth

Pero no

Esto era diferente

Era un dolor diferente

-pasa algo?.-preguntó un tanto preocupada, lo cierto era que la premisa de venir aquí era para que te sintieras mejor

Pero no estaba funcionando y no era culpa de nadie

Quizás solo necesitabas estar a solas para seguir pensando

Pensando en Julieth

¿cualquier cosa sería mejor que estar aquí no?

-si; creo que es mejor que me vaya, aun no me siento bien.-para que seguir en un lugar donde no encajabas

Y dolía mas saber que estabas siendo ignorada

A saber, que era lo que habías hecho para que estuviera actuando de esa manera tan cortante

-pero solo te deprimirás mas si estás sola.-para nada, estabas segura que quedarte sería la peor opción posible.-vamos primita, solo esperemos un rato mas y luego nos vamos juntas.-suspiraste derrotada

Asentiste con la cabeza

Lo bueno de todo esto era que Aika estaba tan ensimismada con Natsuki que no se daba cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando

Sin embargo, había alguien que si estaba alerta a tus señales

O al menos así lo creías

"Aline"

Notaste varias veces su mirada con disimulo

Seguramente también se había dado cuenta que estabas siendo ignorada por su mejor amiga y no solo eso; también lo molesta que te encontrabas

¿Bueno no era como si tuvieras que ocultarlo no?

Ademas no era tu culpa que esa idiota estuviese haciéndose la idea de que no existías

De que no estuvieras aquí

En ninguno puto momento te dirigió la palabra

Aunque sea hubieses soportado una de sus malas bromas

Cualquier cosa

Solo pedías que te mirara

Pero no

-ey cuidado idiota, lo vas hacer caer.-el grito de Natsuki hizo que volvieras a la realidad

Miraste a las chicas que ahora estaban peleando en el fondo, contrariamente a lo que esperabas Aline era quien tenía acorralada a Natsuki y estaban muy cerca del marco que sostenía la guitarra que colgaba por la correa

-oye la vas a romper.-repitió asustada, parecía estar tan preocupada por el instrumento que cualquiera diría que era suyo, pero no.-

-y me la vas a pagar si se rompe.-soltó ofuscada la rizada esperando que pasara lo peor.-

-ok, ok, ok me rindo.-dijo levantando los brazos mientras volvía apresuradamente a colocar la correa en el marco para que no se cayese

-es tuyo Aline?.-Aika preguntó con curiosidad

La aludida asintió orgullosa

-pues claro es de mi colección.-señaló complacida

Natsuki la miró de reojo levantando una ceja

-hablas como si tuvieras muchas.-dijo entre risas.-esta es la única que tienes y adem…

-cállate idiota.-soltó interrumpiéndola y para evitar que continuara le hizo una señal con la mano como diciendo que estaría muerta si decía una palabra más a lo que Nat solo respondió rodando los ojos.-mmm bueno como decía, la hermosura que están viendo no es cualquier guitarra.-lo cierto es que si lo habías visto antes; poco después de que terminaran la escuela.-no chicas; hablamos de una de una Gibson Acústica 55; no solo se trata de un instrumento para producir música sino también para robar miradas por su estilo vintage.-aclaró mostrando la tapa y el golpeador con un diseño antiguo que se veía genial por las flores talladas

No tenías idea de que Aline supiera tanto sobre guitarras

Aika también se encontraba muy asombrada

La única que parecía dudar un poco era la que estaba a su lado

-oye por lo menos sabes que significa vintage?.-preguntó un tanto extrañada

-que te calles babosa.-la escena era muy divertida.-que puedo decir, es de mis favoritas.-acaso tenía mas?.-la preciosura está elaborada en madera píxea con envejecimiento térmico, lo cual le proporciona un sonido muy particular y entre mas pase el tiempo producirá mejores armonías eso es un hecho

-woah….-dijeron al unísono, sonaba muy increíble y por la forma en que describía parecía que era toda una experta

-oye ya es suficiente…ni si quiera sabes de lo que estás hablando.-bufó.-en serio?...madera píxea?...eso ni existe.-sostuvo Nat indignada.-es pícea.-corrigió

-me estas llamando mentirosa?.-se mostraba poco mas que enojada

Pero todo era una actuación

Esas dos nunca hacían nada en serio

Todo se lo tomaban a la broma

-ok, porque no les dices de una vez como fue que obtuviste la guitarra.-

La pequeña tragó saliva

-eso no es importante.-dijo negando con la cabeza.-lo que deben saber son sus características y lo costosa que es si quieren comprarla, puedo hacer un descuento por ser ustedes chicas, que dicen.-

Bueno no es que fueses una experta pero si era una Gibson genuina debía estar por lo menos unos 2 mil dólares, si a eso sumábamos que no estaba fanfarroneando pues podría subir hasta unos 8 mil

Demasiado dinero como para gastarlo en un instrumento

Además, no sabías tocar

Y dudabas de que Aika supiera

-pasó.-dijiste relegando la oferta

Tu prima hizo lo mismo

-y sabes tocar?.-le preguntó

-por supuesto.-respondió con una sonrisa como si hubiera estado esperando la pregunta.-soy una experta

-¿lo eres?.-Natsuki esbozaba una sonrisa burlona.-la ultima vez que lo intentaste y te pusiste a cantar creyeron que estábamos matando al gato de la señora Kitsune.-

-no puedes estar callada, ¿verdad?.-por primera vez Aline mostraba señales de sentirse avergonzada

Hacer eso era algo muy difícil

Casi imposible

-Porque mejor no nos sinceramos.-dijo a lo que la menor solo desvió la mirada diciendo que era una mala idea.-lo cierto es que esto es un trofeo de guerra que obtuvimos por un proveedor traicionero.-comenzó a contar la historia

Todo empezó cuando Aline estaba iniciando el negocio de la ropa en el puesto de mercado, eran los primeros días y todo tenía que salir bien y genial, como olvidarse de esos días, fueron solo unas semanas después de graduarse de la escuela

Recuerdas a Natsuki correr de un lado para otro ayudando a su amiga a armar el puesto

-dios como te odio.-Aline suspiró derrotada al ver que ya había comenzado la anécdota.-si eres un cliente conocido; los proveedores te pueden fiar sin ningún problema pero si eres nueva tienes que dar por adelantado para que te traigan la mercadería….así que eso hice, necesitaba eso para que todo estuviera listo para la apertura pero…

-y el muy imbécil nunca trajo nada.-intervino Natsuki.-la estafaron….hay peque siempre tan ingenua.-acusó con una sonrisa cómplice.-pero bueno esto no se podía quedar asi.-

Estaba mas que claro que lo que venía a continuación debía ser idea de Natsuki

-que fue lo que hicieron.-preguntó Aika, aunque por la guitarra ya se podía saber el final de la historia

-ojo por ojo.-soltó la peliazul.-tardamos en encontrar donde vivía el tipejo eso y pues cuando lo hicimos aprovechamos para entrar y robarle todo lo que tenía.-no estabas para nada sorprendida, a diferencia de Aika que tenía la boca abierta de la impresión.-en la noche nos colamos por su cerca y fue fácil entrar porque las ventanas no estaban aseguradas

Esta historia si que era nueva para ti

Y lo mas probable era que Julieth tampoco lo supiera

-Asi que en conclusión fueron a robar a una casa.-señalaste acusadoramente.-fueron muy idiotas.-y claro que lo fueron

Pudo haber pasado muchas cosas

Como que el dueño los pillara y llamara a la policía

O algo peor, que pudieran salir lastimadas

-si, lo sabemos.-dijo tomándose el cuello.-pero era lo menos que se merecía, es decir lo que hizo fue demasiado.-intentó justificarse

Pero no había justificación que lo valiera

Sin embargo, podías más o menos tantear el escenario

Aline no era tan aventada como Natsuki, podría ser mas extrovertida socialmente pero no más que eso

La pequeña debió sufrir tanto que su mejor amiga no pudo soportar verla así y fue por eso que se vengaron de esa manera

Aunque había algo de lo que no estabas tan segura

-de quien fue la idea de robar?.-la pequeña se encogió de hombros al escuchar la pregunta

Eso no podía ser posible

-si, esa fue su opción.-señaló la ojiverde.-la mía estaba mejor

-y esa era…

-matarlo.-que?.-

No podía estar hablando en serio

-bueno no técnicamente matarlo.-se excusó.- pero lo iba a golpear hasta que se me fuera toda la rabia y el enojo…si resistía a eso pues bien por él.-era lo mismo

-eso hubiera sido peor.-claro que si.-en que rayos pensabas Nat

Menuda pregunta

Pensaba en Aline

Le habría dolido verla llorar y sufrir

Conocías a Natsuki

Debió ser muy difícil detenerla para que no cometiera esa idiotez

-al final solo fuimos a robar de noche.-contaba como si estuviera orgullosa de su delito.-le sacamos sus joyas de la sala y con eso recuperamos la inversión.-claro que si.-y lo de la guitarra fue como un adicional….llámenlo Karma.-

-a eso llamo ser una idiota.-dijiste, no podías estar más molesta.-pudieron meterse en graves problemas

-si; pero no fue así.-contestó como si nada.-tuvimos suerte de que su perro guardián fuese un salchicha regordete, ni ladró cuando nos vio entrar…es divertido cuando lo recuerdo…

Aline sonrió cual cómplice

-cierto…no podía moverse del sofá.-añadió entre risas

-se lo merecía entonces.-expresó Aika.-quiero decir como se atreve a estafarte así sin mas

No estabas de acuerdo

-debieron decirle a la policía.-esa hubiese sido una mejor opción

-tsk, hubiera quedado en nada, si no había constancia y solo era un acuerdo de palabra, de nada servía denunciar.-respondió la rizada.-me hubiera gustado ver su reacción cuando se quedó sin sus anillos de plata

-a que si.-menudas cómplices

Ambas volvieron a reír

Ese tipo de amistad que tenían era difícil de ver en otra parte

Nunca la habías experimentado

Ni si quiera podrías decir que la confianza con Julieth llegase a ser de esa manera

Ellas dos vivieron tantas experiencias malas y buenas

Algunas muy peligrosas y otras totalmente estúpidas

Si alguna de las dos estuviera enamorada de la otra entonces Aika no tendría ninguna chance

-bueno en conclusión la hormiga no sabe tocar.-soltó finalizando.-incluso me cuesta pensar que pueda cargar la guitarra.-

-como que cargar?.-

-si, ya sabes la guitarra es mas grande que tú.-respondió.-estaría mejor decir que es la guitarra quien te cargaría a tí y no al revés

-que te canses.-había que admitir que ver a la rizada enojarse si era divertido

Y Nat parecía estar disfrutándolo el doble

-y que hay de ti Natsuki.-inquirió la ojiazul.-sabes tocar?

La aludida miró a los lados encogiéndose de hombros

-bueno….-

-ja, esa pregunta esta de mas.-intervino Aline.-en la escuela rompió todos los instrumentos del salón de música.-soltó cobrando venganza

Oh claro que recordabas

No era ninguna mentira

Realmente había pasado eso

La muy tonta había destrozado las 2 únicas guitarras de la escuela, la primera porque pensó estar en esos conciertos de rock

Y la segunda por impaciente y mala alumna

-ese profesor era un idiota.-dijo en señal de defensa.-no tenía idea de que como enseñar.-

-jajaja en serio pasó asi?.-Aika se mostraba muy divertida imaginando como debió ser

Y lo que tuvo que pagar Saeko habrá sido más doloroso, sobre todo para Nat

Las reprimendas si que debieron dejarle alguna marca

-ok pero no has respondido.-insistió.-sabes o no

la ojiverde volvió a mirar a los lados cual niña despistada

-algo.-susurró apenas

-ja...por favor no quieras tratar de impresionarla.-soltó la pequeña.-no le hagas caso, solo quiere impresionarte.-dijo dirigiéndose a la mayor que volvió a reír sintiendo su ego subirse a las nubes

-ey hormiga, no hables por mi.-se quejó

-entonces que tal si tocas algo.-lanzó la sugerencia tu prima.-vamos ese algo debe ser especial

Natsuki se tomó el cuello como diciendo que no era una buena idea

-creo que no….

-oh vamos que podría pasar.-volvió a insistir.-no es que me vayas enamorar si lo haces.-

Una provocación

Otra indirecta

O bueno, esta vez era mucho más directa

Nat la miró como si estuviera dispuesta a aceptar ese desafío

-que dices?.-preguntó a tono de broma.-si canto para ti, terminaras enamorándote; así que no tiene caso que me retes.-soltó como si lo estuviera diciendo en serio

Pero en realidad era muy cobarde para que lo intentara

¿verdad?

-entonces pruebame.-Nat abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar sus palabras, todas lo estaban.-dedícame una canción.-susurró, pero no había manera de que ella aceptara .-hazlo y que valga por la cita que me debes

No podía ser posible

Como podía estar arriesgando tanto

Natsuki iba a cumplir lo de la cita si o si

Si Aika tenía una posibilidad de llegar a conquistarla era esa

Porqué estaría cambiando una chance tan clara

-estás segura?.-Preguntó planteándose la posibilidad mientras sacaba el instrumento de su lugar.-

-si.-respondió decidida.-nunca nadie me ha cantado nada.-añadió con una suave sonrisa.-sería la primera vez y siento que valdría la pena

Nat volvió a mirar los lados mientras negaba con la cabeza mostrando una mueca que no te gustó para nada

-bien.-dijo apenas mientras se colocaba el instrumento y comenzaba a probar el sonido.-no me culpes cuando estés rendida a mis pies.-acotó medio en broma; medio en serio

-eso no pasará.-señaló convencida de que así sería

-no puede ser verdad.-dijiste mientras mirabas a la ojiverde como sostenía y afinaba las clavijas, como si estuviera sabiendo lo que hacía

-esto si no me lo esperaba.-escuchaste decir Aline que se acercaba tu lado mientras miraba como su mejor amiga se sentaba a lado de Aika.-y no es bueno lo que va a venir.-dijo ladeando la cabeza

¿Acaso serian celos?

Sería posible de que esas alocadas suposiciones fuesen correctas?

-celosa?.-inquiriste con una mueca divertida

Ya era suficiente que solo tú fueses quien la estuviera pasando mal

La pequeña se rascó la mejilla mientras negaba la cabeza

-alguna vez le has escuchado cantar?.-lanzó la pregunta

No...para nada

Es decir…¿Natsuki cantando?

La idea era tan descabellada que ni si quiera podías hacerte una imagen mental de ello

-no.-respondiste escuetamente

-claro; por eso no lo entiendes.-soltó mordiéndose el labio.-esto tengo que grabarlo.-acotó sacando su celular.-que yo sepa ella no sabía tocar guitarra.-eso era verdad.-pero quizás…..

-en estos 4 años he aprendido algunos trucos.-dijo mientras finalizaba la prueba y todo parecía estar en orden.-aun puedes desertar.-lanzó como ultima advertencia a tu prima.-no quiero romperte el corazón después.-

-estoy segura que no será para tanto.-respondió pero era mentira

Ella ya estaba enamorándose

Natsuki asintió convencida y se acercó acortando todo espacio entre las dos

-entonces….esto es para tí.-le regaló una tierna sonrisa y esa sola imagen había bastado para que lo de la cita estuviese cubierto

Pero solo era el comienzo

Las notas salieron rasgadas

Y poco a poco comenzaron a transformarse en una melodía lenta

¿Una canción de amor?

¿romántica?

No tenía sentido, y es que no había manera de que ella pudiera hablar sobre el amor

Natsuki Kuga hablando sobre el amor?

Era imposible

 **no puedo decir que tanto**

 **Pero ya ha pasado bastante tiempo**

 **Me pregunto cuanto realmente se de ti**

 **Recorrer el mapa con mis dedos no nos llevara a ninguna parte**

 **Puedo ver la inquietud en tu rostro, tratas siempre de ocultarlo…**

 **….como si te resistieras a ese pasado….incluso cuando tratas de huir**

 **…pero es extraño; porque te sigo recordando y mi corazón aun te dibuja**

Esta era la verdadera Natsuki

Ahora no solo la estabas viendo

Si no también podías escucharla

y solo había una manera de describirla

"Hermosa"

Menuda forma de engañarte

De engañar a todo el mundo

 **Cuando miro esos ojos azules, es como si el cielo me cubriera con un hermoso resplandor**

 **Si tan solo pudiera llegar a tocar ese sol, quizás podría estar contigo todo el tiempo**

Fue muy astuta ocultándose tras esa mascara de niña mala

Por qué no pudiste ver la realidad?

Quizás porque era tan complicada y simple a la vez

y esa extraña mezcla te confundió

Pero así era ella...una chica tan apasionada que no dudaba en entregarse de lleno a cualquier cosa que hiciera

entregarse en cada momento...en cada instante

Ya sea defendiendo a una amiga o compitiendo en una arriesgada carrera en motocicletas

o simplemente cantando una canción de amor

o tratando de enamorar a alguien

todo lo hacía con corazón

no había manera de salvar a Aika

ella estaba viendo a la verdadera Natsuki Kuga

Caería

Caería completamente

Cualquiera lo haría si estuviese tan cerca

Aika apenas podía contener la respiración y la forma en que la miraba solo significaba una cosa

Había perdido

 **Quiero ser abrazada por tu fragancia solo un poco más de tiempo**

 **Una delicada brisa me llama desde afuera….y mientras recuerdo nuestra historia otra vez**

 **Me pregunto ¿porque nos encontramos en esta situación?**

 **….Quiero permanecer a tu lado, contemplando tu sonrisa por siempre**

 **Deseo vivir cada momento reflejado en tu mirada, en ese azul de tenues matices**

 **y poder estar juntos, en ese paisaje tan maravilloso**

 **Quisiera detener el tiempo eternamente**

¿Qué suerte tenía tu prima no?

Muy afortunada

Y como no la tendría

Si estaba tan cerca

Tanto que podía tocarla

Pero eso sería casi un crimen

Y es que si lo hiciera podría arruinar ese brillo tan intenso

"Natsuki" susurraste su nombre en tus pensamientos

Solo un tenue susurro para que la envidia comenzara a hacerse contigo

Como deseabas estar cerca de ese brillo…tan cerca como Aika

Así podrías contemplar esos ojos verdes que ahora están mirando a otra persona

Un privilegio que solo podía ser concedida a una persona

Ahora te dabas cuenta que podían existir cosas inalcanzables

a la que jamas llegarías

Nunca estarías tan cerca de ese brillo

Nunca tan cerca como ella

como tu prima, que era solo una ilusa que estaba perdida

Ilusa que creía tontamente que iba a enamorar a la hermana de tu novia

Ilusa que tontamente creía tener una chance

Y tal vez la tenía

Quizás si….

Pero estaba equivocada si pensaba que sería al revés

Estaba equivocada si ingenuamente creía que tendría el control

Y era extraño e incluso podría decirse que si tuviste una muy mala suerte

Esa luz siempre estuvo a tu lado

Siempre la estuviste viendo sin detenerte a mirarla en realidad

No te engañes

Nunca le diste importancia

Nunca te atreviste a ver más allá de esa actuación de chica rebelde

Solo te fijaste en esa superficie engañosa, en esa tonta mascara

Y no te diste cuenta de que detrás se escondía esos ojos verdes que esperaron deseosa a que te detuvieras a verla

No sabes como se murió de ganas porque tuvieras su atención

Se desgarraba por ver tus ojos

Solo pedía un segundo….solo uno

Solo una oportunidad que no se dio

nunca te detuviste

nunca la miraste

Si tan solo la hubieses visto ahora estarías ocupando el sitio mas cercano

Estarías más cerca que cualquiera..tanto que hasta podrías tocarla con los dedos

¿Mala suerte?

¿En serio?

Culpar a la suerte lo ciega que fuiste

Solo eso quedaba

Es la única manera que tienes para reconfortarte

… **.Quiero permanecer a tu lado, contemplando tu sonrisa por siempre**

 **Deseo vivir cada momento reflejado en tu mirada, en ese azul de tenues matices**

 **y poder estar juntos…**

Las notas de la guitarra daban sus últimas palabras

Y después solo se escuchó un tenue silencio, era como si nadie se atreviese a romper el momento

Solo ella era la que no se daba cuenta del trance que había provocado en el ambiente

Miró a la chica a la que le cantó esperando que dijera algo pero nada salia de sus labios

Así era ella...tan despistada que no se daba cuenta de nada

No se había dado cuenta de que había ganado el desafió

Aika estaba con la vista perdida completamente seducida

Enamorada

Atrapada

Sin salida

Sin voluntad

Voluntad que se quebró en ese instante

-lo siento.-fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que se abalanzara sobre ella a por un inesperado beso en los labios

 **c...**

* * *

Eso fue todo

y la primera en caer chan chan chan

Es Aika...y bueno para que la reta a la super ingenua

su culpa y de nadie mas

hay algunas preguntas que me he estado leyendo y pues no puedo responder porque la mayoria sería como spoilear

la unica que si puedo adelantar es que entraran mas personajes y la primera será Mikoto =D


	20. Chapter 20

Hol s a todo el mundo

han sido unas largas vacaciones sin actualizar T_T

como siempre quiero agradecer sus comentarios

realmente no saben como la aprecio chic s

a mi también me gustaría ver fan arts del dibujo de Aika

se me da pésimo dibujar, a lo mejor y puedo encontrar uno que se le parezca O.O!

en fin ahora si ha llegado el momento

esta conti es larga y ha hecho de que me enamore mas de Natsuki

ahm...bueno, ok dejo de delirar y sin mas preambulos aquí la conti

Disfrútenlo

* * *

 **NORTE Y SUR**

 **CAPITULO 19.-OPORTUNIDAD PERDIDA**

* * *

Desconcertada y confundida

Así se veía Natsuki Kuga

La chica que hace unos minutos presumía de su galanura ahora estaba en shock

Conmocionada

No era capaz de moverse, ni si quiera podía parpadear

Definitivamente no se esperaba que la besaran

Siendo sinceras, nadie se lo esperaba

Incluso Aika, que ahora se mostraba aterrada ante una Natsuki que se encontraba en silencio

Pero como culparla

Había sido un impulso que no pudo reprimir

-yo…yo….-había cometido un error

Asustada corrió hacia la puerta tratando de escapar

-a…a…Aika espera.-gritó la peliazul levantándose desesperada, pero su reacción fue muy tardía

Ya había cruzado la puerta pero como si no le importara nada corrió apresurada pero así tan inusual como su propia reacción se detuvo abruptamente

Se quedó quieta con la mano puesta sobre la manija

Te preguntaste en que estaría pensando

Se le notaba en el rostro la desesperación y ansiedad por irse

Era como si estuviese luchando por abrir la puerta pero algo se lo impedía

-que esperas mujer.-soltó Aline mientras dejaba de grabar.-no dejes que se escape

La aludida miró a los lados encogiéndose de hombros y es que no se había dado cuenta de lo que quería hacer

-d…de…de que hablas.-retrocedió sintiéndose pillada.-quien va ir tras de quien.-atacó poniéndose a la defensiva

Tan típico de ella

la mas bajita no pudo evitar comenzar a reír provocando que la ojiverde se sintiera avergonzada

-vamos no te detengas.-señaló entre risas.-no seas una cobarde….anda tras de ella.-volvió a repetir

-no…no iba a ir tras de ella.-se excusó pero su voz delataba la mentira.-p…para nada.-

la anfitriona volvió a reír

-seguirás cayendo en tu mentira mientras lo sigas negando.-atacó.-verdad Shiz?

No pudiste responder ya que también estabas en shock

Tan confundida que no escuchabas nada

Tus ojos solo se enfocaban en Natsuki

No esperabas que Aika se atreviera a besarla

Pero mas inesperado fue que estuviese a punto de ir tras de ella

"¿Por qué?"

"Por qué haría eso"

Sabías la respuesta

Estaba tan claro el motivo

Pero seguías buscando otra explicación porque la que tenías no la aceptabas

Nunca lo harías

-¿Shizuru?.-un segundo llamado de Aline te hizo volver a la realidad

-ah s…ah si.-apenas pudiste reaccionar; te diste cuenta que tenías la atención no solo de la pequeña que estaba a tu lado, sino también la de Nat.-c…claro que querías ir tras de ella.-dijiste tratando de imitar una sonrisa burlona

Era momento de improvisar, a ver que tan buena actriz eras para que nadie se percatara de lo que acababa de pasar

La situación te había afectado casi tanto como a la que recibió el beso

-n…no…no iba ir tras ella.-volvió a excusarse.-e…es…es decir en primer lugar porque rayos se fue si no le dije nada….-Preguntó un tanto contrariada

Quería encontrar una explicación

-que no es obvio?.-soltó la mas bajita negando con la cabeza.-la asustaste idiota

-¿que?.-Definitivamente no se había dado cuenta de su propia actitud.-co….como que la asuste, no le dije nada, y no me dio tiempo de hacerlo, es…es decir…t…t…tampoco vi venir ese beso.-

Aline disfrutaba la situación

Ver a su amiga tan avergonzada sin saber que decir o era un escenario que le encantaba demasiado

-ok, no puedes ser tan lenta Nat, la asustaste y mucho.-volvió a expresar.-y no la culpo, es decir si después de un beso alguien me mira como si fuera un zombie y no me dice nada; diría que la he liado.-añadió a la explicación provocando que se diera cuenta

-p…pero…como quería que reaccionara, no lo vi venir.-expuso tratando de justificarse.-me tomó desprevenida.-dijo casi como lamentandose

-pero te gustó?.-lanzó la pregunta en una entonación picara tratando de llevarla al limite

Nat abrió los ojos como platos

-q…que?...e….eso que tiene que ver con que se fuera.-

-con que si te gustó.-atacó ladina

-no dije eso.-respondió tomándose el rostro con las manos, como si fuese una niña tratando de ocultar sus mejillas que comenzaban a ponerse rojas

-deja de molestarme hormiga.-gritó atrapada sin saber que hacer.-yo yo…

-debiste sonreír después de que se separaran para decirle que te había encantado y que querías repetir…es algo tan básico.-siguió

Era un consejo que para mala suerte de Natsuki había llegado 5 minutos tarde

-Dios; pero no se debió irse.-soltó ahora con una expresión un tanto mas ansiosa mirando la puerta de salida

-oye Nat deja de cansarme.-soltó la pequeña comenzando a molestarse.-es tan fácil, solo tienes que ir tras de ella y decirle que te gusta…

-¿qué?...que…porque yo tengo que ir tras ella.-de nuevo a la defensiva.-e…es ella la que tiene que preguntarme e…es más, yo debería sentirme ofendida porque me dejó sola.-

Aline rodó los ojos

-porque no admites que te gusta.-no pudo responder

Se quedó en silencio, aunque el hecho de que no dijera nada ya respondía la pregunta

-y…yo...-parecía que quería confesar, desvió la mirada hacía tus ojos que duró un breve instante.-hormiga que pesada eres.-soltó fingiendo estar cabreada y aprovechando esa mala actuación se escapó hacia el balcón

Aline comenzó a reír sin parar

-jaja viste como se puso.-si que lo habías visto

Estaba tan claro que hasta dolía

Dolía demasiado

-si, a veces se comporta como una niña.-lanzaste el comentario tratando de actuar mejor

No debía ser tan difícil fingir que no te afectó lo que habías visto

Que mejor manera de hacerlo siguiendo las bromas de Aline

Aunque a saber si la estarías engañando

Esperabas que si

Aunque mas que engañarla a ella, querías engañarte a tí

Y es que no entendías porque te sentías de esta manera

No debería afectarte

Es decir…¿estaba bien que Aika la besara, no?

Debías estar feliz por tu prima que se había atrevido a hacerlo

Y debías estar feliz también por Natsuki...

Debías...pero no era así

...

* * *

Siempre has tenido la capacidad de descifrar a las personas

A través de sus gestos podías saber qué era lo que estarían pensando

Solo necesitabas conocerlas un poco y se te hacía muy sencillo

Pero con ella no

La verdad es que nunca pudiste hacerlo

Descifrar a Natsuki Kuga siempre fue una tarea complicada

y quizás el motivo era porque no la conocías tan bien como creías

Es decir, en aquella época solo la veías como la hermana de Julieth

La veías solo como la hermana menor de la chica que te gustaba

Claro que si, y que era lo que pensabas de ella?...pues fácil solo era una idiota revoltosa y rebelde que no escuchaba a nadie y que solo se la pasaba molestándote todo el tiempo

Muy odiosa como para que te importara acercarte de verdad

No te importaba

-idiota.-esa palabra la definía perfectamente bien; pero esa definición era para esa Natsuki del pasado

Ahora ella era diferente

Muy diferente

No podías decir que fuese porque haya cambiado

Quizás en esa época de secundaria no la llegaste a conocer en verdad

Sea como fuese, ella seguía siendo imposible de descifrar y cada gesto que hacía solo te confundía mas y mas

Que sería lo que estaría pensando

Volviste a fijar tu atención en su rostro que se mostraba muy apacible, pero sabías que solo era una apariencia

Seguiste observándola esperando capturar algún detalle que te diera una pista de sus pensamientos pero estaba siendo difícil; a veces se le formaba una sonrisa cuando el viento soplaba sobre su rostro haciendo que sus mechones oscuros bailasen al compás de esas caricias

En otras suspiraba con melancolía mientras alzaba la vista para ver las estrellas

"que piensas Natsuki" te preguntaste en silencio mientras tus ojos no dejaban de verla

"hermosa"

Cada gesto era engañoso

No podías fiarte de ninguno

Y como no hacerlo, si desde que la conociste te había engañado

-¿aún sigue afuera?.-Preguntó Aline mientras se acercaba tendiéndote una taza de café

Agradeciste el gesto mientras asentías con la cabeza

-no se ha movido para nada.-respondiste a lo que la mas baja solo pudo dar un pesado suspiro mientras se sentaba a tu lado

Ya había pasado casi una hora desde que se había sentado sobre el suelo del balcón, específicamente desde que la besaron y ahora parecía que estuviese atrapada en su propio mundo

A veces miraba a la nada con esa expresión indiferente tan propia de si

En otras levantaba la vista para observar el cielo y parecía que se le escapaba una sonrisa, aunque la mayoría del tiempo se mostraba pensativa como si estuviera recordando...o quizás solo estaría pensando

Difícil saber en que

Es decir, si era por lo que había pasado con Aika no debía ser para tanto

Fue solo un beso

Nada mas

Nada tan importante

-no es para tanto.-susurraste mientras sentías el calor reconfortante en tus manos al sostener la taza.-está haciendo un frio del demonio, si no entra se va a resfriar.-eso era un hecho

Aline dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida mientras fijaba su atención en su mejor amiga

-si se encuentra así…es porque Aika le importa.-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez no era de burla.-me alegro que se haya atrevido a besarla

Arqueaste las cejas un tanto confundida

¿Acaso ella lo había planeado?

No podía ser posible

-no me digas que esto fue obra tuya.-acusaste

Sin que te dieses cuenta tu tonó había salido muy agresivo

Ella solo negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a mirar a su amiga

-la verdad es que solo quería gastarle una broma.-confesó su crimen.-bueno esa era la premisa hasta que la vi decir que le tocaría una canción.-añadió con un semblante un poco más serio.-Nat es solo una fanfarrona que cree que cualquier chica puede caer a sus pies, solo es un alarde para su ego

¿Un alarde?

No podía estar hablando en serio

-y que fue lo que acaba de pasar.-preguntaste de manera irónica

Por alguna razón estabas enojada

Sonabas molesta y es que, si fuera solo un alarde, Aika no hubiera caído

O es que acaso Natsuki quería jugar con los sentimientos de tu prima

Si era así entonces la detendrías

-Recuerdo que cuando salíamos a las fiestas, la mayoría de las chicas se le acercaba por la pinta que tenía y ella lo sabía; por eso es que nunca le llegó a interesar, ninguna de las chicas le llamó la atención.-abriste los ojos con sorpresa

Esta información era nueva

Y es que pensabas que Natsuki aprovechaba su aspecto para tomar ventaja de la situación

Quien no lo haría

Es decir, para eso es que iban a las fiestas no?

De cacería

-no estas hablando en serio.-claro que no.-las vi muchas veces venir aquí acompañadas a las dos.-no podía negarlo; y si estaba tratando de engañarte solo para corregir lo que había dicho acerca de Nat era tarde

Muy tarde

La pequeña te miró de reojo

No te culpaba que dudaras

Quien no lo haría

-oh si, que buenos tiempos.-sonrió recordando seguramente algunos pecados de antaño.-que puedo decir, a Nat nunca le importó ninguna chica como pareja…casi siempre al final sus compañeras venían a mi habitación porque ella les había echado de la suya

"¿Que?"

-imposible.-que trataba de hacer contando esto.-no tiene nada de malo que ella se divirtiera un poco, así que no vale la pena que trates de ocultarlo por ella.-

Claro que no

Era normal pasarla bien ¿no?

-no sabes cuantas veces le dije lo mismo.-suspiró un tanto resignada.-pero nunca me escuchó….así es ella, en cuanto a las relaciones personales es como una pequeña niña que no sabe que decir; una niña que se siente perdida y temerosa…ella tiene mucho miedo ahora

¿Natsuki teniendo miedo?

Ya el hecho de usar la palabra miedo en una oración junto con el nombre de la peliazul era difícil

-¿miedo?.-no le creías nada

Y no entendías que diablos estaba ganando diciéndote todo esto

No te interesaba

No lo hacía

Para nada

-Ahora está asustada, la conozco.-susurró viéndola con un semblante triste.-se muere por salir a buscar a tu prima pero no se atreve, teme que pueda pasarle lo mismo de antes

¿Lo mismo de antes?

Que

De que estaba hablando

No, no debía importarte

Así que no había caso que preguntaras

¿verdad?

-No debería ser para tanto.-repetiste en tus pensamientos.-solo fue un beso.-era estúpido que se hiciera un lío por tan pequeña cosa

Ni siquiera duró tanto tiempo

-no está así por el beso.-escuchaste decir a Aline.-es por la acción, es porque Aika se atrevió….ya ha pasado una hora, seguro hasta se habrá olvidado de que la besaron.-dijo entre risas.-si que es una niña….sigue siendo una aunque no lo parezca.-finalizó terminando su taza de café mientras daba un pequeño bostezo.-bueno ha sido un día largo así que me iré a dormir o si no, no podré abrir el puesto en la mañana

-espera.-debía estar de broma no?.-no puedes dejarla así, dile que entre o se va a enfermar.-que mejor que ella para hacer entrar en razón

Aline ladeó la cabeza mientras tanteaba las posibilidades

-siendo sincera, no creo que me haga caso.-confesó.-pero quizás tu puedas convencerla de que vaya tras Aika

¿Que?

No, definitivamente te pedía un imposible

-no creo que ni pueda convencerla de entrar a la sala.-respondiste negando con la cabeza

Además, se veía que estaba muy perdida en su mundo

Traerla de vuelta era algo que solo su mejor amiga podría hacer

-tienes que hacerlo tú.-volvió a decir, esta vez como si se tratara de una orden.-hazlo para que me convenzas de que lo que estoy pensando son solo cosas mías…

-que?...de que hablas.-acaso te estaba reclamando?

Ella solo respondió con una mueca divertida

-nada, olvídalo…en fin que tengas buenas noches.-

¿en serio?

-espera que quisist….-no pudiste terminar la frase, Aline ya había entrado a su habitación dejándote a medias.-que rayos.-que era lo que estaba tramando ahora

A veces la pelicorta podía ser tan impredecible como la tonta que estaba sentada en el balcón

…..

* * *

Aun seguía sentada en ese mismo lugar mirando a la nada

Seguía en su mundo

Miraste la hora en tu celular, ya era tarde y deberías estar en casa

Haya ella si se enfermaba, además estabas segura que cuando te fueras Aline saldría para meterla adentro

Estaba claro que la pequeña estaba tramando algo, pero no iba a funcionar

Era tan fácil destruir su extraño plan

Solo tenías que no hacerle caso y ya

Volviste a mirar a Natsuki a través de la puerta de la ventana

La muy idiota seguía perdida

No podías creer que estuviera tan afectada por lo ocurrido

Por dios, había sido solo un simple beso

Estaba exagerando

Ya era demasiado

Como sea, para que la conciencia no te jodiera la noche y pudieras dormir tranquila la llamarías solo una vez

Solo una vez y si no te hacía caso a la primera pues su problema

Suspiraste de mala gana al ver que la puerta nunca estuvo cerrada y la habías abierto sin querer

-puede ser muy cruel tener solo una oportunidad en la vida.-la escuchaste decir

Arqueaste una ceja extrañada

Parecía que se lo estaba diciendo así misma

"Qué raro"

no creías que esas palabras fuesen por el beso

verdad?

Te quedaste un rato contemplando su rostro a la espera de que dijera algo mas

pero no, solo seguía en silencio

¿Habría sido una casualidad?

O lo habría dicho sin pensar

Quizás fue lo segundo

Si que estaba muy perdida

No pudiste evitar sonreír

Estaba claro que no importaba que tan fuerte golpearas la ventana, ella no te escucharía

Lo mejor sería entrar a buscarla y ordenarle que se metiera adentro

Era la única manera

o eso pensabas hasta que la viste girar el rostro cuando tus pasos se escucharon tan cercanos

Sus ojos verdes se enfocaron unos breves segundos en tu silueta

Te sorprendiste un poco y es que estabas segura que no te notaría cuando entraras pero vaya que si estaba atenta

Ella volvió a levantar la vista al cielo con una expresión neutra

La misma que llevaba desde los últimos 10 minutos

De nuevo te volviste a preguntar que sería lo que estaría pensando

Difícil saberlo

Aunque la respuesta más probable llevaba el nombre de tu prima "Aika"

"¿estás pensando en ella, verdad?"

-déjame admitir mis errores y comenzar de nuevo.-susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la escucharas

Acaso se lo estaba diciendo por no haber respondido al beso

Si ese era el motivo entonces si que le estaba dando demasiada importancia

Mas de la necesaria

-Hey Nat ya se hizo muy tarde y está haciendo frío, será mejor que entres o te vas a enfermar.-soltaste pero al parecer no te había escuchado

O eso creías

-so…solo unos minutos mas.-respondió sin dejar de ver las estrellas mientras se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.- Aika…Aika es increíble.-

Hiciste memoria mientras repasabas en tu memoria si alguna vez le habías escuchado decir un cumplido tan elocuente

Solo hacía su hermana

Julieth

¿Tanto le había impresionado tu prima?

Por la sonrisa que mostraba no había dudas

-si tanto te ha cautivado porque no te levantas y vas tras de ella.-de nuevo el tono de tu voz volvía a traicionarte.-

Demasiado agresivo

La sonrisa se le borró al instante mientras atinaba a encogerse de hombros

-no…no…por…porque piensas que quiero ir tras ella.-miró a los lados como si estuviera buscando algo que no estaba perdido.-

Menuda manera de tratar de negarlo

La mentira se le notaba con solo verla

Lo que te había dicho Aline era verdad

Natsuki se moría de ganas de ir a buscarla

Vaya, quien lo diría

Pero no tenía sentido

Es decir, a que rayos le tenía miedo

¿a qué le rechazaran?

Si Aika fue quien la había besado en primer lugar

Que mayor prueba de que le gustabas a alguien si te robaba un beso antes de que se echara a correr pensando que la había liado

Natsuki tenía miedo

Definitivamente si

Pero no era al rechazo

Aquí había algo mas

" **teme que pueda pasarle lo mismo de antes"** las palabras de Aline se repitieron en tu cabeza

A lo mejor y de eso se trataba

La volviste a mirar para darte cuenta que lo que le habías dicho hace unos segundos la tocó en la herida

Sus ojos verdes se mostraban tristes

"y una mierda"

Como para que no te sintieras culpable

mejor debiste quedarte callada

Te tomaste el rostro mientras debatías en tu cabeza si debías arreglarlo

Natsuki necesitaba conversar

Necesitaba que alguien le dijera que no ganaría nada estando sentada teniendo miedo, sin atreverse a correr...a avanzar

Si no estuvieras viéndola con tus propios ojos no lo creerías

Que se mostrara tan vulnerable era tan irreal...algo casi imposible

-puede ser muy cruel tener solo una oportunidad en la vida.-repetiste las palabras que ella había dicho hace unos segundos, lo que provocó que sus ojos verdes volvieran a enfocar su atención en ti, parecía que no se había dado cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.-es una frase muy dura y triste para alguien que le acaban de robar un beso

Se volvió a encoger de hombros

Ahora no solo sus ojos delataban esa tristeza tan irreal

-hay momentos en los que solo tienes una oportunidad…es muy injusto.-dijo mientras volvía su vista al frente.-a veces uno pierde esa oportunidad por ser una cobarde y no haberse dado cuenta de las cosas a tiempo

Te quedaste en silencio

No, esto no se trataba del beso

Sus palabras salían con mucho dolor

¿Sería por el pasado que no puede dejar atrás?

-a veces pensamos en el pasado…porque ya no podemos regresar.-ella volvió a mirarte con un semblante reflexivo, te estaba escuchando muy atentamente.-no tiene caso estar lamentándose por oportunidades perdidas.-no es que trataras de sonar dura pero era cierto, que caso tenía seguir pensando en lo que pudo haber sido….era solo castigarse.-algunas cosas solo son importantes si suceden en ese momento.-era una amarga verdad que al parecer ella no lo aceptaba…y al no aceptarlo nunca podría dejar ese pasado que quería olvidar.-

Una sonrisa rota se le formó en su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos como no creyendo que fueses tú quien le estuviera diciendo todo esto

Que fueras tú definitivamente debía ser una señal

¿Cierto?

Se quedaron un rato en silencio

Parecía que ahora tenía miedo de responderte...

Tenías que ser paciente

Esperar a que se atreviera a decir algo

Ella no se quedaría callada

Era una Kuga después de todo

-hace 4 años yo perdí mi oportunidad.-confesó con un dejo de amargura.-mi única oportunidad.-añadió con tristeza mientras seguía contemplando las estrellas.-supongo que fue porque no tuve el valor de decírselo antes….es decir tal vez….tal vez si me hubiera atrevido cuando aun tenía tiempo, quizás…..-detuvo sus palabras mientras bajaba la cabeza rendida

A que se refería?

Por un instante creíste que la oportunidad arrebatada se refería al momento cuando se inculpo por Julieth

No

No era por ella

Ni por ese momento, parecía mas bien que hablaba sobre sus sentimientos?

"extraño"

¿Natsuki estuvo enamorada alguna vez?

Quien sabe, aunque en ese tiempo te costaba creer que pudiese sentir algo mas que no fuera ira o enojo

Pero ahora….

-sabía la respuesta.-cortó el silencio mientras te miraba de reojo con una expresión cómplice.-yo sabía su respuesta….sabía que me diría que no; pero aun así quería decírselo, quería tomar la oportunidad….quería escuchar ese "no" de su propia boca.-

Entonces si se trataba de un amor

Ahora entendías todo lo que Aline te había dicho

No era el beso la que provocó esta fragilidad que mostraba

Era Aika

Ver ese valor...ver ese atrevimiento que ella no tuvo...ver esa oportunidad no desaprovechada

Eso fue lo que la sorprendió y es que con ese gesto, tu prima le había mostrado que si se podía ser valiente

Que si se podía tener coraje

Que si pudo haber cumplido esa oportunidad que ya no volverá

Era una cruel verdad

En algunos momentos de la vida solo tienes una oportunidad

No mas

Pero si estas se pierden, no puedes quedarte en ese momento

Aunque sea difícil…aunque sea duro, debes aceptar que se perdió

Tal vez era eso lo que tenías que decir

-solo sigue adelante…si te lo perdiste solo sigue adelante.-finalizaste tratando de no sonar fría o dura

No es como si no te afectara

Claro que lo hacía y mucho

Ahora que sabías que ella estuvo enamorada...

-creo que debo dejar de aferrarme al pasado.-susurró apenas.-si no lo hago, otras únicas oportunidades se me escaparan.-suspiró mientras volvía a mirarte fijamente.-siempre me arrepentiré de aquella que perdí, pero ya no quiero tener más arrepentimientos.-se levantó de un salto, como si esas ultimas palabras que le habías dicho renovaran sus animos.-Gracias Shizuru….a veces puedes resultar muy útil

¿Que?

Que rayos habías hecho

Esos ojos verdes antes tristes ahora mostraban una determinación única

Sabías lo que pasaría a continuación

Ella saldría a buscarla

Iría tras Aika

"no"

No querías preguntar

No querías escuchar la respuesta

Pero no pudiste evitarlo

-y…que es lo que harás ahora.-contuviste la respiración y es que ya conocías lo que diría

-tengo que verla.-respondió con una mueca sincera

¿acaso era dolor lo que estabas sintiendo?

Pero ¿por qué?

Debías estar feliz

Muy feliz

¿Verdad?

Feliz por ella …feliz por Aika

Deberías

Pero…entonces porque comenzaba a doler tanto

-así que por fin te atreverás.-dijiste con una sonrisa rota tratando de disimular esos sentimientos que comenzaban a destrozarte

Y no entendías por qué

O tal vez si

Solo que no querías aceptarlo

La viste asentir

"que hice?"

-entonces que esperas.-ya no soportabas verla de esa manera.-no pierdas más el tiempo.-soltaste no pudiendo evitar que tus palabras sonaran desesperadas y llenas de rabia

Era como si te estuviera traicionando

pero no tenía sentido

Ella solo era la hermana de tu novia

Nunca fue más que eso

Entonces por qué dolía

Por qué dolía tanto que querías echarte a llorar

-espera.-no entendías porque rayos aun no se iba, mucho menos porque te estaba tocando la mejilla.-antes de que empiece a correr tras tu prima.-detuvo sus palabras mientras acomodaba tu flequillo despeinado por el viento.-la verdad es que te debo una confesión

¿Que?

Abriste los ojos desconcertada

-¿confesión?.-repetiste esa palabra mientras sus miradas se cruzaban

Muy pocas veces viste esos ojos verdes tan de cerca

Siempre fueron muy hermosos

-aunque ya nunca más vuelva a tener esa oportunidad, quiero decirlo.-esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sincera.-yo estuve enamorada una vez.-¿enamorada?.-era una chica caprichosa, muy mandona y a veces desesperante, siempre andábamos peleando, pero cuando estaba con ella nunca me aburría.-no…esto debía ser una mala broma, querías que se callara de una maldita vez.-era la chica nueva del barrio.-no sigas.-aquella a que le dije fea la primera vez que la vi y creo que por eso fue que nunca le llegué a caer bien.-detente.-así es, me enamoré de esa chica tonta y fea con la que siempre peleaba.-por favor.-la extrañaba tanto cuando se iba de vacaciones a Kyoto o cuando salía de la ciudad a visitar sus tías.-callate!.-anhelaba que me mirara…moría por tener su atención, quizás era por eso que no dejaba de molestarla….que tonta verdad?...es que creí que esa era la única manera de que tuviera su atención.-por favor basta!.-la conoces.-esto tenía que ser una pesadilla.-su nombre era Shizuru Fujino

-…-no podías hablar

No eras capaz de decir una sola palabra

El nudo en la garganta te lo impedía

No te dejaba

Incluso respirar se estaba haciendo algo imposible de hacer

"¿por qué?"

-eras tu Shizuru.-confesó.-eres la oportunidad que perdí.-se quedó en silencio mientras se armaba de valor para decirte lo que aquella vez no pudo.-estando contigo nada importa solo soy yo….por favor sal conmigo Shizuru.-no pudo evitar reír avergonzada al recordar cuantas veces había practicado aquellas semanas frente al espejo esas palabras que le aseguraban que te enamorarías de ella.-así fue como debió pasar.-se detuvo unos instantes imaginando que pudo atreverse a decírtelo hace 4 años.-sabía cual sería tu respuesta.-ya no sigas.-

Por qué ahora

-p…porque me lo estás diciendo ahora.-por qué

Si ya no tenía caso

si ya era tarde

Ya era 4 años tarde

Además, tú también sabías cual hubiese sido tu respuesta

-la verdad es que a la antigua yo le gustabas mucho.-por favor detente.-en ese entonces tú….tú eras lo más importante en mi vida.-dolía, dolía demasiado.-

Nunca tuviste alguna pista

Nunca hubo una señal que te hiciera sospechar

-como iba a saberlo si te la pasabas molestándome todo el tiempo.-respondiste sin saber que cara poner, tu mascara ya se había caído hace mucho rato, si no estabas llorando era porque definitivamente serías una gran actriz

Aunque si no se marchaba ahora mismo te romperías en pedazos frente a sus ojos

…..

* * *

Ya no se podía ver ninguna estrella en el cielo

Ahora solo un manto de nubes negras cubría todo el firmamento

En cualquier momento lo sentirías en tu cuerpo

Solo necesitabas esperar que el tiempo siguiera corriendo para que comenzara a suceder

Que era lo que estabas esperando

Acaso crees que ella regresaría

Además, ¿no estaba claro?

ya te lo había dicho

Ya lo había confesado

Fuiste la oportunidad que perdió

Ella no regresaría

Tenías que aceptarlo

-eres una idiota.-gritaste aunque no sabías si te lo decías a ti misma o a ella….quizás se las decías a las dos.-como querías que lo supiera.-apretaste los dientes tratando de controlar la rabia y el enojo

Mejor se hubiese quedado callada

Porque diablos tuvo que decirte todo eso

Si se iba a ir…si se iba a ir donde Aika, se debió largar sin decirte nada

Así por lo menos no dolería tanto

"ella no regresará" volviste a repetírtelo en tu cabeza

Ya habías olvidado el numero de veces que te lo repetías

Pero no lo querías aceptar

Los minutos pasaron en un amargo silencio hasta que lo empezaste a sentir

La lluvia comenzaba a caer

Apenas y podías sentir las gotas heladas tocar tu piel, habías estado tanto tiempo sentada en el frío que era difícil que pudieras sentir algo mas que esta maldita sensación

Volviste a mirar de nuevo la entrada del departamento

A que se suponía que te aferrabas

Ni tú lo sabías

ya no había nada a lo que pudieras sostenerte

"nada"

La lluvia se hizo más fuerte al igual que el frío

Pero no te importaba

Incluso deseabas que se hiciera más intensa

-será mejor que entres o si no vas a enfermarte.-escuchaste la voz de Aline detrás de ti

Negaste con la cabeza

No entrarías

Estabas bien aquí, sentada en el mismo lugar en el que Natsuki estuvo, era el lugar perfecto para ti

Aline lo sabía

Siempre supo de los sentimientos de su mejor amiga

-aquella vez trataste de convencerla de que no se me confesara, ¿verdad?.-lanzaste la pregunta, estaba claro quien fue la que arruinó la oportunidad

Ahora todo tenía sentido

La pequeña se dio cuenta de que iba a la pregunta

Ya se había hecho una idea de que era lo que había pasado

Que no viera a Nat en ninguna habitación del apartamento solo significaba una cosa

-Nunca me dijo quien le gustaba.-típico de Natsuki.-pero era fácil darse cuenta que eras tú.-¿fácil?.-yo le decía que no era bueno intentar cosas que no podrían darse, fue mi manera sutil para detenerla de cometer un grave error…

-por qué.-no podías entender.-porqué la detuviste

Aline ladeó la mirada con una mueca perdida en sus propios recuerdos

-sabía cual sería tu respuesta.-susurró.-así que era mejor ahorrarle ese dolor.-¿ahorrarle?.-pero cuando se trata de sentimientos, Nat no escuchaba a nadie, no importaba si era su mejor amiga la que le estuviera aconsejando.-añadió con una risa melancólica.-no me escuchó….ella quería tomar esa oportunidad a toda costa, quiso hacerlo de todas maneras

-y entonces porqué no me lo dijo.-a este punto te estaba siendo difícil mantener firme tu voz

-algunas cosas son importantes solo si suceden en ese momento.-volvió a repetir esas malditas palabras que le dijiste a ella.-Natsuki buscó ese momento ideal para decírtelo.-no puede ser.-pero no se dio cuenta que ya era tarde.-esto tenía que ser una maldita pesadilla.-cuando se armó de valor para decírtelo ya eras novia de Julieth

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de tus ojos en un llanto silencioso

Ahora entendías

Nunca te detuviste a mirarla en realidad

Nunca la viste en verdad

-es una estúpida.-era su culpa

Era su maldita culpa que no la vieras

-el amor tiene muchos arrepentimientos.-susurró con tristeza por su amiga.-ella siempre se arrepentirá de haber perdido esa oportunidad….

-es una estúpida.-volviste a repetir esta vez con la voz quebrada

No te quedaba mas que llorar en silencio

Dolía

Dolía demasiado

-Claro que si, es una estúpida…es decir de todas formas sabía cual sería tu respuesta.-soltó, levantaste la mirada mientras la lluvia no dejaba de caer.-aunque me gustaría saber que le hubieses dicho ese momento….ella hubiese querido escuchar tu respuesta en ese día que nunca pasó.-

" **estando contigo nada importa solo soy yo…por favor sal conmigo Shizuru"**

-como esa idiota pudo pensar que con esa tonta frase sería suficiente.-dijiste mientras echabas a llorar desconsoladamente.-no puedo salir con alguien tan tonta y que siempre para molestándome, no eres mi tipo Natsuki Kuga….lo siento pero nunca lo serías.-esas habrían sido tus palabras

Aunque probablemente hubieses sido más dura y agresiva

Hubieras aprovechado ese momento para cobrártelas por todos los problemas en los que te había causado

-eres una estúpida.-soltaste con amargura mientras no dejabas de llorar

Al menos la lluvia hacía que tus lagrimas se perdieran

El amor tenía muchos arrepentimientos

Era verdad

Ahora tú también tenías uno

Uno muy grande y egoísta

Te arrepentías de haber salido a conversar con ella en este balcón

 **c…**

* * *

uff bueno eso fue todo

ha sido un capitulo largo

y por fin Natsuki está dispuesta a dejar el pasado atrás

por eso es que se atrevió a confesar sus sentimientos

aunque 4 años tarde T_T

y bueno no lo se T_T

díganme que tal estuvo el capitulo O.O

espero que les haya gustado

estaré a la espera de sus comentarios

nos vemos =D


End file.
